Beautiful Accident
by liJunYi
Summary: Baekhyun keras kepala dan cuek. Ia juga tak percaya pada cinta. Chanyeol tak jauh berbeda, lelaki itu tak pernah suka dengan ikatan seperti pernikahan. Lalu, bagaimana jika keduanya dipertemukan oleh sebuah 'kecelakaan' yang manis? / EXO / Genderswitch / Chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke

ChanBaek

.

.

"Oh, ayolah, Baek,"

Baekhyun tak bergeming, ia masih tampak asyik dengan musik yang mengalun melalui headset-nya.

Tapi, bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika ia mudah menyerah.

"Apa kau tak mau mengabulkan permintaan sahabat terbaikmu ini?" Kyungsoo berucap lagi dengan nada yang lebih memelas.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke arah gadis itu. Ia memang sebenarnya mendengar, hanya saja ia terlalu malas mengikuti kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

Ya, sahabat yang sebenarnya setahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun itu, akan berulang tahun minggu depan. Dan mengingat latar belakang keluarga Kyungsoo yang memang cukup berada (sangat berada malah), maka untuk ulang tahun ini Kyungsoo akan merayakannya khusus di Pulau Jeju. Beserta pesta yang meriah tentu saja, dan itulah yang dibenci Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan gaun khusus untukmu disana," Baekhyun seketika membulatkan mata.

"Kyung, kau tau kalau.."

"Kau tak suka memakai gaun?" Kyungsoo memotong cepat. "Bagaimanapun ini adalah ulang tahunku, Baek. Dan kau sebagai sahabat terbaikku harus hadir,"

Baekhyun mendesah malas, "Pesta formal seperti itu bukan tipeku,"

Tersenyum kecil, Kyungsoo sudah hafal betul alasan sahabatnya ini. Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan berasal dari keluarga tak berada. Ayahnya seorang pengacara terkenal, yang juga bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik ayah Kyungsoo. Hanya masa lalunya-lah yang membuat Baekhyun tak terlihat seperti anak orang tua berada lainnya.

Namun pada akhirnya, Baekhyun memang tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Kyungsoo. Setelah ribuan rengekan maut dari mahasiswi jurusan musik itu, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut pergi.

.

 _Chanyeol POV_

Angin laut seketika menyapaku begitu kakiku melangkah keluar dari _Jeju International Airport_. Sebenarnya ini suasana yang sudah familiar untukku, hanya saja mood-ku yang buruk membuat suasana ini terasa tak menyenangkan.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Toh tidak setiap hari kau bertemu mereka," aku menatap malas ke arah Sehun yang saat ini tengah tersenyum mengejek kepadaku. Ck, kata-katanya saja yang sok menenangkan, padahal sebenarnya ia sedang menertawaiku.

"Lagian, apa yang membuatmu tak menyukai mereka sih, hyung. Toh sekarang mereka sudah tidak mempersalahkanmu yang ingin menjadi dokter," lagi, ia membahasnya lagi. Kau memang bermulut besar, Oh Sehun.

"Ya, mereka memang sudah tak mempermasalahkannya lagi, karena sekarang mereka mempersalahkan yang lain,"

Mata Sehun seketika berbinar penasaran, aku tahu ia senang karena akhirnya aku bersedia bercerita. "Apa itu, hyung?"

Aku tak menjawab dan hanya berjalan mendahuluinya. Rasakan, biar ia mati penasaran dengan kata-kataku.

Dan benar saja, ia benar-benar merengek seraya berjalan mengikutiku. Akhirnya aku bisa tersenyum balik mengerjainya.

Namun senyumku seketika terhenti saat sebuah suara lembut memasuki gendang pendengaranku.

"Oh, anda tak apa, eomonim?"

Suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis. Gadis itu tengah membantu seorang ibu hamil yang sepertinya tak sengaja menjatuhkan barang bawaannya.

Keningku berkerut. Bagaimana bisa seorang ibu hamil membawa barang sebanyak itu sendirian?

Aku ingin ikut membantunya, namun ternyata gadis itu lebih sigap dari yang kubayangkan. Ia bahkan saat ini ikut membantu ibu itu membawa barang bawaannya.

Diam-diam aku tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"Hyung, ayolah. Ceritakan padaku," Crap, aku lupa jika aku juga punya masalah.

.

 _Baekhyun POV_

Sebuah tas gendong di punggung, sebuah koper di tangan kanan beserta tas jinjing di atasnya, serta sebuah kardus di tangan kiri. Aku menghela nafas panjang diam-diam.

"Agassi, kau pasti kerepotan membawa itu semua,"

Di tengah peluh yang sudah mulai mengalir dari pelipisku, aku tersenyum semanis mungkin. Berusaha meyakinkan sang ibu hamil yang baru saja aku temui.

"Tak apa, eomonim. Aku sudah biasa," berbohong sedikit tak masalah kan? Lagipula mana mungkin aku tega membiarkan ibu hamil sepertinya membawa barang-barang ini. Ah, lupakan tas gendong milikku.

Dan lagi, dimana sebenarnya suaminya?

"Suamiku datang agak terlambat, makanya aku memutuskan untuk keluar lebih dahulu. Aku tak tahu ternyata barang bawaan ini ternyata sangat merepotkan," sang ibu menjawab dengan senyumnya yang berlesung. Aku baru sadar jika ibu ini sebenarnya masih sangat muda, mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku.

Dan sosok yang dinanti-nanti akhirnya terlihat begitu kami memasuki area parkir. Seorang pria yang juga masih sangat muda, berlari dengan kemejanya yang terlihat sedikit basah. Kuyakin, ia juga buru-buru kemari.

"Yixing-ah, maaf. Apa aku terlambat?" Pria itu langsung berlari ke arah istrinya dan berbicara dengan bahasa Mandarin yang fasih.

Oh, apakah ibu ini berasal dari China? Pantas saja bahasa koreanya agak aneh.

Sang ibu muda itu hanya tersenyum, menunjukkan sebelah lesungnya yang terlihat manis. Mereka pasti pasangan yang sangat harmonis. Aku iri, jujur saja.

Setelah berpelukan singkat dan saling menatap penuh cinta beberapa saat -oke, aku mulai berlebihan-, keduanya kini menatap ke arahku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gugup karena mereka mendapatiku memperhatikan mereka.

"Itu barang-barangku. Aku tak sadar membawa sebanyak itu, untung saja ada gadis ini yang membantuku," jelas ibu itu seraya tersenyum kepadaku. Aku pun balas tersenyum.

"Oh, maaf telah merepotkanmu, agassi," tak hanya sang istri yang ternyata memiliki senyum manis, bahkan sang suami juga memiliki senyum yang memabukkan.

Tidak Baek, dia sudah beristri.

Pria itu dengan sigap mengambil barang-barang yang ada di tanganku, menyisakan sebuah tas punggung milikku saja yang masih kubawa.

"Aku Kim Joonmyeon, salam kenal," pria itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Aku menatapnya ragu, lalu kamudian membalasnya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun," aku berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Ah, lalu," aku melirik ke arah istrinya yang hanya tersenyum memperhatikan kami.

Pria itu pun seketika ikut menoleh menatap istrinya. "Kau belum memberitahu namamu?" ia bertanya lagi dengan bahasa Mandarin.

Ibu muda itu terkesiap sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil. "Maaf, aku lupa. Aku Zhang Yixing,"

Dan perkenalan singkat itu pun berakhir dengan lambaian tangan keduanya yang berjalan menjauh.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa kesepian. Ck, dimana gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu?

.

"Manis,"

Aku memutar mata malas melihat bayangan diriku di cermin. Tak banyak berubah, hanya make-up tipis beserta eyeliner tak banyak merubah wajahku sebenarnya, namun tetap saja, hal ini membuatku risih.

Setelah membuatku seperti orang hilang di bandara dan menunggu selama hampir satu jam, Kyungsoo datang dengan senyum santainya dan langsung menyeretku ke kamar hotel ini. Kamar hotel yang katanya khusus untuk para tamu undangan pestanya.

Kamar yang cukup mewah dengan ornamen yang tidak begitu berlebihan, senada dengan ornamen lain di penjuru lain hotel milik keluarga Do ini. Hasil desain ibu Kyungsoo tentu saja.

"Sekarang, kau ganti bajumu," perintah Kyungsoo.

Aku seketika menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. "Haruskah sekarang?"

"Sekarang!" wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah galak. "Pesta akan mulai satu jam lagi. Bahkan aku juga sudah siap, kau tak lihat?"

Aku meringis kecil, sedikit merasa bersalah. Kyungsoo, yang sudah rapih dengan gaun putih polosnya, serta dengan tatanan rambut yang ia ikat setengah kebelakang, justru sibuk mendandani tamunya seperti ini.

Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa, aku pun mengambil gaun yang sudah Kyungsoo siapkan. Gaun sederhana berwarna biru pastel dengan motif bunga serta hiasan mutiara di bagian kerahnya. Untunglah Kyungsoo tidak memilihkan gaun dengan bentuk mewah seperti yang saat ini ia kenakan.

.

 _Chanyeol POV_

Aku tersenyum percaya diri saat menatap bayanganku di depan cermin. Kemeja putih polos serta blazer hitam dengan kerah berwarna merah yang ku kenakan membuatku tampak begitu tampan.

Benar-benar tampan loh, aku tidak bohong.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, hyung,"

Aku menoleh ke arah Sehun yang saat ini tengah mengenakan jaketnya. "Kau yakin tak akan ikut denganku?"

Sehun menggeleng kecil, "Aku malas datang ke pesta seperti itu." Kali ini ia tampak mulai mengenakan sepatu ketsnya.

"Kupikir kau akan tertarik berkenalan dengan gadis-gadis di sana," aku tersenyum menggodanya.

"Cih, tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya sendiri," dan setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun pun benar-benar keluar dari kamar.

.

 _Baekhyun POV_

Pesta telah berlangsung tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Para tamu undangan keluarga Do pun telah hadir satu per satu. Aku tak heran jika sebagian besar dari mereka adalah para pengusaha dan keluarganya.

Aku duduk di sudut ruangan dengan segelas _cocktail_ di tanganku. Pesta ini menyediakan berbagai jenis minuman, mulai dari cola, jus, cocktail, bahkan wine. Begitu pula dengan makanan yang disediakan, tidak menunjukkan bahwa ini sebenarnya hanyalah pesta ulang tahun seorang mahasiswi. Benar-benar pesta yang berkelas.

Habis segelas cocktail, aku mencari bahan minuman lain. White wine sepertinya tidak buruk.

"Baek," suara Kyungsoo yang memanggilku membuatku menoleh seketika.

"Darimana saja kau ini? Aku mencarimu," omel Kyungsoo padaku, namun wajah anggunnya tetap saja terlihat.

"Minum," aku menunjukkan segelas white wine di genggamanku. Entah sudah berapa gelas minuman yang ku minum. Jangan salahkan aku jika akhirnya aku mabuk, salah siapa menawarkan minuman mahal ini kepadaku di saat aku kebosanan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya dengan malas, lalu detik berikutnya ekspresinya berubah bersemangat.

"Aku akan mengenalkan keluargaku padamu,"

"Keluarga?" Meski tak mengerti dengan keluarga yang dimaksud Kyungsoo, tapi toh aku tetap saja menurut saat Kyungsoo menarik tanganku.

.

 _Chanyeol POV_

"Joonmyeon-ssi, ini anakku yang pernah kuceritakan,"

Setelah sedikit dipaksa mendekat oleh ayahku, kini aku harus terpaksa bergabung dengan para pengusaha lain yang menjadi rekan kerja ayahku. Dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan, aku pun menyapa mereka.

"Park Chanyeol, senang bertemu dengan anda," ucapku, lalu membungkuk singkat.

"Anakmu yang calon dokter itu? Wah, ia benar-benar tampan seperti anda, Tuan Park,"

Pria bernama Joonmyeon itu tertawa diikuti oleh ayahku. Ck, basa-basi saja.

"Oh, tunggu. Apakah itu istrimu yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" ayahku mulai bertanya. Aku pun mau tak mau ikut melihat ke arah seorang wanita yang ditunjuk ayahku.

"Benar. Ia baru saja tiba dari China sore tadi," Joonmyeon menjawab seraya menggandeng tangan wanita yang merupakan istrinya itu. "Aku sengaja mengajaknya berlibur sebelum anak kami lahir,"

Aku menatap keduanya dengan seksama. Tidak ada yang berlebihan memang, interaksi mereka layaknya pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya. Namun, entah mengapa, wajah wanita itu seperti sudah tidak asing bagiku.

Perbincangan membosankan ini berlangsung sangat lambat. Aku sendiri tak bisa menanggapi apapun karena aku memang tak tertarik dengan urusan bisnis. Sesekali aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum paksa, berusaha untuk terlihat ramah di mata mereka.

Satu hal yang menarik perhatianku justru adalah sang istri dari CEO Kim ini. Wajahnya benar-benar manis, apalagi dengan lesung di pipi sebelah kirinya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku takjub. Yang membuatku heran adalah auranya yang seolah bersinar, padahal ia hanya menggunakan gaun katun sederhana tanpa lengan berwarna abu yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya secara detail, terutama perut buncitnya.

Apa semua ibu hamil memiliki aura sepertinya?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sendiri saat berpikiran itu. Sepertinya hanya ia, karena aku juga sering berhadapan dengan ibu hamil sebelumnya. Di rumah sakit, tentu saja.

Tak lama kemudian, pembicaraan mereka terhenti. Perhatian ayahku tiba-tiba beralih pada sesosok yeoja yang berjalan mendekati kami.

"Oh, itu dia pemeran utama pesta ini. Kyungsoo-ya," panggil ayahku pada sosok itu.

Mau tak mau aku ikut menoleh ke arahnya. Sedikit tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang juga sama antusiasnya saat melihat kami. Ia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dengan sebelah tangannya menarik seseorang.

"Samchoon~" sapa Kyungsoo dengan suara manisnya. Ia tak segan memeluk ayahku dengan erat.

"Oh, Chan oppa," ucapnya saat melihat ke arahku. Ia menatap agak terkejut lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang,"

Aku tersenyum balik ke arahnya, mengusak rambutnya sedikit gemas setelah pelukan ayahku lepas. Dan ia seketika menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Kau merusak tatanan rambuku, oppa," aku tertawa keras melihat reaksinya itu. Kyungsoo memang saudara sepupu yang paling dekat denganku. Mungkin karena kami tumbuh bersama sejak kecil.

Dari sudut mataku, bisa kulihat ayahku yang tersenyum lebar menatap kami.

"Maaf, samchon harus pergi dulu menemui teman samchon yang lain," ucapnya kemudian, mengintrupsi kegiatan kami. "Aku permisi dulu, Joonmyeom-ssi,"

CEO Kim dan sang istri membungkuk kecil, begitu juga kami berdua. Setelahnya aku melanjutkan perbincanganku dengan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya terputus.

Namun pembicaraan tiba-tiba beralih saat terdengar suara CEO Kim yang menyapa seseorang lain di antara kami.

"Oh, bukankah kau gadis yang di bandara tadi?" aku dan Kyungsoo seketika menoleh ke arah mereka. Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi saat sadar bahwa ada orang lain di antara kami.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo justru berbeda. Ia nampak terkejut, lalu mendekati sosok itu dengan wajah bersalah.

"Astaga, Baek. Maaf, aku melupakanmu," ucapnya seraya memeluk sebelah lengan sosok itu.

Sosok itu menunjukkan wajah kesalnya sejenak, lalu kembali tersenyum ke arah CEO Kim dan sang istri. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka.

"Senang bertemu lagi dengan anda," ucapnya seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Apa ia temanmu, Kyungsoo-ya?" kali ini CEO Kim bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan antusias. "Ne, oppa. Dia teman terbaikku,"

Bisa kulihat sosok gadis itu tersenyum kikuk saat Kyungsoo memperkenalkannya. Aku tak tau jika Kyungsoo memiliki teman dekat lain, karena selama ini kupikir ia hanya bergaul dengan sepupunya atau para perkumpulan anak pengusaha lainnya.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida," ucap gadis itu seraya membungkuk kembali. Dari tingkahnya kurasa ia bukan anak dari pengusaha seperti Kyungsoo dan CEO Kim.

"Baekhyun-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu lagi," ucap sang istri CEO Kim seraya memeluk gadis itu sejenak.

Sebaiknya aku menghindar dari perbincangan mereka. Ini bukan areaku.

.

 _Baekhyun POV_

Aku menghela nafas lega begitu pembicaraanku dengan eommonim -ehm, maksudku Yixing eonni, berakhir. Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya dan suaminya lagi di pesta seperti ini.

Ternyata Yixing eonni adalah istri dari salah satu CEO perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan. Dan suaminya itu ternyata kenal baik dengan Kyungsoo, karena mereka sebelumnya sama-sama berasal dari perkumpulan anak pengusaha yang sama.

Ckckckck, ada-ada saja.

Setelah melakui pembicaraan yang menyenangkan, meskipun tentu saja dengan rasa gugup yang tak terbendung, aku dan Kyungsoo kembali berpisah. Ia pasti akan menemui anak pengusaha lainnya.

Aku kembali duduk di sudut ruangan dengan segelas wine di tanganku. Jujur saja, sebenarnya kepalaku sudah terlalu pening karena terlalu banyak minum. Namun aku tak peduli, kapan lagi aku bisa menikmati minuman-minuman mahal ini dengan bebas.

Saat sedang asyiknya melamun, tanpa sadar seseorang sudah berada di dekatku. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Luhan?"

Aku seketika berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Tak menyangka bertemu teman sekampusku di pesta ini.

Luhan tersenyum ke arahku, senyuman manis yang kutahu arti sebenarnya adalah meremehkanku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanyaku lagi.

Luhan seketika tertawa, tawa menyebalkan yang membuatku ingin menampar pipinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu,"

Aku memutar bola matas dengan malas. Aku lupa jika Luhan juga salah satu anak pengusaha terkenal. Ah, apakah hanya aku disini yang bukan anak pengusaha?

"Kupikir kau tak suka dengan pesta seperti ini, Baekhyun-ah," ucapnya lagi dengan nada remeh. Tuhan, ingatkan aku untuk tidak memukulnya di tengah pesta.

"Well, ini memang bukan tipeku," ucapku seraya mengendikkan bahu. "Jika ini bukan pesta Kyungsoo, aku tak akan sudi datang,"

Luhan kembali tertawa, "Dan ditelantarkan olehnya seperti ini?"

Aku menggeram kesal dalam hati. Sial, dia tau saja jika Kyungsoo menelantarkanku.

"Kata siapa? Aku suka sendiri seperti ini daripada harus tersenyum palsu di hadapan para pengontrol ekonomi negara seperti mereka," sindirku tidak langsung. Tentu saja ia pasti tahu siapa pengontrol ekonomi negara yang kumaksud.

"Anak keluarga biasa sepertimu tak akan mengerti kehidupan kami," jawabnya dengan tenang. Jangan lupakan senyum mengejek di wajahnya. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mengontrol diriku agar tidak memukulnya.

"Baek," suara panggilan Kyungsoo seketika mengalihkan perhatian kami. Dari jauh bisa kulihat ia datang mendekati kami dengan seorang lelaki di sampingnya.

Aku melirik sejenak ke arah Luhan, dan sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat ekspresinya yang berubah saat melihat mereka berdua.

"Oh, kau juga disini, Luhan," ucap Kyungsoo saat berada di dekat kami. Senyum sinisnya tiba-tiba terlihat, membuatku tertawa dalam hati. Senang sekali melihat gadis lembut seperti Kyungsoo menatap tak suka pada Luhan.

Namun nampaknya Luhan tak begitu mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, karena sedari tadi perhatian gadis itu mengarah pada lelaki tinggi di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Oppa,"

Aku dan Kyungsoo seketika menatapnya mereka dengan terkejut. Apa mereka saling kenal?

"Lama tidak bertemu, Luhannie," balas lelaki itu dengan senyum lembutnya.

Aku menatap mereka dengan penasaran. Begitu pula Kyungsoo di sebelahku.

Hening beberapa saat. Suasana canggung seketika terasa di antara kami.

Aku, yang merasa menjadi pengganggu mereka, berinisiatif menjauh dengan menyeret Kyungsoo. Seketika mata bulatnya menatapku dengan kesal.

"Kenapa menyeretku?"

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat? Mereka butuh waktu berdua," bisikku padanya.

"Tapi aku yang membawa Chanyeol oppa kemari untuk memperkenalkanmu," ucap Kyungsoo, kali ini dengan berbisik juga.

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan sebal. Kyungsoo memiliki keinginan besar untuk menjodohkanku dengan salah satu kenalannya. Katanya, aku sudah terlalu lama menyendiri dan itu membuatku menjadi sangat keras kepala.

"Memangnya ia siapamu? Teman dari perkumpulan anak pengusaha juga?" tanyaku sedikit sarkas.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, lalu kembali tersenyum lebar. "Ia sepupuku, tampan kan?"

Ya, lumayan tampan. Kecuali telinganya yang caplang.

"Aku tidak tertarik padanya," ucapku malas.

Kyungsoo seketika menatapku dengan tajam, "Wae?"

"Aku tak mau berhubungan dengan lelaki yang sudah ada hubungan dengan Luhan,"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Darimana kau tau ia punya hubungan dengan Luhan?"

"Ya! Kau tak lihat tadi bagaimana mereka saling bertatapan dengan intens, seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang lama tak bertemu," jawabku hiperbolis.

Kyungsoo menjitak dahiku dengan keras, "Khayalanmu saja,"

Aku merengut kesal seraya mengusap dahiku. "Lagipula, apa kau tak tau hubungan sepupumu itu dengan Luhan?"

Kyungsoo kembali menggeleng. "Chan oppa terlalu sibuk semenjak kuliah menjadi dokter. Aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya,"

Aku tersenyum mengejek, "Semoga saja Luhan tak menjadi besanmu nanti,"

"Ya!" dan dahiku kembali menjadi korbannya.

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, namun pesta masih berjalan. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku di luar ruangan dengan keadaan setengah mabuk. Kurasa aku memang sudah minum terlalu banyak. Dari sudut mataku, ku lihat seorang lelaki yang juga tengah meminum wine-nya dengan cepat. Wajahnya terlihat kusut.

Tunggu, itu bukankah sepupu Kyungsoo tadi?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sendiri, untuk apa lelaki sepertinya minum dengan wajah kesal seperti ini. Lebih baik aku menghubungi Kyungsoo. Aku butuh kembali ke kamarku.

.

 _Chanyeol POV_

Suasana hatiku kacau. Rasanya menyebalkan harus bertemu dengannya di pesta seperti ini. Setelah perpisahan kami yang bisa dikatakan tidak baik, kami bertemu kembali dengan tidak sengaja seperti ini. Moodku berantakan seketika.

Aku kembali meminum wine ada ada di tanganku dengan cepat. Tak peduli sudah berapa banyak wine yang kuhabiskan, yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah ketenangan batinku.

Sial. Gadis itu selalu saja berhasil mengacaukan hidupku.

.

Kyungsoo menatap kesal ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk dengan setengah tertidur. Kepala gadis itu tersembunyi di balik kedua lengannya yang ia tumpukan di atas meja.

"Ya! Bangun, Baek. Kau bilang kau ingin pulang," ucap Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kali.

"Hmm," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya seraya menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah mengantuk. "Kepalaku sakit, Kyung,"

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa kau minum terlalu banyak?" Kyungsoo menatap kesal ke arah gelas kosong yang berada di sisi lain meja itu.

"Aish, bagaimana aku membawamu pulang," gumamnya kesal. Ia menatap ke sekelililing, berusaha mencari bantuan. Dan kemudian ia tersenyum lebar begitu mendapati sosok yang ia kenal.

"Oppa," panggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Sosok itu menoleh seketika. Ia pun berjalan mendekat saat Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Kyungsoo seketika mengenyitkan dahi. "Kau juga mabuk, oppa?"

Sosok itu menggeleng dengan cepat, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak," balasnya dengan suara yang sudah kembali menjadi berat.

Sosok itu tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Ia menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi, merujuk ke arah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo kembali menunjukkan wajah manisnya. "Temanku sedikit mabuk, oppa. Dan aku ingin membawanya pulang ke kamarnya. Tapi pesta belum selesai, jadi aku tak bisa pergi,"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. "Lalu, kau butuh seseorang untuk membawanya ke kamarnya?"

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, aku bisa membawanya. Lagipula aku juga akan kembali ke kamarku," ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar seketika, "Benarkah, oppa?"

"Hmm," Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu berjongkok dengan punggung membelakangi di depan Baekhyun.

"Bantu aku mengangkatnya ke punggungku,"

Kyungsoo, tanpa menunggu lebih lama, segera membantu menaikkan Baekhyun ke punggung Chanyeol. Gadis yang sudah setengah sadar itu seketika memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Ini kunci kamarnya, oppa," ucap Kyungsoo seraya memberikan sebuah kartu kamar hotel pada Chanyeol. "Terimakasih banyak oppa, maaf merepotkanmu,"

Setelah membalas dengan senyuman kecil, Chanyeol pun segera beranjak keluar dari pesta itu menuju hotel yang mereka tempati.

.

.

Berjalan di tengah malam dengan seorang gadis yang tertidur di punggung tentu bukan hal yang sulit. Meski beberapa kali harus berhenti karena membenarkan posisi Baekhyun di punggungnya, Chanyeol toh tak merasa terganggu karena nyatanya tubuh Baekhyun memang ringan. Sangat ringan malahan.

Perjalanan dari area pesta hingga kamar Baekhyun tak membutuhkan waktu lama, karena area pesta itu memang masih dalam area hotel. Chanyeol sedikit kesulitan saat harus membuka pintu dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga kaki Baekhyun. Dan setelah sedikit pengorbanan, ia pun berhasil masuk.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun perlahan. Tak lupa, ia melepaskan heels yang dipakai gadis itu dan menyelimutinya dengan benar. Setelahnya ia terduduk di salah satu sofa, sekedar beristirahat sejenak setelah menggunakan banyak tenaganya.

Tak berapa lama, mata Chanyeol membulat. Baekhyun yang tertidur tiba-tiba saja menendang selimutnya hingga terjatuh. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dengan setengah sadar.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Oh, sepupu Kyungsoo," ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo," Chanyeol menyapanya dengan kikuk. Baekhyun membalas dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau yang membawaku kemari?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, masih dengan wajah kikuknya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"Terimakasih," Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. "Aku tiba-tiba merasa lapar. Apa kau mau makan sesuatu bersamaku?"

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Aku yang traktir,"

.

Dan mereka pun berakhir di sebuah kedai ramen yang malam itu cukup sepi. Tentu saja karena ini sudah tengah malam, dan kebanyakan orang memilih untuk beristirahat di rumah mereka masing-masing.

Baekhyun menikmati ramennya dengan lahap, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Ia justru sibuk meminum perlahan bir yang juga mereka pesan.

Baekhyun masih mengenakan gaunnya yang dilapisi dengan jas milik Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak makan juga?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap mangkuk ramen milik Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah kenyang,"

"Kalau begitu, buatku saja," Baekhyun tanpa ragu menarik mangkuk milik Chanyeol dan mengambil isinya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan gadis seperti Baekhyun. Gadis yang tidak canggung dengannya meski mereka baru bertemu.

"Apa kau sedang depresi?" tanya Baekhyun lagi di sela-sela acara makannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudku, kau dan Luhan," Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "Apa kalian pernah berhubungan sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Tampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat raut wajah Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah, "Kalau kau tak mau cerita juga tak masalah,"

"Kami pernah berpacaran sebelumnya," jawab Chanyeol akhirnya.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannnya seketika, bersiap mendengar cerita Chanyeol.

"Tapi sekarang sudah tidak," tambah Chanyeol lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Bukan tanpa alasan memang, karena ia memang berencana mencari tau kelemahan Luhan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu, "Masalah sepele,"

"Jika hanya masalah sepele, kenapa harus berakhir?

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru kembali meminum birnya dan menegaknya hingga habis. Baekhyun terdiam, sadar jika pertanyaannya sudah terlalu jauh.

"Apa kau tak ingin pulang?" tanya Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, nanti saja. Jika kau ingin pulang dulu, pulang saja,"

"Aku akan menunggumu," dahi Baekhyun mengenyit mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol.

"Aku bukan tipe lelaki yang tega membiarkan seorang gadis pulang seorang diri tengah malam begini,"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar itu.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah kembali ke hotel. Mereka tengah berada di dalam lift saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Sial," umpatan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun seketika menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tinggal sekamar dengan temanku, dan kunci kamar kami dibawa olehnya," jelas Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang sibuk mengotak atik handphonenya.

"Dan sialnya, handphoneku juga mati,"

"Tinggal saja di kamarku," jawab Baekhyun santai. "Kau bisa mengisi baterai handphonemu di kamarku juga,"

"Apa tak masalah?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Hitung-hitung sebagai hutang budiku karena kau sudah menggendongku pulang,"

.

Baekhyun tak memikirkan apapun saat menyarankan Chanyeol untuk tinggal di kamarnya, karena ia sendiri juga terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman laki-lakinya.

Menjadi mahasiswi jurusan mesin membuatnya terbiasa bergaul dengan laki-laki. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi gadis yang supel dan pemberani. Teman lelakinya sesama jurusan teknik mesin tak menganggapnya sebagai seorang gadis. Saling berbagi cerita dan rahasia, bahkan membuka aib masing-masing. Ia bahkan seringkali mengikuti acara yang mana mengharuskannya tidur bersama-sama dengan teman-teman lelakinya.

Namun ia tak pernah menyangka jika ternyata tidur di ruangan yang sama dengan Chanyeol rasanya berbeda dibandingkan saat ia bersama teman lelakinya yang lain. Meski Chanyeol telah menolak tidur di ranjang yang sama dan memilih tidur di sofa, tetap saja ada suasana yang ganjil yang ia rasakan.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa memanas saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja membuka kemejanya, menyisakan sebuah kaos putih polos ketat yang menempel di tubuhnya. Perut sixpact serta lengan kekarnya tercetak jelas. Ini bukan pengalaman pertama Baekhyun melihat tubuh lelaki, tapi tubuh Chanyeol cukup membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Baekhyun saat ini sudah mengganti gaun yang sebelumnya ia pakai dengan sebuah kaos dan hotpants. Ia terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya seraya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menata bantal sofa untuk ditidurinya

"Aku tak suka tidur dengan selimut. Kau mau selimut?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Tidak, untukmu saja," balas Chanyeol tanpa menatap ke arahnya. Lelaki itu sedang sibuk memainkan handphonenya yang sudah kembali menyala.

"Apa temanmu sudah membalas?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kurasa ia sudah tidur,"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil, lalu mulai merebahkan dirinya.

"Aku tidur dulu,"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol, gadis itu sudah berbaring dengan nyaman tanpa selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas, sedikit tergoda dengan paha Baekhyun yang terekpos mulus di hadapannya.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidur dengan benar?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Apa?"

"Pahamu itu. Kau sengaja menggodaku atau apa?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

Baekhyun terkikik geli, "Kau merasa tergoda?"

"Bagaimanapun aku masih seorang pria,"

Baekhyun semakin terkikik geli. "Dasar nafsuan,"

Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun justru semakin sengaja menyilangkan kakinya, berpose sok eksotis di atas tempat tidur.

"Sial," tubuh Chanyeol menegang, tak kuasa menahan hawa nafsu lelakinya. Baekhyun tertawa semakin keras, seolah semakin senang menggoda lelaki itu.

Namun tawa Baekhyun tak berlangsung lama, karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri dan menubruk tubuhnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya terdiam dan terpaku.

"Kenapa? Merasa takut denganku?" kali ini Chanyeol-lah yang menggodanya. Lelaki itu menindih tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan menumpu di sebelah kepala Baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang," balas Baekhyun dengan senyum mengejeknya kembali. Namun dalam hatinya ia menggerutu karena jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Kau keras kepala juga,"

"Memang,"

Melihat Baekhyun yang masih memasang wajah mengejeknya membuat Chanyeol semakin tertantang menggoda gadis itu. Ia pun mulai menghisap leher jenjang Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu seketika mendesah keras.

"Ahh, Chanyeol-ssi,"

Chanyeol mulai tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Efek wine serta bir yang ia minum sebelumnya mulai terasa. Tubuhnya menegang dan memanas, apalagi setelah mendengar desahan lemah Baekhyun.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang kau punya, sayang," sebelah tangan Chanyeol bergerak memasuki bagian dalam kaos Baekhyun. Ia pun meraba sepasang gundukan di dada Baekhyun, meremasnya dengan kuat membuat desahan Baekhyun semakin terdengar.

"Milikmu besar juga,"

"Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun di sela-sela desahannya.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar reaksi Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai turun ke bawah, meraba perut langsing Baekhyun dan terus turun hingga tangannya mulai menyentuh hotpants milik Baekhyun.

"Ck, ini mengganggu,"

Namun belum sempat Chanyeol membukanya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu. Kita lihat dulu apa yang kau punya," tantang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar, lalu tanpa menunggu lagi ia segera membuka celana bahan yang dikenakannya, menunjukkan miliknya yang sudah tegang di balik celana dalam miliknya.

"Wah," tanpa sadar Baekhyun berujar takjub. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"Boleh kulihat milikmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia mendesah pasrah saat Chanyeol sudah berhasil melepas hotpantsnya dan celana dalamnya.

"You f*ck a virgin girl?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, lalu ia mulai beranjak menggunakan celana dalamnya lagi. Chanyeol yang melihat itu buru-buru menahannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Chanyeok tertawa gemas melihat wajahnya.

"Kau pikir aku memintamu membukanya hanya untuk melihatnya?" pertanyaan Chanyeol itu membuat wajah Baekhyun menegang.

"Kau tak mau bertanggung jawab karena membuatku tegang?" ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Tidak, Park. Aku tak bisa melakukannya, aku tak mau melakukannya," Baekhyun menggeleng frustasi. Keringat dingin memenuhi pelipisnya.

Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli, ia justru kini mulai melepas celana dalamnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menggodamu, sungguh," ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Dan ketika Baekhyun ingin kembali menolak, Chanyeol sudah menyumpal bibirnya dengan bibir miliknya. Lidahnya menyusup paksa ke dalam mulut gadis itu. Cukup lama hingga keduanya terhenti karena kehabisan nafas.

"Aku berjanji memperlakukanmu dengan lembut," lirih Chanyeol seraya mengusap lembut poni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan. Meski Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk bermain lembut, tetap saja Baekhyun merasa kesakitan. Tentu saja karena ini merupakan kali pertamanya.

Pinggul Chanyeol bergerak naik turun dengan ritme teratur, dan setiap masuk, Chanyeol selalu mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau tersenyum di sela-sela desahannya.

"Aku merasa saat ini kau lebih cantik daripada saat di pesta tadi," bisik Chanyeol di sela-sela kegiatan mereka.

"Aku tidak tau kau setampan ini," balas Baekhyun dengan berbisik pula. Desahannya kembali terdengar saat Chanyeol menyentaknya dengan keras.

"Aku merasa sesuatu akan keluar,"

"Keluarkanlah," desah Chanyeol. "Aku juga akan mengeluarkan milikku,"

Setelah orgasme pertama itu, mereka belum merasa puas. Mereka kembali melakukannya, kali ini dengan Baekhyun yang berada di atas tubuh Chanyeol.

"Jangan katakan ini pada Kyungsoo," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, "Kenapa?"

"Aku punya harga diri yang tinggi," Chanyeol semakin mengernyit bingung. Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya dan mengecup bibir lelaki itu.

Orgasme kedua, ketiga dan keempat terjadi, hingga akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan tidur dalam posisi memeluk satu sama lain.

.

Pagi itu, mereka terbangun bersamaan karena sebuah panggilan dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun buru-buru mengenakan kembali celananya dan mengambil handphonenya yang berada di atas nakas.

Chanyeol tak sedikit berbeda. Setelah mengenakan kembali celananya, ia mengambil handphone miliknya dan mengeceknya.

"Aku sudah di kamar, Kyung," terdengar suara Baekhyun yang menjawab teleponnya di balkon kamar.

Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikannya.

"Iya, aku diantar oleh sepupumu," ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Chanyeol, membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu dan akhirnya saling mengalihkan pandangan dengan canggung.

"Baiklah. Iya, aku akan kesana,"

Setelah mematikan teleponnya, Baekhyun kembali beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. Suasanan canggung kembali terasa saat mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Malam tadi, aku," ucap Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan. Namun Baekhyun buru-buru memutusnya.

"Tidak, aku juga salah," jawabnya dengan cepat. "Itu hanya kesalahan jadi kupikir lebih baik kita jangan mengingatnya lagi,"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, namun tetap dengan wajah bersalah. "Tetap saja aku meminta maaf,"

Baekhyun menggigit bawah bibirnya, memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau ingat janjimu semalam kan?"

Chanyeol menatapnya bingung, "Yang mana?"

"Jangan katakan pada Kyungsoo," ucap Baekhyun. "Dan siapapun,"

"Tentu,"

Dan pertemuan singkat mereka pun berakhir dengan perjanjian itu.

.

TBC or NOT?

Jangan salahkan gue jika ini kurang hot, wkwkwk :p


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke

ChanBaek

.

.

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi saat Baekhyun mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Perlahan, nyawanya mulai terkumpul dan akhirnya ia pun tersadar sempurna. Sembari merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang, ia mengambil handphone yang ada di atas nakas.

Matanya membulat sempurna begitu ia melihat deretan angka pada layar handphone itu. Dengan terburu-buru, ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Sial, aku terlambat,"

Kelasnya dimulai satu jam lagi dan ia belum siap sama sekali.

Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya, karena Baekhyun memang tak bisa tidur hingga pukul 4 pagi. Perutnya kram sejak semalam dan itu membuatnya terjaga hingga pagi. Tugas-tugasnya bahkan terbengkalai begitu saja.

.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun yang awalnya cepat perlahan melambat begitu ia mendekati sebuah pintu ruang kelas. Sejenak, ia terdiam ragu seraya membenarkan posisi poninya yang berantakan. Setelah menghela nafas, ia mulai membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu seketika mengarah kepadanya, termasuk salah satu lelaki yang berdiri di depan kelas. Lelaki muda yang bekerja sebagai dosen itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus heran.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi? Kau baru datang?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan menjawab lirih. "Josonghamnida,"

Dosen muda itu tak mengindahkan jawaban Baekhyun, ia justru sibuk memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu yang lain dari biasanya. Sang diva kampus, Byun Baekhyun, saat ini hanya menggunakan hoodie berwarna abu dipadu dengan celana training, tanpa make up sedikitpun.

Hal itu membuat sang dosen, serta mahasiswa lain, menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya dosen itu lagi, kali ini dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"Se, sedikit," jawab Baekhyun gugup.

 _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?_

Dosen itu mengangguk paham, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk,"

Kepala Baekhyun seketika terangkat saat mendengar itu. Ia tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih, lalu membungkuk sopan. Ia pun segera bergegas menuju bangku di samping Kyungsoo yang memang sudah gadis itu persiapkan untuknya.

Kyungsoo, yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, segera mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun. Wajah penasarannya terlihat jelas.

"Kau benar-benar sakit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, tak berniat menjawab karena terlalu sibuk mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Tumben sekali. Sakit apa memangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Perutku kram," jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya menyimpit, berusaha memperhatikan penjelasan sang dosen muda di depan ruangan.

"Kram?" dahi Kyungsoo seketika mengkerut. "Kau makan apa semalam?"

"Hanya 2 kotak pizza dan 3 cup ramen," jawaban Baekhyun itu membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Heol. Pantas saja," Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil. "Kau kelaparan atau kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya, membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada dosen tampan yang dikaguminya.

.

"Perutmu kram hingga pagi?" Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil. Mulutnya sibuk menyeruput segelas susu strawberry yang ada di depannya. Ini adalah gelas ketiga yang ia pesan.

"Kau yakin tak salah makan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, wajahnya begitu khawatir.

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu kembali menyeruput minumannya. "Sepertinya aku hanya kekeyangan,"

"Tentu saja," ucap Kyungsoo cepat dengan nada kesal. "Mana ada orang yang menghabiskan 2 kotak pizza dan 3 cup ramen seorang diri dalam satu malam,"

Omelan Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu. "Aku juga tak tau kenapa. Yang jelas saat itu aku begitu kelaparan dan menginginkan makanan-makanan itu,"

Selesai berujar, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah salah satu pelayan di cafe yang mereka tempati untuk memesan gelas keempatnya. Kyungsoo memutar mata malas melihat itu.

"Berhentilah memesan susu strawberry. Jika kau lapar, lebih baik kau pesan makanan,"

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya ingin susu strawberry," jawab Baekhyun acuh. Ia kini sibuk memainkan salah satu _game_ di handphonenya seraya menunggu pesanannya datang.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi rumah sakit dengan wajah pucat. Sedari pagi perutnya melilit dan terasa mual. Berulang kali ia mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengganggu perutnya, namun tak ada yang keluar kecuali air liur.

"Gwenchana, hyung?" suara khawatir Sehun terdengar begitu ia memasuki kamar inapnya di rumah sakit. Kamar yang terdiri dari dua ranjang susun itu adalah kamar yang biasa ditempati para dokter intern yang tengah berjaga.

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya pada salah satu ranjang.

"Kepalamu pusing, hyung?" tanya Sehun lagi saat melihat Chanyeol berbaring seraya menutupi matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, sehingga Sehun berinisiatif untuk mendekati lelaki itu dan memeriksa kondisinya.

"Kau tidak demam. Tekanan darahmu juga normal. Tapi kau berkeringat dan detak jantungmu lebih cepat dari biasanya," jelas Sehun panjang lebar, yang sepertinya tak begitu di dengarkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku akan pergi membeli makan siang. Ingin titip sesuatu, hyung?" tanya Sehun lagi. Lelaki berwajah putih pucat itu sudah melepas gaun dokternya dan tengah merapikan tatanan rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Susu strawberry," jawab Chanyeol lirih. Sehun menoleh untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas.

"Aku mau susu strawberry,"

.

Kyungsoo menatap Baaekhyun yang tengah menyantap makanannya dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus jijik.

"Apa kau belum kenyang juga, Baek?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkas.

Namun nyatanya gadis itu tak menyadari itu dan hanya mengangguk polos.

"Rumahmu penuh makanan enak, Kyung," komentar gadis itu disela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kesal. "Bukannya kau kemari untuk mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"Tentu," Baekhyun tertawa malu seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tapi, bisakah aku mendapat kue madu lagi?"

Dan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya keluar kamarnya dengan langkah bersungut-sungut.

Langkah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terhenti saat bel rumahnya terdengar. Ia pun segera beranjak untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Senyum Kyungsoo melebar saat melihat sosok yang dikenalnya memasuki rumah. Ia segera menghampiri sosok itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Oppa, aku merindukanmu," ucap Kyungsoo manja.

Sosok itu tertawa kecil, lalu mengecup hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

"Kita kan baru bertemu tadi pagi, baby," sosok itu adalah Kim Jongin, kekasih Kyungsoo yang juga menjabat sebagai salah satu dosen muda di kampus Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Pasangan itu kembali melanjutkan kemesraan mereka, seolah tak peduli dengan sang pelayan di rumah Kyungsoo yang baru saja membukakan pintu, serta sosok lain yang belum Kyungsoo sadari.

"Kau tak menyapaku juga, Kyungie?" suara berat sosok itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum semakin lebar dan seketika memeluk sosok itu.

"Chan oppa," pekiknya senang. "Tumben kemari," tanyanya setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya aku malas kemari jika hanya menjadi nyamuk di antara kalian," ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tertawa bersama.

"Sebenarnya aku yang mengajaknya kemari," jelas Jongin kemudian. "Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan dan ia bilang ia izin bekerja karena sakit,"

"Kau sakit, oppa?" Wajah khawatir Kyungsoo seketika muncul. Ia pun segera mendekati Chanyeol dan mengecek tubuh lelaki itu.

"Aku tak apa," Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. "Hanya sedikit mual. Lusa juga sudah sembuh,"

"Kupikir akan lebih baik ia tinggal di sini dibandingkan di apartemennya seorang diri," tambah Jongin lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum malu. Jongin, yang sebelumnya pernah tinggal seapartemen bersamanya saat kuliah pasti sudah sangat hapal dengan kebiasaannya. Chanyeol memang lebih tidak terurus jika berada di apartemennya sendiri. Maka dari itu, ia lebih sering menginap di rumah sakit.

"Apa perlu kuberitahu imo juga?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung dibantah oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Jangan, Kyung. Nanti aku dipaksa untuk pulang olehnya,"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bagaimanapun imo merindukanmu, oppa,"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu tak peduli, lalu beranjak mendekati salah satu sofa di ruang tamu dan duduk di atasnya.

"Biarkan saja. Salah siapa membuatku mati kesepian dulu,"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas frustasi.

"Kyung, kau lama sekali," sebuah teriakan nyaring tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat perhatian mereka teralih seketika.

Baekhyun, yang saat itu sudah berada di ujung tangga atas memperhatikan mereka dengan bingung.

"Oh, Jongin sunbaenim disini?" tanyanya. Baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga dengan riang, belum menyadari tatapan lain yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Datang sendiri?" Jongin menggeleng, lalu menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol dengan dagunya.

"Aku dengan temanku,"

Baekhyun refleks menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jongin, dan ia membeku seketika. Tatapan matanya berhenti pada tatapan mata canggung milik Chanyeol.

"Oh,"

"Kau kenal dia kan, Baek. Sepupuku yang mengantarmu pulang saat pesta ulang tahunku lalu," ujar Kyungsoo setelah kembali dari dapur dengan sebuah toples kue di tangannya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba terbatuk tanpa sebab, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Oppa, sepertinya sakitmu cukup parah. Kau istirahat saja di kamar tamu," saran Kyungsoo yang langsung dituruti Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu bergegas memasuki kamar tamu, meski sebelumnya sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik aku pulang juga," ucap Jongin kemudian.

Wajah Kyungsoo meredup seketika. "Oppa," ia mulai merengek.

Baekhyun memutar mata malas saat melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berpelukan.

"Mian aku tak bisa menemani oppa,"

"Tak apa. Lagipula kau juga sedang bersama Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun meringis kecil, merasa tersindir. "Aku bisa pulang jika aku mengganggu,"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo seketika melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Toh, tugas kita sudah selesai, Kyung," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengambil tas serta jaketnya. Namun sebelum pergi, ia berbalik kembali untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Ku minta kuemu juga ya,"

Suasana hening saat Baekhyun telah benar-benar keluar dengan membawa sebuah toples besar berisi kue madu milik Kyungsoo. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin hanya saling bertatapan dengan bingung.

.

 _Baekhyun POV_

Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku dengan kesal. Mulutku saat ini penuh dengan kue milik Kyungsoo yang sedang kukunyah dengan kasar. Perasaanku tak karuan, rasanya seperti sangat ingin memukul seseorang.

Apa-apan si Kyungsoo itu. Mentang-mentang kekasihnya datang, aku ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Cih, memangnya hanya ia saja yang bisa dapat kekasih. Aku juga bisa.

Langkahku terhenti seketika. Sepertinya kelimat terakhir itu memang sulit kulakukan.

Kepalaku menggeleng dengan cepat. Berusaha membuang pikiran negatif di kepalaku.

Mengapa aku jadi sensitif seperti ini?

Aku kembali melangkah pelan setelah memasukkan potongan kue lainnya ke dalam mulutku. Kali ini aku kembali berpikir hal lain.

Park Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sedang sakit dan seenaknya tinggal di rumah Kyungsoo. Apa ia memiliki hubungan buruk dengan orang tuanya?

Aku mengendikkan bahu, berusaha tak peduli dan melanjutkan langkahku lagi.

.

 _Chanyeol POV_

Aku berdiri canggung di balik tirai jendela. Retina mataku menajam ke sebuah sosok yang terlihat di luar jendela. Gadis itu terlihat menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

Gadis itu masih tak berubah. Keras kepala dan seenaknya.

Entah mengapa bertemu dengannya kembali dengan tidak sengaja seperti ini membuatku teringat pertemuan kami. Pertemuan panas yang akhirnya justru membuat kami canggung satu sama lain.

Aku tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu.

"Oppa," sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

Aku berbalik seketika, terlihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri di pintu kamar.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Aku tersenyum kikuk seraya menggaruk tengkukku.

"Ha, hanya melihat suasana luar,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk polos mendengar jawabanku. "Ingin kumasakkan sesuatu? Kata Jongin oppa, kau belum makan malam,"

Seketika aku tersenyum cerah, "Aku mau ramen,"

.

Bulan April menjadi bulan istimewa di kampus Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sebuah festival tahunan kampus diselenggarakan sebagai salah satu bentuk acara perayaan ulang tahun kampus. _Food festival_ , pameran, _open house_ , bahkan pentas seni diselenggarakan di acara ini. Dan penikmatnya pun bukan hanya para mahasiswa kampus mereka, namun juga masyarakat sekitar dan mahasiswa dari kampus lainnya.

Baekhyun, sebagai salah satu mahasiswa tingkat dua di kampus itu, juga tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia, yang dasarnya memang tak pernah bisa diam dan ambisius, ikut menjadi salah satu ketua divisi di panitia pelaksana. Logistik, salah satu divisi terpenting yang dibutuhkan acara ini.

Sudah hampir tiga hari ini Baekhyun tak pulang sama sekali ke kontrakannya. Ia menginap di kampus bersama para panitia lain untuk mempersiapkan acara ini. Dan hari ini pun tiba, hari dimana acara festival tahunan kampus resmi dimulai.

Baekhyun berjalan di koridor kampus dengan langkah pelan. Kepalanya ia gerakkan ke kanan dan kiri untuk mengurangi pegal yang terasa di leher dan bahunya. Ia baru saja membantu membawa kabel dan peralatan panggung lain yang tertinggal, dan saat ini ia kembali harus membawakan air minum untuk para penampil di pentas seni.

Badannya sudah begitu lelah, tentu saja. Namun posisinya sebagai ketua divisi membuatnya memiliki beban lebih. Meski masih banyak panitia lain yang dapat diandalkan, namun Baekhyun merasa ia lah yang lebih bertanggung jawab. Ia harus memastikan semua berjalan dengan sempurna, tak peduli dengan pening yang saat ini mulai menghinggap di kepalanya.

"Baek, kau masih disana? Bagaimana dengan airnya?" sebuah suara terdengar dari _head-set_ yang dipakainya. _Head-set_ itu terhubung dengan sebuah _handy talky_ yang berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi bagi para panitia.

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia pun segera menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan menjawab.

"Oh oke, aku sudah membawanya," ucapnya bohong. Segera ia pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

.

 _Chanyeol POV_

Aku menatap geli pada sepasang kekasih di depanku saat ini. Ini hanya acara biasa, tapi mengapa mereka bertingkah begitu berlebihan seperti ini.

"Aku gugup sekali, oppa," ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada manja. Aku semakin terkikik diam-diam.

Kyungsoo memang jarang sekali bersikap kekanakkan, tetapi begitu berada dengan orang terdekatnya, sikap manjanya itu akan terlihat jelas. Maklum saja, Kyungsoo adalah anak tunggal, sama sepertiku.

"Gwenchana, ini bukan penampilan pertamamu, kan?" aku melirik ke sosok di depan Kyungsoo yang menampakkan raut wajah tenang.

Kalau boleh kubilang, Jongin ini adalah pasangan yang sangat tepat untuk Kyungsoo. Meski orang lain sering mengatakan dirinya berperawakan seperti seorang playboy, namun aku tahu, ia sebenarnya sangat dewasa dan pandai memperlakukan wanita dengan baik.

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku menjadi peran utama,"

Jika kalian bingung dengan percapakan mereka, maka aku akan menjelaskan.

Sekitar lima belas menit lagi, Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya akan memerankan drama musikal di acara pentas seni kampusnya. Kampusnya yang juga menjadi almamaterku dan Jongin. Dan sekarang gadis itu tengah gugup menunggu penampilannya, membuat Jongin mau tak mau segera berusaha menenangkannya.

Aku menengok ke sekitar ruangan belakang panggung ini dengan seksama. Aku teringat sesuatu, gadis itu. Byun Baekhyun, sahabat karib Kyungsoo yang biasanya akan selalu berada di sekitar Kyungsoo. Ia tak terlihat semenjak aku menemui Kyungsoo satu jam yang lalu.

"Oppa mencari siapa?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu membuatku segera menoleh ke arahnya, terkejut.

"Ah, tidak,"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku dengan canggung seraya menggeleng singkat. Kyungsoo pun mengerti dan kembali fokus pada latihannya. Lain lagi dengan Jongin yang justru tengah tersenyum-senyum penuh arti kepadaku. Aku mengendus kesal.

Salahkan diriku yang menerima ajakan minumnya seminggu yang lalu. Aku yang saat itu tengah lelah dan bosan dengan tugas di rumah sakit akhirnya menerima ajakannya. Awalnya, hanya Jonginlah yang bercerita panjang lebar, berkeluh kesah atas tuntutan ayah Kyungsoo, pamanku, yang menyuruhnya segera menikahi Kyungsoo. Namun lama-kelamaan aku mulai menanggapi, hingga ocehanku mulai terdengar tidak jelas. Mungkin karena efek bir yang kuminum.

Aku sebenarnya sadar akan tindakanku, namun mulutku rasanya tak bisa ku kendalikan. Aku mulai bercerita mengenai bagaimana pertemuan pertamaku dengan Baekhyun, bagaimana tingkah Baekhyun kepadaku, dan bagaimana aku dan Baekhyun melakukan'nya' malam itu. Dan Jongin hanya bisa terkesiap, tak menyangka aku akan seceroboh itu. Namun setelah kuceritakan bagaimana perjanjian kami setelah malam itu, ia tergelak dan terus saja menggodaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak melihat Baekhyun. Dia dimana?" nah, sekarang ia sudah mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia pasti sengaja bertanya seperti itu untuk menggodaku. Lihat saja bagaimana ia tersenyum mengejek kepadaku.

Kyungsoo seketika menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Jongin, "Baekhyun? Kenapa oppa mencarinya?"

Rasakan!

Aku tersenyum menang, kali ini Jongin terlihat bingung menjawab.

"Ah, biasanya kan ia selalu bersamamu. Aku hanya heran saja tak melihatnya di sekitarmu hari ini,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, dengan polosnya percaya. "Baekhyun sedang sibuk. Ia menjadi ketua divisi logistik, jadi ia tak bisa menemaniku hari ini,"

Aku membulatkan mataku seketika, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Kami saling bertatapan sejenak, sama-sama merasa tak percaya.

"Baekhyun? Yeoja mungil itu?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

"Luar biasa. Logistik itu bukan bagian yang mudah , bahkan Chanyeol saja yang dulu pernah menjadi ketua divisinya, sempat kewalahan," ucap Jongin seraya melirik sekilas ke arahku. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, "Kau tak tau bagaimana ia, oppa. Baekhyun itu bukan yeoja biasa,"

Perkataan Kyungsoo itu membuatku dan Jongin tergelak.

Namun tak lama, sosok yang tengah kami bicarakan itu terlihat. Ia memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah kardus besar di tangannya. Meski terlihat kesulitan, namun gadis itu tetap berusaha membawanya.

Mataku tak pernah lepas dari dirinya. Aku memperhatikan dengan jelas semua tingkah lakunya, bagaimana ia meletakkan kardus itu dan memegangi pinggangnya setelahnya, pasti terasa pegal setelah membawa kardus besar itu.

Baekhyun terlihat menoleh saat salah seorang penampil memanggilnya. Penampil itu meminta air mineral, yang ternyata berada di dalam kardus besar itu. Baekhyun pun segera mengambilnya dan melemparkan air mineral itu kepada si penampil seraya tersenyum kecil. Penampil lainnya ikut meminta kepadanya, membuat Baekhyun harus menunduk beberapa saat, mengambil beberapa botol air mineral dari dalam kardus besar itu.

Ck, dasar. Tidak bisakah mereka mengambilnya sendiri? Ia sudah membawanya kemari untuk mereka, dan mereka seenaknya menyuruh Baekhyun.

Dan mataku membulat sempurna saat tiba-tiba saja tubuh Baekhyun ambruk ke arah depan, hampir saja menubruk kardus besar berisi botol air mineral itu, kalau saja staff lain tak sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

Sial, apa yang terjadi dengannya?

.

.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun POV_

Aku memiringkan badanku sedikit untuk melewati beberapa orang yang berada di ruang belakang panggung. Ruangan itu penuh sesak dengan para penampil yang tengah bersiap-siap dan menunggu giliran mereka. Termasuk Kyungsoo yang akan menampilkan drama musikalnya nanti.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihatnya tengah mengobrol dengan dua lelaki yang tak bisa kulihat dengan jelas karena tertutup tubuhnya, namun kuyakin salah satu dari mereka pasti Jongin sunbaenim.

Setelah perjalanan sekitar 100 meter ditambah turun naik tangga, akhirnya aku bisa meletakkan kardus berisi air mineral ini. Aku segera menegakkan tubuhku, sedikit menekan belakang pinggangku yang terasa pegal dengan kedua tangan.

"Baek," aku menoleh saat sebuah suara memanggilku. Donghae sunbaenim yang berada sekitar 3 meter dariku, tengah memandangku dengan penuh harap.

"Bisa kau ambilkan sebotol untukku?" pintanya. "Lemparkan saja,"

Aku segera membuka kardus besar yang baru kuletakkan dan mengambil sebuah botol dari sana. Aku pun segera melemparkan ke arahnya.

"Nice," Donghae sunbaenim tersenyum lebar saat lemparanku tepat diterima olehnya. Aku ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Baek, aku juga,"

"Aku juga, Baek,"

"Aku,"

"Aku mau,"

Beberapa orang lain segera menatap ke arahku dan ikut meminta. Aku meringis kecil, tak bisa menolak.

Akhirnya aku pun kembali menunduk untuk mengambil beberapa botol lainnya. Namun, baru dua botol di tanganku, kepalaku tiba-tiba kembali terasa pening. Lantai yang kulihat di bawahku seolah terasa berputar-putar dan aku tak bisa lagi menahan tubuhku sendiri yang terasa melemah.

Aku tak mengingat apapun setelahnya kecuali perutku yang tiba-tiba melilit dan sesuatu yang terasa mengalir dari selangkanganku.

.

Chanyeol setengah berlari mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah dikerumuni oleh para staff dan penampil. Di belakangnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga ikut bergegas ke arahnya.

"Astaga, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo segera berlutut di samping tubuh Baekhyun dan menempatkan kepala Baekhyun di pahanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin bertanya dengan tidak sabar pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol segera duduk di samping Baekhyun dan dengan sigap meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan memeriksanya. Ia tercekat dalam diam begitu merasakan ada yang berbeda dari detak jantung Baekhyun.

"Ma, maaf sunbaenim, tapi itu," suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Gadis itu tengah menatap kaget seraya menunjuk sesuatu di kaki Baekhyun. Mereka pun segera mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu.

"Darah!" Jongin setengah berteriak, Kyungsoo terlihat mulai terisak dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, songsaenim," ucap salah satu staff lain kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk setuju, lalu segera berjongkok di samping Baekhyun, bersiap untuk menggendongnya. Namun belum sempat Jongin menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya menuju mobil mereka. Jongin pun segera menggandeng Kyungsoo dan mengikuti langkah besar Chanyeol.

.

Tigapuluh menit telah berlalu sejak Baekhyun memasuki ruang UGD. Kyungsoo terlihat belum selesai menangis di dalam pelukan Jongin, sedangkan Jongin dengan setia terus mengelus punggung gadis itu yang bergetar. Di samping mereka, Chanyeol terduduk dengan menunduk, kedua tangannya bertumpu di paha dan menyatu di depan hidungnya. Wajahnya terlihat tegang sekaligus cemas.

Tak lama, seorang dokter keluar dari pintu UGD itu. Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Chanyeol pun segera mendekati dokter itu.

"Apa kalian keluarga Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya dokter itu seraya menatap mereka satu per satu. Ia sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Chanyeol berada di antara mereka.

"Kami temannya," jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Air matanya masih mengalir pelan di kedua matanya.

"Apa tak ada keluarganya yang bisa kemari?" tanya dokter itu lagi, kali ini dengan wajah lebih serius.

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Jongin dengan gugup, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan bingung dari Jongin. Sedangkan Chanyeol justru sibuk menundukkan kepalanya, tak tahu harus berlaku seperti apa di depan seniornya di rumah sakit itu.

Kyungsoo merasa dilema. Ia tahu betul bagaimana hubungan Baekhyun dengan ayahnya yang buruk. Bahkan selama berkuliah, Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah menghubungi ayahnya lebih dulu.

"Apa kondisinya seburuk itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih. Kyungsoo mulai terisak kembali, membuat sang dokter menjadi merasa bersalah. Jongin pun dengan cepat menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak buruk sebenarnya. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang penting mengenai keadaannya," jelas dokter itu dengan sabar.

"Kami sahabat terdekatnya, dok. Anda bisa mengatakannya pada kami," ucap Jongin bijak, sebelah tangannya dengan lembut mengelus punggung Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya.

Dokter itu menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mulai menjelaskan.

.

Chanyeol menatap kosong tembok putih di hadapannya. Ia duduk tegak di kursi di depan ruang dimana Baekhyun menginap. Gadis itu sudah keluar dari UGD dan sudah dipindahkan ke sebuah ruang inap yang dipesan oleh Kyungsoo. Sudah tiga jam berlalu, namun gadis itu belum juga sadar.

Chanyeol masih membeku saat Jongin keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika Jongin sudah duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Chan," panggil Jongin pelan seraya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

 _Chanyeol POV_

"Chan," sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar. Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, lalu perlahan menoleh.

Pandangan mataku bertemu dengan tatapan mata Jongin. Ia tengah menatapku dengan tatapan cemas, yang hanya kubalas dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanyaku lirih. Ada nada penuh harap di dalamnya.

Jujur saja, aku sangat ingin meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini adalah mimpi, bahwa saat ini aku tengah terlelap di apartemenku, menikmati hari kosong jagaku sebagai intern dengan tenang di atas kasur.

Namun harapanku punah saat kulihat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk bahuku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, mulai merasa frustasi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Jongin-ah?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **maaf ya updateku lama dan pendek. semoga aja masih banyak yang suka yaaa  
**

 **happy reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**NP: Coba sambil dengerin OSTnya My Secret Romance – Same. Lagi suka banget sama drama itu, dan selama nulis aku sambil dengerin lagu itu juga, hehe**

 **Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke

ChanBaek

.

.

"Makan, Baek," ujar Kyungsoo lembut seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang memegang sendok yang penuh terisi bubur.

Gelengan lemah Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kyungsoo mungkin akan merasa lebih lega jika Baekhyun akhirnya menangis ataupun meraung setelah mendengar kabar kondisi dirinya, namun nyatanya Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Gadis itu hanya menatap keluar jendela ruangannya dengan tatapan kosong yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Kyungsoo.

"Baek, kau bahkan belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi," Kyungsoo mulai menggerutu, meski Baekhyun sepertinya sama sekali tak menghiraukannya.

Sebuah nada dering terdengar dari ponsel Kyungsoo yang berada di atas meja. Dengan malas, Kyungsoo pun beranjak mengambil ponsel itu dan duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan.

"Ne, oppa," Kyungsoo menjawab telepon yang berasal dari Jongin itu.

Setelah seharian kemarin Jongin dan Chanyeol menunggui Baekhyun hingga sadar, keduanya akhirnya pulang dengan meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri. Meski Jongin beberapa kali memaksa untuk ikut menemaninya, namun Kyungsoo memaksa mereka untuk pulang.

"Dia baik-baik saja, oppa,"

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berbaring miring menghadap jendela, saat Jongin menanyakan kabar gadis itu.

"Tapi dia tak mau makan apapun sejak tadi pagi. Aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi,"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa seraya berkeluh kesah pada kekasihnya itu. Ia tampak tak peduli jika Baekhyun mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Baekhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya saat Kyungsoo sudah menutup teleponnya. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo sejenak.

"Kau pulang saja, Kyung,"

"Tidak, Baek. Aku tak akan pulang sebelum kau makan," Kyungsoo kembali mengomel seraya mendekati ranjang Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak pulang semalaman, ayah ibumu pasti cemas," tambah Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mengabari mereka. Jadi sekarang, kau harus makan,"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak berselera,"

"Kau ingin makan makanan lain? Strawberry? Atau roti? Akan kubelikan," Kyungsoo bertanya dengan antusias, namun Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Ayolah, Baek. Jangan begini, kau membuatku khawatir,"

"Aku tak apa, sungguh," Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan yakin. "Pulanglah, dan bawakan kue madu buatanmu,"

Mata Kyungsoo sedikit berbinar, "Kau ingin kue madu? Sungguh?"

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk, sedikit lega usahanya membujuk Kyungsoo pulang akhirnya berhasil.

Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambil jaket dan tasnya. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali,"

"Tak perlu buru-buru, Kyung. Kau bisa datang lagi besok pagi,"

"Tapi kau sendirian, Baek,"

"Disini ada banyak perawat, Kyung,"

"Dan kau juga belum makan,"

Baekhyun meringis kecil, ternyata membujuk Kyungsoo pulang susah juga.

"Aku janji akan makan setelah kau pulang,"

Mata Kyungsoo memincing, menatap Baekhyun dengan ragu.

"Aku janji, Kyung. Kau boleh bilang pada perawat di depan untuk membawakanku bubur baru yang masih hangat,"

Kyungsoo masih menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, namun wajah Baekhyun yang begitu meyakinkan membuatnya sedikit berpikir.

"Kumohon, Kyung. Aku ingin sendiri,"

Melihat tatapan memelas Baekhyun, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah berkali-kali mengancam Baekhyun untuk makan, Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang, sekadar untuk membersihkan diri dan membawakan pesanan Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu. Hubungi aku dan katakan padaku jika kau ingin sesuatu," ingat Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku menatap pintu yang perlahan ditutup oleh Kyungsoo, akhirnya dapat bernafas lega setelah berhasil membujuk sahabatku itu pulang.

Jujur saja, aku sedikit merasa tak nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Aku merasa canggung, dan malu.

Setelah sadar dan mendengarkan penjelasannya mengenai kondisi tubuhku, aku tak bisa berkata banyak. Karena jujur saja, kondisi ini sudah sempat kupikirkan sebelumnya, meski aku tak pernah berani untuk membuktikannya.

Dan penjelasan Kyungsoo saat itu benar-benar membuktikan semuanya.

Aku hamil.

Dan aku jelas tau siapa yang menjadi ayah janinku.

Laki-laki yang membuatku kini berada canggung berada di dekat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mungkin tak menanyakannya, namun aku tak yakin bisa menyembunyikannya sampai akhir pada Kyungsoo. Ia sahabatku, dan ia yang pertama tahu mengenai kondisiku. Cepat atau lambat, ia pasti akan bertanya dan saat itu terjadi aku tak yakin aku bisa menjawabnya dengan lantang.

Apa katanya jika aku diam-diam berhubungan dengan sepupunya itu?

Oh, kepalaku pusing lagi.

Lebih baik aku tidur lagi saja.

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Aku menatap bayangan tubuhku dari pintu lift dihadapanku, sekadar memperhatikan penampilan tubuhku yang dalam seharian ini membuat orang-orang di sekitarku menatapku aneh.

Mata bulat yang sayu serta kantung mata yang terlihat jelas.

Jelas saja mereka menatapku aneh, aku terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Padahal kemarin adalah hari off-ku dari jadwal internku di rumah sakit.

"Hai hyung," Sehun menghampiriku seraya merangkul bahuku dari belakang.

"Tidak bersemangat sekali. Apa hari liburmu tidak cukup?"

Aku melepaskan rangkulannya dengan pelan lalu kembali memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jas dokterku.

"Aku dengar kau tidur di sini tadi malam," Sehun kembali mengoceh. "Semalam kan bukan jadwal piketmu,"

Aku hanya mendengarkan pertanyaannya tanpa minat.

Tak mungkin kan aku menjawab jika ada alasan lain untukku menginap di sini semalam tadi.

"Oh, oppa,"

Sebuah suara lain mengalihkan perhatian kami berdua. Saat menoleh, kulihat Kyungsoo sedang menuju ke arah kami seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanyaku setelah kuperhatikan penampilannya. Sedikit mengernyit saat melihatnya sudah rapi mengenakan jaketnya dan juga tasnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Baekhyun menyuruhku pulang. Ia menginginkan kue madu,"

Aku sedikit mengernyit mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, kau pulang dengan siapa? Apa Jongin menjemputmu?" aku kembali bertanya, tak mempedulikan Sehun yang sekarang diam-diam menarik jas dokterku dari belakang. Ia pasti penasaran dengan siapa aku sedang berbicara.

"Aku pulang sendiri, mungkin dengan taksi,"

Aku mengangguk kecil, tak tau harus bertanya apa lagi.

Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka, kami bertiga akhirnya masuk ke dalam lift yang sudah cukup ramai itu. Sekarang memang sudah waktunya makan siang, dan lift cukup ramai oleh para pekerja yang akan menuju kantin seperti diriku dan Sehun.

"Hyung, apa kau tak ingin mengenalkanku dengannya?" tanya Sehun seraya berbisik di sampingku, melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depanku.

"Dia sepupuku," jawabku singkat.

"Oh ya? Cantik juga," aku mendecih mendengar komentar Sehun. Ia memang terkenal suka memamerkan pesonanya pada setiap gadis yang baru ditemuinya.

Aku hanya melirik saat Sehun mulai menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum canggung pada kami.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih," ujarku akhirnya, membuat Sehun akhirnya berhenti menggoda Kyungsoo dan mulai fokus pada ponselnya.

Kami bertiga keluar setelah lift tiba di lantai utama. Kami berhenti sejenak di depan lobby sebelum benar-benar berpisah.

"Oppa, aku titip Baekhyun dulu untuk hari ini. Sepertinya aku baru bisa kemari lagi besok. Tak apa kan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya bukan permintaannya yang sulit, karena toh aku berada di rumah sakit seharian penuh. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa canggung.

"Tentu," jawabku pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada kami, lalu membungkuk sejenak sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Baekhyun siapa?" tanya Sehun saat kami kembali berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit.

"Temannya,"

"Dia siapamu, hyung?"

Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan bingung, tak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Baekhyun itu teman sepupumu, kan? Lalu dia siapamu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawabku singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahku, kali ini sedikit dipercepat.

Kulihat dari sudut mataku, Sehun sedikit berlari menyusulku dari belakang.

"Sungguh?"

"Apa-apaan denganmu, Oh Sehun," komentarku tanpa menatap ke arahnya. Dengan sengaja kupusatkan perhatianku pasa nampan yang sudah berada di tanganku.

"Kau tau, hyung, Saat kau sakit sekitar sebulan yang lalu, aku mendengarmu menggumamkan nama itu,"

Tanganku yang tengah mengambil mangkuk nasi mendadak terdiam di udara. Aku buru-buru kembali tersadar.

"Maksudmu?" kali ini aku bertanya seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Aku tak peduli jika di belakang Sehun, para pekerja lain menatapku dengan tatapan kesal dan tak sabaran. Salahkan saja pada pria berkulit pucat ini yang mengoceh di tengah-tengah antrian.

"Baekhyun. Nama itu, kau menggumamkannya selama kau tertidur saat itu," jelas Sehun dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kupikir awalnya aku salah dengar, namun saat mendengar nama itu langsung dari bibirmu tadi, aku tahu bahwa pendengaranku tak salah,"

Sial.

Aku mengumpat dalam hati, kembali berbalik dan mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk lainnya yang berisi makanan pelengkap. Meski nafsu makanku sebenarnya sudah tak sebaik tadi.

"Hyung, kau mengabaikanku lagi," Sehun kembali mengoceh seraya mengikuti langkahku yang tengah mencari meja kosong.

Aku berpura-pura tak mendengar ucapannya dan segera duduk di salah meja kosong yang berada di sudut kantin.

"Kurasa kau salah dengar, Sehun," ucapku setelah ia duduk di hadapanku.

"Aku tak mungkin salah dengar, hyung. Kau benar-benar menggumam,"

"Mungkin aku memang menggumam, tapi pasti bukan nama itu," ucapku yakin, yah sebenarnya dalam hati aku tak yakin juga.

Dahi Sehun mengernyit saat mendengar jawabanku. "Pasti sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian,"

Sial, anak ini intuisinya tajam juga.

"Terserah kau saja," ucapku seolah tak peduli, lalu mulai memakan makananku.

.

Aku mengusak rambut kecoklatanku dengan kesal. Ini kesalahan ketigaku hari ini, dan ini adalah yang paling fatal.

Aku hampir saja mencelakakan pasien di ruang gawat darurat jika saja seorang perawat tidak menegurku. Aku bahkan sampai diusir keluar oleh seniorku dan berakhirlah aku disini, di ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

Pikiranku tak bisa benar-benar fokus hari ini. Selain karena semalaman aku tak tidur, juga karena ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Aku refleks menoleh saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku. Kim Jongdae, seniorku itu kini sedang menatapku seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Sendiri?" tanyanya yang kuyakin hanya basa-basi. Jelas-jelas aku sedang sendirian di sini.

"Ya, sunbaenim. Praktekmu sudah tutup?" tanyaku balas basa-basi pula.

"Begitulah," jawabnya seraya ikut duduk di sebelahku. "Kudengar kau seharian ini tak fokus. Ada masalah?"

Sialan. Apa semua orang di rumah sakit ini membicarakanku?

"Tidak juga," sangkalku. "Hanya sedikit lelah saja,"

Jongdae sunbaenim mengangguk kecil mendengar jawabanku. Aku meliriknya dari ujung mata, sedikit harap-harap cemas dengan tujuannya kemari.

"Gadis yang kau bawa kemarin, kau mengenalnya?"

Benar dugaanku, ini pasti karenanya.

"Ya. Dia teman sepupuku," jawabku hati-hati. Aku menjawab jujur bukan?

Jongdae menatapku sekilas lalu mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Dia pasti masih berkuliah," komentarnya. "Sayang sekali gadis muda sepertinya harus hamil sebelum menikah,"

Aku menelan ludah saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Dia tak terlihat seperti gadis yang suka ganti-ganti pasangan," Jongdae tiba-tiba menatapku. "Ia pasti hamil karena kekasihnya,"

Kekasih? Well, kami tak punya hubungan apapun sebenarnya.

"Aku tak begitu mengenalnya," ucapku lagi. Jongdae sunbaenim tertawa sejenak.

"Benar juga. Bertanya padamu pun kau tak akan tau apa-apa, benar bukan?"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Well, aku hanya ingin menyarankan pada teman sepupumu itu," Jongdae sunbaenim kembali menatapku dengan serius.

"Aku sudah beberapa kali menemukan kasus sepertinya dan kuharap teman sepupumu itu tak akan mengambil langkah yang keliru. Bagaimanapun bayi yang dikandungnya tidak salah,"

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil saat Jongdae sunbaenim mulai beranjak berdiri dan menepuk bahuku, lalu tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

Benar. Bayi itu tak salah apapun.

Bayi kami tak salah apapun.

 **End POV**

.

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnnya saat sinar matahari senja mulai memasuki ruangannya. Selimut yang digunakannya ia tendang ke sembarang arah, kedua tangannya memeluk erat perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Erangan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Enghh,"

Tangan Baekhyun terangkat, mulai meraba-raba pinggiran ranjangnya, berusaha mencari tombol darurat.

.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya saat pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Kakinya melangkah keluar lift dengan ragu. Matanya melirik ke sekitar dengan hati-hati, khawatir jika Sehun ataupun teman internnya yang lain memergokinya.

Langkah Chanyeol mulai mendekati ruangan tujuannya saat beberapa perawat tiba-tiba berlari mendahuluinya. Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, terlebih saat para perawat itu ternyata menuju ke ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya.

Chanyeol refleks mempercepat langkahnya, dan seketika membeku di depan pintu ruangan.

"Dokter Kim. Panggil Dokter Kim sekarang," ucap seorang perawat dengan panik.

Perawat lain yang berada di ruangan itu segera keluar untuk memanggil dokter yang dimaksud. Ia sedikit terhenti saat mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu, namun segera melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir setelah akhirnya memberanikan diri memasuki ruangan.

"Pasien mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya. Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi pada kandungannya,"

Hati Chanyeol mencelos saat mendengar itu. Insting dokternya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana, hingga akhirnya Jongdae masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jongdae bertanya seraya mulai menggunakan stetoskopnya.

Namun belum sempat dijawab, Jongdae sudah mengerti kondisi yang terjadi.

"Baekhyun-ssi, mohon tenang sebentar. Biar kuperiksa perutmu,"

"Ssh..ssakit,"

"Perawat, tolong pegang tangan dan kakinya sebentar," perintah Jongdae. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Chanyeol yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Dokter Park, apa yang kau lakukan disitu. Bantu aku menenangkannya," ucap Jongdae, menyadarkan Chanyeol seketika.

Keadaan akhirnya kembali tenang saat Jongdae sudah menyuntikkan sesuatu ke punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih berbaring menyamping seraya memegangi perutnya. Matanya terpejam meski ia sudah tak lagi mengerang kesakitan.

"Perutmu mengalami kram karena kandunganmu menegang, itu pasti karena stress yang kau alami. Selain itu, kau tak makan apapun sejak pagi, itu juga berpengaruh pada lambungmu dan janin yang kau kandung," Jongdae menjelaskan panjang lebar seraya melepas kembali stetoskop miliknya.

"Kuharap kau jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, Baekhyun-ssi. Pikirkan saja kondisi tubuhmu saat ini," ujar Jongdae lagi, kali ini seraya melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh di dekatnya.

"Saya pergi dulu," Jongdae tersenyum sejenak ke arah Chanyeol, yang dibalas bungkukan kecil oleh lelaki itu. Satu persatu perawat yang berada di ruangan itu ikut meninggalkan ruangan.

Diam-diam Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan dirinya mendekati ranjang Baekhyun. Meski hanya punggung Baekhyun yang menghadap ke arahnya, namun ia tau Baekhyun pasti sudah menyadari kehadirannya.

"Baekhyun,"

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Jangan sekarang, kumohon.

Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat saat kudengar sebuah langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat.

"Baekhyun,"

Aku tak mau bertemu saat ini. Kumohon pergilah.

Ingin sekali kuteriakkan kalimat itu, namun yang kulakukan hanya terdiam seraya memejamkan mataku.

"Kau baik?"

Apa menurutmu aku baik setelah membuat para perawat di rumah sakit ini berlarian dengan panik?

"Aku minta maaf,"

Aku masih memejamkan mataku seraya menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tau kata maafku tak akan menyelesaikan apapun, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf,"

Mataku tiba-tiba saja memanas, dadaku terasa sesak entah karena apa.

"Kau tak seharusnya mengalami ini, Baekhyun. Jika saja malam itu,"

"Aku tak apa," potongku dengan cepat. Aku tak ingin mengingat apapun tentang malam itu, jadi aku tak ingin ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dokter Park. Kau boleh pergi sekarang," ucapku lagi dengan suara parau.

Entahlah, ini terasa aneh. Aku tak merasakan apapun saat Kyungsoo memberitahuku tentang kehamilanku. Aku tak merasa marah ataupun sedih. Aku bahkan tak merasa menyesal.

Tetapi saat Chanyeol benar-benar berada di dekatku, aku menjadi merasa begitu emosional seperti ini. Apakah ini karena hubungan tak langsung dari janin di perutku?

Aku tak mendengar suara apapun, suasana mendadak hening. Sepertinya Chanyeol masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

Jika Kyungsoo sebelumnya membuatku merasa canggung, maka Chanyeol membuatku beribu-ribu lebih canggung. Kehadirannya membuatku kembali teringat kejadian malam itu dan membuatku sangat-sangat malu. Apalagi dengan kondisiku yang sekarang mengandung anaknya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab jika,"

"Tidak perlu,"

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

"Tidak perlu,"

Aku refleks membulatkan mataku saat Baekhyun dengan cepat memotong ucapanku.

Tidak perlu?

Apakah aku tidak salah dengar?

Baekhyun tidak ingin aku bertanggung jawab atas kondisinya, begitukah?

"Aku tak akan meminta apapun padamu, jadi kau bisa pergi sekarang," Baekhyun kembali mengusirku dengan dingin.

Ada apa ini? Bukankah biasanya seorang wanita yang dihamili selalu meminta pertanggung jawaban?

"Kau," aku mulai bertanya ragu, "Bersungguh-sungguh?"

Mengapa jadi aku yang merasa tak enak?

Tubuh Baekhyun tergerak dan tubuhnya kembali berbaring terlentang. Kedua tangannya memegang erat ujung atas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga leher.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dengan wajah polos, seolah tidak terjadi apapun di antara kami.

Dahiku berkerut, menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Tapi Baekhyun, kau sedang hamil dan kau,"

"Aku bisa mengurusnya dan merawatnya sendiri, jadi jangan pikirkan diriku," Baekhyun lagi-lagi memotong ucapanku.

"Dan kuharap kita bersikap biasa saja, Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tak ingin Kyungsoo dan yang lain tau tentang ini,"

Aku kembali tercekat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ada apa dengan gadis ini sebenarnya?

Pembicaraan kami akhirnya terhenti secara sepihak dengan Baekhyun yang berkata ingin beristirahat. Dengan terpaksa aku pun menahan keinginanku untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan selama seminggu itu pula aku diam-diam memperhatikan kondisinya. Sekadar bertanya pada perawat yang bertugas merawatnya ataupun iseng-iseng bertanya pada Jongdae sunbaenim.

"Mengapa kau penasaran dengan kondisinya?" tanya Jongdae sunbaenim suatu hari setelah aku bertanya panjang lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, sunbaenim. Sepupuku sangat khawatir padanya, dan aku hanya ingin membantunya,"

Well, berbohong sepertinya sudah menjadi keahliahku sekarang.

Tadi pagi aku mendapat pesan dari Jongin bahwa Baekhyun akan keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Aku sedikit terkejut saat mengetahuinya karena setahuku dari terakhir bertemu, Jongdae sunbaenim mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun harus dirawat setidaknya dua minggu.

 **End POV**

.

"Baekhyun, dua hari lagi ya? Ah tidak, sehari saja. Ya?" bujuk Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang terlihat mulai membuka pakaian pasiennya.

Infus di tangannya sudah di lepas sejak lusa lalu, namun tubuhnya masih terlihat lemah. Matanya masih terlihat sayu dan wajahnya pun masih terlihat pucat.

"Aku tak apa, Kyung. Aku ingin pulang saja, di sini membosankan,"

Kyungsoo masih tak kehilangan akal, ia kembali menatap memelas pada Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membawakan banyak bacaan padamu agar kau tak bosan. Dua hari saja, Baek. Kau masih terlihat tak sehat,"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng, membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku tak bisa menjamin kondisimu jika kau sendirian di apartemenmu, Baek," ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah muram, lalu kembali memasukkan beberapa barang-barang Baekhyun ke dalam tas.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Kyung. Aku bisa menjaga diri,"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, masih dengan wajah muramnya, ia menutup tas milik Baekhyun dan mulai membantu gadis itu memakai pakaian biasanya.

"Aku meminta Jongin oppa untuk menjemput kita, tapi sepertinya ia tak bisa datang," keluh Kyungsoo lagi dengan wajah muram.

"Tak apa. Kita bisa naik taksi, kan?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal. "Kenapa kau juga membelanya?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, sifat manja Kyungsoo kembali keluar. "Aku tak membelanya, aku hanya bicara fakta,"

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal, lalu kembali membantu mengancingkan kemeja yang dipakai Baekhyun. Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah perut Baekhyun yang memang terlihat sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Baek, apa kau tak merasa mengidam atau sejenisnya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Keduanya memang sudah bisa membicarakan perihal kehamilan Baekhyun tanpa rasa canggung lagi.

"Hmm, entahlah," Baekhyun terlihat sedikit berpikir. "Aku tak merasakan apapun selain kram di perutku,"

Kyungsoo nampak tak percaya, "Kau juga tidak mengalami morning sickness?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa itu?"

"Sejenis mual dan muntah di pagi hari," jelas Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengalaminya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa tidak,"

Kyungsoo nampak sedikit terkejut, namun akhirnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Baekhyun sudah terlihat rapih dengan pakaian biasanya, sebuah kemeja kebesaran berwarna biru yang dipadu dengan legging hitam.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk pergi saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangan mereka diketuk dengan pelan. Mereka pun saling menatap dengan bingung.

"Siapa?" sahut Kyungsoo.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang tak lagi mengenakan jas dokternya.

"Chan oppa?"

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran lelaki itu.

"Kalian sudah siap pergi? Aku akan mengantar kalian," ucap Chanyeol setelah memasuki ruangan. Tanpa ragu, ia mulai mengambil tas milik Baekhyun yang sebelumnya di pegang Kyungsoo.

"Oppa akan mengantar kami?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Hmm. Jongin yang memintaku. Ia tak bisa menjemput kalian karena kelasnya yang harus pindah jadwal," jawab Chanyeol seraya tersenyum tipis. Dari sudut matanya, diam-diam ia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

Setelah membantu Baekhyun untuk turun dari ranjangnya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun segera keluar dari ruangan. Chanyeol keluar paling akhir setelah memastikan tak ada barang tertinggal di ruangan.

"Oppa akan mengantar kami dengan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka menunggu di depan pintu lift. Seingat Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memang jarang membawa mobilnya, kecuali untuk hal-hal penting.

"Aku membawa mobil,"

Baekhyun masih terdiam, tak berniat bertanya ataupun menyahut pembicaraan mereka. Meski ia masih terfokus pada ponsel di tangannya, namun diam-diam ia juga memperhatikan Chanyeol saat ini. Lelaki itu tampak begitu berbeda dari saat ia mengenakan jas dokternya. Apalagi dengan kemeja putih yang melekat begitu pas di tubuh tegapnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh di dalam otaknya.

Ketiga orang itu akhirnya tiba di lantai dasar tempat parkir mobil.

"Kalian menunggu di sini saja, biar aku yang menghampiri kemari," Chanyeol segera berlari menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menunggu di depan pintu lift.

"Sepupumu itu," Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Kyungsoo menoleh menunggu perkataannya.

"Apa dia memang seperti itu?"

Dahi Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit, "Seperti apa?"

Baekhyun memainkan jarinya yang masih menggenggam ponsel miliknya. "Lupakan saja,"

Dahi Kyungsoo semakin mengernyit bingung.

Mobil Chanyeol akhirnya tiba di depan mereka. Chanyeol buru-buru keluar saat Kyungsoo mulai membuka pintu belakang mobil. Lelaki itu dengan sigap membuka pintu depan mobilnya, membuat kedua gadis yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu saling menatap dengan bingung.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba salah tingkah.

"Ah, salah satu kalian di depan. Aku tak ingin terlihat seperti supir,"

Akhirnya, Baekhyun pun sedikit mendorong Kyungsoo untuk duduk di depan, sedangkan Baekhyun memilih duduk di belakang.

"Oppa, bolehkah kita mampir sebentar?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mobil mereka keluar dari tempat parkir.

"Kemana?"

"Aku dan Baekhyun ingin membeli beberapa keperluan," ucap Kyungsoo seraya menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu menatap kesal kepadanya.

Terlihat sekali bahwa Baekhyun merasa sangat tak nyaman dengan adanya Chanyeol di antara mereka.

"Tidak perlu, kita langsung ke apartemenku saja,"

"Mall saja bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Baekhyun. "Sekalian kita bisa mampir makan siang. Aku ingin makan sushi,"

"Boleh boleh. Oppa yang traktir, kan?" balas Kyungsoo dengan antusias.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Dasar kau ini,"

"Assa," Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang justru terlihat murung.

"Kau juga bilang ingin makan sushi, kan, Baek? Kebetulan sekali," seolah tak paham dengan arti raut wajah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo masih saja mengoceh riang.

"Uhuk," Chanyeol terbatuk tanpa alasan, menyadari kesamaan nafsu makannya dengan Baekhyun. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi hanya meringis canggung.

Kyungsoo yang memang tak paham suasana, hanya menatap polos seraya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang selalu ada di dashboard mobil kepada Chanyeol.

.

Mereka telah sampai di mall yang mereka tuju. Chanyeol pun segera memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kalian akan berbelanja dulu?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Oppa tunggu saja di salah satu restoran yang oppa pilih. Jika sudah selesai kami akan langsung kesana,"

"Tidak, aku akan ikut," perkataan Chanyeol itu membuat Kyungsoo yang hendak membuka pintu serta Baekhyun yang tengah melepas sabuk pengaman seketika menatap ke arahnya.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian membawa barang belanjaan," tambah Chanyeol lagi, berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Oh, baiklah," sahut Kyungsoo, kemudian melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan bingung.

.

Belanjaan yang hendak dibeli Kyungsoo sebenarnya tak banyak. Hanya susu khusus ibu hamil, beberapa buah-buahan serta makanan ringan pilihan Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol beberapa kali menengahi mereka dan menyarankan ini itu yang membuat keduanya saling menatap tak mengerti.

"Kupikir kalian juga harus membeli ini," Chanyeol kembali mengutarakan pemikirannya. Ia tengah menatap sebuah toples kecil berisi madu dan membaca dengan seksama label yang tertempel di sana.

"Madu bagus untuk pemulihan,"

Chanyeol menatap kedua gadis itu saat tak mendengar respon apapun dari mereka. Kedua gadis itu ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kalian lelah? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melanjutkan ini,"

"Oppa, yang sedang berbelanja itu kami, bukan kau," Kyungsoo akhirnya mulai mengomel.

"Aku hanya berpendapat saja, jika kalian tak setuju tak masalah," Chanyeol akhirnya meletakkan kembali toples yang tadi dipegangnya dan berjalan lebih dulu dengan troli belanjaan mereka.

"Pasti Jongin oppa yang memberitahunya," Kyungsoo menggumam dengan kesal.

Baekhyun menoleh menatapnya dengan bingung. "Memberitahu apa?"

Kyungsoo balik menatapnya, wajahnya terlihat kesal namun juga merasa tak enak. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Kau pasti merasa tak nyaman dengan perhatian dari Chan oppa. Ia tak biasanya bersikap begini, aku juga bingung. Kurasa Jongin oppa yang menceritakan keadaanmu padanya, makanya ia jadi terlihat begitu perhatian pada kita,"

Baekhyun meringis kecil saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Diam-diam ia mulai merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu, karena sebenarnya ini bukan salah Jongin juga. Ia sadar betul bahwa perhatian lebih Chanyeol pada mereka karena kondisi dirinya. Tapi meski begitu, tetap saja ia merasa tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Chanyeol tersebut.

Apa benar lelaki itu hanya kasihan padanya seperti perkiraan Kyungsoo?

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak ingin peduli, namun ia sungguh tak merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan lelaki itu padanya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah memberhentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh menatap kedua gadis yang masih asyik mengobrol itu.

Baik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tak ada yang menjawab, mereka hanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu saja di luar, biar aku yang mengantri,"

"Tidak perlu, oppa," Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi merasa tak enak pada sepupunya itu, buru-buru menghentikan langkah Chanyeol dan mengambil alih troli belanjaan mereka.

"Oppa menunggu saja di luar bersama Baekhyun, biar aku,"

"Tidak," bantah Baekhyun cepat. Mana mau dirinya ditinggalkan berdua bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku di sini saja denganmu, Kyung,"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah, lalu kembali mengambil troli di tangan Kyungsoo. "Nah, lebih baik aku yang mengantri, bukan?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya tak kembali membantah saat melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun padanya.

.

Setelah terpaksa keluar lebih dulu, akhitnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku seraya menunggu Chanyeol.

"Ayo, aku sudah selesai," Chanyeol keluar dengan troli yang berisi belanjaan mereka yang sudah terbungkus rapi.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun seketika berdiri.

"Boleh kuminta nota belanjanya?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Biar kubayar uang belanjaannya begitu kita sampai di apartemenku nanti,"

"Tidak perlu, Baek," Kyungsoo yang menyahut. "Biar aku saja yang mengganti uang Chan oppa,"

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Kyungsoo. "Tidak, Kyung, Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu seminggu ini dan,"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas lelah saat melihat kedua sahabat itu kembali beradu mulut.

"Tidak perlu diganti. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku," putus Chanyeol lalu mulai melangkahkan langkahnya kembali.

Baik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Ish, ini karena kau, Kyung," gerutu Baekhyun. Ia semakin merasa tak nyaman dengan lelaki itu.

"Kalau kau menuruti perkataanku, tak akan jadi begini," balas Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

Kedua gadis itu pun akhirnya mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dengan pasrah.

.

Acara makan siang selesai dengan canggung dan kini mereka pun tengah berada dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengikuti dengan patuh arahan dari Kyungsoo dan diam-diam menghapalkan arah yang mereka lalui.

"Baek, kau yakin tak ingin tinggal di rumahku saja?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di belakang.

Baekhyun menggeleng tegas. Sejujurnya ia selalu merasa tak nyaman saat Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan di depan Chanyeol, namun Kyungsoo yang begitu polos tak pernah mengerti arti dari pandangan matanya.

"Kalau kau di rumahku, aku jadi bisa lebih menjagamu, Baek,"

 _Dan aku lebih punya banyak alasan untuk menemuimu_. Tambah Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Tidak Kyung, aku tak enak pada orang tuamu,"

"Ayah ibuku jarang pulang ke rumah kok," Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tak mau kalah.

"Kyung," Baekhyun akhirnya hanya menatap Kyungsoo tajam, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau menyerah dengan wajah kesalnya.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di apartemen Baekhyun. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Chanyeol segera menuju bagasi dan mengambil barang belanjaan serta tas milik Baekhyun.

"Kubantu, oppa," tawar Kyungsoo yang langsung ditolak Chanyeol.

"Kau bantu saja Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol memperhatikan apartemen milik Baekhyun. Sebuah apartemen sederhana berlantai lima, yang mana apartemen Baekhyun sendiri berada di lantai paling atas. Chanyeol memperhatikan suasana sekitar, jalanan yang tak terlau besar dan tak dilewati taksi. Ia bahkan yakin jalanan itu akan sangat sepi saat malam hari.

"Oppa, ayo masuk,"

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan di belakang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang berjalan lambat. Meski tangannya penuh dengan barang yang cukup berat, namun ia berusaha menunggu dengan sabar. Ia mengerti jika Baekhyun memang tidak seharusnya menaiki tangga dalam keadaannya sekarang, namun mau bagaimana lagi.

Chanyeol mulai membayangkan Baekhyun yang harus naik turun tangga setinggi ini selama kehamilannya.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku berjalan pelan menaiki tangga menuju apartemenku. Baru seminggu aku tidak menaiki tangga ini, namun rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun. Baru dua lantai kulewati, tapi nafasku sudah tidak beraturan. Tubuhku terasa lebih lemah dari biasanya.

Perlahan kunaiki satu persatu anak tangga di depanku. Kedua tanganku kutautkan seraya menyangga bawah perutku yang kembali terasa sedikit kram. Kyungsoo berjalan mengikuti langkahku seraya memegangi lengan kananku. Aku jadi merasa seperti seorang nenek-nenek.

Aku benci hal itu. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Apa di sini tak ada lift?" suara Chanyeol yang berat terdengar, membuatku dan Kyungsoo seketika berbalik menatapnya.

Ia terlihat kesulitan membawa belanjaan kami dan tasku di tangannya. Well, lelaki sepertinya memang terlihat tak terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan berat.

"Jalan lebih dulu saja," aku bergeser diikuti Kyungsoo, memberinya jalan, namun Chanyeol justru menggeleng.

"Lanjutkan saja. Aku tak apa,"

Aku sedikit mendengus mendengar jawabannya, ia ternyata sama keras kepalanya sepertiku.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **TBCnya nanggung ya? Hehehe, maafkan daku**

 **Senang banget rasanya liat komentar kalian yang ga kukira bakal sebanyak ini, meski rata-rata kalian cuma penasaran, hehehe. Dan di chap ini terjawab kan rasa penasaran kalian?**

 **Maaf jika aku lebih fokus ke ff ini, karena aku merasa ff ini yang paling ringan buat kulanjutin sekarang. BIT terlalu angst, sedangkan yang lain masih diambang-ambang.**

 **Semoga masih banyak yang review ya, meski chap ini ga bikin penasaran kayak chap sebelumnya. Alur ff ini sebenarnya cepat, cuma aku lebih fokus sama perasaan mereka masing-masing, jadi terasa lambat.**

 **Untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin udah ada perkembangan hubungan ChanBaeknya. Ditunggu ya *pyong***

 **dan juga ... Happy Birthday buat Baby Baekki *kecupbaek* *ditendangchan***

 **Nunggu banget reality show EXO yang baru, yang ada moment dating ChanBaek di amrik wkwkwk Moga makin langgeng ama Chan ya Baek, makin cita ama Chan dan buruan konfirm wkwkwk**

 **Sekali lagi, happy birthday baekhyunnie dan happy reading all *kecup basah***


	4. Chapter 4

Btw, sebelum kulanjut, mungkin ada beberapa yang salah paham sama sifat Baekhyun di ff ini. Jika pada chap awal Baek kelihatan binal itu sebenarnya bukan binal ya, dia itu hanya sekadar mau ngegoda Chanyeol. Dan itu keliatan darimana saat itu dia bilang dia engga mau ngelakuinnya, tapi karena Chanyeol sudah keburu terangsang, maka terpaksalah dia ngelakuinnya. Apalagi saat itu mereka sama-sama dalam keadaan mabuk.

Dan jika saat ini Baekhyun terkesan engga enakan dan canggung sama Chanyeol itu juga bukan tanpa alasan. Di ff ini, sifat Baekhyun itu keras kepala, harga dirinya juga tinggi. Buktinya dia ngomong sama Kyungsoo di chap awal kalau dia gamau sama Chanyeol karena Chanyeol itu pernah pacaran sama Luhan, yang notabene musuhnya. Baekhyun itu sifatnya ngeDiva, engga suka dikasihani. Apalagi dia sudah biasa hidup sendiri tanpa orang tuanya, dia juga anak teknik yang biasa bergaul sama cowok, dia engga suka dianggap lemah kayak cewek. Makanya dia engga suka diperhatiin berlebihan sama Chanyeol, apalagi alasan Chanyeol juga masih ngawang-ngawang menurut Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol itu sifatnya memang kaku. Bukan artian kaku gabisa diajak bercanda, tapi dia itu cowo yang sangat memegang etika pria, sangat menghargai wanita dan selalu menganggap wanita itu lebih lemah dan butuh dilindungi. Meskipun di ff ini dia ngehamilin Baekhyun, sekali lagi, itu diluar konteks karena mereka sama-sama lagi mabuk.

Kalau masalah kenapa Chanyeol engga suka ikatan pernikahan dan Baekhyun yang engga mau dinikahin Chanyeol, itu akan dijawab pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya, jadi tunggu aja ya *wink* Engga akan berat-berat konfliknya kok, karena emang aku engga mau buat ff ini ribet *kayak ffku yang lain-lain*

Maaf kalau banyak pengungkapan yang bikin bingung, semoga kalian masih menikmati ff ini *pyong*

Happy Reading

 **NP: Coba sambil dengerin OSTnya My Secret Romance – Same. Lagi suka banget sama drama itu, dan selama nulis aku sambil dengerin lagu itu juga, hehe**

 **Happy reading *muah***

 **.**

 **Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke

ChanBaek

.

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Sebulan lebih berlalu setelah terakhir aku mengantarkan Baekhyun ke apartemennya. Dan sudah sebulan lebih pula aku tak pernah lagi bertemu langsung dengannya. Meski begitu, selama sebulan lebih ini aku menjadi seorang stalker profesional.

Bagaimana tidak. Aku yang diam-diam mencari tahu jadwal kuliah Baekhyun dari Jongin, hanya sekadar ingin tahu jadwal keseharian Baekhyun. Aku yang hampir setiap hari memperhatikan apartemennya saat malam hari karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun di malam hari. Bahkan tak jarang aku mampir sejenak di kampus Baekhyun hanya karena ingin melihat keadaannya.

Baekhyun tak berubah. Setelah beristirahat selama seminggu di apartemennya –mengikuti saran Jongdae sunbaenim-, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan kuliahnya. Awalnya aku terkejut saat mendengar cerita itu dari Jongin, namun melihat semangat Baekhyun dan sifat keras kepalanya, aku tau ia tak akan melepaskan kuliahnya begitu saja.

Meski begitu, ada sedikit perubahan yang terlihat pada Baekhyun dari hari ke hari.

Gaya pakaiannya.

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya terkenal dengan penampilan divanya –itu kata Jongin, kini ia berpakaian lebih sederhana. Ia lebih sering mengenakan kemeja kebesaran, hoodie, ataupun jaket kebesarannya.

Ya, semua pakaian kebesaran itu memang sengaja untuk menutupi perutnya.

Aku tak begitu yakin dengan ukuran perutnya saat ini, meski seingatku usia kandungannya masih sekitar 20 minggu, tapi melihat pakaiannya sekarang kurasa perutnya mungkin sudah benar-benar membuncit.

Hampir setiap minggu aku akan datang ke rumah Kyungsoo, sekadar mampir dengan berbagai alasan, berharap Baekhyun akan di sana, namun nyatanya Baekhyun tak pernah kesana lagi semenjak ia mengetahui kehamilannya. Baekhyun pasti tak ingin orang tua Kyungsoo tau mengenai kondisinya.

 **End POV**

.

"Baek, kau tak ingin pulang?" rengek Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang masih asyik menekuni catatan miliknya. Sesekali gadis itu mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptopnya yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"Aku belum selesai, Kyung," balas Baekhyun tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau kan bisa meminjam saja bukunya dan mengerjakannya di apartemenmu,"

"Kyung, bukunya terlalu banyak dan semuanya tebal-tebal. Kau tau sendiri aku sekarang tak bisa membawa barang berat,"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja perpustakaan.

"Tapi ini sudah malam,"

"Kalau kau ingin pulang duluan, pulang saja," jawab Baekhyun acuh.

Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut lucu. "Aku kan menunggumu,"

"Telepon Jongin oppa saja jika tak ingin pulang sendiri,"

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Ya, aku itu menghawatirkanmu, Byun Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di laptopnya, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Tubuhnya juga sudah merasa lelah dan ia terlalu takut untuk berjalan sendiri di jalanan menuju apartemennya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia selalu merasa ada orang lain yang mengikutinya.

Jika sebelumnya ia tak merasa takut karena percaya diri dapat menjaga dirinya dengan beberapa jurus hapkido yang dikuasainya, maka dengan kondisinya sekarang, Baekhyun merasa tak yakin. Tubuhnya yang sekarang mudah sekali lelah, belum lagi kram perut yang seringkali di rasakannya. Meski tak sesering dulu, tetapi tetap saja, kondisi tubuhnya tak lagi seperti biasanya.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang," suara Baekhyun mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang sudah hampir tertidur di atas meja. Gadis itu segera membenarkan penampilannya dan mengenakan jaketnya.

"Aku jadi ingin makan toppoki," celetuk Baekhyun seraya menggunakan tasnya.

"Baek, jangan sekarang. Aku sangat mengantuk karena semalaman begadang untuk ujianku dan,"

"Arraseo arraseo," potong Baekhyun menghentikan omelan Kyungsoo. "Aku akan membungkusnya saja dan memakannya di rumah,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk menyetujui keputusan Baekhyun.

"Lagipula aku tak pernah meminta kau menemaniku setiap waktu,"

Kyungsoo hanya berjalan lelah, tak mempedulikan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia merasa terlalu mengantuk meski hanya untuk membalas perkataan Baekhyun.

Kedua gadis itu duduk di halte dalam diam. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyungsoo yang hampir tertidur kembali.

Sungguh, Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah pada sahabatnya itu. Karena dirinya, Kyungsoo harus ikut mengalami kesusahan. Kyungsoo memaksa untuk menemani Baekhyun kemanapun ia pergi, mengabaikan kondisi dirinya sendiri seperti saat ini. Bahkan pada awal dirinya berkuliah kembali, Kyungsoo memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang hingga ke apartemen. Untung saja Baekhyun berusaha menolaknya perlahan secara halus.

Tangan Baekhyun perlahan meraih kepala Kyungsoo, berusaha menyenderkan kepala gadis itu di bahunya. Ia tahu seharian ini Kyungsoo sangat mengantuk. Beberapa kali pula ia memaksa gadis itu untuk pulang lebih dulu, namun Kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat merasakan kepalanya menyentuh sesuatu. Ia seketika membuka matanya dan hendak mengangkat kepalanya kembali, namun Baekhyun segera menempatkan kembali kepalanya di bahunya.

"Menyandar padaku saja," ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Kyungsoo justru tak bisa tidur setelah perlakuan Baekhyun. Ia malah tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Bahumu pendek,"

"Dasar,"

Baekhyun segera mendorong kembali kepala Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa kecil.

Keadaan kembali hening saat Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya. Ia memperhatikan ke sekeliling halte dan sedikit mengernyit saat melihat sebuah mobil yang dikenalnya terparkir tak jauh dari mereka, namun Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya, berusaha tak peduli.

Pandangannya kini beralih pada Baekhyun, terutama pada tangan gadis itu yang diam-diam mengelus perutnya di balik jaket.

"Perutmu sudah buncit ya, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik. Meski kondisi halte saat ini sedang sepi, namun tetap saja pembicaraan ini tabu bagi orang awam.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas pada Kyungsoo, lalu kembali menatap tangannya yang berada di balik jaketnya.

"Begitulah,"

"Bukannya usianya baru 20 minggu?"

"Aku juga tak mengerti," Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Mungkin memang ukurannya besar," jawabnya tak yakin.

"Kau belum periksa lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ck, ini sudah sebulan lebih, Baek,"

Baekhyun mengindahkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia bukannya tak mau periksa, ia hanya segan jika tak sengaja bertemu Chanyeol di rumah sakit.

"Ingin kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu," Baekhyun kembali menggeleng. Ia tahu, jadwal mereka saat ini sedang begitu padat, belum lagi ini adalah minggu ujian.

"Atau kalau kau takut, kau bisa minta tolong sepupuku,"

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat Kyungsoo menyatakan pendapatnya itu.

"Kyung, kau kan tau aku canggung jika bersama sepupumu,"

Kyungsoo terlihat mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. "Memangnya kenapa? Dia sudah banyak membantu kita saat kau keluar dari rumah sakit. Lagipula dia juga sudah terlanjur mengetahui keadaanmu, kau canggung karena apa?"

 _Karena dia yang menyebabkanku seperti ini_

"Aku malu,"

"Well, Baek. Chan oppa itu bukan orang seperti yang kau pikirkan," Kyungsoo kembali mulai berceramah. "Meski dia terlihat dingin di luar, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik. Kau tak perlu malu padanya, kau kan sahabatku,"

Baekhyun kembali meringis, tak tau harus berkomentar apa. Ia selalu tak punya selera jika membicarakan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

"Bisku datang," gumam Kyungsoo saat melihat bis tujuannya mulai mendekati halte.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati," ucapku saat Kyungsoo mulai berdiri dari tempat kami menunggu.

Kyungsoo masih belum beranjak, ia masih menatapku khawatir.

"Jangan lupa menghubungiku saat sudah sampai di apartemenmu,"

Aku mengangguk.

"Pegang ponselmu selama jalan menuju apartemenmu. Telepon aku segera jika kau merasa ada bahaya,"

Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa,"

"Sudah sana," aku mendorong paksa tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Jika busmu masih lama, naik saja taksi," ucap Kyungsoo sebelum menaiki busnya.

Aku tak menjawab, hanya melambaikan tanganku padanya yang masih menatapku dari dalam bis.

Aku tertawa kecil, merasa geli sekaligus miris.

Aku yang sebelumnya mengatakan hal itu padanya setiap waktu, kini berganti dialah yang mengucapkan itu padaku. Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya lebih manja padaku, kini justru lebih perhatian padaku dibandingkan diriku padanya. Aku jadi merasa menjadi sahabat yang jahat.

Perjalanan pulang dari kampusku menggunakan bis hanya berjalan sekitar 10 menit. Dekat memang, karena dulunya aku juga seringkali pulang berjalan kaki. Namun dengan kondisiku sekarang, aku lebih memilih menunggu dan menggunakan bis.

Saat tiba di halte tujuanku, aku segera turun. Aku kembali mengeratkan jaketku saat merasakan hawa musim dingin yang masih terasa. Musim semi memang sudah dimulai, namun untuk tubuh sensitif sepertiku, hawa dingin ini masih cukup menyiksa.

Aku berjalan dalam diam dengan ponsel yang kugenggam erat di tanganku, seperti saran Kyungsoo. Dalam perjalanan aku mulai berpikir.

Saat ini sudah akhir Mei, dan usia kandunganku sudah 20 minggu. Jika persalinanku tepat pada minggu ke 40, maka masih ada sekitar 5 bulan lagi, dan bayiku akan lahir di bulan Oktober. Dan itu sudah mulai musim dingin.

Aku tak bisa membayangkan harus melahirkan seorang diri di musim dingin.

Aku hanya menggeleng, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif dalam otakku dan kembali mengeratkan jaketku.

 **End POV**

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Aku melangkah pelan seraya menatap fokus ke arah depan, dimana punggung sempit itu berjalan pelan menaiki tanjakan jalanan sepi ini.

Kebiasaan baru yang kulakukan selama sebulan lebih ini ternyata tak buruk juga. Aku jadi memiliki kegiatan lain jika waktu piketku kosong. Aku juga jadi lebih banyak memahami sisi lain kota Seoul ini, dimana lingkungan pemukiman sepi ini mengajarkanku banyak hal mengenai kehidupan di luar duniaku sendiri.

Dan yang terpenting, aku jadi lebih banyak mengenalnya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Aku tak pernah tau jika banyak gadis di Seoul ini yang sepemberani dirinya, tapi menurutku Baekhyun memang benar-benar pemberani. Aku selalu menganggap seorang gadis adalah sosok lemah yang harus dilindungi, dan aku selalu beranggapan bahwa seorang pria terlahir untuk memenuhi itu, untuk melindungi wanita.

Tapi Baekhyun berbeda, ia hidup seperti tak pernah mengenal perbedaan gender. Baekhyun yang merasa biasa saja saat berada di antara kumpulan lelaki di kampusnya seorang diri. Baekhyun yang tak merasa peduli saat ia melewati kumpulan pria mabuk di dekat apartemennya. Bahkan ia yang begitu nyaman meski harus berjalan seorang diri di jalanan yang begitu sepi ini.

Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu terpaku pada hidupku sendiri, tapi tetap saja ini mencengangkan bagiku.

Dilihat dari manapun, tubuh mungil itu jelas terlihat begitu lemah. Aku bahkan tak yakin tubuhnya bisa menahan dorongan pelan dari seorang pria, tapi sifatnya seolah ia terlihat bisa membentengi semuanya.

Kurasa aku sedikit berlebihan, tapi seperti itulah yang kulihat. Dan itulah yang membuatku ragu untuk mendekatinya lebih dulu.

Hey, mendekati gadis yang sudah menolakmu, bukankah itu merusak harga diri seorang pria?

Kami, ah, lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun, sudah tiba di depan gedung apartemennya. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh mengamati kondisi sekitar, membuatku dengan sigap menyembunyikan tubuhku di kegelapan.

Setelah tak merasa ada hal aneh, Baekhyun segera memasuki gedung apartemennya. Aku beranjak hati-hati menuju ke depan gedung apartemennya, memperhatikan sosok mungil dari pintu transparan yang menjadi pintu utama gedung apartemennya.

Kulihat Baekhyun yang begitu hati-hati menaiki tangga gedung apartemennya. Dan hal itu membuatku gemas, ingin sekali rasanya aku ikut masuk dan membantunya, tapi lagi-lagi harga diriku mengalahkan rasa simpatiku.

Entah sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini, tapi rasanya begitu membuatku frustasi.

Adakah hal lebih baik yang bisa kulakukan?

 **End POV**

.

"Aku tak bisa," Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah menyesal.

"Kenapa? Ini acara yang seru, Baek. Akan ada banyak games di setiap pos dan kau bisa menang jika kau beruntung,"

Baekhyun meringis kecil mendengar bujukan seniornya.

"Aku tetap tak bisa ikut,"

Kelas hari ini terpaksa kosong karena profesor mereka ijin ke luar kota. Dan para mahasiswa kini sibuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing di dalam kelas.

"Aku masih tak enak badan," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Senior itu mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau masih sakit?"

Seorang lelaki lain yang juga seniornya ikut mendekati mereka. "Kau sakit apa sebenarnya, Baek? Sejak ijin sebulan lalu, kau terlihat tak seperti biasanya,"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, tak bisa menjawab.

"Sebenarnya acara ini tak terlalu melelahkan," senior itu kembali berujar. "Tapi jika kau tak mau, baiklah, tak masalah,"

"Memangnya acaranya kapan?" Baekhyun bertanya balik, masih merasa tak enak pada seniornya.

"Akhir minggu ini," senior itu menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan. "Kalau kau ingin ikut, datang saja, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

Sore itu, Baekhyun pulang cepat ke apartemennya saat sebuah telepon masuk. Telepon dari ayahnya.

Dengan malas, Baekhyun menjawab telepon itu.

"Yeobseyo,"

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kabarmu, sayang?" suaranya ibunya mengalun lembut di telinganya.

"Baik," Baekhyun menjawab acuh.

"Baekhyun, eomma dan appa akan ke Korea akhir minggu ini. Apa kita bisa bertemu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak saat mendengar itu. Bertemu?

Tidak, kedua orang tuanya pasti akan menyadari kondisi tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa bertemu mereka.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, eomma. Aku," Baekhyun terdiam sejenak memikirkan sebuah alasan. "Aku ada acara,"

"Acara apa?" suara ayahnya tiba-tiba terdengar berat.

Baekhyun memutar otaknya kembali, mencari alasan yang lebih terdengar nyata. Jika ia berbohong, kedua orang tuanya bisa saja datang langsung ke apartemennya. Beralasan ke rumah Kyungsoo juga tak bisa, akhir minggu ini Kyungsoo pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya, dan ayahnya pasti tau hal itu.

"Acara kampus. Aku ikut acara kampus," tawaran seniornya tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

"Awas jika kau berbohong, Baekhyun," suara tegas sang ayah menutup telepon sore itu.

Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafas lega.

Mungkin mengikuti acara seniornya tak begitu buruk.

.

Akhir minggu tiba, dan acara yang dimaksud senior Baekhyun akhirnya dimulai. Baekhyun berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dari apartemennya, dengan perlengkapan lengkap di tasnya. Ia bahkan membawa baju ganti, persiapan jika mungkin malam ini ia terpaksa menginap di sauna.

Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menghindari kedua orang tuanya.

Acara yang Baekhyun ikuti pada dasarnya hanya berupa jalan sehat biasa, namun diselingi beberapa games di setiap pos yang di lewati. Baekhyun sedikit bernafas lega, karena setidaknya ia tak harus menggunakan banyak kekuatan tubuhnya.

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Aku duduk malas seraya menyantap hidangan yang sudah di siapkan di hadapanku. Acara keluarga bulanan ini adalah acara yang paling ingin kuhindari, namun sepertinya terpaksa kulakukan karena kecerobohanku sendiri.

Minggu lalu, saat aku sengaja berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo –untuk mencari Baekhyun tentu saja-, aku bertemu dengan orangtua Kyungsoo. Mereka mengundangku mengikuti acara keluarga ini dan sialnya aku yang memang tak ada acara apapun hari ini tak bisa berbohong, apalagi ibu Kyungsoo yang memang sangat baik padaku memintaku dengan tatapan memelas.

Kyungsoo duduk dihadapanku dengan senyuman lebar. Ia terlihat begitu cerah seperti gaun berwarna kuning yang dipakainya. Beberapa kali ia bercerita dengan suara manisnya yang dibuat-buat, membuat para orang tua di sini menatapnya dengan gemas.

Namun, senyum Kyungsoo tiba-tiba luntur saat ia melihat sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Aku tak begitu yakin dengan isi pesan itu, mungkin dari Jongin.

Makan siang sudah usai dan aku baru saja keluar dari toilet saat aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo di telepon. Kyungsoo menelepon di ujung koridor dengan wajah kesal.

Dengan iseng aku diam-diam menguping pembicaraannya. Pasti Kyungsoo mengomel lagi pada Jongin.

"Ya! Kau ikut acara itu?" nah, benar kan kataku.

"Tapi nanti kau bisa kelelahan," Jongin? Kelelahan? Memangnya acara apa yang diikutinya?

"Astaga, kau keras kepala sekali, Baek,"

Tunggu. Baek? Baekhyun?

"Baek, meski hanya jalan sehat biasa tapi tetap saja kau tak bisa kelelahan. Jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu bagaimana? Aku tak ada di sana untuk bisa mengawasimu,"

Sialan. Kenapa harus hari ini?

Aku buru-buru keluar, tak berniat mendengarkan omelan Kyungsoo lebih lama. Para orang tua yang menunggu pun tak kupedulikan.

Baekhyun.

Kupikir gadis itu akan menghabiskan waktu akhir minggunya di apartemen seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya namun hari ini justru ia pergi keluar.

Dan apa tadi? Jalan sehat?

Astaga. Apa dia tak khawatir pada dirinya sendiri?

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku mengusap keringatku yang mulai menetes di pelipisku. Mengikuti acara seperti ini dengan sebuah jaket tebal kebesaran ternyata membuatku kepanasan.

Well, tentu saja aku tak bisa hanya menggunakan kaos olahraga ketat yang pasti akan mencetak jelas bentuk perutku.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku dengan pelan, berbanding terbalik dengan para peserta lain yang berjalan terburu-buru bahkan berlari untuk menyelesaikan misi-misi yang ada. Aku tak begitu peduli, yang penting aku melakukan semuanya hingga selesai.

Aku tertawa pelan saat mendengar omelan Kyungsoo di telepon tadi. Aku merasa seperti dimarahi oleh ibuku jika mendengar omelannya. Lagipula, apa salahnya mengikuti acara ini. Menurut buku kehamilan yang kubaca, justru ibu hamil harus sering-sering berjalan agar posisi bayinya bagus.

Aku tak mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti itu sebenarnya tapi apa boleh buat.

Ayahku kembali menelponku satu jam yang lalu, kembali meminta untuk bertemu, dan begitu kuperdengarkan suara ramai di sekitarku, ia langsung tahu bahwa aku tak berbohong.

Pos terakhir sudah kuselesaikan dan sekarang aku tengah beristirahat di salah bangku yang tersedia di taman kampus. Aku membuka bekal yang kubawa dan memakannya perlahan. Perutku terasa sedikit kram lagi, tapi berusaha tak kuhiraukan.

"Baekhyun," sebuah suara teriakan terdengar memanggil namaku.

"Byun Baekhyun,"

Aku seketika menoleh dan menatap ke sekitarku, dan saat itu pula aku melihat Chanyeol yang juga menatap ke arahku. Mataku seketika membulat lebar.

Kenapa dia disini?

Aku berdiri canggung saat Chanyeol perlahan berjalan mendekatiku. Tubuhnya berkeringat seperti habis berlari, bahkan kemeja coklatnya terlihat sedikit basah. Di tangannya tersampir sebuah jas berwarna coklat tua.

Di berlari kemari? Kenapa? Dengan pakaian seperti itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia bertanya dengan suara beratnya saat tiba di hadapanku.

Matanya yang bulat menatapku tajam, namun aku berusaha tak mempedulikannya.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" tanyaku balik dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam. Apa ia lupa dengan perjanjiannya?

Chanyeol terlihat menghela nafas frustasi. "Baekhyun, aku tau kau tak ingin bertemu denganku, tapi tidak bisakah kau menjaga dirimu sendiri?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti arah ucapannya.

"Kau baru saja mengikuti acara yang bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan jan,"

Plak.

Aku tanpa sadar menamparnya, cukup keras.

Aku sendiri masih menatap tangan kananku yang baru saja menamparnya. Aku hanya ingin menghentikan ucapannya yang hampir saja membuka semua rahasia yang kututup-tutupi, tapi aku justru tak sengaja menamparnya.

.

 **Chanyeol POV**

Mataku membulat saat kurasakan sebuah tamparan di pipiku. Aku perlahan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya, namun yang kulihat ia justru menunduk seraya menatap tangannya yang baru saja menatapku. Matanya bahkan mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ia pasti tak sadar melakukannya.

Aku melirik ke sekitar kami, beberapa orang memperhatikanku sejak aku berteriak mencari Baekhyun dan sekarang mereka pasti sudah melihat jelas Baekhyun yang baru saja menamparku.

"Ayo pergi,"

Aku menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut, namun Baekhyun masih bersikukuh di tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak mau,"

"Baekhyun," panggilku lebih lembut.

Baekhyun mulai terisak dan aku semakin merasa frustasi. Belum lagi dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan kami.

Akhirnya aku berinisiatif untuk mulai membereskan bekal milik Baekhyun, memasukkannya ke dalam tas Baekhyun dan menariknya sedikit memaksa.

Biar saja dengan pandangan orang lain. Aku tak peduli.

Aku membukakan pintu mobilku padanya dan ia kembali hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Baekhyun, kita harus bicara,"

"Bicara apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kesal, menatapku tajam dengan matanya yang basah.

"Apa kau sekarang sudah mulai mengaturku?"

Aku tak mengindahkan ucapannya dan justru mendorongnya sedikit agar masuk ke dalam mobil. Kututup pintu mobilku dengan kasar dan bergegas masuk ke sisi yang lain sebelum Baekhyun berusaha untuk kabur.

Aku sedikit melemparkan tas Baekhyun ke bangku belakang setelah berhasil mengunci pintu mobil.

Baekhyun menatapku tajam dan aku balas menatapnya dengan tegas.

"Aku ingin keluar," Baekhyun masih menatapku tajam seolah mata basahnya tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengarkanku," balasku.

"Aku tak mau mendengar apapun,"

"Kau tau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Aku tak peduli dengan ucapannya dan kembali mengomel. Baekhyun membuang arah pandangnya ke arah lain tanpa mau menatapku.

"Kau sedang hamil, lalu kau mengikuti acara yang bisa membuatmu lelah dan membahayakan janinmu. Apa kau sedang tak waras?" aku mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan di kepalaku.

"Jika aku tak waras memang apa pedulimu,"

"Baekhyun," aku tak sadar sedikit berteriak padanya.

"Aku tak butuh pedulimu. Aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu. Dan aku tak butuh perhatianmu," Baekhyun kembali membentakku. "Kau tak berhak apapun dengan diriku,"

"Aku berhak," balasku dengan tegas. "Kau mengandung anakku,"

"Kau peduli pada anak ini? Jadi kau hanya ingin anak ini?" Baekhyun memandangku remeh. Aku mulai merasa emosi menghadapinya.

"Kalau begitu ambil saja dia. Kau hanya ingin dia kan," Baekhyun memukul perutnya dengan kasar membuatku mau tak mau memegangi kedua tangannya dan kembali membentaknya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Semua pria sama saja. Semuanya sama saja," Baekhyun kembali berteriak histeris. Beruntung mobilku berkaca riben dan kedap suara.

"Baekhyun, hentikan. Hei, tenangkan dirimu,"

Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti berteriak karena mulai kelelahan. Matanya kembali basah oleh air matanya.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya yang tengah kurasakan tapi air mataku benar-benar turun sekarang, bahkan semakin deras tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Ini bukan diriku. Aku tak pernah menangis seemosional ini sebelumnya di depan orang lain. Aku tak pernah berteriak semarah ini pada orang lain, tapi rasa sesak di dadaku seperti tak bisa kutahan.

Chanyeol masih di sebelahku, dari dari sudut mataku kulihat ia masih menatapku khawatir. Aku tak tau apa motivasinya mendatangiku kemari dan memarahiku, tapi aku tak suka dengan sikapnya ini.

Bukankah sudah kujelaskan bahwa aku tak ingin apapun darinya. Aku tak ingin ia bersikap berlebihan padaku dan aku tak ingin orang lain tau tentang hubungan kami, tapi kenapa ia masih begitu keras kepala?

Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa sikapnya ini membuatku semakin merasa tak nyaman dengannya?

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkannya.

"Kita akan pergi makan, kau butuh sesuatu untuk mengembalikan staminamu," Chanyeol berujar lembut seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Aku mendengus tak peduli, berpura-pura memandang ke arah lain. Berusaha menolak pun percuma karena lelaki ini memang sama keras kepalanya denganku.

 **End POV**

.

"Yeobo, kau benar-benar tak ingin mampir sebentar?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada sang suami yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baekhyun pasti masih di kampusnya. Kita mampir menemuinya sebentar ya?" tanyanya lagi dengan lembut seraya mengusap tangan suaminya.

Sang suami tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak perlu. Dia tak akan mau menemuiku,"

"Tapi kita lama tak bertemu dengannya, yeobo. Aku merindukannya, kau juga kan?"

Suaminya tak menjawab, hingga akhirnya sang istri hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Ia memang tak pernah bisa mencampuri urusan antara sang suami dan anaknya.

Ya, suami dan anak tirinya.

.

Baekhyun hanya duduk diam di samping kemudi. Matanya yang sedikit bengkak hanya menatap lurus kedepan dan tangannya menggenggam erat sabuk pengaman.

Chanyeol melirik ke arahnya sekilas. Mobil mereka terhenti sejenak karena lampu merah dan Chanyeol akhirnya bisa memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun saat itu, lengkap dengan butir-butir keringat yang masih membasahi rambut sebahunya.

"Buka saja jaketmu jika kau merasa kepanasan,"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan tak bereaksi apapun dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya tersenyum, merasa wajar. Lagipula ia justru merasa lega melihat Baekhyu marah padanya, karena sikap Baekhyun yang terlalu biasa justru membuatnya bingung.

Namun suara bunyi perut tiba-tiba membuat suasana hening di antara mereka sedikit terganggu. Chanyeol yang saat itu sudah fokus pada kemudinya mau tak mau ikut menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil, sedangkan Baekhyun dalam hati menahan malu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah merasa lapar rupanya. Ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu," balas Baekhyun cepat.

Sebuah suara lain kembali memecah keheningan. Kali ini suara ponsel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat nama penelepon di layar ponselnya.

"Siapa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera mengangkat teleponnya. Sebelumnya ia memberikan tanda tutup mulut pada Chanyeol agar lelaki itu tak bersuara.

"Yeobseyo,"

"..."

"Aku sudah di perjalanan pulang,"

"..."

"Aku tak apa. Sungguh. Jangan khawatir,"

"..."

"Aku akhh," suara kesakitan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol segera beralih kepadanya.

"..."

"Aku tak apa, Kyung. Hanya kram sedikit," bohong Baekhyun yang bisa dilihat jelas oleh Chanyeol.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti,"

"Hmm, bye,"

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dan meletakkan ponselnya asal-asalan di dash board, kedua tangannya kembali memegangi perutnya seraya meringis.

"Kau tak apa?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir. Ia buru-buru menghentikan mobilnya sejak Baekhyun terlihat meringis kesakitan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, namun Chanyeol justru terlihat semakin khawatir.

"Bagian mana yang sakit? Biar coba kuperiksa," ujar Chanyeol seraya mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Ia mulai mengatur posisi kursi yang diduduki Baekhyun dan melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Meski merasa begitu canggung dengan perlakuan lelaki itu, Baekhyun tetap tak menolak saat Chanyeol perlahan membuka jaket yang dikenakannya. Ia begitu terfokus pada rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Lagipula ia juga merasa tak mengerti dengan rasa sakit sesaat yang ia rasakan. Itu bukan kram yang biasa dirasakannya.

Chanyeol mulai mengangkat kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan sedikit terkejut melihat perut Baekhyun yang mulai membuncit. Dengan ragu, ia mulai meletakknya tangan besarnya di atas perut itu, sedikit mengusapnya dan menekan pada bagian-bagian tertentu.Ia berusaha menggunakan apa yang diketahuinya sebagai intern untuk memeriksa kondisi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali meringis saat rasa sakit sesaat itu mulai terasa.

"Ini," gumam Chanyeol yang juga merasa terkejut. "Apa sakit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan setelah rasa sakit itu kembali terasa ditempat yang disentuh Chanyeol.

"Seperti di tendang dari dalam," jawab Baekhyun, dan kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol saat dirinya mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Chanyeol juga menatapnya dan mulai tersenyum canggung. "Kurasa dia mulai menendang,"

Baekhyun memutar matanya gugup, lalu buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari perutnya. Jaketnya kembali ia kancingkan dengan cepat dan posisi duduknya kembali ia benarkan.

"Aku ingin pulang,"

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan justru menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbeda. Baekhyun berpura-pura tak mengindahkan tatapan itu, meski dalam hatinya ia juga merasa bingung.

Mengapa Chanyeol terlihat seperti begitu kecewa?

"Apa kau belum memeriksakan kandunganmu lagi?"

Baekhyun terdiam tak menjawab saat menyadari arti tatapan Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya tak bisa menjawab.

Chanyeol tersenyum getir saat mengerti jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka dengan kandunganmu?"

Baekhyun masih tak menjawab dan hanya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah luar.

"Antarkan aku pulang,"

Chanyeol akhirnya kembali menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kita pulang ke apartemenku,"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan terkejut, menatap tak percaya pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tinggal denganku mulai hari ini," jawab Chanyeol tegas.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Seolah tak mempedulikan teriakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih kukuh mengemudikan kemudinya.

.

"Aku tak mau turun,"

Sudah 30 menit Chanyeol membujuk Baekhyun untuk turun, namun gadis itu masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak mengijinkan saat Chanyeol hendak melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Jangan buat aku bertindak kasar, Baekhyun,"

"An-tar-kan-a-ku-ke-a-par-te-men-ku," ucap Baekhyun lagi, kali ini dengan penekanan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah.

"Kalau begitu kita tak usah turun," Chanyeol menyerah dan memilih menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku kemudi.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan kesal. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Kau tinggal denganku sampai bayi itu lahir,"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menjaganya sendiri,"

"Bagaimana caranya?" Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Dengan membuat dirimu lelah? Dengan pulang larut setiap hari? Atau dengan menghindari pemeriksaan rutin setiap minggu?"

Baekhyun mendesah kesal. "Aku yang tau kondisi tubuhku sendiri dan aku yang tau dia baik atau tidak,"

"Tapi kau tak tau apapun tentang kehamilan,"

"Aku sudah membaca banyak buku,"

"Dan tak ada yang menjagamu setiap waktu,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. "Aku bukan nenek-nenek ataupun orang lumpuh yang harus dijaga setiap waktu,"

"Memang. Tapi ada nyawa lain di dalam tubuhmu yang harus kau jaga,"

Chanyeol yang keras kepala, dan Baekhyun kembali berpikir keras untuk melawan sikap keras kepala lelaki itu.

"Aku tak mau tinggal dengan orang asing,"

"Aku ayah dari bayi itu,"

"Aku tak mau tinggal dengan orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan denganku,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo menikah denganku,"

Mata sipit Baekhyun kembali membulat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau gila,"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Itu yang sudah seharusnya terjadi," Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu tak acuh. "Kau hamil karena diriku dan sudah seharusnya aku bertanggung jawab padamu dan menikahimu,"

Baekhyun mendecih remeh, "Kau pasti terlalu banyak menonton drama,"

"Lalu, apa kau mau melahirkan tanpa suami? Melahirkan anak tanpa ayah?"

"Why not?" kali ini Chanyeol yang dibuat kaget dengan jawaban Baekhyun. "Aku masih bisa membesarkannya sendiri, kenapa harus membutuhkan seorang ayah?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan mendengar jawaban tak terduga dari Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu sepeserpun sampai aku mati,"

"Kau yang gila, Baekhyun," komentar Chanyeol. "Darimana pikiran itu muncul di otakmu,"

"Dari diriku sendiri," Baekhyun menjawab santai. "Lagi pula apa gunanya menikah lalu ujung-ujungnya bercerai dan sang anak lagi-lagi jadi korban,"

Jawaban Baekhyun itu diam-diam membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos. Lelaki itu mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri kita untuk menikah, Chanyeol. Jika ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan, maka biarkan ini menjadi sebuah kecelakaan. Jangan membuat kecelakaan lain dengan kecelakaan yang sudah ada,"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kau benar," Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Aku hampir saja melupakan diriku sendiri karena terlalu memikirkanmu,"

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar reaksi Chanyeol.

"Oke, baiklah kalau kau tak ingin tinggal ataupun menikah denganku. Tapi aku tetap akan bertanggung jawab tentang bayi itu hingga ia lahir dan besar nanti. Dan kau harus tetap mendengar kata-kataku,"

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Dahiku semakin mengernyit saat mendengar keputusannya.

Apa itu barusan? Mengapa sikap keras kepalanya tiba-tiba meluntur?

 _Semudah itukah mengubah pola pikir lelaki itu? Selemah itukah keinginannya untuk menikahiku?_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

 _Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan_ _darinya_ _?_

"Kita ke rumah sakit hari ini," ucap Chanyeol final, lalu kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tapi Chanyeol, prakteknya libur hari ini,"

Melihat sikapnya yang berubah membuatku tak memiliki semangat untuk menghentikannya.

Ya, mungkin memang lebih baik begini saja.

"Aku bisa memintanya langsung," Chanyeol masih menjawab dengan santai.

"Chanyeol," aku memanggilnya dengan nada frustasi, masih berusaha menahan lelaki itu. Bagaimanapun, bersama dengannya masih tak nyaman bagiku.

"Chanyeol, semua orang bisa tahu jika kau yang mengantarku kesana," ucapku lagi.

Ya, semua yang berusaha kututupi akan terbongkar begitu saja jika semua orang melihat kami bersama di rumah sakit.

Chanyeol kembali terdiam dengan mesin mobil yang sudah menyala.

"Kau tidak malu?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Aku sebenarnya tak ingin peduli tentangnya, tapi melihat keputusannya tadi kurasa ia memang merasa malu denganku.

Entahlah. Kami memang tak memiliki hubungan apapaun, tapi tetap saja aku sedikit merasa kecewa.

Dan juga malu. Mungkin ia memang tak menyukai gadis aggresif dan keras kepala sepertiku.

Oh, apa yang kupikirkan sebenarnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Chanyeol masih tak menjawab. Ia hanya melirikku dan memperhatikanku lekat-lekat. Aku mulai merasa gugup.

"Kau malu?" tanyanya balik dengan tiba-tiba.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, terkejut.

"Hah?"

"Kau malu jika semua orang tau kau hamil?" tanya Chanyeol lagi membuatku terdiam seketika.

Apa aku merasa malu?

Aku tak pernah merasa seperti itu, tapi aku selalu ingin menutupi keadaan ini pada semua orang yang kukenal.

Tidak, aku tidak malu. Aku hanya belum siap dengan pandangan orang lain tentangku.

"Ti, tidak, hanya saja, aku," aku menjawab dengan gugup.

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arahku sepenuhnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja memegang kedua bahuku dan membuatku menghadapnya dengan sempurna.

Pipiku tiba-tiba memanas tapi aku seolah tak bisa bereaksi apapun.

"Jika kau tidak malu, maka aku tak masalah," suara berat Chanyeol menggema di telingaku.

"Tapi, Chanyeol,"

"Aku tak akan meng-iyakan ataupun mengelak. Biar orang lain yang mengira-ngira sendiri, jadi jangan dengarkan mereka, oke?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut, membuatku tanpa sadar perlahan menganggukkan kepalaku.

Rasa kecewa yang sebelumnya kurasakan seketika memudar hanya karena perkataannya itu.

Ya, jangan dengarkan mereka, Baekhyun.

 **End POV**

.

Seperti yang mereka duga, Jongdae nampak terkejut saat Baekhyun datang ke ruangannya. Apalagi dengan Chanyeol yang menemaninya dan memintanya untuk memeriksa Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Park Chanyeol, kau tau ini bukan jadwal praktekku,"

"Aku tau sunbaenim, tapi Baekhyun tak punya waktu lain selain hari ini," bujuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau bisa masuk ke ruang praktekku, Baekhyun-ssi," ucap Jongdae seraya membuka pintu ruang prakteknya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak, dan Chanyeol balas tersenyum padanya dengan anggukan meyakinkan.

Saat Chanyeol hendak duduk menunggu di ruangan Jongdae, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja bersuara.

"Dokter, bolehkah," Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup. "Bolehkah, Chanyeol juga ikut masuk?" tanya Baekhyun lirih, sedikit mengejutkan Jongdae dan juga Chanyeol yang sudah duduk.

Hening sejenak, dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa gugup.

Ini kali pertamanya, tentu saja, dan ia merasa begitu gugup untuk masuk ke ruang praktek itu seorang diri. Belum lagi, ia memang belum tau begitu banyak mengenai kehamilan.

Ya, ia butuh orang lain.

Ia butuh Chanyeol.

"Oh tentu saja," jawab Jongdae lembut. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum kecil kepadanya.

Baekhyun memasuki ruang praktek itu dengan ragu. Kedua tangannya bertaut di depan dengan jari-jari yang dimainkan. Baekhyun tak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya.

"Silahkan berbaring di sini," ujar Jongdae seraya menarik alat USG untuk mendekat ke ranjang yang tersedia di ruang praktek itu.

Baekhyun mulai melepaskan sepatu ketsnya. Perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang itu seraya sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Aku ijin membuka jaketmu, ya,"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Jari-jarinya masih bergerak gugup dan Chanyeol menyadari itu. Ia pun mulai mendekat ke ranjang Baekhyun dan memegang jemari gugup Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun meringis kecil saat perutnya dioleskan sebuah gel dingin, dan Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Hmm, sepertinya janinnya bertumbuh cukup pesat selama sebulan ini," jelas Jongdae seraya memperhatikan layar USG di hadapannya.

"Dan dilihat dari ukuran tubuhnya, sepertinya janin anda sedikit lebih besar,"

Baekhyun menoleh berusaha melihat layar USG di sampingnya, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sudah terpaku pada layar USG tersebut.

"Ukurannya sekitar 30 cm dan sepertinya pergerakannya sudah terlihat jelas," Jongdae melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa dia sudah menendang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Baru hari ini,"

"Oh, itu bagus," komentar Jongdae lalu kembali menggerakkan tangannya di atas perut Baekhyun.

"Detak jantungnya juga normal dan dari tekanan darahmu, kurasa tak ada masalah," Jongdae menutup penjelasannya. "Apa ada hal lain yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Jenis kelaminnya bagaimana?"

Jongdae menoleh pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Suasana menjadi sedikit canggung saat Jongdae masih menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyidik.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang berada di genggamannya untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu.

"Oh, aku hanya penasaran, kapan jenis kelamin bayi bisa dilihat," Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan canggung. Baekhyun diam-diam menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Biasanya pada bulan kelima, namun itu tergantung posisi janin juga," jelas Jongdae, masih dengan tatapan menyidiknya pada Chanyeol. "Kau banyak ingin tahu rupanya, Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol meringis kecil menanggapi ucapan Jongdae.

"Aku akan mencetakkan foto USGnya dulu, kalian bisa menunggu di luar sebentar,"

Setelah membantu Baekhyun mengenakan jaketnya kembali dan memakaikan sepatunya, Chanyeol pun mulai keluar ruangan praktek bersama Baekhyun.

Begitu sampai di ruangan utama Jongdae, Baekhyun segera mencubit perut pria itu.

"Ish, kenapa mencubitku,"

"Kenapa bertanya yang tidak-tidak?" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku kan hanya penasaran," balas Chanyeol gemas sambil meringis kesakitan. Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Jongdae tak lama keluar dan duduk di kursinya diikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aku meresepkan beberapa vitamin untukmu, dan kau bisa menebusnya di apotek rumah sakit," ucap Jongdae seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas resep pada Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas anggukan olehnya.

"Dan ini foto USGnya. Kuharap kau menjaga kesehatanmu Baekhyun-ssi, jangan sampai kelelahan dan banyak pikiran. Semoga janinmu sehat selalu," Jongdae menyerahkan foto hitam putih itu pada Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

Chanyeol pun segera pamit dan berterimakasih pada sunbaenimnya itu. Baekhyun sendiri sudah lebih dulu keluar seraya menatap foto USG bayinya dengan takjub.

"Terimakasih, sunbaenim. Aku berhutang banyak padamu,"

"Ya, kau berhutang banyak," Jongdae menatap Chanyeol kembali dengan pandangan selidik. "Menggantikan sepupumu kemari, huh?" sindirnya.

"Begitulah," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, lalu membungkuk pada seniornya itu sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku permisi, sunbaenim,"

Jongdae balas tersenyum hingga Chanyeol mulai menutup pintu ruangannya.

"Yah, kuharap bayi kalian sehat selalu," gumam Jongdae seraya tersenyum kecil memandang pintu ruangannya yang baru saja tertutup, sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di kursinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Hua hua huaaaa, bagaimana chapter ini? Kira-kira ChanBaek-nya ada perkembangan?**

 **Kayaknya enggak ya *kekeke***

 **Tapi seenggaknya Baekhyun udah bisa ngamuk dan nangis di depan Chanyeol lah ya, enggak diem-diem canggung sok gengsi kayak sebelumnya.**

 **Maaf juga kalau di sini, Chanyeol keliatan plin-plan. Salahkan saja dia yang emang niatnya masih setengah-setengah. Tapi seenggaknya dia itu gentlemen kan ya? Wkwkwk**

 **Ditunggu ya chapter selanjutnya. Semoga udah ada permainan perasaan diantara mereka berdua *evil smirk***

 **Hope you like it *kecup***


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke

ChanBaek

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun yang duduk menunggu di kursi tunggu. Ia baru saja menyerahkan resep pada apoteker rumah sakit dan mulai duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang masih menatap foto USG di tangannya.

"Mengaguminya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Ini menakjubkan," ia masih menatap foto itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ia benar-benar hidup di dalam perutku,"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Perlahan, ia menggeser duduknya mendekati Baekhyun, ikut melihat foto USG itu dengan kagum. Bahkan tanpa sadar, tangannya kini mulai merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, yang memang masih terpaku pada foto hitam-putih di tangannya itu, tak bereaksi apapun, bahkan cenderung menerima perlakuan Chanyeol itu.

"Kau akan menjadi ibu," Chanyeol berujar lembut di dekat telinganya.

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, namun kemudian ia mulai tersadar. Apalagi saat ia merasakan nafas berat Chanyeol di tengkuknya.

Baekhyun refleks melepaskan tangan Chanyeol di bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata memincing.

Chanyeol sendiri tampak terkejut, bukan karena reaksi Baekhyun, namun karena tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia meringis kecil saat menyadari ia baru saja merusak suasana haru di antara mereka.

"Maaf. Aku tak sengaja,"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, lalu bergeser beberapa kursi, berusaha menjauh dari Chanyeol.

Suara sirine yang tiba-tiba terdengar seketika mengagetkan keduanya. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol, bertanya dengan matanya yang terlihat khawatir. Chanyeol balas mengendikkan bahu, merasa tak mengerti juga, namun telingannya mulai awas menanti pengumuman yang akan terdengar selanjutnya. Kondisi seperti ini memang sering terjadi jika ada kondisi darurat.

"Perhatian, perhatian. Untuk seluruh dokter jaga diharap segera menuju ruang gawat darurat. Sekali lagi, seluruh dokter jaga diharap menuju ruang gawat darurat sekarang juga,"

Wajah Baekhyun semakin terlihat khawatir, ia bergerak mendekati Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya ada kecelakaan besar yang memakan banyak korban," Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku akan kesana sebentar untuk melihat situasinya. Apa tak apa jika kau kutinggal sebentar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Mereka pasti membutuhkan banyak dokter di sana,"

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya, "Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti,"

"Pergilah, aku tak apa,"

Chanyeol mengusap surai rambut Baekhyun sejenak sebelum berlari meninggalkan ruang tunggu.

"Ayahmu benar-benar pria siaga, bukan begitu?" gumam Baekhyun lirih, tangannya mengusap perutnya lembut dan tersenyum pada sosok Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh.

.

Hari sudah hampir gelap saat Baekhyun berada di dalam taksi seorang diri.

Ya, Baekhyun memilih untuk pulang lebih dulu tanpa menunggu Chanyeol. Bukannya tak ingin, ia hanya merasa tak enak mengganggu Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tadi, ia sempat melihat suasana di ruang gawat darurat. Seperti kata Chanyeol, sepertinya memang baru saja terjadi kecelakaan besar. Dan suasana di ruangan itu sangat ramai dan _hectic_.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun memilih pulang sendiri.

Baekhyun masih berada di dalam taksi saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia segera menganggat telepon itu saat tau itu berasal dari Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Kyung,"

" _Ya! Kau dimana sekarang?"_

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo dari seberang.

" _Kau bilang kau sudah pulang, tapi mengapa apartemenmu kosong?"_ Kyungsoo kembali mengomel.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar saat menyadari maksud Kyungsoo. Gadis itu pasti sudah berada di apartemennya.

"Oh, aku masih di dalam taksi, Kyung," jawab Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Memangnya kau darimana?"

Baekhyun menggigit bawah bibirnya dengan gugup. _Haruskah kubilang jika aku baru saja dari rumah sakit?_

"Nanti akan kuceritakan di apartemenku. Aku sudah hampir sampai," secara sepihak, Baekhyun menutup teleponnya.

 _Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kyungsoo?_

.

Benar saja. Begitu Baekhyun keluar dari taksi yang dinaikinya, sosok Kyungsoo langsung terlihat di depan gedung apartemennya. Masih mengenakan gaunnya dari pertemuan keluarganya, gadis itu berdiri dengan wajah galak, melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Baekhyun dalam hati tersenyum geli, teringat pada sosok Chanyeol tadi siang yang juga memarahinya. _Kedua saudara ini, sama-sama overprotektif rupanya._

"Tadi siang kau bilang sudah pulang, Baekhyun? Kenapa baru sampai sekarang?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum canggung, lalu menarik tangan gadis itu memasuki apartemennya.

"Aigoo, tuan putri jangan marah-marah. Ayo kita masuk dulu,"

Kyungsoo hanya menurut meski wajahnya masih diliputi rasa kesal.

Begitu sampai di dalam apartemen, Baekhyun segera melepas jaketnya yang seharian ini membuatnya kepanasan.

"Aku mandi dulu, Kyung. Kau tunggu sebentar ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun segera memasuki kamar mandi, sengaja menghindari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun telah selesai mandi, namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu masih duduk tenang dengan gaun kuningnya di ruang tengah. Baekhyun yang melihat itu mulai merasa bersalah.

"Kau tak ingin mandi dulu? Setidaknya ganti gaunmu itu,"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, beranjak mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di salah satu sisi sofa.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, Baek. Apa yang terjadi hari ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Tak ada. Acaranya berjalan lancar dan tak ada masalah,"

"Lalu kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, semakin penasaran.

"Aku dari rumah sakit," Baekhyun menjawab dengan ragu. "Memeriksakan kandunganku,"

"Tapi ini hari Sabtu, Baek. Praktiknya pasti libur," Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu kembali menatap selidik pada Baekhyun.

"Kau bohong padaku,"

"Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh," balas Baekhyun cepat. "Aku benar-benar ke rumah sakit,"

Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya, terlihat masih tak memercayai ucapan Baekhyun, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya lagi.

"Kau masuk UGD?"

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

"Kau masuk UGD?"

Aku menggeleng cepat menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Hahh, sudah kuduga akan begini. Tak mungkin kan aku bilang jika aku ke rumah sakit dengan bantuan Chanyeol.

"Aku meminta langsung pada Dokter Kim. Kau ingat dia, kan?" akhirnya aku menjawab seadanya. Kuharap sisi polos Kyungsoo kembali memercayaiku.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, meski begitu dari wajahnya terlihat jelas bahwa ia masih merasa bingung. "Kau meminta langsung padanya? Dan dia mau?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku malu jika harus periksa di hari prakteknya yang biasa. Jadi aku memintanya memeriksaku hari ini,"

Kulihat wajah Kyungsoo berubah sendu saat mendengar jawabanku.

Well, aku tak sepenuhnya berbohong sebenarnya. Bukan malu yang kurasakan, lebih tepatnya gugup. Ini kali pertamanya bagiku, dan bayangan menjadi seorang ibu masih begitu baru bagiku. Jika Chanyeol tak berada di sampingku hari ini, aku tak yakin bisa melewatinya dengan baik.

Oh, aku mulai membayangkan, bagaimana jika aku harus melahirkan seorang diri?

Kyungsoo mendekat ke arahku, memelukku dari samping, masih dengan wajah sendunya.

Aku benci dikasihani sebenarnya, tapi dengan kondisiku sekarang, apa boleh buat. Aku bahkan mengasihani diriku sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku, Baek? Kau bisa memintaku menemanimu,"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Aku bisa saja meminta padanya, namun entah mengapa rasanya tetap saja berbeda. Entahlah, sosok Chanyeol di sampingku membuatku begitu merasa aman. Dan lagi ucapannya tadi siang terus menerus terngiang di telingaku.

 _Jika kau tidak malu, maka aku tak masalah_

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat ucapannya.

"Tak apa, Kyung. Kau sedang ada acara dan aku tak mungkin mengganggu acaramu, aku bisa sendiri kok,"

Lagipula ada Chanyeol juga, tambahku dalam hati.

Kyungsoo masih menatapku dengan sendu, dan itu semakin membuatku merasa tak enak padanya.

Aku berusaha menampilkan senyumku meski dalam hati aku tetap merasa bersalah. Aku merasa benar-benar jahat karena sudah membohongi sahabatku sendiri.

"Apa kau mau melihat hasil foto USGku?" tanyaku balik dengan antusias.

 **End POV**

.

Chanyeol meregangkan tubuhnya ketika ia memasuki ruang jaga dokter. Ia melepas jas putihnya dan menggantungnya dengan asal-asalan. Setelah membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang, ia segera meraba kantung celananya, mencari ponselnya yang ia simpan di sana.

Chanyeol menghela nafas saat melihat jam di ponselnya ternyata sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul tujuh malam. Pantas saja jika Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu pulang daripada menungguinya.

Chanyeol kembali teringat ucapan dari salah seorang perawat mengenai pesan yang dititipkan Baekhyun. Ia mendengus kesal, sedikit menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang sempat melupakan gadis itu dan terlalu terlarut dalam kesibukannya.

Ia hendak mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada gadis itu saat ia teringat bahwa ia bahkan tak memiliki nomor ponsel gadis itu. Ia kembali mendengus kesal.

Namun tak lama otak cerdasnya kembali memunculkan ide. Dengan cepat ia mencari nomor seseorang dan menelponnya.

"Hai, Kim,"

" _Hai Park, ada apa?"_

"Sedang sibuk?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi. Akhir pekan seperti ini Jongin memang seringkali masih berada di kampus, terlalu sibuk dengan proyek magister-nya.

" _Tidak, ada apa?"_ meski menjawab tidak, namun suara serak Jongin jelas menjawab sebaliknya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Aku minta nomor Baekhyun,"

" _Huh?"_

"Aku minta nomor ponsel Baekhyun," ulang Chanyeol, kali ini dengan lebih jelas.

" _Untuk apa?"_

"Ck, ingin tau saja," Chanyeol mendengus kesal, membuat Jongin menahan tawanya.

" _Pendekatan, huh?"_

Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya mendengus.

"Mau memberikannya atau tidak?"

" _Bagaimana ya, Baekhyun tak suka jika nomornya disebar begitu saja pada orang lain,"_

"Aku bukan orang lain," balas Chanyeol kesal.

" _Lalu, siapa? Kekasihnya?"_ Jongin membalas dengan tawa mengejek.

Chanyeol mendecih, namun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum geli.

"Kau sedang senggang ya?" sindir Chanyeol.

" _Begitulah. Ingin minum denganku?"_

"Tidak, jika kau hanya ingin mengorek rahasiaku lagi,"

Jongin kembali tertawa. _"Ayolah. Kertas-kertas ini membuatku penat, dan kekasihku sedang terlalu sibuk dengan Baekhyun-mu,"_

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit. Jadi Baekhyun sedang bersama Kyungsoo?

"Baik, jika kau memberikan nomor ponselnya padaku,"

" _Call,"_

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil seraya mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Well, melepas lelah dengan Jongin tak ada salahnya bukan?

.

Baekhyun menghentikan adukannya saat ponsel di sakunya berbunyi. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya membuat susu ibu hamil dan mengambil ponselnya. Dahinya mengernyit saat mendapati sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

 **Hai, Baekhyun.**

 **Ini Chanyeol.**

 **Sudah sampai di apartemenmu?**

 **Maaf karena tak bisa mengantarmu**

Dahi Baekhyun semakin mengernyit setelah membaca isi pesan itu.

Darimana Chanyeol mengetahui nomor ponselnya?

"Baek, sudah selesai dengan susumu?" suara Kyungsoo dari ruang tengah menghentikan lamunan Baekhyun seketika.

Ia pun membalas pesan itu seadanya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat susu.

"Sebentar lagi, Kyung," balasnya.

"Cepatlah, dramanya akan segera dimulai," Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak saat suara televisi terdengar semakin keras.

.

 **Aku baik**

 **Terimakasih**

"Apa balasannya?" tubuh Jongin bergeser untuk sekadar ikut membaca pesan di ponsel Chanyeol. Ia terkikik geli setelah berhasil membacanya.

"Ck, anak itu, benar-benar tak berubah,"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Ia juga selalu menjawab seperti itu saat kukirimi pesan," Jongin menjawab lalu meminum kembali gelas sojunya.

"Kau sering mengiriminya pesan?" tanpa sadar, Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Lumayan,"

Mata Chanyeol memincing menatap sahabatnya itu. "Kau tak berniat berselingkuh dari Kyungsoo, kan?"

Jongin seketika tergelak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Tentu saja tidak, caplang,"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal mendengar panggilan Jongin untuknya.

"Ia mahasiswaku, dan ia ketua di kelasku. Apa ada yang salah jika aku mengiriminya pesan?"

Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk setuju, meski dalam hati tetap merasa kesal. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika Jongin sekarang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak," balas Chanyeol cepat sebelum meminum segelas penuh berisi soju.

"Kalau cemburu, kenapa tak cepat-cepat menikahinya?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Jongin yang masih tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Atau setidaknya, jadikan dia kekasihmu,"

"Kau lupa jika aku sudah ditolak?" balas Chanyeol sinis, ia kembali meminum sojunya.

"Well, itu karena kau tak benar-benar serius padanya,"

"Tak serius darimana?" Chanyeol membalas dengan kesal. "Aku bahkan bilang akan menikahinya, tapi ia malah menolakku mentah-mentah,"

"Kau yakin kau serius dengan ucapanmu saat itu?" tanya Jongin lagi, kali ini nada suaranya tersengar serius.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau yakin kau benar-benar ingin menikah dengannya?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap gelas kosong di tangannya, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Kau bahkan masih tak bisa melawan egomu sendiri, Park,"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, menyetujui ucapan Jongin.

Jongin menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu dan tersenyum.

"Kau masih trauma dengan kejadian lima tahun lalu?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab, masih menatap gelas kosongnya dengan tersenyum sendu.

"Hei, sadarlah, Park. Kondisinya sekarang berbeda. Dia sudah mengandung anakmu. Apa kau mau membiarkan anakmu hidup tanpa ayahnya, begitu?" ucap Jongin lagi.

"Entahlah, Kim," Chanyeol menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas kosong di tangannya. "Aku hanya merasa tak yakin dengan itu,"

"Apa yang membuatmu tak yakin?"

Chanyeol menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kami tak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun sebelumnya. Dan jika kami menikah, kami hanya akan menikah tanpa cinta. Apa menurutmu itu akan berjalan baik?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya, mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Kalian bisa menumbuhkan perasaan itu setelah menikah, Park,"

"Kalau tidak?" Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Jongin dengan sendu.

Jongin mulai mendesah frustasi, "Hei, kenapa kau jadi tidak percaya diri begini, huh?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing karena mabuk.

"Bagaimana aku bisa merasa percaya diri, bahkan setelah melihat buktinya di depan mataku,"

Chanyeol kembali meminum segelas penuh berisi soju, mengabaikan pusing yang sudah terasa di kepalanya.

Jongin mau tak mau akhirnya ikut meminum kembali soju-nya.

"Kau sendiri, kau bahkan masih berpikir berulang kali sebelum menikahi Kyungsoo, padahal kalian sudah saling mencintai,"

"Itu karena masih banyak hal yang perlu kupertimbangkan, Park,"

"Apa menurutmu aku juga tak punya hal yang perlu kupertimbangkan?"

Keduanya tertawa tanpa alasan jelas, Ya, mereka sudah sama-sama mengerti kondisi satu sama lain tanpa harus bertanya.

"Aku sangat paham dirimu, Park, jadi aku tak akan menasehatimu macam-macam,"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk sebelum kembali meminum soju-nya. Ia sudah terlihat mabuk.

"Yang terpenting, jangan menyesal dengan keputusanmu. Sudah cukup lima tahun yang lalu dan jangan membuat keputusan bodohmu yang lain,"

.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat membuka pintu apartemen milik Baekhyun. Mulutnya menganga lebar, terlalu shock bahkan untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Siapa, Kyung?" pertanyaan Baekhyun menggantung seketika saat melihat dua lelaki yang sudah bersandar lemas di pintu apartemennya.

"Ya, oppa! Apa-apaan dengan kalian, huh?" Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan omelannya seraya membantu Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menepuk dengan keras bahu Chanyeol.

"Bangun, oppa! Astaga, kalian benar-benar merepotkan,"

Baekhyun masih membeku di tempatnya sebelum Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja menyentuh bahunya saat membantu Jongin masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Baek, bisa kau bantu Chan oppa? Kurasa dia sudah tak sadar," Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menurutinya.

Ia perlahan mendekati tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah terduduk dengan tidak elit di kusen pintu dan sedikit mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol-ssi? Kau masih sadar?"

Chanyeol mulai bergumam dan perlahan membuka matanya. "Oh, Byun Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal lalu menarik lengan lelaki itu. "Bangunlah, di sini dingin,"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menggumam, "Tidak, aku di sini saja,"

"Kumohon bangunlah, aku tidak bisa mengangkat tubuh beratmu," Baekhyun masih berusaha menarik lengan kekar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik lengannya sedikit kasar, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Tidak, nanti kau menggodaku lagi," Chanyeol bergumam lagi, kali ini lebih lirih namun Baekhyun masih mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Apa katanya tadi? Menggodanya?

Baekhyun berdecak tak percaya.

Apa lelaki itu baru saja menyindirnya soal kejadian malam itu?

Baekhyun rasa-rasanya ingin menendang tubuh Chanyeol dengan tongkat bisbol.

"Biar aku saja, Baek," beruntunglah, Kyungsoo segera datang dan menggantikannya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu apartemennya seraya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang tengah dipapah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini?" gumamnya tak percaya seraya menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sudah tergeletak di atas karpet ruang tengah apartemen Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Baek," jawab Kyungsoo seadanya, ia masih sibuk membuka sepatu Jongin dan Chanyeol. "Mereka memang sering ke rumahku jika sudah mabuk seperti ini, tapi aku tak menyangka mereka akan kemari karena tau aku ada di sini,"

Kyungsoo menoleh sejenak untuk menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelasnya. "Kurasa mereka akan menginap di sini malam ini, Baek,"

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

.

Baekhyun menggeliatkan badannya begitu menyadari sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela tirai jendelanya yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya menyimpit saat sinar itu dengan tanpa izin memasuki matanya yang baru saja terbuka setelah terlelap begitu lama.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap jam di nakasnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk menyangga tubuhnya, berusaha bangkit perlahan dengan pinggang yang semakin terasa kaku, efek dari perutnya yang semakin membesar.

Di ruang tengah, Chanyeol dan Jongin juga terbangun dari tidur panjang mereka.

"Uh, bau apa ini?" Jongin bergumam, masih dengan matanya yang tertutup. Chanyeol di sebelahnya menggeliat tak nyaman saat tangan Jongin tak sengaja mengenai wajahnya.

Ya, keduanya memang tertidur di karpet ruang tengah apartemen Baekhyun.

"Kalian sudah bangun?" sosok Kyungsoo muncul tak lama kemudian, dengan sebuah sendok sup di tangannya yang ia lipat di dada.

"Ini di mana? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah sepenuhnya terduduk. Ia menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," Kyungsoo membalas sarkastik, "Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai di sini? Bahkan tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya,"

Jongin yang sudah tersadar hanya bisa meringis dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Rambutnya berantakan khas bangun tidur.

"Kurasa aku memberikan alamat yang salah pada supir pengganti," ia tersenyum memelas, tak ingin kekasihnya itu mengomelinya lagi.

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal, "Untung saja Baekhyun mau menampung kalian, bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Baekhyun? Tunggu," Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat menyadari maksud ucapan Kyungsoo. "Apa ini apartemen Baekhyun?"

Sosok yang baru saja disebut, tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik pintu kamar.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang hanya terbalut kaos putih kebesaran serta hotpants itu keluar dengan langkah terseok. Salah satu tangannya menyangga bawah perutnya sedangkan tangannya yang lain sibuk memijat belakang pinggangnya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar jika saat ini sedang diperhatikan oleh tiga pasang mata berbeda.

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh seketika, sedikit terkejut saat menyadari dua sosok lain di ruang tengah.

Sepertinya ia baru tersadar bahwa dengan adanya Jongin dan Chanyeol di apartemennya.

"Ke, ke kamar mandi," Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dengan gugup saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati, Baek. Kurasa lantai kamar mandimu sedikit licin saat aku masuk kesana tadi," saran Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu buru-buru menuju ke kamar mandi, berusaha menghindari Chanyeol dan Jongin yang masih setia menatapnya.

"Kalian juga bersiap, aku sudah memasakkan sarapan untuk kalian juga," Kyungsoo beralih pada dua lelaki yang masih terpaku pada pikirannya masing-masing.

Setelah menatap tajam pada dua lelaki tak tau malu itu, Kyungsoo segera menuju ke dapur kembali untuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

"Well, aku tak akan heran jika kau menyetubuhinya di hari pertama kalian. Dia memang benar-benar seksi,"

Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, Jongin bergumam lirih, membuat Chanyeol seketika menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan memukul belakang kepala lelaki itu untuk sekadar menyadarkan otak mesumnya.

"Kuadukan pada Kyungsoo, tau rasa kau,"

Jongin melirih dengan tatapan memelasnya, baru menyadari kesalahan ucapannya.

.

Tak lama kemudian, dua pasang manusia di apartemen itu akhirnya duduk bersama di meja makan mungil milik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk berdampingan, dengan Kyungsoo yang asyik menikmati nasi goreng buatannya sendiri, dan Baekhyun yang makan dengan menunduk. Di hadapan mereka, Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk berdampingan, keduanya makan dalam keadaan canggung, sesekali saling melirik dan mencuri pandang ke sang pemilik apartemen.

"Ehm, Baek," Jongin memberanikan diri membuka pembicaraan. "Soal kami berdua, yang semalam, kami minta maaf,"

Baekhyun tak bereaksi apapun, masih menikmati nasi gorengnya seraya menunduk.

Jongin melirik Chanyeol sejenak, meminta bantuan, namun lelaki itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku tak sadar saat memberikan alamatmu pada supir pengganti hingga tanpa sadar sudah berada di sini," tambah Jongin. Wajah wibawanya yang selalu muncul saat ia mengajar kini hilang entah kemana.

Kyungsoo menahan tawa melihat raut wajah Jongin saat ini.

"Aku tak sengaja, sungguh, Baek. Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang menyebut nama, aww" Jongin memekik tertahan saat kakinya diinjak dengan keras oleh Chanyeol. Ia menoleh menatap lelaki itu tajam, yang dibalas tak kalah tajam oleh tatapan Chanyeol.

"Lain kali, hentikan kebiasaan kalian itu, oppa. Kalian selalu saja pulang dalam keadaan tidak sadar jika sudah mabuk. Bagaimana jika bukan aku yang kalian temui? Apa kalian mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak?"

Jongin meringis seraya mengusap tengkuknya saat kekasihnya kembali mengomel, sedangkan Chanyeol nampak tak peduli. Perhatiannya terpaku pada Baekhyun yang masih menikmati sarapannya tanpa selera.

"Ada apa? Apa sarapannya tidak enak?"

Itu suara Kyungsoo. Gadis itu turut ikut memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng di piringnya.

"Rasanya hambar, aku tidak suka,"

Ketiga manusia lain di meja makan itu seketika mengernyitkan dahi. Kyungsoo melahap kembali nasi gorengnya dan merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan rasanya. Jongin dan Chanyeol yang juga merasakan hal serupa hanya saling menatap dengan bingung.

"Hambar bagaimana? Ini rasa yang sama seperti yang selalu kumasakkan untukmu, Baek," Kyungsoo memprotes tak terima.

"Tapi aku tidak suka," Baekhyun mendorong piringnya menjauh dengan wajah muram. "Aku ingin pizza,"

"Astaga, Baek. Berhenti memakan makanan tak sehat itu, kau sudah terlalu banyak memakan _fast food_ ," omelan Kyungsoo itu membuat wajah Baekhyun semakin cemberut.

"Lagipula, mana ada orang yang memakan pizza untuk sarapan," Jongin ikut berkomentar.

Namun lain lagi dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu justru sudah mengeluarkan ponsel di sakunya dan mencoba mencari sesuatu dengan ponselnya.

"Oh, halo. Apa restoran anda sudah buka?" Chanyeol tampak menelpon seseorang setelahnya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatap ke arahnya dengan bingung, sedangkan Baekhyun nampak tak peduli dengannya.

"Aku ingin pesan pizza porsi sedang sekarang juga. Akan kukirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan,"

Ketiga pasang mata di ruang makan itu seketika membulat, tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang kini terlihat begitu terkejut. Ia tampak seperti baru menyadari adanya Chanyeol di antara mereka.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak jadi ingin pizza," Baekhyun membalas cepat dengan wajah yang kembali serius, seolah wajah merajuknya tadi tak pernah terlihat.

"Sudah aku pesankan, tunggu saja,"

Baekhyun menatap wajah lelaki di depannya itu dengan kesal, lalu sengaja meminum susu di gelasnya dengan buru-buru.

"Aku selesai,"

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dengan nasi goreng yang masih banyak tersisa dan susu yang masih setengah. Langkahnya bersungut-sungut meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Jongin menatap pintu kamar Baekhyun yang baru saja ditutup dengan keras.

"Oppa sendiri, kenapa harus memesankan pizza untuknya," Kyungsoo beralih pada Chanyeol yang masih terlihat acuh dan melanjutkan makanannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh lebih baik memberikannya pizza daripada ia tidak makan sama sekali," Chanyeol berujar sambil melirik piring Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo ikut bersungut kesal, merasa pendapatnya tak mendapat dukungan.

.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan wajah suram. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang dan memeluk perutnya.

"Aku ingin pizza," gumamya, lalu mengelus perutnya perlahan, seakan menenangkan janinnya yang terasa tengah menendang kembali.

"Ck, lagipula kenapa dia masih di sini, memalukan," Baekhyun kembali mengomel meski dengan kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan. Baekhyun menoleh dan sedikit lega karena sosok Kyungsoo-lah yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Baek," Kyungsoo masuk dengan sekotak pizza di tangan kanannya dan gelas susu ibu hamil yang sempat disisakan Baekhyun di tangan kirinya.

"Pizza-mu sudah datang,"

Baekhyun ingin kembali mengelak, namun rasa laparnya sudah benar-benar memuncak. Akhirnya ia hanya diam sampai Kyungsoo membuka kotak pizza itu di hadapannya.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar," Kyungsoo menyodorkan satu potongan pizza di depan wajah Baekhyun, membuat gadis bermata mungil itu menatapnya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh makan pizza,"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah, "Hanya untuk hari ini,"

Baekhyun masih menatap potongan pizza yang disodorkan Kyungsoo dengan ragu, membuat Kyungsoo kembali berdecak.

"Ya, cepat makan sebelum aku berubah pikiran,"

Baekhyun akhinya mengambil potongan pizza itu dengan wajah kesal, namun binar bahagia nampak terlihat di sudut matanya.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Chan oppa yang sudah mendukungmu," ucapan Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun tersedak. Kyungsoo buru-buru menyodorkan gelas susu padanya.

"Ck, pelan-pelan, Baek," Kyungsoo kembali mengomel pada Baekhyun, tak menyadari jika ucapannya-lah yang membuat Baekhyun tersedak.

"Mereka sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sedikit meminum susunya.

"Belum, mereka sedang bersiap-siap," Kyungsoo membantu meletakkan gelas susu Baekhyun pada nakas. "Dan sepertinya aku juga harus pulang, Baek. Ibuku menyuruhku membantunya membuat kue,"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, "Pergi saja, Kyung. Aku tak masalah,"

"Sebenarnya ibu juga ingin aku mengajakmu," Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak dengan wajah merengut, merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung," Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. "Aku titip salam saja untuk ibumu,"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Padahal aku masih ingin bercerita banyak denganmu,"

"Kalau begitu, minggu depan menginap lagi saja di sini," tawaran Baekhyun itu disambut anggukan semangat dari Kyungsoo.

.

Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan kotak pizza-nya, seorang diri dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Kyungsoo sudah berpamitan lima menit lalu, memutuskan untuk pergi dan meminta Baekhyun untuk tidak perlu mengantarnya hingga keluar.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu kamar dengan kotak pizza dan gelas kosong di tangannya. Mulutnya masih penuh oleh potongan terakhir pizza yang dimakannya.

Namun, begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, Baekhyun refleks terbatuk, membuat pizza yang memenuhi mulutnya beberapa keluar tanpa terkontrol.

Chanyeol dan Jongin masih ada di sana. Di ruang tengah apartemennya.

Baekhyun menatap tajam keduanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

Kenapa dua orang itu masih ada di apartemennya?

"Oh, Baek, aku, aku baru saja akan pergi," ucap Jongin dengan tawa canggung di akhir kalimatnya. Chanyeol berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah santai.

"Kalian belum pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah berhasil menelan pizza di mulutnya dan mengusap sekitar mulutnya yang kotor setelah makan. Mengabaikan kotak pizza dan gelas kosong yang ia letakkan asal di atas meja.

"Oh maaf, aku akan segera pulang. Kalian sepertinya butuh bicara," Jongin buru-buru mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung, "Bicara apa?" Ia menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan, hingga akhirnya ia mulai mengerti sesuatu.

"Kau memberitahunya?" nada suara Baekhyun sedikit meningkat, membuat Jongin yang hendak keluar menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Dia sudah tau bahkan sebelum kau dinyatakan hamil," Chanyeol berujar santai, berusaha acuh dengan tatapan tajam Baekhyun kepadanya.

Baekhyun berdecak menahan kesal.

"Lalu, apa Kyungsoo juga sudah tahu?" kali ini ia menatap tajam pada Jongin yang berdiri kikuk di depan pintu.

"Tidak, aku tidak memberitahu apapun padanya," Jongin buru-buru mengelak, merasa tak enak sekaligus takut.

Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol, menatap lelaki itu dengan amarahnya yang ditahan.

"Kau berjanji tak memberitahu orang lain, Chanyeol,"

"Aku tak sengaja memberitahunya, mau apa lagi,"

"Aku pergi," Jongin memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen itu segera, tak ingin menjadi saksi pertengkaran yang mungkin akan terjadi.

"Lagipula, apa salahnya jika Kyungsoo tau? Kau malu karena melakukannya denganku?" Chanyeol tanpa sadar ikut menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Lalu, kau bangga karena sudah menghamiliku?" Baekhyun membalas tak kalah keras.

Chanyeol terdiam tak menjawab, wajahnya terlihat dingin.

"Ya, aku malu. Aku bahkan tak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu orang tua Kyungsoo. Aku merasa canggung setiap kali Kyungsoo membicarakanmu. Mereka akan mengataiku jalang, mereka akan menganggap akulah yang menggodamu,"

Baekhyun terdiam dengan nafas terengah-engah, matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis dan wajahnya memerah menahan emosinya.

"Ini bukan salahmu sendiri, Baekhyun. Aku juga berperan di sini, aku juga salah," nada bicara Chanyeol sedikit melembut.

"Tapi akulah yang mengajakmu lebih dulu saat itu, aku yang memintamu masuk ke kamarku,"

Baekhyun sudah terisak hebat dengan kedua tangan yang menutup wajahnya. Chanyeol akhirnya tak tahan untuk memeluk tubuh bergetar itu.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Saat itu kau begitu berani mengajakku, mengapa kau jadi menyesal begini?" ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit tertawa, berusaha menenangkan hati gadis dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya di tengah isakannya, membuat Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya untuk membuat Baekhyun lebih nyaman.

"Melihatmu seperti ini, aku jadi bertanya-tanya siapa sosok yang selalu sok kuat dan jutek kepadaku selama ini,"

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau mengejekku?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Tidak, aku suka kau yang begini,"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium pipi kanannya.

"Kau menggemaskan,"

Baekhyun buru-buru mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya.

"Kau menciumku?"

"Kenapa? Kita bahkan sudah berciuman lebih panas sebelumnya, ahh," Chanyeol mengaduh seraya mengusap tungkainya yang baru saja ditendang Baekhyun.

"Pergi dari apartemenku,"

"Eyy, sudah puas menangis di dadaku, kau mengusirku, begitu?" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke saku.

"Kubilang pergi," Baekhyun mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol ke arah pintu sekuat tenaga, namun Chanyeol dengan mudah menahan dorongannya.

"Tapi aku mau bicara,"

"Pergi, aku tak ingin mendengarkanmu,"

Mata Baekhyun membulat kembali saat Chanyeol lagi-lagi mencium pipinya tanpa ijin.

"Ya!"

"Sebentar saja, Baek, kita perlu meluruskan sesuatu,"

Baekhyun akhirnya tak bisa mengelak saat Chanyeol mengancam akan menciumnya lagi.

.

"Mengenai Kyungsoo, kapan kau akan bicara dengannya?" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah, berhadap-hadapan dengan meja rendah sebagai pembatas.

"Kita tak bisa terus-terusan bersembunyi begini, Baek. Mau sampai kapan kau merahasiakan ini padanya?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam seraya menunduk, memain-mainkan jemarinya sambil berpikir.

"Aku tidak tau,"

"Kau tidak berniat merahasiakannya selamanya, kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan masih saja menunduk.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "Akan lebih kita memberitahunya langsung daripada ia mengetahuinya sendiri, Baek,"

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dengan keraguan memenuhi wajahnya, "Dia tak akan menjauhiku setelah itu, bukan?"

"Kau sahabatnya, bukan, Baek? Seharusnya kau tahu Kyungsoo tak akan seperti itu," Chanyeol menjawab dengan sedikit mengejek.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ia pasti akan memarahiku,"

"Tentu saja, kau berbohong padanya,"

"Aku tidak berbohong," Baekhyun menjawab cepat, merasa tak terima dengan tuduhan Chanyeol. "Aku hanya belum siap mengatakan padanya,"

Chanyeol menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa jika aku tak tau tentang kehamilanmu, kau tidak akan pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

Baekhyun kembali menunduk dengan gugup, "Tentu saja, untuk apa mengatakannya padamu jika kau sendiri belum tentu menerima anak ini,"

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi, "Ya, mana ada yang tidak mengakui anaknya sendiri?"

"Ada saja, Chanyeol, kau hanya tidak tau," Baekhyun menjawab dengan kesal.

"Tapi aku juga menyumbang usaha dalam proses pembuatannya, mana bisa kau membiarkan aku tak tau tentang anak itu,"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Usaha?"

Chanyeol mengangguk polos, "Ya, tanpa sperma dariku, kau tak akan mendapatkan anak itu, bukan? Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain menggunakan bibit unggul dariku tanpa ijin,"

Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa tepat di wajah Chanyeol. "Bibit unggul katamu? Hah, sombong sekali,"

"Tentu saja. Di luar sana pasti akan jarang ada lelaki yang tampan, tinggi, cerdas dan baik hati sepertiku. Aku ini bibit unggul,"

"Terserah kau saja,"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat wajah merajuk Baekhyun.

"Jadi," Chanyeol berdeham untuk membalikkan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Kapan kau akan mengatakan padanya?"

"Minggu depan," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya setelah berpikir sejenak, "Aku akan mengatakannya saat ia menginap lagi di sini,"

"Baiklah, itu bagus," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Aku jadi tak perlu lagi berbohong ini itu jika ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"Untuk apa bertemu denganku?"

"Tentu saja untuk membantumu menjaga bayi kita," Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah perut Baekhyun dengan dagunya. "Bukankah kita sudah setuju untuk menjaganya bersama?"

"Tapi,"

Baekhyun ingin kembali menolak, namun Chanyeol kembali menyela.

"Jangan membantah atau aku akan memaksamu lagi untuk menikah denganku,"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya lagi seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal.

"Dasar pemaksa,"

"Dasar keras kepala,"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ini pendek, dan membosankan. Aku tau kok *sad*

Lagi beberapa hari kena writer block meski ide udah melayang-layang di kepala. Dan melihat reviewer yang makin sedikit aku jadi sedih *pout* Well, aku ga akan menyalahkan siapapun karena mungkin ff ini makin membosankan karena konfliknya belum keliatan jelas dan alurnya yang lambat.

Untuk chapter ini maaf konfliknya masih belum muncul juga (meski konfliknya ga besar-besar amat sih) Semoga masih menghibur dan suka sama ff ini. Kalau yang mau kasih saran silahkan ya, siapa tau bisa aku masukkin ke alur ceritanya hehe

Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak yang sudah membaca, memvote, memfollow dan mereview ff ini. Selain momen ChanBaek, kalian juga sumber semangatku hehe. Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa, love you all *pyong*


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke

ChanBaek

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu setelah pembicaraan mereka. Sudah lima hari dan setiap hari itu pula Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri bertemu Baekhyun. Diam-diam tentu saja, karena Baekhyun belum secara resmi menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol datang setiap malam dengan berbagai alasan yang menurut Baekhyun sedikit mengada-ada. Entah itu sekadar ingin makan snack tengah malam bersama, mengantar buah-buahan untuk Baekhyun, ataupun karena ingin menonton film bersama. Baekhyun tak pernah bisa menolak karena Chanyeol selalu mengancamnya.

Ya, lelaki itu memang pintar memanfaatkan situasi.

Dan malam ini, Chanyeol kembali datang tepat pukul sepuluh malam, dengan berbagai kantung plastik besar di tangannya, dan sebuah bola berukuran besar.

"Itu apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata membulat, menatap satu persatu barang yang dimasukkan Chanyeol ke dalam apartemennya.

"Untukmu," Chanyeol menjawab singkat lalu kembali berbalik untuk mengambil bola besar yang masih tertinggal di depan pintu.

"Semua ini untukku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan tatapan takjub.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kau akan butuh semua ini sampai beberapa bulan ke depan hingga kau melahirkan,"

"Memangnya semua itu untuk apa?" Baekhyun mulai menyentuh bola besar yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya, menekan-nekannya membuat bola itu sedikit memantul.

"Ini pakaian _maternity_ , kau akan membutuhkannya saat perutmu semakin besar nanti," jelas Chanyeol seraya mengangkat sebuat kantung plastik dan membukanya.

"Dan aku membelikan beberapa bra ukuran besar,"

"Bra?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak, memotong penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Kau membelikanku bra?"

"Ya, Baek. Payudaramu nanti akan semakin besar dan kau pasti membutuhkan bra ukuran besar," Chanyeol menjawab santai. "Ah, akan lebih baik jika kau tidur tanpa mengenakan bra, itu bisa membuatmu sesak selama tidur dan tidak baik untuk perkembangan kantung susumu,"

Mata Baekhyun berkedip berulang kali, merasa tak percaya dengan ucapan lelaki di depannya itu. Pipinya kembali merona tanpa tersadar.

"Lalu ini _maternity belt_ ," Chanyeol melanjutkan penjelaskannya seraya mengangkat benda lain yang tak pernah dilihat Baekhyun sebelumnya. "Ini untuk menjaga perutmu agar tidak terguncang,"

Chanyeol perlahan mendekat, kemudian berlutut di depan Baekhyun dan memasangkan alat itu tepat di bawah perut Baekhyun yang sudah membuncit.

"Ini juga bisa membantumu menahan berat perutmu saat berjalan," lelaki itu tersenyum puas setelah berhasil memasangnya, lalu mengelus lembut perut Baekhyun.

Diam-diam, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan haru.

"Ah, ada lagi," Chanyeol kembali beralih pada plastik besar lainnya. Ia membuka bungkus itu perlahan dan mengeluarkannya. Sebuah bantal berukuran raksasa.

"Ini bantal kehamilan. Nanti saat perutmu sudah benar-benar buncit, kau akan susah tidur karena tidak nyaman. Bantal ini bisa menahan perutmu selama tidur menyamping, jadi kau bisa tidur lebih nyaman," Chanyeol terus saja berbicara dengan antusias, tanpa menyadari Baekhyun yang terus menatapnya dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun segera mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai berair.

"Ah, aku juga membeli beberapa krim untuk perawatan perut dan kakimu. Semakin besar perutmu nanti, kulit perutmu akan semakin meregang dan akan meninggalkan bekas jika tidak dirawat. Begitu pula kakimu yang nanti akan semakin membengkak, jadi kau harus rajin-rajin menggunakannya. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat Chanyeol kembali menatapnya, tak ingin Chanyeol melihat matanya yang sudah mulai berair.

"Lalu ini apa?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya menunjuk bola besar yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Itu _maternity ball_ ," Chanyeol menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun, menuntunnya menduduki bola besar itu. "Kau bisa menggunakannya untuk yoga ataupun senam hamil di rumah. Ibu hamil biasanya akan suka duduk berlama-lama disini,"

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai berayun di atas bola itu. Tangan kanannya menahan perut bawahnya, sedangkan tangan lainnya di pegang erat oleh Chanyeol yang ikut membantunya berayun.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya. "Terima kasih. Aku tak menyangka kau akan tau lebih banyak hal mengenai kehamilan dibandingkan diriku,"

"Tentu saja, itulah gunanya aku di sini," Chanyeol berujar bangga, masih dengan tangannya yang memegang erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Seingatku kau bilang kau sudah membaca beberapa buku kehamilan," sindir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "Memang, tapi hanya mengenai hal-hal umum. Aku tak punya banyak waktu karena masih harus menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kuliahku,"

Suasana mendadak hening, bukan karena canggung, namun karena keduanya kini mulai menikmati momen mereka. Baekhyun masih asyik berayun dan Chanyeol dengan setia memegangi tangannya di sampingnya.

"Kau tak berniat untuk cuti kuliah?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan lebih hati-hati.

"Aku belum benar-benar memikirkannya," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau duduk saja, aku bisa berdiri,"

Chanyeol menggeleng, menolak dengan senyum kecilnya, lalu kembali berujar, "Kau benar-benar belum merencanakan kehidupanmu setelah melahirkan?"

"Apa yang perlu direncanakan? Aku akan hidup seperti apa yang biasanya kulakukan,"

"Orang tuamu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, rasa khawatir mulai memasuki hatinya namun buru-buru ia tepis. "Aku bisa hidup tanpa bantuan mereka,"

Chanyeol diam-diam menatapnya sendu, merasa prihatin sekaligus kesal dengan sikap keras kepala gadis itu.

"Orang tuamu sendiri bagaimana?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. "Jika Kyungsoo tau nanti, ia pasti akan berusaha memberitahu orang tuamu,"

"Biar saja," Chanyeol beranjak duduk di pinggiran sofa dengan tangannya yang masih memegang erat tangan Baekhyun. "Mereka tak pernah berminat dengan hidupku,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil padanya, "Kita sama-sama tak punya keluarga yang harmonis,"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

.

Hari berikutnya, Kyungsoo hendak menginap kembali di apartemen Baekhyun. Gadis itu begitu terkejut saat mendapati barang-barang baru di apartemen Baekhyun. Ia bahkan sudah asyik duduk di atas _maternity ball_ yang Baekhyun letakkan di ruang tengah apartemennya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini semua, Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya seraya asyik mengayunkan badannya di atas bola besar itu. "Kau baru berbelanja?"

"Begitulah," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dengan sebotol jus jeruk dan dua gelas kosong di tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku juga?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku kan juga ingin punya yang seperti ini di rumah,"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas karpet, bersandar pada kaki sofa di belakangnya. Tak berniat membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga melihat bantal besar di kamarmu," Kyungsoo kembali bertanya penasaran. "Itu untuk apa?"

"Untuk tidur," Baekhyun menjawab acuh, sibuk menuangkan jus di dalam gelasnya.

"Maksudku, apa kelebihannya?"

"Cari saja di internet,"

Kyungsoo mendelik kesal "Ya!"

"Aku malas menjelaskan padamu, kau tidak akan mengerti," Baekhyun meminum jusnya dan mengambil sebuah kue madu yang dibawa Kyungsoo.

"Mentang-mentang," Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek. "Sepertinya kau sudah siap menjadi ibu, Baek?"

"Siap tidak siap, aku tetap harus siap, Kyung," Baekhyun menjawab acuh, "Kau juga harus siap, siapa tau kau akan jadi ibu sebentar lagi,"

"Ya!"

Perhatian dua gadis itu teralihkan saat bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi. Kyungsoo buru-buru bangkit untuk membukanya, mengingat Baekhyun sudah mulai kesulitan untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Loh, oppa?"

Sosok Jongin yang tersenyum kecil terlihat begitu Kyungsoo membuka pintu, di belakang lelaki itu, Chanyeol berdiri dengan senyum lebarnya, mengangkat dua kantung plastik berisi kotak ayam goreng.

"Kenapa kemari?"

"Main," Chanyeol menjawab acuh, sedangkan Jongin sudah masuk lebih dulu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh kekasihnya.

Baekhyun tak kalah terkejut saat melihat kedua lelaki itu, kue madu di tangannya jatuh begitu saja saat mereka dengan santainya sudah duduk di sofa.

"Sedang ngemil, Baek? Kebetulan sekali, kami bawa ayam goreng," Jongin ikut mengambil salah satu kue madu dari dalam toples. Chanyeol sendiri sudah sibuk membuka kotak ayam goreng yang mereka bawa di atas meja.

"Kami sudah makan malam," Kyungsoo menyahut, "Ada apa kalian tiba-tiba kemari?"

"Hanya ingin main saja," Chanyeol membalas, lalu melirik Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya. "Dan memastikan sesuatu,"

"Memastikan apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran dengan mata bulatnya, membuat Baekhyun seketika merasa gugup. Ia melirik kesal pada Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya penuh arti.

"Hahaha," Jongin akhirnya tertawa kikuk untuk meredakan kecanggungan yang ada. "Aku lupa membawakan kejutan untukmu, Kyungi," tambahnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo seketika menatap heran kepadanya.

"Kejutan untukku?"

Jongin mengangguk meski wajahnya terlihat ragu.

"Kejutan apa?"

"Masih di dalam mobil, ayo ikut aku mengambilnya," Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih enggan berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya. Gadis bermata bulat itu menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ayo, ikut saja," bujuk Jongin kembali, namun sudut matanya diam-diam melirik penuh arti pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo terpaksa mengikuti langkah Jongin. Ia bergegas keluar dengan Jongin yang masih memegang tangannya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun setelah pasangan kekasih itu keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun.

"Jadi, kapan kau mengatakannya?"

Baekhyun mendesah kesal, "Hari ini, Chanyeol. Kau tidak percaya sekali padaku,"

"Aku bukannya tak percaya, aku hanya takut kau berubah pikiran," elak Chanyeol dengan senyum kecilnya.

Baekhyun merajuk, bibirnya ia kerucutkan dengan imut. "Tapi tak perlu kemari juga. Aku jadi susah mengatakannya jika ada kau dan Jongin sunbaenim,"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu mengusak rambut gadis mungil itu. "Maaf, aku pikir aku bisa membantumu jika aku ada,"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan masih memasang wajah merajuknya.

Perhatian mereka teralih saat ponsel Baekhyun di atas meja tiba-tiba bergetar. Keduanya mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat nama Kyungsoo yang tertera di layar ponsel itu.

"Ya, Kyung?" Baekhyun segera mengangkat telepon itu, namun sedetik kemudian matanya membulat seketika. Wajahnya mendadak menjadi pias dan tatapannya berubah kosong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang ikut memperhatikan perubahan wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan tidak sabaran karena Baekhyun masih dalam mode membeku.

"Chan, Chanyeol, kau harus pergi,"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa?"

"I, itu," belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi. Wajah Baekhyun menjadi semakin pias, bahkan jari- jarinya mulai bertaut dengan gugup.

"Ibuku," gumamnya lirih dengan mata yang menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan takut.

"Ye? Ibumu?" Chanyeol refleks menaikkan volume suaranya namun kemudian menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tatapan Baekhyun semakin memelas, kedua tangannya memeluk perutnya yang terlihat membuncit dengan kaos yang dipakainya.

Chanyeol berusaha berpikir cepat, kemudian ia segera membuka sweater yang dipakainya dan diserahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Pakai ini, aku akan bersembunyi di kamarmu,"

"Tapi,"

"Tenang, Baekhyun. Tak akan terjadi apapun, percaya padaku," ujar Chanyeol lagi seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkan sweaternya di tangan gadis itu.

Baekhyun masih tampak ragu, namun ia tetap mengenakan sweater Chanyeol dengan bantuan pria itu. Sweater itu terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya dan cukup menutupi perutnya.

"Jangan cemas, Baekhyun. Aku akan masuk bersembunyi," Chanyeol benar-benar pergi ke dalam kamar Baekhyun setelah mengusap lembut surai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berkeringat dingin, ia masih berdiri di tempatnya seraya mengatur nafasnya dan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Suara bel terdengar semakin cepat, dan Baekhyun mau tak mau akhirnya beranjak membuka apartemennya.

Ibunya tampak tersenyum lebar setelah ia membuka pintu.

"Kupikir kau tak ada di rumah, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun tak menjawab ataupun membalas senyumnya.

"Ibu kenapa kemari?" tanyanya dingin, namun ibunya tetap tersenyum padanya seolah nada dingin Baekhyun sudah biasa untuknya.

"Tidak bisakah ibu masuk terlebih dahulu?"

Baekhyun akhirnya terpaksa menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan wanita paruh baya itu masuk.

"Apartemenmu tak banyak berubah, Baekhyun," ujarnya seraya memperhatikan seisi apartemen Baekhyun. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat mendapati kotak ayam goreng yang terbuka beserta botol jus dan setoples kue madu di atas meja.

"Ah, aku tak tau jika porsi makanmu sekarang besar juga," sang ibu memperhatikan makanan di atas meja itu seraya duduk di salah satu sofa, kemudian berganti memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat sedikit gemuk sekarang,"

Baekhyun mulai berkeringat dingin dengan gugup, namun ia berusaha tetap tenang dan kembali menunjukkan wajah dinginnya.

"Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi, ibu. Jadi cepat katakan apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari dan segera pergi dari sini,"

Ibu Byun itu tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan anak tirinya, sudah cukup paham dengan sikap Baekhyun padanya.

"Baiklah. Ibu akan langsung mengucapkannya padamu," ujarnya dengan nada kecewa yang kentara.

Baekhyun tak bergeming dan tetap memasang wajah dinginnya, tak merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya yang sedikit kasar. Ia bahkan tak berniat untuk ikut duduk seolah mengharapkan wanita itu untuk segera pergi dari apartemennya.

"Ayahmu merindukanmu, Baekhyun," Nyonya Byun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak hanya untuk melihat reaksi Baekhyun. "Ia sangat mengharapkanmu untuk pulang,"

"Aku tak ingin menemuinya lagi,"

"Baekhyun, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Bagaimanapun ia ayahmu, Baekhyun. Kau tak pantas membencinya seperti ini,"

"Tidak pantas?" mata Baekhyun memincing sinis. "Kenapa tidak pantas aku membenci orang yang sudah membuat ibuku menderita?"

Nyonya Byun menghela nafas lelahnya, "Ini bukan salahnya sepenuhnya, Baekhyun. Kau tau sendiri ayahmu juga tak tau jika ibumu saat itu sedang sakit. Jangan menyalahkannya terus menerus seperti ini,"

"Itu karena ayah tak pernah memperhatikan ibu," marah Baelkhyun. "Jika saat itu ayah tidak mengabaikannya, jika saat itu ayah tak sibuk denganmu, ibuku pasti tak akan merahasiakan penyakitnya dari kami, ibuku tak akan pergi dengan menyedihkan seperti ini," Baekhyun menaikkan nada suaranya, nafasnya terengah menahan marah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tau, aku tau, Baekhyun. Oleh karena itu, kau boleh membenciku, tapi jangan membenci ayahmu,"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya membuang pandangannya.

"Ayahmu sakit, Baekhyun. Tuberculosis yang dideritanya semakin parah,"

Baekhyun tetap tak bergeming meski sang ibu mulai bercerita dengan setengah terisak.

"Ayahmu juga mengalami insomnia yang parah. Ia selalu memikirkanmu setiap malam, Baekhyun,"

"Kembalilah dan temui dia, kumohon, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap ibu tirinya itu dengan tatapan dinginnya lagi, "Ibu boleh pergi sekarang. Kurasa ibu sudah mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ibu katakan,"

"Baekhyun," wanita paruh baya itu kembali memelas, namun Baekhyun masih setia dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Pergilah sebelum aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk kemari lagi, ibu,"

Wanita itu akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya. Ia menatap sendu pada Baekhyun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari apartemen itu.

"Aku tau kau masih menyayanginya, Baekhyun. Ibu hanya tak ingin penyesalan kembali terjadi padamu,"

Pintu apartemen tertutup kembali dan Baekhyun seketika terduduk lantai dengan lemas. Pandangan matanya kosong dan air matanya mengalir deras.

.

Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan jelas, semuanya. Setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun bahkan tangisannya saat ini. Ingin sekali ia keluar dan menenangkan gadis itu namun ia merasa ragu.

Ini permasalahan pribadi Baekhyun, pantaskah ia untuk ikut campur?

Tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun yang ditempatinya dan matanya membulat saat melihat Baekhyun yang terduduk di atas lantai seraya menangis. Ia segera menghampiri tubuh lemah itu dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Hiks, eomma, eomma," Baekhyun terus saja bergumam di tengah-tengah isakannya. Chanyeol sendiri merasa tak tau harus berbuat apa dan memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan mengeratkan pelukan.

.

Kyungsoo sedikit bernafas lega saat melihat sosok ibu Baekhyun yang telah keluar dari gedung apartemen dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan tetap mengendap-endap, ia pun beranjak memasuki gedung apartemen Baekhyun , diikuti Jongin di belakangnya.

"Kulihat tadi ia seperti habis menangis. Apa menurutmu Baekhyun mengusirnya lagi?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Mereka masih menaiki tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Tentu saja. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia keluar seraya menangis seperti itu," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa berbalik. Langkah pendeknya berusaha menapaki setiap tangga dengan cepat dan Jongin dengan mudah mengimbanginya dengan langkah lebarnya.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun begitu membencinya. Ia terlihat begitu baik dan lembut,"

"Kau tak akan mengerti, oppa," Kyungsoo sedikit bernafas lega saat sudah mencapai lantai atas tempat apartemen Baekhyun. "Lagipula, Baekhyun tak pernah membencinya. Ia membenci ayahnya yang mencintai wanita itu,"

Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu apartemen Baekhyun saat pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu. Chanyeol keluar dari pintu itu dengan Baekhyun yang diangkatnya secara bridal. Langkahnya tergesa dan wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Jongin, mobilmu, aku butuh mobilmu,"

Jongin masih terkejut dengan wajah bingung, begitu pula Kyungsoo, namun mereka segera mengerti saat melihat Baekhyun yang tak sadarkan diri di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dengannya, oppa?" Kyungsoo bertanya khawatir. Jongin butu-buru turun kembali untuk menyiapkan mobilnya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Tolong kau tutup pintunya sebelum turun,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah mulai menuruni tangga dengan Baekhyun di gendongannya.

.

Seperti _de_ _javu_ , ketiga orang itu kembali menunggu dengan cemas depan ruang ICU, dengan Kyungsoo menangis di pelukan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang mondar-mandir di depan pintu dengan cemas. Ia ingin sekali ikut masuk ke dalam dan ikut membantu namun Jongdae melarangnya.

Tak lama, Jongdae keluar dari ruangan dan ketiga orang itu segera menyerbunya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Chanyeol bertanya lebih dulu. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menunggu dengan tidak sabar di sebelahnya.

Jongdae terdiam sejenak seraya menatap mereka satu persatu, lalu terakhir menatap Chanyeol lama dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi ia sempat mengalami penurunan tekanan darah tadi," Jongdae menjeda sejenak.

"Ia mengalami anemia dan tekanan mental yang dialaminya membuat kondisinya semakin parah. Kondisi kandungannya yang sebelumnya sudah lemah semakin melemah karena hal ini,"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memutuskan untuk segera menuju ke ruangan tempat Baekhyun dirawat setelah mendengar penjelasan Jongdae, sedangkan Jongdae menahan tangan Chanyeol dan meminta untuk berbicara pribadi dengannya.

"Aku sebenarnya berniat untuk tetap diam dan pura-pura tidak tau tapi kurasa aku harus tetap mengatakannya padamu,"

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, tak memahami maksud ucapan seniornya itu.

"Aku tau jika kau adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Baekhyun-ssi," mata Chanyeol membulat saat mendengar itu.

"Sunbae,"

"Jangan tanyakan padaku darimana aku tau. Sikapmu itu sudah sangat mencurigakan sejak awal, Chanyeol. Aku justru merasa heran dengan sepupumu itu, karena orang sepertiku pasti akan tau kaulah orangnya hanya dengan melihat sikapmu pada Baekhyun-ssi,"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya seraya meringis canggung, merasa tak bisa mengelak.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini padamu,"

Chalnyeol kembali menegakkan punggungnya saat wajah Jongdae terlihat serius kembali.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kondisi kehamilan Baekhyun-ssi sangatlah lemah. Kuharap kau bisa benar-benar menjaganya, karena kejadian seperti ini kemungkinan bisa terjadi lagi di kemudian hari," Chanyeol mendengarkan ucapan Jongdae dengan seksama.

"Usahakan tekanan darahnya tetap stabil dan ia tidak mengalami stress. Itu akan sangat membahayakan kondisinya,"

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat dan Jongdae tersenyum seraya menepuk bahunya.

"Aku tau kau pria yang bertanggung jawab, Chanyeol. Jadi berusahalah semaksimal mungkin,"

.

Chanyeol memasuki ruang inap yang ditempati Baekhyun dan mendapati Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Ia belum sadar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya mengenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun yang terpasang infus. Sedangkan Jongin, yang awalnya berdiri di dekat gadis itu, beranjak mendekati Chanyeol dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas dan ikut duduk di samping ranjang, tepat di seberang Kyungsoo.

"Ia pasti sangat tertekan hingga pingsan seperti ini," Kyungsoo bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang masih terlelap, namun kemudian menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Apa oppa tau apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil seraya ikut memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Apa mereka bertengkar lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Baekhyun sangat tak suka ada orang lain yang tau tentang masalah keluarganya, jadi bisakah oppa berpura-pura tak tau tentang hal itu? Ia pasti akan sangat malu dan,"

"Tentu, kau tenang saja," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu. Kyungsoo sejenak menghela nafas leganya.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap Chanyeol lama, kali ini lebih dalam hingga membuat Chanyeol merasa gugup.

"Oppa, aku merasa kau agak berbeda akhir-akhir ini," Kyungsoo berujar membuat Jongin dan Chanyeol seketika saling bertukar pandangan.

"Kau menjadi banyak ingin tau tentang Baekhyun bahkan beberapa kali ke apartemennya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan penasaran. Jongin di belakangnya memberi tatapan seolah mengatakan ia tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Tidak ada," Chanyeol berujar singkat dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dengan curiga, "Oppa, apa kau tertarik dengan Baekhyun?"

Jongin terbatuk tiba-tiba dan Chanyeol refleks membulatkan matanya.

"Kau suka padanya?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kyungie? Tak mungkin Chanyeol seperti itu, ia pasti hanya penasaran padanya, iya kan, Park?" Jongin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya tertawa canggung, namun Kyungsoo masih terlihat tak percaya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak, merasa tak yakin untuk menjawab.

"Sebenarnya Baekhyun-lah yang seharusnya mengatakan ini, namun kurasa ini memang waktu yang tepat," jawabnya kemudian. Jongin seketika menatap tajam padanya, sedangkan Kyungsoo semakin terlihat penasaran.

"Aku," Chanyeol menjeda sejenak, menatap Kyungsoo dalam dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Aku adalah ayah dari bayi Baekhyun,"

Jongin memijit pelipisnya dan Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua mata bulatnya. Gadis itu bahkan tanpa sadar sudah berdiri dari bangku yang sedari tadi didudukinya.

"Oppa, kau," gumamnya masih dengan wajah tak percaya, namun Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"Kami melakukannya setelah pesta ulang tahunmu yang lalu,"

PLAK

Kyungsoo menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan keras. Jongin yang berada di belakangnya buru-buru menahan tubuh gadis itu yang hendak menamparnya lagi.

"Oppa, kau benar-benar kejam. Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan ini pada sahabatku? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya pada Baekhyun!?" Kyungsoo berujar dengan setengah berteriak, menatap nyalang pada sepupunya itu.

Chanyeol masih tetap menunduk seraya memegang sisi pipinya yang memerah. Ia sudah mengira jika Kyungsoo akan begitu marah padanya.

"Apa kau tak sadar kau sudah menghancurkan hidupnya, oppa? Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan hal itu pada gadis seperti Baekhyun?" marah Kyungsoo lagi, matanya mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

Jongin memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan berbisik menenangkannya. "Kyungie, tenanglah, disini rumah sakit, sayang. Jangan berteriak seperti itu,"

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan oppa lakukan? Apa oppa akan membiarkan hidupnya hancur seperti ini? Kondisinya melemah setiap hari, dan oppa hanya akan diam saja?"

Kyungsoo tak mempedulikan ucapan Jongin dan kembali berteriak marah, hingga sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Itu Baekhyun, yang perlahan mulai membuka matanya yang sayu. Ketiga sosok di ruangan itu seketika menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Hentikan, Kyung. Ini bukan salahnya, ini salahku," ujarnya lirih hampir tak terdengar.

"Kau memang salah, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo mulai terisak pelan, namun matanya masih terlihat menahan marah. "Bagaimana kau merahasiakan ini padaku? Bukankah aku sahabatmu?"

Baekhyun menatapnya sayu dan perlahan melepas pegangan tangannya dari lengan Kyungsoo. "Aku tau, aku minta maaf,"

"Kalian semua jahat padaku, aku membenci kalian," Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya dengan kasar dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Jongin buru-buru mengikuti langkahnya keluar.

Baekhyun menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu dengan sendu. Air mata perlahan mengalir dari pipinya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, ia pasti hanya marah sesaat padamu," suara berat Chanyeol terdengar lembut. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah memegang tangan Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan masih terisak pelan, "Tidak, aku memang pantas dibenci, aku sudah mengecewakannya,"

.

Jongdae datang sekitar satu jam kemudian dan memberi ijin bahwa Baekhyun sudah bisa langsung pulang dari rumah sakit. Tentu saja dengan beberapa bekal vitamin yang harus diminum Baekhyun setelah sampai di rumah dan beberapa wejangan lainnya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Baekhyun-ssi. Jangan menyimpan masalahmu sendiri. Cobalah membaginya pada orang lain sehingga rasa tertekanmu sedikit berkurang," Jongdae memberi nasihat seraya menatap penuh arti pada sosok Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih, dokter. Aku akan berusaha melakukannya,"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar rumah sakit dengan Chanyeol yang memegangi tubuhnya dari samping. Untunglah hari ini hari sabtu dan tak banyak teman intern Chanyeol yang bertugas, sehingga tak banyak yang mengenalinya.

Mereka tiba di depan rumah sakit dan berdiri untuk menunggu taksi. Chanyeol masih setia memegang lengan gadis itu, hingga Baekhyun mulai merasa risih dan melepasnya perlahan.

"Aku tak apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu," Chanyeol berujar tegas dan Baekhyun tak membalas lagi. Lebih tepatnya tak bisa, karena tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk berdebat dengan lelaki itu.

"Apa menurutmu yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan setelah ini?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih membuat Chanyeol harus mendekatkan telinganya.

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah,"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, namun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu taksi yang mereka tunggu telah tiba.

"Antarkan kami ke pantai Donghae," ucap Chanyeol pada sang supir begitu keduanya sudah duduk di bangku belakang taksi. Baekhyun seketika menatap tajam padanya.

"Bukankah kita akan pulang?"

"Tidak. Kita akan berjalan-jalan sebentar, kau butuh refreshing," jawab Chanyeol seraya tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak bisa membantah dan hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela.

.

"Apakah anda bisa menunggu kami sebentar? Tak sampai satu jam,"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya keluar setelah mereka tiba di pantai. Setelah sebelumnya meminjam selimut dari sang supir dan memintanya menunggu, mereka mulai berjalan menuju bibir pantai dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"Pakai ini, Baekhyun. Di sini dingin," ujar Chanyeol seraya menyampirkan selimut yang baru mereka pinjam pada tubuh Baekhyun dari arah belakang.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun bergerak menolak selimut itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Turuti saja kataku, kau bisa kedinginan," Chanyeol kembali menyampirkan selimut itu dan Baekhyun akhirnya terpaksa memakainya.

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai dalam diam. Baekhyun berjalan perlahan seraya memegangi selimut yang dipakainya, pandangannya menatap ke arah pantai dengan tatapan takjub. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecil saat ombak menyentuh kakinya dan membasahi kakinya yang hanya terbalut _slipper_ bermotif strawberry.

Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya, dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari gadis itu. Matanya terpaku pada setiap tindakan kecil yang dilakukan Baekhyun, bahkan sesekali ikut tersenyum saat melingkah tingkahnya.

Langkahnya ikut terhenti saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk. Ia buru-buru mendekati gadis itu dengan cemas.

"Ada apa? Kau lelah? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng namun tetap menunduk seraya memegangi perutnya. Chanyeol terlihat semakin khawatir.

"Ia sepertinya senang berada di sini," Baekhyun berujar pelan lalu mengusap perutnya. "Ia baru saja menendang kembali,"

Mata bulat Chanyeol berkedip sejenak sebelum akhirnya memahami ucapan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum, masih setia menatap perutnya dan mengusapnya lembut.

Chanyeol beranjak ke depan Baekhyun dan berlutut di sana, menghadap perut Baekhyun yang sudah terlihat membuncit dan ikut mengusapnya dengan pelan.

"Hei, anak appa. Apa kau senang berada di pantai?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat merasakan tendangan dari dalam perut Baekhyun.

"Appa akan membawamu ke pantai lagi jika itu bisa membuatmu senang. Jadi tetaplah sehat di dalam sana, mengerti?"

Baekhyun yang ikut memperhatikan tindakan Chanyeol itu perlahan tersenyum kecil. Tanpa sadar matanya kembali memerah dan Chanyeol yang hendak berdiri juga menyadari hal itu.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun buru-buru mengusap air mata yang sudah menggenang di ujung matanya.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum padanya, lalu mengusap surai rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Apa sudah cukup? Kita harus segera pulang, kau masih butuh istirahat,"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, namun saat Chanyeol hendak berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu, ia menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Terimakasih," ucapan lirih Baekhyun saat itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih untuk tetap memahamiku,"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lembut melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menunduk dan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan malu-malu. Ia beranjak mendekati gadis itu lagi dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya.

"Apapun, asal kau merasa lebih baik,"

Emosi Baekhyun kembali pecah, dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi terisak. Namu kali ini dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi tumpuannya.

Ya, dengan Chanyeol di sisinya.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Kupikir ini lebih banyak dari chap sebelumnya tapi ternyata justru lebih dikit *sad* Padahal alurnya udah kuusahakan dicepetin tapi hasilnya masih gini-gini aja. Maafkaannn...

Dan untuk konfliknya, munculnya perlahan aja gapapa ya. ChanBaek nanti pasti bersatu kok, masih banyak waktu dan lagipula masih ada beberapa bulan sampai Baek melahirkan wkwkwk *dibacok*

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat para readersku tercintah, terutama yang udah review *kcup satu2* kak **chenma** yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu reviewnya, buat kak **mons'cbhs'kjd** ga bakal aku hiatus kok InsyaAllah, karena aku juga suka sm ff ini hehe, buat kak **MiOS** maaf aku gabisa bikin kayak gitu karena nanti jadinya hurt banget *mian*. Buat kak **Arum364** , **ByunNi. T EXO-L** dan **Park-Mintie28** dari awal chap ada sih hintnya, tapi ditunggu aja kelanjutannya hehe. Buat kak **channies6161** , **parkwillsy** , **pcyB.I** , **pinkpurple94** , **booyaamii** , **ParkBaeko** , **yuanitadian99** , **daebaektaeluv** , dan **NaomiRB** ditunggu aja ya nikahnya mereka, Chanyeol lagi usaha kok ini wkwkwk, kak **Babyfiechan** sebenernya mau ada naenanya lagi, tapi karena ini lagi puasa diundur dulu ya hehe, kak **chanhunwife** , **annachanbaek07** , **BaekHill** , **Lisha231** , **parkyubi** , **Markeu Noona** , **Loyh** , **rizypau16** , **veraparkhyun** , **baelybee** , **danactebh** , **Oh Jemma** , dan **Chanbaekhunlove** maaf ya ini baru di next dan agak mundur dari waktu normalnya hehe. Dan juga para Guest yang gabisa aku sebut satu2, makasih udah nyempetin review *muah* Ada yang saranin minta di skip seminggu, ini udah aku skip juga wkwkwk

Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ya semuanyaa, kalian bener2 penyemangat aku dan semoga aja chap ini masih bisa menghibur kalian. Tetap ditunggu review nya yaaah *puppyeyes* hehe

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan, dan selamat menunggu chap depan *kecupbasah* *peace*


	7. Chapter 7

**NB: New cover by princewangeun at wattpad**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

 **EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke**

 **ChanBaek**

.

.

Hari Senin kembali tiba, dan kegiatan kampus Baekhyun kembali di mulai. Pagi ini Chanyeol sudah berjanji akan mengantarnya ke kampus, tentu saja dengan berbagai paksaan sebelumnya. Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk ijin beberapa hari dan beristirahat lebih lama di apartemennya, namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tidak keras kepala. Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol menawarkan solusi untuk mengantarnya.

Hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo masih belum membaik. Meski masih merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu, namun Baekhyun memilih untuk membiarkan hal ini. Ia paham bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mengerti dan Baekhyun akan berusaha mengikuti alur yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun masih berkutat di depan cermin besarnya sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia berganti pakaian yang dikenakannya namun ia masih merasa tak puas dengan penampilannya.

Entah karena ini pertama kalinya ia dijemput oleh Chanyeol atau karena hal lain. Baekhyun berkali-kali menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran itu dari otaknya namun ia tetap saja tak merasa puas dengan seluruh pakaian yang ada di lemarinya.

Di usia kandungannya yang hampir menginjak 23 minggu, badannya sudah sangat melebar. Perutnya sudah benar-benar tercetak jelas dari setiap pakaian yang dikenakannya dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Hingga akhirnya matanya terpaku pada sweater Chanyeol yang belum sempat di kembalikan olehnya.

Ia buru-buru menuju balkon, mengambil sweater itu dari jemuran dan menyetrikanya dengan asal lalu menggunakannya. Ia kembali memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin dan sedikit tersenyum puas.

Perutnya sedikit tersamarkan meski jika diperhatikan lebih lanjut tetap saja akan terlihat, namun itu lebih baik dibandingkan pakaian-pakaiannya yang lain.

Baekhyun baru saja memakai tas selempangnya saat bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar adalah yang pertama kali terlihat saat ia membuka pintu.

"Sudah siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil namun wajahnya terlihat muram. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng namun wajahnya masih terlihat muram. Chanyeol semakin mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi tak lama ia terlihat terkejut saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

"Bukankah itu sweaterku?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, wajahnya semakin terlihat murung saat melihat reaksi Chanyeol saat memperhatikan tubuhnya.

"Apa aku terlihat gemuk?"

Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng saat menyadari tindakannya.

"Semua pakaianku terlihat tak pantas kupakai sekarang. Perutku sudah terlihat jelas," adu Baekhyun dengan wajah muramnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum menahan tawa, lalu mengusak rambut kecoklatan gadis itu dengan gemas.

"Bukankah kubilang untuk tidak mempedulikan orang lain?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut saat Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya kesal. "Mana kepercayaan dirimu?"

Baekhyun memukul bahu lelaki itu pelan dengan rona merah di pipinya lalu berbalik memasuki apartemennya untuk mengambil bekalnya yang tertinggal. Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

.

Suasana kampus hari itu tak jauh berbeda bagi Baekhyun. Meski ia memiliki ketakutan mengenai perutnya yang mulai terlihat jelas, namun nyatanya ketakutannya itu tak beralasan jelas.

Ia memang terkenal sebagai diva, namun bukan berarti ia selalu diperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Baekhyun adalah diva bagi kampus fakultas teknik, dimana di fakultas itu memang jarang terdapat mahasiswa perempuan. Dan Baekhyun merupakan salah satu dari mereka, mahasiswi yang terkenal karena keaktifannya di kampus serta pergaulannya yang luas di antara mahasiswa teknik lainnya. Maka tak heran jika mereka menyebut Baekhyun sebagai diva, karena diva tak harus berpakaian mahal ataupun berpoles make up tebal. Baekhyun menjadi diva dengan caranya sendiri.

Namun hari Baekhyun hari ini sedikit berbeda setelah ia memulai kelasnya. Kelas pertamanya adalah kelas Psikologi milik Jongin, kelas yang diambilnya bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo. Kelas Jongin itu memang salah satu kelas umum yang bisa diambil oleh mahasiswa dari jurusan apa saja, jadi tidak heran jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kompak mengambilnya bersama-sama.

Kelas umum itu diadakan di ruangan yang besar mengingat jumlah pesertanya yang memang banyak. Selain karena mata kuliah yang populer, Jongin yang notabene adalah alumni kampus itu dan salah satu dosen termuda di kampus membuat banyak mahasiswa tertarik dengan kelasnya.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas saat kelas sudah mulai ramai. Ia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat belum menemukan Kyungsoo di kelas itu, sedangkan kelas sudah hampir dimulai. Bahkan setelah Jongin masuk dan kelas benar-benar dimulai, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak terlihat.

Baekhyun mulai merasa cemas. Ini kelas kekasihnya, namun Kyungsoo justru tak hadir pada kelas itu. Padahal Kyungsoo yang dikenalnya adalah sosok yang sangat anti membolos demi alasan apapun.

Karena itulah, sepanjang kelas, Baekhyun justru tak fokus dan mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo.

Apa Kyungsoo masih marah padanya?

Semarah itukah ia hingga gadis itu memilih membolos kelas untuk menghindarinya?

Baekhyun ingin sekali bertanya pada Jongin begitu kelas itu selesai, namun Jongin ternyata keluar lebih cepat dan terlihat terburu-buru. Baekhyun semakin merasa khawatir karenanya.

.

Hari Chanyeol selama di rumah sakit berjalan seperti biasa. Tugasnya di ruang _emergency_ tetap membuat energinya terkuras, namun kali ini senyum lebar tak pernah hilang di wajahnya. Ia terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya, membuat Sehun yang menemaninya seharian ini menatapnya dengan bingung.

Siang sudah bergulir dan keduanya tengah menikmati makan siang di kantin rumah sakit. Chanyeol menikmati makanannya dengan lahap sedangkan Sehun masih menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kau bahagia sekali hari ini, hyung?" tanya Sehun akhirnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan makannya sejenak dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat aneh, hyung. Padahal hari sudah mulai panas dan pasien hari ini sangat menumpuk, tapi kau justru tersenyum sepanjang hari,"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau akan semakin bersemangat bekerja jika kau sudah mempunyai alasan untuk kau bekerja,"

Sehun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau sudah menemukan alasan kau bekerja, hyung?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja. Aku bekerja untuk calon istri dan anakku,"

Sehun tertawa terbahak dan ganti Chanyeol yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Memangnya kau sudah punya calon, hyung?" ejek Sehun.

Namun, bukannya kesal seperti biasanya, Chanyeol justru kembali memunculkan senyum bodohnya, membuat Sehun kembali mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung.

.

Baekhyun berjalan di sepanjang koridor kampus dengan malas. Kedua tangannya memegang tali tas selempangnya dengan lemah, sedangkan wajahnya tampak melamun. Ia masih memikirkan ketidakhadiran Kyungsoo hari ini dan berbagai kemungkinan alasan di baliknya yang membuatnya cemas.

Baekhyun perlahan mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas, mencari nomor Kyungsoo di dalamnya namun kemudian menimbang kembali.

Haruskah ia menelponnya lebih dulu?

Lamunan Baekhyun terhenti seketika saat sebuah tepukan halus mengenai bahunya. Baekhyun seketika menoleh.

"Sunbaenim?"

Taemin, salah satu senior di jurusannya, tersenyum lebar padanya. Di sebelahnya, Choi Minho, kekasihnya yang juga ada di jurusan yang sama dengan mereka, ikut tersenyum kepadanya. Baekhyun akhirnya ikut balas tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa? Jalanmu lemas sekali? Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil seraya tetap tersenyum. "Hanya ada sedikit masalah,"

"Kau sekarang jarang sekali ke sekretariat. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Minho ikut menanggapi.

Semenjak mengetahui dirinya mengandung, Baekhyun memang jarang berkumpul dengan teman-teman jurusannya, apalagi mengunjungi sekretariat tempat dimana teman serta seniornya berkumpul.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun mulai merasa rendah diri mengenai kondisinya sekarang. Ia jadi malas keluar apartemennya kecuali jika ada kelas di kampusnya. Bahkan untuk makan siang saja ia lebih memilih membawa bekal dibandingkan harus ke kantin.

Meski Kyungsoo beberapa kali menasehatinya agar tak merasa khawatir, namun Baekhyun tetap saja merasa cemas. Sifat cuek serta percaya dirinya seolah hilang entah kemana. Karena itulah, saat mengingat hubungannya dan Kyungsoo saat ini, Baekhyun menjadi semakin tak percaya diri.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum kecil, "Hanya sedang sibuk saja, sunbae. Lain waktu akan kusempatkan,"

Taemin tersenyum maklum lalu sedikit memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, membuat gadis yang tengah berbadan dua itu sedikit terkesiap.

"Kami semua merindukanmu di sekretariat. Kami menunggumu, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil disela-sela keterkejutannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baek. Aku merasa kau agak gemukan sekarang,"

Komentar Minho membuat Baekhyun semakin berkeringat dingin, wajahnya bahkan mulai terlihat pias. Taemin yang juga menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun menyenggol lengan kekasihnya dengan pelan.

"Ish, jangan mengatakan seperti itu pada perempuan. Itu hal yang sensitif,"

Minho meringis kecil seraya mengusap tengkuknya. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud begitu,"

"Tak apa, sunbae," Baekhyun berusaha menampilkan senyumannya meski tetap terlihat canggung.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Baek. Kami masih ada kelas,"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan sedikit melambaikan tangannya saat pasangan kekasih itu mulai beranjak menjauh darinya. Ia menghela nafas lega, lalu kembali terfokus pada ponsel di tangannya. Namun kali ini bukan nomor Kyungsoo yang ia cari.

.

"Jangan lupa usapkan salep ini tiga kali sehari," ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum lembut. Sang ibu yang memangku anaknya yang baru saja diobati Chanyeol itu, ikut tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Lain kali tolong lebih perhatikan anak anda selama di rumah. Berada di rumah bukan berarti anak anda selalu aman," nasihat Chanyeol lagi. Sang ibu itu hanya mengangguk malu seraya menggendong kembali anak balitanya.

"Terimakasih, dokter. Kau sangat tampan dan lembut pada anak-anak, kau pasti akan menjadi ayah yang hebat nanti,"

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian ibu itu. Bahkan setelah sang ibu dan anak itu menghilang dari pandangannya, Chanyeol masih tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh.

Sebuah getaran ponsel di saku jas dokternya membuat perhatian Chanyeol teralih sejenak. Senyumnya kembali terkembang saat melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya.

"Baekhyun?"

.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun sedikit memekik saat sambungan teleponnya dijawab oleh Chanyeol. "Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

" _Ada apa? Apa kau merasa nyeri di perutmu lagi? Aku akan segera ke kampusmu-,"_

"Bukan itu, Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun, sedikit kesal dengan sikap berlebihan Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo tidak datang ke kelasnya hari ini. Aku khawatir padanya,"

Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas Chanyeol yang baru saja menghembuskan nafas leganya.

" _Astaga, kupikir sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kau membuatku khawatir, Baekhyun,"_

"Chanyeol, aku serius," Baekhyun mulai mengomel. "Tolong cari tau keadaannya sekarang. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, ia tak pernah membolos sebelumnya,"

" _Arraseo, arraseo,"_ Chanyeol buru-buru membalas cepat sebelum Baekhyun mengomel semakin panjang. _"Aku akan segera menghubungi Jongin setelah ini,"_

"Segera hubungi aku setelah mendapat kabar dari Jongin sunbaenim, mengerti?"

"Kabar apa?"

Sebuah suara dari arah belakang membuat tubuh Baekhyun berjengit kaget. Ia menoleh karena refleks dan seketika membulatkan matanya. Kyungsoo ada di belakangnya, juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan terkejut.

"Kyungsoo, astaga, kau kemana saja," Baekhyun tanpa sadar memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan itu hanya membulatkan mata bulatnya.

"Aku tidak kemanapun, Baek. Aku baru tiba di sini,"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan memperhatikan sosok sahabatnya itu dari atas ke bawah.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak datang kelas pagi tadi?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan hanya meringis malu. Namun hal itu justru membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa khawatir.

"Kyung, apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Ini semua karena kau," bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo justru balik menyalahkan Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengenyitkan dahinya karena bingung.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau lupa jika aku masih marah padamu?" ucapan Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun kembali teringat kesalahannya. Wajahnya kembali muram.

"Maaf. Aku tau kau takkan mau memaafkanku,"

Nyatanya, Kyungsoo justru tertawa kecil saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun. Niatnya mengerjai gadis itu justru membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bahkan tak menghubungiku seharian kemarin padahal aku sedang marah padamu, huh? Apa karena adanya Chan oppa sekarang, kau jadi mengabaikanku?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk, menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Moodku seharian kemarin sangat buruk, dan kau sama sekali tak menghubungiku, maka dari itu Jongin oppa mengajakku berlibur ke pantai. Kami pulang larut malam hingga aku bahkan terlambat bangun pagi ini," Kyungsoo melanjutkan penjelasannya seraya tersenyum malu.

Baekhyun semakin membulatkan mata sipitnya saat mulai mengerti maksud ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, Kyung. Kau membolos hanya karena terlambat bangun setelah pergi bersama Jongin sunbaenim seharian?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu, membuat Baekhyun mendesah kesal.

"Pantas saja kelas sedikit terlambat tadi pagi,"

Baekhyun mulai mengomel menyalahkan Jongin. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan kekehannya.

"Well, Baek. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih pada Jongin oppa. Karenanya, aku jadi tak marah padamu lagi,"

Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Kyungsoo mulai membela kekasihnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak marah lagi padaku?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku masih marah padamu," jawaban Kyungsoo itu kembali membuat Baekhyun muram. "Ish, bisa-bisanya kau tidak menghubungiku seharian kemarin. Meski kau tau aku marah, setidaknya berusahalah menjelaskannya padaku,"

Baekhyun akhirnya mulai tersenyum kecil saat melihat sahabatnya kembali mengomel seperti biasa.

"Aku takut kau benar-benar benci padaku,"

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal lalu ikut tersenyum. "Ya, mana mungkin aku melepaskan dua tahun persahabatan kita hanya karena hal ini,"

Baekhyun tak tahan untuk memeluk kembali sahabatnya itu dan Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan hangat.

"Jangan terlalu sering menyembunyikan sesuatu, Baekhyun. Kenapa kau harus menyimpannya sendiri jika kau bisa membaginya pada sahabatmu ini,"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil di sela-sela pelukan mereka, namun Kyungsoo justru memukul belakang kepalanya dengan pelan. Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka seketika.

"Kenapa memukulku?"

"Itu hukuman karena kau membohongiku selama ini," Kyungsoo berujar dengan wajah kesal namun kemudian tertawa kecil. Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut tertawa juga.

"Dan lagi, kenapa kau ada disini, Baekhyun? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih beristirahat di rumah sakit?"

"Aku sudah diijinkan pulang hari itu juga, Kyung," Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Kau tau? Aku bahkan berjalan-jalan ke pantai setelahnya, lebih dulu dari pada kau," tambah Baekhyun dengan bangga.

"Heol, daebak," Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan takjub. "Apa Chan oppa yang mengajakmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum malu-malunya. Kyungsoo berdecak lagi.

"Oh, apa selama ini kalian sudah sering pergi berdua di belakangku?"

"Tidak," bantah Baekhyun cepat. "Kemarin pertama kali kami pergi bersama,"

Kyungsoo masih berpura-pura menunjukkan wajah kesalnya namun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum gelinya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua dari Jongin oppa," nada suara Kyungsoo berubah serius. "Kenapa kau menolak lamaran Chan oppa, Baek?"

Senyum Baekhyun luntur kembali dan wajahnya menunduk, terlihat ragu sekaligus takut.

"Kau tau sendiri alasannya, Kyung. Aku masih takut, aku,-"

Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum, lalu kembali memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak memaksamu, Baek. Kau tau aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu," Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang kembali terisak. "Yang terpenting, coba buka hatimu terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin, lama-kelamaan rasa takutmu pasti akan menghilang,"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil lalu mengusap air matanya. "Apa menurutmu, Chanyeol akan benar-benar menerimaku?"

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Kyungsoo yakin. "Chan oppa itu lelaki yang sangat bertanggung jawab, Baek. Aku yakin ia akan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik,"

"Tapi kami tidak saling mencintai, Kyung," balas Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir yang begitu kentara. "Jika kami menikah hanya karena sebuah kesalahan, aku takut,"

"Tidak semua kesalahan berakhir buruk, Baek," Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan cepat. "Belum tentu apa yang terjadi pada orang tuamu juga terjadi padamu, jadi cobalah menerimanya,"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

Ya, setelah semua perhatian yang diberikan Chanyeol, ia memang sudah seharusnya mulai membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol, bukan?

"Yuhuu, akhirnya rencanaku menjodohkan kalian benar-benar terjadi," pekikan senang Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat tentang keinginanku untuk mengenalkanmu pada Chan oppa saat pesta ulang tahunku? Sejak awal aku memang ingin menjodohkan kalian, tapi tak kusangka takdir kalian justru berjalan lebih cepat,"

Baekhyun berdecih lirih, namun kemudian ikut tertawa kecil bersama Kyungsoo.

Mungkin memang takdirnya seperti ini.

.

Sore itu adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun di kampusnya. Ia memang sudah berjanji pada gadis itu pagi tadi saat mengantarnya dan Chanyeol yang tak memiliki jadwal piket malam segera bergegas setelah jadwal internnya berakhir.

Chanyeol memilih menunggu dari dalam mobil. Selain karena suhu di luar yang terasa panas, juga karena Baekhyun yang memintanya. Gadis itu tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena teman-temannya tau ia dijemput oleh salah satu alumni terbaik kampusnya.

Senyum Chanyeol mulai terkembang saat dirinya melihat sosok Baekhyun yang keluar kampus bersama Kyungsoo. Ia tau jika sepasang sahabat itu sudah berbaikan, dan ia memang sudah mengira itu sebelumnya. Jongin sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan semuanya pagi tadi dan karena itulah ia tak merasa khawatir saat Baekhyun tadi menelponnya.

Tangan Chanyeol tergerak untuk membuka jendela mobilnya saat tatapannya justru teralih pada sosok lain yang juga berjalan keluar kampus.

Gadis yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya lima tahun silam.

Gadis yang berusaha dihindarinya mati-matian sejak saat itu.

Chanyeol seketika mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baek, itu mobil Chan oppa," Baekhyun ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Kau yakin tak ingin pulang bersama kami?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sejenak.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil, "Jongin oppa sudah berjanji akan mengantarku pulang. Aku hanya perlu menunggunya sebentar,"

"Ck, ia pasti masih sibuk dengan tesisnya," Baekhyun berkomentar. "Datangi saja ruangannya jika kau menunggu terlalu lama,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan gemas.

"Sudah sana, Chan oppa pasti sudah menunggu lama," ia bahkan mulai menggoda Baekhyun dengan melirik ke arah mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir dengan ujung matanya.

Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan malas, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap berlebihan sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu,"

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menjauhi Kyungsoo, sedangkan gadis itu tak berhenti melambai ke arahnya, membuat Baekhyun harus menunduk menahan malu.

Langkah Baekhyun semakin mendekat namun Chanyeol masih tak menyadarinya. Lelaki itu bahkan sama sekali tak menoleh saat Baekhyun memperhatikannya melalui kaca jendela. Chanyeol masih melamun dan menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengetuk pelan kaca jendela itu, membuat lelaki jangkung itu refleks menoleh ke arahnya. Chanyeol buru-buru membuka pintu itu, membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Maaf, apa kau sudah lama di luar?" ucap Chanyeol seraya menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Baekhyun menyadari itu, bagaimana Chanyeol kembali bersikap canggung padanya dan tak berlaku seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu tadi,"

"Bukan apa-apa," Chanyeol mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Hanya masalah kecil,"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil meski masih merasa curiga pada lelaki itu. Ia bahkan mendapati Chanyeol mencuri pandang ke arah luar, dan Baekhyun secara refleks mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Luhan.

"Apa kau ingin langsung pulang?"

"Ya," balas Baekhyun singkat.

Ia kini tau alasan perubahan sikap Chanyeol.

.

Baekhyun segera melepas sabuk pengamannya saat mobil Chanyeol berhenti sempurna di depan gedung apartemennya. Ia bahkan langsung keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera menahan tangannya.

"Kau besok berangkat jam berapa? Akan kujemput,-"

"Tidak perlu," Baekhyun menjawab dingin. "Aku bisa berangkat sendiri,"

"Baek, kita sudah sepakat sebelumnya kan jika,-"

Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah menutup pintu mobilnya dan Chanyeol seketika membulatkan matanya. Ia buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya dan mengejar langkah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera meraih bahu Baekhyun dan membaliknya agar ia bisa menatap mata gadis itu secara langsung.

"Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menjadi dingin lagi padaku seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya membuang muka.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Aku membuatmu menunggu lama? Atau kau tak suka kudiami seperti tadi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru melepas tangan Chanyeol di bahunya secara perlahan.

"Kau selesaikan saja masalahmu terlebih dahulu," hanya itu, dan Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga.

Chanyeol mulai mendesah frustasi, namun ia tak menyerah. Chanyeol justru mulai meraih punggung dan lutut gadis itu, mengangkat Baekhyun secara bridal.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun memekik tak terima dan memukul dada lelaki itu, memaksa untuk diturunkan, namun Chanyeol kembali dalam mode kerasnya.

"Chanyeol, turunkan aku,"

Chanyeol benar-benar tak bergeming dengan penolakan Baekhyun dan terus saja melangkahkan kakinya hingga ke lantai teratas. Peluh yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya hingga pukulan Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi-jadi tidak ia hiraukan.

Tubuh Baekhyun baru ia turunkan setelah mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih mengatur nafasnya saat Baekhyun mulai membuka pintu apartemennya dengan kesal.

"Aku memang tak mengerti apa yang membuatmu marah padaku," Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak.

"Tapi tolong hargai tindakanku,"

Baekhyun masih mematung di tempatnya saat Chanyeol mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Ia menatap punggung lelaki itu dengan tatapan sendu.

 _Salahkah jika aku masih merasa takut?_

.

Malam itu, Chanyeol tak benar-benar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya dan mengabaikan waktu tidurnya yang perlahan mulai berkurang. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan berbagai hal, mulai dari tindakan Baekhyun yang kembali berubah dingin hari ini hingga masa lalunya.

Chanyeol perlahan mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur yang direbahinya sejak beberapa jam lalu, berjalan menuju satu-satunya lemari di kamar apartemennya. Ia membuka pintu lemari itu dan menuju rak paling bawah, menarik keluar sebuah kotak besar yang berada di sana.

Chanyeol menatap kotak itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan membawanya keluar dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Setelah menyamankan duduknya, ia pun mulai membuka tutup kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya satu per satu.

Gerakannya terhenti saat tangannya mengentuh sebuah amplop tebal berwarna pink pastel. Dengan ragu, ia mulai membuka amplop itu dan membuka kertas yang berada di dalamnya.

Sebuah undangan pernikahan.

Dengan namanya yang tertera di sana, bersama Luhan.

Chanyeol ingat betul bagaimana dirinya yang begitu bahagia saat mulai merancang udangan itu dan menerima contoh undangan itu dari percetakan. Meski pada akhirnya harus dibatalkan sebelum sempat dibagikan, Chanyeol tak menampik jika undangan itu memang salah satu undangan pernikahan terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Chanyeol meringis, merasa miris dengan tindakannya dulu yang begitu tak dewasa. Keputusan menikah yang terlalu cepat, pertengkaran hingga berakhir dengan pembatalan pernikahan yang hanya tinggal seminggu lagi.

 _Setelah ia menikah nanti, maka kita sudah lepas dari tanggung jawab kita sebagai orang tua dan kita bisa menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing_

Ia sesungguhnya tidak pernah menyesal karena keputusannya, ia tak masalah jika ia harus menanggung malu seorang diri dan menerima karmanya di kemudian hari. Namun ia menyesal karena telah membuat seorang gadis menderita.

Jika saja saat itu ia lebih bijak. Jika saja ia saat itu lebih dewasa.

Dan takdirnya kembali mengarahkannya pada sebuah tindakan tak dewasa lainnya, dengan menghancurkan hidup seorang gadis lainnya, membuat gadis itu mengandung benihnya tanpa sengaja dan membuat gadis itu terpuruk dengan luka lamanya.

Chanyeol bukannya tak sadar, ia memang masih terlalu takut untuk memulainya lagi. Semua tindakannya selama ini pada Baekhyun, semata-mata dilakukannya dengan penuh keraguan.

Benarkah apa yang dilakukannya?

Ia hanya tak ingin menyakiti gadis itu lebih dalam, ia hanya tak ingin menghancurkan hidup gadis itu lebih jauh. Ia ingin memperbaikinya sebelum semuanya terlambat, namun Chanyeol tak tau caranya.

Gadis itu punya lukanya sendiri, begitupun dirinya. Jadi mana yang harus ia dahulukan?

Chanyeol kembali meletakkan undangan itu sebelum menutup kembali kotak itu, menyimpannya lagi di dalam rak terbawah lemari besarnya.

Ia tak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun juga tak tertidur. Gadis itu hanya menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam selimut dan diam-diam terisak lirih.

Pikirannya kalut, oleh berbagai hal terutama mengenai hubungannya dan Chanyeol, mengenai kondisinya sekarang dan mengenai kehidupannya ke depan. Rasa takut kembali melingkupi hatinya, begitu ia mengingat adanya sosok lain yang sempat menjadi masa lalu Chanyeol.

Luhan.

Baekhyun sadar betul jika tatapan Chanyeol pada Luhan tadi bukanlah tatapan biasa. Lelaki itu jelas merindu, terlihat dari tatapan sendunya yang ditujukan pada gadis itu.

Bisa dikatakan Baekhyun hanya berasumsi, tapi asumsinya tak pernah salah. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana tertekannya lelaki itu saat tak sengaja bertemu dengan gadis itu di pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol pasti masih mencintai Luhan.

Baekhyun terisak lebih keras oleh kesimpulannya sendiri.

Baekhyun sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol bukanlah hubungan yang seharusnya. Meski awalnya ia ingin mulai membuka hatinya, namun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang masih begitu terlihat asing di matanya, Baekhyun kembali berpikir ulang.

Perhatian yang Chanyeol diberikan penuh kepadanya, semua rasa aman yang nyaman yang ditujukan kepadanya, Baekhyun masih tak mengerti. Haruskah ia membuka hatinya, atau tetap pada pendiriannya? Baekhyun mulai meragu.

Ia tak ingin hidup menderita seperti ibunya.

Ia ingin bersama lelaki yang benar-benar mencintainya.

Pada dasarnya, Baekhyun masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Terutama untuk menyerahkan hidupnya pada lelaki itu.

.

Pagi mulai menjelang, Baekhyun terbangun dengan wajah pucat akibat kurang tidur serta tubuh yang pegal. Pinggangnya terasa begitu kaku mengingat harus menahan perutnya yang sudah membesar. Ia bahkan tak memiliki selera untuk sarapan dan memilih hanya meminum segelas susu ibu hamilnya.

Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun saat waktu sudah menjelang makan siang. Memang hari itu kelas Baekhyun baru dimulai pukul 1 siang, sehingga gadis itu pun hanya bermalas-malasan di sofanya saat Chanyeol menekan bel apartemennya.

Baekhyun tak pernah merasa memberitahu jadwal kuliahnya pada Chanyeol, jadi ia merasa terkejut saat mendapati lelaki itu di depan apartemennya. Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat mempersiapkan dirinya saat Chanyeol sudah mengajaknya keluar.

"Ayo, kelasmu dimulai jam 1 kan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Akan kuantar. Sekalian kita bisa makan siang bersama,"

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri," Baekhyun kembali berusaha menolak namun Chanyeol seolah tak peduli. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah.

"Aku sedang ingin makan sashimi. Kau ingin juga? Biasanya kita memiliki nafsu makan yang sama,"

Baekhyun mendekati lelaki itu dengan wajah kesal. "Kenapa kau selalu saja memaksakan kehendakmu?"

"Aku tak memaksa. Ini perjanjian kita, kau tidak ingat?" Chanyeol kembali mengelak dan Baekhyun menghela nafas lelahnya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin dihargai, Chanyeol, tapi kau bahkan tak menghargai perasaanku,"

"Kapan aku tak menghargaimu?"

Chanyeol mulai menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya, namun gadis itu justru berbalik dan tak ingin menanggapi. Chanyeol segera bangkit dan meraih tangan gadis itu.

"Aku selalu menunggumu untuk menerimaku, melakukan segala hal agar membuatmu nyaman denganku. Bagian mananya aku tak menghargaimu?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya menatap lelaki itu dalam-dalam.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begini, Baek? Kupikir saat di pantai kemarin kau sudah mulai menerimaku, tapi kau kembali bersikap dingin seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, Baekhyun,"

"Aku lebih tak mengerti dirimu, Park Chanyeol,"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Chanyeol? Karena bayi ini? Oke, katakan jika kau punya berhak dengan bayi ini, tapi kenapa selalu saja mencampuri urusanku dan bertindak berlebihan padaku? Kau kasihan padaku? Kau tak tega denganku?" Baekhyun mulai berujar dengan tersenyum getir.

"Kau hanya ingin membuatku lemah dan bergantung padamu, begitu? Lalu kau bisa melakukan apapun di luar kendaliku dan mencampakkanku seperti apa yang ayahku lakukan,-"

"Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun yang mulai bergetar dengan erat, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatapnya meski dengan wajah yang sudah memerah menahan emosinya.

Chanyeol menatap mata gadis itu lekat-lekat. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun berusaha menahan emosinya yang kembali membuncah akibat lukanya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana ketakutan di dalam tatapan itu yang selama ini terbentengi oleh sikap keras kepalanya. Chanyeol diam-diam mulai luluh dan melepas pegangan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah untuk berdebat. Ia beranjak memasuki kamarnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian seadanya yang ada di lemarinya. Ia bahkan sudah tak peduli dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu terlihat, terutama bagian perutnya.

"Aku membawa bekal. Kau makan siang saja sendiri," ujar Baekhyun setelah siap dengan tas dan kotak bekalnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan seksama, sedikit mengernyit begitu memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"Kau yakin dengan pakaianmu?"

Hanya sebuah dress sederhana selutut dan legging hitam, serta sweater kebesaran yang menutupi bahunya yang tak tertutupi dressnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun menjawab acuh seraya mengenakan tas selempangnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya memilih diam dan mulai beranjak keluar diikuti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam-diam melirik Baekhyun selama perjalanan mereka. Gadis itu masih menampakkan wajah tak bersahabatnya seraya menatap keluar jendela, seolah menghindari Chanyeol.

"Kau tau? Aku suka jika kau melampiaskan kemarahanmu" Chanyeol mulai berbicara, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak memperlihatkan responnya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau yang diam dan menghindariku," Chanyeol kembali berujar meski Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak menanggapi. "Jadi jangan diam lagi seperti kemarin, Baekhyun. Kau hampir membuatku frustasi,"

Baekhyun masih tetap diam dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Chanyeol akhirnya kembali terdiam setelah menghela nafas lelahnya.

Chanyyeol tak bisa berbuat banyak saat Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya tanpa suara begitu mereka tiba di depan kampus gadis itu. Ia menunggu beberapa saat di mobilnya, memperhatikan bagaimana punggung kecil Baekhyun yang berjalan pelan memasuki area kampusnya.

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas, "Ya, dari awal lagi,"

.

Hari itu, Baekhyun lalui dengan tidak bersemangat. Fokusnya tak terarah, bahkan saat kelas sedang berlangsung. Apalagi hari ini Kyungsoo tak bisa menemuinya karena sibuk dengan tugas praktikumnya. Bekal makan siangnya bahkan hanya tersentuh setengahnya, namun setidaknya ia masih memikirkan kondisi kandungannya dengan mengisi perutnya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap malas layar ponselnya saat membaca pesan Chanyeol yang tak bisa menjemputnya pulang. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dengan tidak peduli. Ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk mulai mandiri dan tak bergantung lagi pada lelaki itu.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu sisanya di taman kampus, asyik mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang di bawah pohon besar, tanpa menyadari beberapa tatapan mahasiswa lain yang mengarah kepadanya. Hingga hari menjelang sore saat Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

Kyungsoo keluar dari gedung fakultasnya saat hari sudah gelap. Meski dengan wajah lelahnya, namun Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum saat beberapa mahasiswa lain melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk memeluk beberapa buku tebal yang ia gunakan sebagai referensi tugas praktikum yang baru saja dikerjakan bersama teman-temannya.

Gadis itu akhirnya mulai bernafas lega setelah tiba di halte. Ia meletakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya di sampingnya dan mulai mengambil ponsel di tasnya, sekadar mencari kabar mengenai Jongin yang sudah berjanji untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Namun perhatiannya justru teralih pada grup chat kampusnya yang tiba-tiba saja ramai. Apalagi saat ia melihat foto Baekhyun yang terpampang di dalamnya.

 _Heol, aku tak percaya dengan yang kulihat_

 _Kemana Byun Baekhyun si diva itu? Apa sekarang ia berubah menjadi si gendut?_

 _Ia tidak gendut, perutnya saja yang mulai buncit_

 _Justru itu yang kupikirkan_

 _Jangan-jangan_

 _Apa dia hamil?_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat isi grup chat itu. Dengan cemas ia segera mencari nomor sahabatnya itu dan menelponnya, namun ia semakin merasa cemas saat mendapati ponsel Baekhyun yang tidak aktif.

Apa Baekhyun tau tentang ini?

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Maaf yaaaaa, lagi-lagi ngaret sampe hampir dua minggu *sad* Lagi puasa jadi waktu buat nulis makin berkurang, apalagi kemaren ampe demam beberapa hari. Semoga aja masih ada yang nunggu yaaa..

Btw, lagi-lagi maaf buat yang kecewa sama alurnya. Aku udah berkali-kali mikirin tentang alur dan endingnya, dan beberapa kali juga aku revisi, tapi aku juga masih belum merasa puas. Semoga yang ini udah yang terbaik deh. Dan lagi, aku sadar kalau kosakataku masih terbatas dan beberapa kali aku menggunakan kalimat yang hampir sama, jadi tolong pahami aja ya hehehe

Maaf lagi karena kali ini gabisa bales satu-satu review kalian disini, karena sepertinya aku mulai berpikir untuk bales lewat PM aja hehe. Jangan pada kecewa ya kalau disini ada Luhan-nya, dia bukan pho seperti yang kalian pikirkan kok, jadi mohon ikutin aja alurnya ya *smirk*

Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak buat para readers, followers dan reviewers yang tak henti-hentinya mendukung ff ini. Semoga masih menghibur dan kalian masih berkenan menunggu kelanjutannya yaaa *kecup atu-atu*

Jangan lupa review lagi dan selamat menunggu next chapter, thank you very much *muah*

NB: ada bonus buat yg minta KaiSoo moment, sekaligus ngerayain hari merdeka KaiSoo tanggal satu kemaren wkwkwk *happy reading*

.

.

.

 **Jongin and Kyungsoo's side story**

Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang suka bergaul pada awalnya, ia hanya gadis pendiam dan sedikit introvert. Terlahir di keluarga kaya raya bukan berarti membuat Kyungsoo memiliki banyak sahabat, karena sahabat yang Kyungsoo artikan adalah seseorang yang bisa ia percayakan sepenuhnya. Meski ia memiliki banyak teman dari perkumpulan anak pengusaha rekan bisnis ayahnya, namun Kyungsoo masih merasa kesepian. Selain karena ia yang terbiasa sendiri karena terlahir sebagai anak tinggal, ia juga tidak terlalu menyukai kehidupan para anggota perkumpulan itu.

Kyungsoo mulai mengenal Baekhyun saat hari orientasi mereka sebagai mahasiswa baru. Baekhyun yang memang supel dan ramah membuat Kyungsoo dalam waktu dekat merasa nyaman. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk mengajak gadis itu ke rumahnya dan mengenalkannya pada keluarganya.

Namun ia sempat tak percaya jika Baekhyun adalah anak dari salah satu rekan ayahnya. Baekhyun begitu sederhana dan pikirannya pun begitu dewasa, tampak begitu berbeda dari anak rekan ayahnya yang lain, yang biasanya manja dan sombong. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin menyukai Baekhyun.

Pada semester awal mereka, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai memilih klub tambahan yang akan mereka ikuti. Kyungsoo yang memang pandai menyanyi, pada akhirnya memilih klub paduan suara, sedangkan Baekhyun tampak bingung dengan pilihannya. Baekhyun mudah tertarik dengan berbagai hal baru, dan klub di kampus mereka itu membuat Baekhyun bung menentukan pilihannya.

"Bagaimana dengan klub jurnalistik?" Baekhyun bertanya eminta pendapat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyernyitkan dahinya, berpikir sejenak.

"Kau yakin? Jurnalistik itu membutuhkan kemampuan menulis yang tinggi,"

"Aku bisa menulis,"

"Tapi tulisan itu harus ada seninya juga,"

Baekhyun merengut, merasa tak di dukung.

"Padahal ada senior yang aku sukai di sana,"

"Senior?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Jadi kau sebenarnya ingin ikut klub jurnalistik karena ada senior yang kau sukai di sana?"

Baekhyun meringis kecil seraya tersenyum malu, "Bukan begitu, Kyung. Tapi salah satunya memang karena itu,"

Kyungsoo memutar mata malas. "Alasan,"

"Ish, jika kau melihatnya juga, kau pasti akan menyukainya," balas Baekhyun tak terima.

Kyungsoo menggeleng acuh, berusaha tak peduli.

Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya jika tak keras kepala. Ia bahkan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya mendaftar klub jurnalistik itu. Alasannya hanya satu,

"Aku tak mau terlihat seperti orang hilang, Kyung. Di sana pasti sudah banyak mahasiswi lain yang mengantri mendaftar,"

Dan yang seperti Baekhyun duga, keadaan ruang klub itu memang penuh saat Baekhyun hendak menyerahkan berkas pendaftarannya. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka mulai memenuhi koridor di sekitar ruang klub itu.

"Baek, aku kembali saja ya," Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya tak begitu menyukai keramaian, seketika merasa risih dengan suasana itu.

"Tunggu sebentar Kyung, kita belum bertemu Jongin sunbaenim," Baekhyun tetap memegang lengan Kyungsoo seraya sibuk mengarahkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah, mencari sosok yang dikaguminya itu.

Baekhyun memekik seketika saat sosok Jongin mulai terlihat keluar dari ruangan klub. Pandangan mahasiswi lainnya serentak ikut mengarah kepadanya, dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Apa aku lama?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku justru yang minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Apa aku hanya harus menyerahkan ini?"

Baekhyun menyodorkan kertas pendaftaran yang sudah dibawanya. Jongin menerima dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, ini saja sudah cukup," pandangan Jongin teralih pada sosok Kyungsoo yang menunduk. "Temanmu juga tak ikut mendaftar?"

Kyungsoo seketika mengangkat wajahnya saat Baekhyun dengan sengaja menyikut lengannya. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan Jongin bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kau ditanya Jongin sunbae," Baekhyun berbisik dengan gemas, menunjuk Jongin dengan sudut matanya.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Jongin yang melihat itu tanpa sadar mulai tertawa kecil.

"Temanmu ini menggemaskan sekali, Baekhyun. Kenapa tidak kau kenalkan padaku?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah saat Baekhyun mengenalkan dirinya pada Jongin.

"Ini sahabatku, sunbae. Do Kyungsoo, mahasiswa tahun pertama sepertiku, jurusan musik,"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat wajahnya saat melihat tangan Jongin yang terulur padanya.

"Salam kenal, aku Kim Jongin, jurusan psikologi,"

Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangan Jongin dengan sedikit ragu, namun saat merasakan tangannya yang digenggam dengan erat oleh lelaki itu, Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum kecil.

"Salam kenal juga,"

Kyungsoo tak pernah tau jika pertemuan mereka itu ternyata kembali berlanjut. Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe gadis yan terlalu memikirkan pertemuan kecilnya dengan orang lain, namun saat melihat sosok Jongin yang berada di depan rumahnya, Kyungsoo dengan cepat mengingat lelaki itu.

"Jo-Jongin sunbae?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" suara berat Chanyeol seketika mengalihkan tatapan Kyungsoo dari senyum lembut Jongin.

Setelah menyadari Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku pada keterjutannya, Jongin akhirnya berinisiatif menjawab.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya dari adik kelasku,"

Chanyeol masih menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tak percaya, hingga kemudian berdecak.

"Dunia benar-benar sempit,"

Jongin menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo pelan sebelum berjalan melewati pintu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi," ujar Jongin dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Kyungsoo buru-buru menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya dan balas tersenyum.

.

Baekhyun menatap heran pada sosok sahabatnya itu yang berubah menjadi pendiam saat sosok Jongin menghampiri mereka. Kyungsoo yang awalnya asyik membicarakan kegiatan klub paduan suaranya mendadak seolah bisu saat Jongin berada di antara mereka.

"Maaf Baekhyun, sepertinya kau tidak diterima," ucapan Jongin itu membuat Baekhyun menatap kearahnya seketika. Wajahnya berubah muram.

"Kenapa?"

Jongin mengusap tengkuknya, "Tulisan yang kau kirimkan masih belum cukup untuk bisa masuk ke klub kami,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewanya.

"Tak apa kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, namun masih dengan wajah kecewanya.

"Tahun depan, cobalah mendaftar lagi, siapa tau kau beruntung," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, sudah merasa tak berminat.

Namun tanpa disadari, pandangan Jongin justru diam-diam tertuju pada sosok Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk. Lelaki itu bahkan tersenyum kecil saat menyadari wajah memerah gadis itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, aku masih ada kelas,"

"Ya, hati-hati sunbae," Baekhyun membalas dengan tak bersemangat.

Jongin tersenyum lembut, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku tunggu malam ini,"

Baekhyun seketika mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan bingung setelah Jongin sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Well, Kyungsoo. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum malu. Baekhyun segera menyadari hal aneh di antara keduanya dan berasumsi dengan cepat.

"Kalian jadian?"

Kyungsoo memukul lengan sahabatnya dengan pelan, "Belum,"

"Oh, astaga. Jadi kalian benar-benar 'akan' jadian?" Baekhyun menekankan kata-katanya seolah tengah menyindir Kyungsoo, namun gadis itu justru tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Doakan saja,"

Baekhyun berdecak tak percaya, "Dasar,"

Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan memelas, "Kau tak akan melarang kami, kan? Kau tak akan menjauhiku setelah ini, kan?"

Baekhyun semakin menampakkan wajah tak percaya, "Kenapa aku harus melarang?"

"Bukankah kau menyukai Jongin oppa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Astaga. Aku menyukainya bukan seperti itu, aku hanya menganguminya," Baekhyun kembali berdecak. "Dan lagi, sejak kapan kau memanggilnya 'oppa'?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu-malu, membuat Baekhyun kembali berdecak kesal untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Syukurlah jika kau tidak menyukainya,"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mendesah frustasi.

"Kurasa aku harus membiasakan diriku menjadi obat nyamuk kalian berdua,"

.

Jongin dan Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengangkat barang-barang properti untuk festival tahunan kampus saat tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin bergetar. Mereka pun terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan meletakkan sejenak kardus besar yang mereka bawa bersama.

Jongin tampak sedikit membulatkan matanya saat membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, wajahnya tampak terlihat khawatir.

"Chanyeol, kurasa aku harus pergi sebentar,"

"Ya! Lalu bagaimana dengan barang-barang ini?"

Jongin tak menghiraukan sahabatnya itu dan justru berlalu menjauh. Chanyeol, yang memang diamanahi menjadi ketua divisi logistik itu, akhirnya hanya mengumpat tak jelas. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di lantai selagi menunggu Jongin yang pergi entah kemana.

Namun, pendengarannya mulai menangkap sebuah suara tak dikenalnya. Suara seorang gadis yang juga tengah mengumpat dan mengomel, entah pada siapa.

"Aku tidak butuh. Aku bisa hidup dengan tabunganku sendiri, jadi jangan urusi urusanku,"

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat dirinya bisa mendengar suara itu lebih jelas.

"Aku tak butuh perhatian ibu dan aku tak butuh kalian berdua. Jadi jangan mencariku lagi, mengerti?"

Chanyeol berdecih seraya tersenyum kecil, terlalu asyik menguping hingga tak menyadari sosok Jongin yang sudah kembali.

"Gadis kasar dan keras kepala," gumamnya, membuat Jongin seketika menatapnya bingung.

"Siapa?"

Chanyeol seketika berdiri saat suara Jongin terdengar. "Oh, kau sudah datang?"

"Yunho sunbaenim sudah mengomel di ruang tunggu. Ayo,"

Keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mereka mengangkat kardus besar itu, meninggalkan sosok Baekhyun yang diam-diam menangis di sudut koridor.


	8. Chapter 8

**NB: New cover by princewangeun at wattpad**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

 **EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke**

 **ChanBaek**

.

.

.

 **From: Chanyeol**

 **Maaf Baekhyun, hari ini aku tak bisa mengantarmu, piketku semalam berlanjut hingga hari ini. Tapi aku akan mengusahakan untuk menjemputmu sore nanti**

Baekhyun hanya melirik sekilas ponselnya yang menunjukkan pesan _pop-up_ dari Chanyeol. Ia tengah sibuk mengepak bekalnya untuk makan siang.

Setelah bekalnya siap, ia pun segera keluar dari apartemennya. Meski kelas pertamanya masih akan dimulai satu jam lagi, Baekhyun tetap memilih untuk berangkat lebih cepat. Apalagi dengan pergerakannya yang sekarang sudah mulai melambat karena perutnya yang membuncit. Bahkan untuk menuruni tangga apartemennya saja, ia membutuhkan waktu hampir 20 menit.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat ia melihat bayangan dirinya di salah satu kaca mobil yang terparkir di depan gedung apartemennya. Wajahnya berubah sendu, terutama saat mendapati bayangan bentuk tubuhnya yang sudah terlihat jelas sekarang.

Baekhyun memang menyadari bagaimana bentuk badannya yang begitu berubah. Apalagi semua pakaiannya kini tak ada yang bisa lagi menyembunyikan bentuk perutnya. Namun gadis itu berusaha tak ambil pusing, dan tetap membiarkannya seolah itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti.

Hanya saja, apa yang Baekhyun harapkan nyatanya berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di kampus hari itu. Baekhyun mulai merasakan suasana yang lain begitu ia memasuki gedung fakultasnya. Ia mulai menyadari beberapa pasang mata tampak seperti memperhatikannya. Baekhyun pada awalnya tak ingin mempedulikannya, namun lama kelamaan ia mulai merasa risih.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor kampusnya. Ia merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana yang dirasakannya. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar memeluk perutnya sendiri, berusaha menutupi bentuk perutnya agar tak terlihat orang lain.

Sepanjang melewati koridor, ia bisa mendengar beberapa orang di sekitarnya berbisik. Meski tak jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun Baekhyun bisa merasa jika bisikan itu tertuju padanya. Baekhyun beberapa kali berhenti untuk menghela nafas sejenak dan berusaha tenang. Namun tetap saja keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia mulai merasa khawatir.

 _Jangan pedulikan pandangan orang lain padamu_

Kalimat nasihat Chanyeol itu seketika terngiang di telinga Baekhyun, membuat rasa takutnya sedikit berkurang. Punggungnya berusaha ia tegakkan kembali dan ia lanjut berjalan dengan mantap berusaha tak peduli dengan semua itu.

Ya. Memang seharusnya itulah yang dilakukannya sejak awal.

Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun yang selalu cuek dan tak peduli dengan omongan orang lain.

Baekhyun terus melangkah, berusaha menguatkan hatinya, hingga sebuah tangan menariknya menjauh. Baekhyun tak sempat menolak, apalagi setelah tau sosok yang menarik tangannya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap sosok itu hingga mereka tiba di salah satu sudut kampus yang sepi dan tarikan tangannya terhenti. Sosok itu masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dalam.

"Kau, kau sudah mendengarnya?" Kyungsoo, sosok yang menariknya dengan paksa itu, bertanya di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Mendengar apa?"

"Rumor tentangmu," Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan. "Mereka mulai membicarakanmu dan perubahan di bentuk tubuhmu, terutama perutmu yang mulai membuncit,"

Penjelasan Baekhyun itu membuat rasa cemas Baekhyun terjawab. Ia kini tahu mengapa mahasiswa lain memperhatikan dirinya sepanjang koridor tadi.

"Mereka bahkan mulai berasumsi mengenai kau yang hamil," Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya itu dengan khawatir, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"Aku tau ini pasti akan terjadi,"

"Dan lagi, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo mulai terlihat tak sabaran. "Ada apa dengan pakaianmu hari ini? Kau justru semakin memperlihatkan itu pada semua orang di kampus,"

Baekhyun belum menjawab dan masih terpaku pada pikirannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau masih ingin menyembunyikannya?"

"Tidak, Kyung," Baekhyun menjawab tegas. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja semuanya terjadi,"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak bisa selamanya bersembunyi di balik pakaianku, Kyung. Aku juga tak bisa selamanya bergantung padamu dan juga Chanyeol. Aku memutuskan untuk menghadapinya sendiri, satu persatu,"

"Maksudmu, kau akan membiarkan mereka semua tau, begitu?" Kyungsoo masih menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Gadis itu memang telah memutuskan untuk tetap pada pendiriannya, memilih menjalani semuanya sendiri dan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, termasuk apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.

"Kau yakin, Baek?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, dan Baekhyun kembali mengangguk mantap. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo bisa melihat sorot keraguan dari matanya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih mengalah, mengikuti pilihan Baekhyun dan berusaha menghormatinya.

"Aku akan mengikuti apapun pilihanmu, Baek," Kyungsoo akhirnya menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan, berusaha mendukungnya. "Tapi jangan simpan semuanya sendiri, kau ingat kan? Jangan sampai sesuatu terjadi lagi pada tubuhmu dan kandunganmu,"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, lalu mulai menampakkan senyum kecilnya.

.

Hari itu dilalui Baekhyun dengan acuh tak acuh. Meski masih menyadari tatapan dan bisikan yang ditujukan padanya, Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan semua itu dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya di kampus seperti biasa. Bahkan Baekhyun mulai berani untuk menikmati bekalnya di kantin, tempat yang sebelumnya sangat dihindarinya.

Baekhyun menikmati bekal makan siangnya seraya terus mengobrol bersama Kyungsoo, bahkan sesekali tertawa untuk sesuatu yang sepele. Kyungsoo juga menyadari semua perhatian yang tertuju pada Baekhyun, maka dari itu ia ikut berusaha membantu sahabatnya itu merasa nyaman. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo tau, sahabatnya itu pasti hanya memaksakan dirinya hingga sejauh ini.

Saat masih asyik mengobrol dengan, mata Baekhyun tak sengaja menemukan sosok Minho dan seniornya yang lain memasuki kantin. Baekhyun secara refleks berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka.

"Sunbaenim,"

Namun reaksi yang Baekhyun terima bukan seperti biasanya. Para seniornya itu justru bersikap canggung kepadanya dan cenderung mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, dan akhirnya memutuskan kembali duduk di kursinya. Bahkan para seniornya itu tak balik menyapanya saat mereka duduk di bangku yang tak jauh darinya dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo jelas menyadari itu, bagaimana para senior itu menghindari Baekhyun dan berpura-pura tak mengenalinya.

Baekhyun berusaha melanjutkan makannya kembali, meski dengan mood yang mulai turun. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah tempat duduk para seniornya itu.

"Ini memalukan. Aku tak ingin mereka mengira kitalah yang menghamilinya," seseorang dari mereka mulai bergerutu dan Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Benar. Aku masih tak percaya dengan rumor itu. Selama ini ia hanya bergaul dengan kita, lalu dengan siapa ia hamil?"

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mulai mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. Matanya mulai memerah dan Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera meraih tangan Baekhyun lainnya, merusaha menenangkannya.

Minho bahkan ikut menanggapi, "Kini aku baru sadar mengapa tubuhnya memang terlihat berbeda. Beberapa hari lalu aku melihatnya langsung dan perutnya memang tampak membuncit,"

Kumpulan lelaki itu seketika bergumam ricuh, tak menyadari Baekhyun yang menatap ke arah mereka tajam dengan wajah menahan tangis.

"Kita pergi saja, Baek," Kyungsoo memutuskan berdiri lebih dulu dan menarik tangan sahabatnya itu, namun Baekhyun masih tak bergeming.

"Biar saja, Kyung. Jika aku masih tak bisa menghadapainya sekarang, aku tak akan bisa menghadapi hal lainnya esok hari," Baekhyun berujar lirih dengan tegas, namun suaranya jelas terdengar bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Kyungsoo akhirnya duduk kembali dan menghela nafas lelah. "Tapi hatimu akan terluka jika berada disini lebih lama,"

"Biar saja, Kyung," Baekhyun masih keras kepala, ia bahkan mulai melanjutkan makannya meski wajahnya terus menunduk dan tangannya mulai bergetar tanpa disadari.

Kyungsoo kembali mengalah dengan sikap keras kepala dan Baekhyun dan ikut melanjutkan makannya.

"Mungkin lain kali kita harus makan dengan menggunakan headset,"

Baekhyun akhirnya mulai tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan Kyungsoo.

.

Kelas terakhir Baekhyun hari ini berakhir pukul lima sore, kelas umum untuk para mahasiswa teknik yang biasa diambil oleh para mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Saat awal semester, Baekhyun memutuskan mengambil kelas ini lebih awal karena memang ingin memperkaya pengetahuannya sejak dini, namun saat ini ia justru mulai menyesalinya.

Kelas itu membuatnya harus kembali bertemu dengan para seniornya, juga para mahasiswa seangkatannya. Dan yang lebih parah, tak ada Kyungsoo di kelas ini.

Baekhyun harus benar-benar menghadapi mereka seorang diri.

Begitu ia masuk, para mahasiswa yang ada di kelas itu mulai memandang ke arahnya. Beberapa bahkan mulai berbisik-bisik, dan itu membuat Baekhyun mulai merasa kikuk.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan menuju salah satu bang kosong di sudut kelas. Dengan gugup, ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan cepat dan tanpa sengaja perutnya menyentuh ujung meja. Ia pun dengan refleks memegangi perutnya dan mengusapnya.

"Kau lihat, ia bahkan mengusap perutnya seperti itu. Jangan-jangan ia memang benar tengah hamil,"

Sebuah suara berbisik mulai terdengar di telinga Baekhyun dan ia pun segera melepas tangannya dari perutnya. Ia segera mengeluarkan bukunya dari tas dan mengabaikan rasa nyeri di perutnya.

Baekhyun melalui kelas hari itu dengan tidak tenang. Beberapa kali ia berusaha memfokuskan dirinya pada dosen di depannya, namun tak jarang perhatiannya kembali teralih oleh bisikan-bisikan di sekitarnya.

Untunglah kelas berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Baekhyun segera memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas selempangnya dengan cepat, hingga tak menyadari sosok Donghae yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Halo, Baek,"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat suara Donghae tiba-tiba terdengar. Ia menoleh dengan cepat.

"Oh, sunbaenim,"

Donghae tersenyum kecil kepadanya, namun hal itu justru membuat Baekhyun semakin was-was.

"Kau baik?" Donghae bertanya masih dengan menampakkan senyum manisnya. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Mereka memang egois, mereka hanya khawatir dengan diri mereka sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Tapi percayalah, mereka tak benar-benar membencimu. Jadi jangan pikirkan perkataan mereka,"

Baekhyun mulai bernafas lega setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia pun balas tersenyum manis.

"Tak apa, sunbae. Aku juga tak terlalu mempersalahkan mereka,"

Dongdae tersenyum lembut sebelum pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak pernah merasa seberuntung ini sebelumnya. Bayangan mengenai dirinya yang akan dikucilkan setelah ini menjadi berubah setelah Donghae menyapanya langsung. Setidaknya ada orang lain di kampus ini yang akan memahaminya, dan ia yakin tak hanya Donghae.

Baekhyun akhirnya bisa keluar dari kelasnya dengan percaya diri.

.

"Hai, Baekhyun,"

Sebuah suara membuat perhatian Baekhyun seketika teralih. Langkahnya keluar dari gedung kampus seketika berhenti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sosok Luhan yang berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat angkuh seperti biasa, dan Baekhyun langsung muak hanya dengan melihat senyuman gadis itu.

"Sendirian saja? Mana sahabatmu itu?" tanya Luhan sinis.

"Kenapa bertanya? Iri karena tak punya sahabat?" Baekhyun membalas tak kalah sinis.

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Kau masih tak berubah rupanya,"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan. "Mengapa aku harus berubah?"

Luhan menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya, "Kau tidak tau?"

"Tau apa?" Baekhyun semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Rumor tentangmu menyebar di kampus," Luhan menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat. "Mereka membicarakan perilaku dan gaya berpakaianmu yang mulai berubah bahkan bentuk tubuhmu yang sekarang," jelas gadis itu seraya memperhatikan tubuh Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil begitu menyadari maksud ucapan Luhan. Gadis itu baru saja menyindirnya.

"Mereka membicarakan seorang diva kampus yang mulai tak terlihat seperti diva lagi," tambah Luhan, masih tetap menatap tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tubuhmu bahkan semakin melebar," Luhan mendecih kecil, merasa lebih unggul dari Baekhyun yang selama ini menjadi rivalnya di kampus.

Jika sebelumnya Baekhyun akan membalas ucapan Luhan dengan tak kalah pedas, maka Baekhyun kali ini lebih memilih diam. Bukan hanya karena takut, namun ia hanya tak ingin menambah rumor dengan ucapannya.

"Dan perutmu itu," tatapan Luhan kini terfokus pada perut Baekhyun. "Apa kau benar-benar sedang hamil?"

"Jika iya memang kenapa?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan percaya diri, membuat Luhan sedikit terkesiap dengan jawaban itu.

"Oh, itu hebat," Luhan tersenyum sinis. "Seingatku kau belum menikah, dan bahkan tak memiliki kekasih. Jadi siapa ayahnya?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak menjawab dan lebih memilih mendengarkan. Ia sadar jika beberapa mahasiswa kini sudah mulai memperhatikan mereka dan ikut mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa mungkin dia salah satu teman lelaki di jurusanmu? Bukankah kau senang berkumpul dengan mereka hingga larut malam?"

Merasa tak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun, Luhan kembali menyindirnya. "Atau, kau tidur dengan seorang pria di bar? Aku yakin kau pasti suka menghabiskan waktumu di sana,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, manis sekali hingga membuat Luhan mulai mengernyitkan dahi. Baekhyun tampak merasa tak terganggu dengan segala tuduhan darinya, meski nyatanya Baekhyun sendiri sudah mulaii berkeringat dingin karena gugup.

Tak jauh dari mereka, sosok Chanyeol ternyata sudah lama berada di tempat parkir terdekat, berdiri di samping mobilnya dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Ini sudah waktunya ia pulang, kenapa ia belum keluar juga?" Chanyeol mulai bergumam seraya menatap arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Lelaki itu mulai berasumsi jika kemungkinan Baekhyun sengaja menghindarinya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke gedung fakultas Baekhyun dan di sana ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri dengan beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat namun langkahnya mendadak berhenti saat mendapati sosok Luhan yang juga berada di sana. Bahkan setelah Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan ke arahnya, Chanyeol hanya berdiri di tempatnya.

Baekhyun menyadari sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di sana, namun ia berusaha tak peduli. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja, namun tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menahan lengannya. Baekhyun refleks menoleh dan ia mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya.

"Mobilku di sana," Chanyeol menunjuk ke tempat mobilnya terparkir dengan dagunya, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Ayo,"

"Aku pulang sendiri,-" Baekhyun berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol di lengannya namun Chanyeol segera memegang tangannya yang lain.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu, jadi aku harus melakukannya,"

Chanyeol kembali menatapnya dengan lebih lembut, namun Baekhyun justru menatapnya tajam. Ia menyentakkan kedua tangannya dengan keras, berusaha melepas kedua tangan Chanyeol.

"Pergilah sebelum kau juga menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka,"

"Pembicaraan apa?" dahi Chanyeol mengenyit tak mengerti, namun Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah dan memutuskan melepaskan Baekhyun dari pegangannya. Gadis itu seketika pergi dengan berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh.

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya di sini,"

"Heol, kau tak kenal dia? Dia alumni kampus kita juga,"

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun?"

Telinga Chanyeol perlahan mulai mendengar beberapa bisikan dari mahasiswa lain di sekitarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, mereka mulai memperhatikannya sejak ia menahan Baekhyun tadi.

"Aku ingat pernah melihatnya juga dengan Baekhyun waktu itu,"

"Kapan?"

Bisikan itu berhenti sejenak saat Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah merek satu per satu dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan matanya berhenti pada sosok Luhan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Tatapan tajam Chanyeol perlahan mulai melunak.

"Oh, apa lelaki itu ada hubungannya dengan kehamilan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol seketika menoleh saat bisikan itu terdengar dan ia tanpa sadar menatap sosok yang tengah berbisik pada temannya itu dengan tajam. Kedua gadis yang merasa ditatap tajam oleh Chanyeol itupun refleks menjauh dengan wajah takut.

.

Chanyeol menaiki tangga apartemen Baekhyun dengan brutal, ia bahkan tak peduli beberapa kali tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Langkahnya mulai melambat saat dirinya sudah berada di depan apartemen Baekhyun. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Perlahan, tangannya mulai menekan bel apartemen Baekhyun. Beberapa kali hingga akhirnya pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan menunjukkan wajah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dingin.

"Kenapa kemari?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan justru memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama. Gadis itu sepertinya baru saja tiba dan belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Chanyeol menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan tatapan prihatin. Baekhyun pasti lagi-lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya dan bersembunyi di balik wajah cueknya itu.

"Ayo makan malam bersama. Aku akan mentraktirmu,"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak berselera,"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sejenak, "Kau masih marah padaku?"

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang tak menjawab. Gadis itu menatap mata Chanyeol dalam diam, seolah tengah menebak apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu.

"Apa menurutmu aku berhak marah padamu?"

Chanyeol tak bisa menjawab dan lebih memilih mengamati raut wajah gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin hubungan kita menjadi lebih baik,"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti," ucapan Chanyeol terhenti sejenak, tiba-tiba merasa bingung untuk melanjutkannya. "Seperti dulu,"

Baekhyun berdecih lirih lalu tersenyum kecil, "Pulanglah, kau pasti lelah karena piket semalam,"

Chanyeol segera menahan pintu yang hendak di tutup oleh Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau sungguh baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan curiga.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, kali ini dengan senyuman yang lebih lembut. Ia mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol akhirnya kembali mengalah, saat pintu apartemen Baekhyun akhirnya mulai tertutup perlahan.

.

Malam itu, Chanyeol lalui dengan tertidur pulas di apartemennya. Saking pulasnya, ia bahkan tak sadar ponselnya beberapa kali bergetar karena sebuah panggilan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Chanyeol terbangun dengan sendirinya. Kakinya berjalan lunglai menuruni tangga menuju dapur, sekedar mengambil air untuk memuaskan tenggorokkannya yang kering.

Matanya menyimpit saat getaran ponselnya terdengar. Ia pun segera menuju ruang kerjanya, dimana jas putihnya tersampir di sana beserta tas kantornya. Ia merogoh kantung jasnya dan mengambil ponselnya di sana, sedikit mengernyit saat menemukan beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyungsoo.

Hatinya mulai bergemuruh, mulai merasa khawatir tanpa sebab. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia pun segera menelpon balik.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Oppa, kau dimana?"

Dahi Chanyeol semakin mengenyit saat mendengar suara cemas Kyungsoo. "Di apartemen. Ada apa?"

" _Baekhyun demam,"_ mata Chanyeol seketika membulat. _"Aku di apartemennya sekarang untuk merawatnya tapi ia terus menolak meminum obat. Katanya obat itu bisa berbahaya bagi kandungannya, tapi badannya begitu panas dan aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia bahkan menolak kuajak ke rumah sakit,"_

"Tetap di sana sampai aku datang. Aku langsung menuju ke sana,"

Chanyeol segera meletakkan botol air mineralnya di sembarang tempat, lalu buru-buru mengambil sweater dan celana panjangnya, tak lupa ponsel dan kunci mobilnya.

.

Kyungsoo setengah berlari menuju pintu saat bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi dengan cepat. Wajah cemas Chanyeol seketika terlihat saat ia membuka pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Masih sama. Aku hanya mengompresnya seadanya, tapi suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi. Ia juga mengeluh pusing dan menggigil kedinginan,"

Chanyeol segera menuju kamar Baekhyun, membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan dan terdiam sejenak saat mendapati tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dengan mata terpejam, tubuhnya tertutupi selimut hingga dagu dan bibirnya bergumam tak jelas.

"Ia tak mau ke rumah sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Iya. Aku sudah memaksanya tapi ia terus saja menolak dan tetap ingin di sini,"

Chanyeol kemudian berbalik dan menatap sepupunya itu. "Terimakasih sudah merawatnya. Kau bisa pulang setelah ini,"

Kyungsoo hendak menolak namun Chanyeol segera melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ibumu mengirim pesan padaku untuk menyuruhmu pulang. Apa kau tidak dihubungi olehnya?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya menunduk dalam, lalu mengangguk kecil, "Aku sudah tau. Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini, oppa,"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap surai Kyungsoo pelan, "Aku sudah ada di sini, jadi serahkan saja padaku,"

Kyungsoo menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol ragu.

"Dan lagi, ia tanggung jawabku sekarang,"

Kyungsoo menatap mata kakak sepupunya itu dan ia bisa merasakan tatapan itu, tatapan tulus Chanyeol saat mengatakannya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Jongin saat perjalanan kemari, mungkin ia sudah tiba di bawah,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai tersenyum kecil, "Aku titip Baekhyun padamu, oppa,"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saat Kyungsoo mulai mengambil tasnya dan jaketnya. Setelah sosok Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar, Chanyeol segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada tubuh Baekhyun. Kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati gadis itu dan berlutut begitu tiba di samping tempat tidur yang ditempati Baekhyun.

Tangannya kanannya perlahan mengambil tangan gadis itu, dan ia bisa merasakan aura panas dari kulit lembutnya. Tangan lainnya ia letakkan di dahi Baekhyun dan sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati suhu tubuh Baekhyun yang begitu tinggi.

"Baekhyun, hey, kau dengar aku?"

Baekhyun hanya mengerang dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kita ke rumah sakit ya? Badanmu panas sekali," Chanyeol berbicara lebih lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, matanya masih terpejam menahan pusing di kepalanya.

"Aku ingin di sini saja," ucap gadis itu dengan suara serak yang sangat pelan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, lalu mulai mengambil handuk kecil yang dijadikan kompres oleh Kyungsoo. Tangannya dengan cekatan membilas handuk itu dan meletakkannya lagi di dahi Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, bertahanlah, oke? Aku akan membuatkanmu obat,"

"Aku tidak mau minum obat," Baekhyun kembali berusaha bersuara meski hampir tak terdengar.

"Ini obat tradisional, tak akan berbahaya untuk kandunganmu,"

Ia beranjak bangkit setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri mengecup lembut tangan dan perut buncit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali setelah selesai membuat obat yang ia maksudkan, sebuah pir yang dikukus dengan madu. Ia meletakkan mangkuk yang dibawanya di nakas sebelah ranjang Baekhyun, lalu mulai membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau bisa duduk?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil dan kembali bergumam, "Pusing,"

Chanyeol akhirnya mengambil sebuah bantal besar di dekat kaki Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai merangkul bahu Baekhyun, mengangkatnya sedikit kemudian meletakkan bantal itu di belakang kepala Baekhyun, hingga kepala gadis itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

Ia mulai mengambil mangkuk berisi pir hangat itu, menyendokkannya dan meniupkannya sedikit agar lebih dingin.

"Buka mulutmu, Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol mulai menyuapkan pir itu ke dalam mulut Baekhyun dengan sabar. Beberapa kali Baekhyun terbatuk, dan Chanyeol dengan telaten menmbersihkan sekitar mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol setelah sepuluh suap berhasil ditelan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, masih dengan mata yang terpejam.

Chanyeol pun kembali membilas kompres di dahi Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan setelahnya, ia tetap terduduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun, tak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun dari gadis itu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam lembut tangan lemas Baekhyun, bahkan beberapa kali mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat dirimu tertekan seperti ini, heum?" Chanyeol berujar seraya satu tangannya menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut di wajah Baekhyun.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin. Marahlah jika kau ingin. Kenapa kau selalu berpura-pura kuat di depan orang lain?"

Chanyeol masih saja berbicara meski Baekhyun sama sekali tak menanggapinya. Namun lelaki itu justru merasa tenang saat mendengar deru nafas Baekhyun yang mulai teratur.

Tangan Chanyeol kembali tergerak menuju dahi Baekhyun, mencoba memeriksa suhu tubuh Baekhyun dari sana.

"Tubuhmu masih panas," Chanyeol bergumam lalu kembali berpikir.

Akhirnya, ia pun mulai beranjak berdiri, perlahan membuka sweater serta kaos yang dipakainya hingga menunjukkan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa busana. Meski masih merasa ragu, namun ia tetap melakukan idenya. Tangannya mengangkat sebelah selimut yang digunakan Baekhyun, dan perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Chanyeol segera menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dan tubuhnya dengan selimut, kemudian mulai mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Hawa panas dari tubuh Baekhyun perlahan bisa dirasakannya mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya.

Senyum kecil Chanyeol terlihat saat kulit perutnya tanpa sengaja menyentuh perut buncit Baekhyun, apalagi saat ia bisa merasakan tendangan halus dari dalam sana.

"Anak kita sepertinya senang dipeluk ayahnya seperti itu," Chanyeol tertawa pelan, lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tentu saja tanpa menekan perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih terlelap justru semakin melesakkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, seolah menyamankan dirinya sendiri dalam pelukan mereka. Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar karena hal itu.

"Tidurlah, dan cepatlah sembuh, sayang,"

Chanyeol mengecup surai rambut Baekhyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut terlelap bersama Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat merasa sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya. Ia mulai bergerak random di atas ranjangnya, berusaha melemaskan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati tirai jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Ia semakin mengernyit saat matanya menemukan sebuah mangkuk berisi pir di nakasnya dan mendengar suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi.

Perlahan ia mulai bangun dari ranjangnya, kakinya beranjak pelan menuju pintu kamar dengan tangan yang menahan bawah perutnya. Matanya seketika membulat saat ia keluar dari kamar dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang juga baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Chanyeol yang sama terkejutnya hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Aku di sini sejak semalam," Chanyeol berusaha menjawab dengan santai dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya seraya menngeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Tapi, kenapa?" mata Baekhyun terus mengikuti kemana Chanyeol berjalan dan masih merasa bingung.

"Kau demam semalam. Aku-lah yang menyuapkanmu pir madu itu dan mem,-" Chanyeol segera menghentikan kalimatnya dan buru-buru melanjutkan. "Menjagamu semalaman,"

Mata Baekhyun masih menyimpit tak percaya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan," ucap Chanyeol lalu mulai menuju lemari es milik Baekhyun dan membukanya. Matanya perlahan mulai mengamati satu persatu bahan makanan di dalamnya, saat sebuah suara pelan milik Baekhyun terdengar olehnya.

"Terimakasih,"

Chanyeol seketika menoleh, dan tersenyum geli saat melihat Baekhyun yang buru-buru menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

Baekhyun menghentakkan langkah kakinya menuju ranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian kembali berbaring di atasnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ugh, kenapa ia harus telanjang seperti itu," Baekhyun bergumam lirih di balik selimutnya, namun kemudian suara getar ponsel terdengar.

Baekhyun segera melepas selimutnya dan mencari-cari asal suara, lalu matanya menyimpit saat menyimpit saat mendapati ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarnya. Ia pun mulai bangkit dan beranjak mengambil ponselnya.

Sebuah telepon dari ayahnya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa gugup, namun ia tetap mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya, ayah,"

.

Chanyeol menoleh saat sebuah suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Dahinya mengernyit saat matanya mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan cardigan miliknya dan membawa ponsel.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol tak ditanggapi oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun buru-buru meninggalkan masakannya dan mendekati Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengenakan sepatunya. Ia segera menahan lengan Baekhyun saat gadis itu hendak membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol ulang, kali ini dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu," Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Tubuhmu baru saja membaik dan kau sudah mau keluar. Kau akan kemana sebenarnya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lebih tegas, sedangkan Baekhyun masih tak ingin menjawab dan memilih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Masuk ke kamarmu, Baekhyun,"

"Ayahku," Baekhyun mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol datar. "Aku akan menemui ayahku,"

Tatapan mata Chanyeol mulai melunak.

"Biar kutemani," ujar Chanyeol seraya mulai melepas apron yang dipakainya dengan satu tangan.

"Ini masalah keluargaku, Chanyeol. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri," Baekhyun masih keras kepala.

Chanyeol kembali menatapnya, namun kali ini dengan tatapan sendu. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengantarmu. Tubuhmu masih lemah dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko untuk itu,"

Baekhyun akhirnya tak bisa menolak. Ia memang masih merasa lemas dan sedikit pusing, tumpangan dari Chanyeol setidaknya bisa membantunya.

.

Keduanya hanya terdiam selama perjalanan menuju rumah orang tua Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang tak berniat berbicara sedangkan Chanyeol yang memilih diam karena tak tau hendak mengatakan apa.

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu, mobil Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah di perumahan elit di kota Bucheon. Baekhyun segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan hendak membuka pintu, saat Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara.

"Aku akan membeli sesuatu untuk sarapan, kau ingin menitipkan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Tidak perlu," Baekhyun akhirnya membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar.

Chanyeol menatap punggung mungil Baekhyun yang mulai memasuki gerbang besar rumahnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu di salah satu restoran cepat saji terdekat. Ia memesan sebuah burger berukuran besar dan memesan sekotak pizza yang akan dibawanya untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tengah menikmati burgernya seraya memainkan ponsel saat sebuah telepon dari Kyungsoo masuk. Ia pun segera menekan tanda hijau di layar ponselnya.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ya,"

" _Chan Oppa, kau masih di apartemen Baekhyun?"_

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dan berpikir, haruskah ia menjawab jujur mengenai apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

"Ya, ada apa?" Chanyeol akhirnya memilih menyembunyikan dan mencari tau alasan telepon Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

" _Oppa, bisakah kau tetap menjaga Baekhyun agar berada di apartemennya?"_ Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada cemas yang kentara. Chanyeol menunggu kalimat Kyungsoo selanjutnya dengan wajah bingung.

" _Ada sedikit masalah, dan aku harap Baekhyun jangan sampai tau hal ini dulu,"_

"Masalah apa sebenarnya?" Chanyeol bertanya penasaran.

Suara helaan nafas Kyungsoo terdengar dari telepon. _"Ayah Baekhyun, beliau sudah tau mengenai kehamilan Baekhyun,"_

Mata Chanyeol seketika membulat.

" _Berita kehamilan Baekhyun sudah tersebar di kampus, bahkan eomma juga sudah tau. Makanya eomma menyuruhku pulang semalam dan bertanya padaku. Tapi tadi pagi eomma mengatakan kalau ayah Baekhyun juga sudah mengetahuinya,"_

" _Kudengar ayah Baekhyun sudah kembali ke Korea, jadi kumohon tahan Baekhyun agar tetap di apartemennya. Jangan biarkan ia bertemu dulu dengan ayahnya, jika tidak,"_

"Jika tidak?" Chanyeol mengulang ucapan Kyungsoo yang terhenti dengan tidak sabar.

" _Baekhyun pasti akan ditahan oleh ayahnya dan dipaksa untuk kembali ke Jepang bersamanya,"_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**NB: New cover by princewangeun at wattpad**

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

 **EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke**

 **ChanBaek**

.

.

.

 _"Pulang sekarang,"_

 _"Aku tidak berminat," Baekhyun menolak perintah ayahnya itu dengan dingin._

 _"Pulang atau aku akan menyeretmu ke luar dari apartemen itu," ayah Baekhyun mulai mengancam, namun Baekhyun hanya berdecih lirih._

 _"Pulang atau kupaksa bayi dalam perutmu itu keluar,"_

 _Wajah Baekhyun seketika menjadi pias dan ia pun segera menutup telepon mereka._

.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil saat beberapa pelayan menunduk hormat kepadanya. Kedua tangannya memeluk perutnya erat, seolah tengah melindungi janinnya itu dari segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat kakinya tiba di depan ruang kerja ayahnya. Ia mulai membuka pintu itu pelan, dan terlihat olehnya sosok ayahnya yang duduk di kursi kerjanya serta ibunya yang berdiri tak jauh dari sang ayah.

"Oh, Baekhyun, kau sudah di sini?" sang ibu seketika tersenyum padanya, lalu mulai beranjak mendekatinya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya melirik sang ibu tanpa minat. Sang ibu sendiri akhirnya hanya bisa menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun, setelah sebelumnya sempat mencuri pandang ke arah perut buncit Baekhyun.

"Bicaralah baik-baik padanya. Ibu akan keluar," ucap wanita paruh baya itu sebelum memilih keluar dari ruangan.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat setelah ibu Baekhyun keluar. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap ke arah ayahnya dengan tatapan kosong, bahkan setelah sang ayah akhirnya memutar arah kursinya dan berbalik menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa ayahnya?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam dan memilih menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Kubilang, siapa ayahnya?" ayah Baekhyun mulai berteriak marah, namun Baekhyun masih berusaha mempertahankan wajah tenangnya.

"Siapapun ayahnya itu bukan urusan ayah,"

"Bukan urusanku?" ayah Baekhyun bertanya sinis. "Apa menurutmu aku membesarkanmu untuk mempunyai anak diam-diam seperti ini?"

"Memangnya kapan ayah membesarkanku?" Baekhyun mulai membalas dengan nada yang tak kalah tinggi. "Aku selama ini besar tanpa bantuan ayah sedikitpun,"

Ayah Baekhyun mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri balas menatap tajam ke arah ayahnya.

"Kau anak kurang ajar,"

Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi kanan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu sedikit terhuyung dan refleks memeluk perutnya dengan erat.

"Kau pikir ibumu merelakan dirinya padaku untuk membiarkanmu menjadi anak durhaka seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap ayahnya dengan marah.

"Selama kau masih menggunakan namaku, maka hidupmu adalah urusanku, Byun Baekhyun,"

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja aku bukan lagi anakmu. Aku bahkan tak sudi lagi untuk menggunakan namamu di depan namaku,"

Ayah Baekhyun menggeram marah mendengar jawaban percaya diri dari Baekhyun.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka kau sama saja tak menghargai usaha ibumu,"

Mata sipit Baekhyun mendelik, merasa tak suka dengan pendapat ayahnya.

"Ibumu menyerahkan hidupnya padaku, merelakan dirinya di dalam penjara rumahku, mengorbankan dirinya untuk mengurusku meski tak pernah kupedulikan. Menurutmu ia melakukannya karena apa, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab karena ia memang tak mengetahui jawabannya. Dan melihat raut wajah Baekhyun itu, ayah Baekhyun justru tersenyum sinis.

"Itu karena dirimu, Baekhyun. Karena ia tak mau janin yang dikandungnya tak memiliki ayah, karena ia tak mau kau hidup dalam kekurangan seperti dirinya," ayah Baekhyun berteriak tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun kembali menjadi pias, apalagi saat sang ayah kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jika bukan karena pengorbanan ibumu, kau pasti hanya akan menjadi anak tanpa ayah di luar sana, menjadi anak yang lahir karena sebuah kesalahan,"

Kesalahan.

Ya, ia adalah anak dari sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Tapi, tak masalah. Jika kau memang tak peduli dengan pengorbanan ibumu itu, maka lanjutkan saja sikapmu itu. Aku akan dengan senang hati melepasmu dari keluargaku,"

.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. Dengan setengah berlari, ia menghampiri gerbang besar yang menutupi rumah Baekhyun dan menguncang gerbang itu dengan keras.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?" seorang penjaga membuka sedikit pintu gerbang itu dan menatapnya marah.

"Aku mencari Baekhyun. Biarkan aku masuk," Chanyeol hendak melewati penjaga itu, namun tubuhnya seketika tertahan oleh tubuh kekar sang penjaga.

"Tuan tak mengizinkan orang asing masuk ke dalam rumahnya,"

"Tapi aku harus menemui Baekhyun. Dia bisa dalam bahaya,"

"Sekali lagi, maaf tuan. Tapi anda tak bisa masuk,"

Chanyeol memukulkan tinjunya ke gerbang yang sudah ditutup dengan paksa itu.

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Aku membaringkan tubuhku dengan lemas di atas ranjang lamaku, tempat tidur yang sempat menemaniku selama sepuluh tahun sebelum aku dipaksa pindah ke Jepang setelah ayahku menikah kembali.

Mataku terpejam perlahan, menahan hawa panas yang mendadak merambat hingga ke mataku. Demamku sepertinya kambuh lagi dan aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbaring seraya memejamkan mata. Rasa sesak di dadaku kembali terasa, membuatku kembali terisak dalam diam.

Tubuhku yang sebelumnya masih terasa lemas semakin terasa lemas apalagi dengan suasana hatiku yang tak karuan seperti saat ini. Perutku bahkan mulai terasa nyeri, dan aku mulai menyadari jika bayiku sama sekali belum kuberikan asupan sejak kemarin. Namun lagi-lagi, tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk sekadar bangkit mencari makanan, dan memilih untuk berbaring di dalam selimut.

Aku kembali teringat kata-kata ayahku. Kata-kata yang membuatku kembali teringat pada ibuku yang sudah tiada, juga masa laluku yang selalu ingin kuhilangkan dari ingatanku.

Aku terlahir dari sebuah kesalahan, dan kedua orang tuaku terpaksa menikah karena itu. Dari luar memang terlihat baik-baik saja, namun nyatanya tak lebih dari sebuah sandiwara. Setelah menikah, ayahku masih berhubungan dengan ibuku yang sekarang, yang juga merupakan kekasihnya dulu. Beliau bahkan lebih sering menginap di rumah kekasihnya itu daripada di rumahnya sendiri.

Sedangkan ibuku, beliau tak pernah diperhatikan oleh ayahku sama sekali. Hidupnya hanya seperti burung dalam sangkar rumah ayahku, mengurusku dan ayahku tanpa kasih sayang suaminya. Ya, hanya karena akulah, ayahku masih mempertahankan pernikahannya.

Bahkan hingga akhirnya ibuku harus menutupi penyakitnya selama bertahun-tahun, hanya karena tak ingin aku merasa sedih dan ayahku merasa khawatir. Ibuku yang begitu lembut hatinya itu akhirnya meninggalkan dunia secara tiba-tiba, tanpa ditemani diriku, maupun ayahku.

Karena itulah alasan mengapa aku begitu membenci sosok ayahku, tak menyukai sosok ibu baruku yang tak lain adalah kekasih ayahku, dan tak mempercayai adanya cinta.

Isakanku semakin keras hingga membuat nafasku tersengal-sengal. Dadaku mulai terasa sakit, sedangkan bayiku menendang seolah ikut merasakan rasa sakitnya.

Aku merindukan ibuku. Sangat.

 **End POV**

.

Chanyeol masih terduduk di bangku kemudi mobilnya, berpikir mengenai keadaan Baekhyun dan berbagai cara untuk masuk ke dalam rumah besar di depannya. Ia sudah mengamati sekitar rumah itu, dan seperti dugaannya, rumah itu begitu tertutup. Bahkan tak ada celah sedikitpun untuk masuk kecuali melalui gerbang besar di depannya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun sudah terlelap karena kelelahan dengan tangisannya sendiri. Ibu Baekhyun perlahan memasuki kamar anaknya itu dengan sebuah nampan berisi hidangan makan siang untuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, makanlah. Tadi pagi kau pasti belum sempat sarapan, kan?"

Sang ibu mulai mendekati tubuh Baekhyun saat merasa tak ada reaksi dari gadis itu. Ia membuka selimut yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan mengguncang pelan tangan gadis itu.

"Baekhyun-ah?" wajah ibu Baekhyun berubah menjadi cemas saat menyadari suhu Baekhyun yang tinggi dan juga keringat dingin yang membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" wanita paruh baya itu terus berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun, namun gadis itu tak bereaksi apapun. Ia pun semakin merasa cemas.

"Pelayan, panggil Tuan sekarang juga," wanita itu berteriak frustasi, lalu mulai naik ke atas ranjang dan memangku tubuh Baekhyun.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun-ah,"

.

Lamunan Chanyeol seketika terhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara gerbang yang terbuka. Ia bergegas untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan bersiap untuk menyerbu masuk saat sebuah mobil keluar dari dalam rumah. Dengan wajah bingung, ia pun mendekati si penjaga yang sempat menolaknya masuk.

"Jangan cari Nona Baekhyun, karena mereka baru saja membawanya," ucap penjaga itu sebelum Chanyeol sempat bertanya.

"Kemana?" tanya Chanyeol curiga.

"Rumah sakit. Nona tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri di kamarnya,"

Chanyeol seketika masuk ke mobilnya lagi dan berusaha mengikuti mobil yang baru saja keluar itu.

"Baekhyun, kumohon, bertahanlah,"

.

Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya setelah sebelumnya menghentikan mobilnya tepat di belakang mobil orang tua Baekhyun. Kakinya berlari cepat menuju UGD dimana kedua orang tua Baekhyun menunggu.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sejenak begitu dirinya berhadapan dengan orang tua Baekhyun. Dengan nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal, ia berjalan mendekati ayah Baekhyun, lalu berlutut di hadapannya.

"Maafkan saya,"

Ayah Baekhyun menatapnya dengan bingung, begitu pula dengan ibu Baekhyun.

"Saya adalah ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Baekhyun," Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Mata ayah Baekhyun membulat. Dengan marah, ia menarik kaos Chanyeol, memaksa lelaki itu untuk berdiri kemudian menamparnya. Chanyeol hanya memegangi bekas tamparan di wajahnya dengan kepala menunduk.

"Siapa kau, berani merusak hidup anakku seperti ini?"

Ayah Baekhyun kembali berujar marah, sedangkan istrinya mulai menenangkannya.

"Sayang, ini di rumah sakit,"

"Saya memang bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun, tapi saya tulus ingin bertanggung jawab padanya," balas Chanyeol mantap.

Ayah Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, memperhatikan lelaki itu lekat-lekat dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ayah dan ibu Baekhyun dengan mantap. "Ya,"

Ayah Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat serius. Meski begitu, wajahnya masih terlihat tak percaya.

"Kau mencintai anakku?"

Wajah yakin Chanyeol sedikit meluntur, membutuhkan waktu lama untuk dirinya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ck, kau ingin menikahi anakku tapi kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya?" ayah Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, mulai mengerti apa yang dirasakan pria di hadapannya itu.

"Saya,-" Chanyeol ingin menjawab tapi ia sendiri tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Jika kau hanya ingin bayi dalam perut anakku, lebih baik kau berhenti saja. Anakku pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik darimu,"

Ayah Baekhyun beranjak pergi setelah memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya.

Hingga sebuah tepukan halus di bahu membuat Chanyeol kembali tersadar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan sosok ibu Baekhyun yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ingin segelas kopi?"

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan seraya mengernyit saat merasakan kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Setelah berkedip beberapa saat untuk menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk ke dalam iris matanya, ia mulai menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Matanya membulat saat mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang terlelap di samping ranjangnya.

"Chan,"

Chanyeol perlahan mulai terbangun saat tangan Baekhyun yang ia genggam dan ia jadikan bantalan untuk tidur tiba-tiba bergerak. Matanya yang sayu seketika terbuka lebar saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah sadar dan tengah menatapnya.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Kenapa kita bisa ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru bertanya balik.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut tangan Baekhyun yang berada di genggamannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ibumu menemukanmu pingsan di kamarmu, dan kedua orang tuamu membawamu kemari. Kau terlalu lemas karena demam yang kau alami,"

Baekhyun masih merasa bingung, "Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini juga?"

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin menemanimu,"

"Tapi,-" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Tubuhmu masih lemah dan kau perlu istirahat. Aku akan memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksamu,"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam saat Chanyeol mengecup tangannya lagi dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan yang di tempatinya.

.

"Suhu tubuhnya sudah turun dan cairan di tubuhnya sudah kembali normal. Jika tak ada masalah lain, ia sudah bisa pulang lusa,"

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat setelah sang dokter menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Selain itu, kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan kandungan secara detail besok hari, untuk mencegah kemungkinan terjadi sesuatu pada bayi kalian,"

Dokter itu akhirnya pergi setelah memberikan nasehat pada Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

Segera, Chanyeol kembali duduk di samping ranjang yang ditiduri Baekhyun.

"Sudah kuduga, seharusnya sejak kemarin aku sudah membawamu ke rumah sakit,"

Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kenapa menatapku sepertiku? Apa aku terlalu tampan?" canda Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak terpengaruh.

"Kau, tidak melakukan apapun, kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah ragu.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kau berbeda," Baekhyun masih menyipit curiga.

"Itu perasaanmu saja,"

"Sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi, lalu mulai mengambil tangan Baekhyun yang terpasang infus.

"Ini ketiga kalinya kau masuk rumah sakit. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika kau harus masuk rumah sakit lagi di kemudian hari,"

"Ini bukan salahmu,"

Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangannya, mulai merasa risih dengan tindakan Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu justru menangkup tangannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tidak, ini salahku," Chanyeol membawa tangan Baekhyun ke depan wajahnya, menghirupnya seraya memejamkan matanya seolah tengah menghirup sebuah bunga.

"Aku yang salah karena aku tak bisa menjagamu, sesuai janjiku,"

Lelaki itu masih mengecup lama tangan Baekhyun dan kemudian menatap gadis itu dengan sendu, sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih tak mengerti situasi yang sepenuhnya terjadi, hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan polos.

 _"Aku mengajakmu kemari sebenarnya ingin menceritakanmu sesuatu, namun aku sendiri ragu karena sesungguhnya aku tak punya hak mencampuri urusan kalian,"_

 _Ibu Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan mereka setelah mengecap kopi hitamnya._

 _"Kau mungkin terkejut, tapi aku bukanlah ibu kandung Baekhyun,"_

 _"Saya sudah tau," Chanyeol menjawab seraya tersenyum kecil, yang mana membuat ibu Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum pada akhirnya._

 _"Kalian ternyata sudah lebih dekat dari yang kubayangkan," wanita paruh baya itu menyindir halus, "Kupikir Baekhyun tak pernah mau menceritakan keluarganya pada orang asing,"_

 _Chanyeol hanya tersenyum membalas sindiran itu._

 _"Mengenai perkataan suamiku tadi, aku sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu. Tapi ucapan suamiku itu juga ada benarnya, Chanyeol-ssi,"_

 _Punggung Chanyeol menegak dan terfokus pada setiap ucapan wanita itu._

 _"Meski suamiku itu tak pernah dekat dengan Baekhyun bahkan cenderung mengabaikannya, tapi bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah seorang ayah yang tak ingin anaknya sengsara," ibu Baekhyun kembali meneguk kopinya untuk yang kesekian kali._

 _"Dan lagi, suamiku tak ingin Baekhyun mengalami kembali apa yang ibunya rasakan saat beliau muda dulu,"_

 _Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, "Maksudnya, ibu kandung Baekhyun?"_

 _Wanita itu mengangguk, "Sebenarnya, ayah dan ibu Baekhyun juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan kalian. Kehamilan di luar pernikahan,"_

 _Mata bulat Chanyeol seketika melebar._

 _"Ayah Baekhyun saat itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasihku, ia tak sengaja menghamili ibu Baekhyun saat mabuk, karena saat itu lamarannya kutolak,"_

 _"Saat tau ibu Baekhyun mengandung, keluarga ayah Baekhyun memaksa mereka untuk menikah. Meski sempat beberapa kali menolak, pernikahan itu akhirnya terlaksana dengan latar keterpaksaan,"_

 _Ibu tiri Baekhyun itu terus bercerita dan Chanyeol dengan setia mendengarkan tanpa ingin melewatkan apapun._

 _"Namun karena keterpaksaan itulah, kehidupan pernikahan mereka terkesan dingin. Bahkan setelah Baekhyun lahir, hubungan keduanya tak membaik sedikitpun. Ayah Baekhyun bahkan masih memaksaku untuk berhubungan dengannya, dan aku yang saat itu masih terbawa nafsu pun akhirnya menurutinya," wajah wanita itu terlihat menyesal._

 _"Status pernikahan mereka bertahan tak lain hanya karena Baekhyun. Dan ibu Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya adalah orang yang sangat penyabar itu, hanya bisa menerima perlakuan suaminya dengan lapang dada, bahkan sampai akhirnya ia meninggal karena sakit,"_

 _Air mata wanita paruh baya itu akhirnya menetes. Chanyeol dengan sigap mengulurkan tisu ke arahnya._

 _"Oleh karena itu, tak heran jika Baekhyun begitu membenci ayahnya sampai sekarang. Anak itu pasti mengerti bagaimana penderitaan yang dirasakan ibunya semasa hidup,"_

 _Wanita itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol._

 _"Apa sekarang kau mengerti apa maksud perkataan suamiku tadi?"_

 _Chanyeol terdiam, masih berusaha menghubungkan semua cerita ibu Baekhyun dengan kondisinya sekarang._

 _"Ayah Baekhyun tak ingin Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ibunya rasakan. Ia ingin anaknya menikah dengan seseorang yang mencintainya, bukan seseorang yang hanya menikahinya dengan terpaksa,"_

 _Perkataan ibu Baekhyun itu membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos._

 _"Jika memang kau hanya sekadar ingin bertanggung jawab, maka lebih baik lepaskan saja, Chanyeol-ssi. Kehidupan pernikahan tak semudah seperti yang kau bayangkan, karena bukan hanya tubuhmu saja yang dilibatkan, tapi juga hatimu,"_

.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan,"

Gelengan kecil yang kesekian kalinya dari Baekhyun membuat lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau harus makan, Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit jika kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak berselera," tolak Baekhyun lagi, bahkan mulai membalik tubuhnya hingga menghadap jendela.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku belikan sekarang,"

Tak ada jawaban, Baekhyun masih setia memberikan punggungnya ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"Pizza? Ayam goreng? Atau," Chanyeol masih berusaha membujuk.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kau pulang saja,"

Raut wajah Chanyeol kembali menyendu. Niatnya untuk membujuk sedikit meluntur. Lelaki itu akhirnya hanya bisa meletakkan kembali mangkok bubur di tangannya.

"Ingin berjalan-jalan keluar? Kau mungkin ingin menghirup udara luar," Chanyeol membujuk lagi, meski kali ini suaranya tak terdengar sesemangat tadi.

Baekhyun tak merespon, dan itu membuat Chanyeol penasaran dan ikut menatap ke arah pandangan Baekhyun.

"Kau suka langit?"

"Tidak, aku suka awan," jawaban Baekhyun itu membuat senyum Chanyeol sedikit terlihat.

"Kenapa? Awan kan begitu-begitu saja, putih, bentuknya bahkan tak jelas,"

"Karena itulah aku suka," Baekhyun kembali membalas, "Karena awan selalu membentuk dirinya seperti apa yang ia mau, tanpa peduli dengan yang lainnya. Tapi tetap saja, mereka yang melihatnya selalu menganggap dirinya sama, awan,"

Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum memperhatikan awan-awan di luar jendela.

"Bukankah kau juga begitu?"

"Apanya?"

"Bukankah kau selalu ingin menjadi apa yang kau mau, tanpa mempedulikan orang lain?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Dan lagi, kau memang seperti awan. Terlihat begitu kokoh di atas sana, namun nyatanya sangat rapuh dan mudah sekali meluntur ataupun terbawa angin,"

Baekhyun tak menjawab ataupun bereaksi, karena sepertinya gadis itu masih terpaku pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Sungguh Baek, aku tak pernah bermaksud membuatmu bergantung padaku seperti yang kau katakan, karena jujur saja, aku justru suka dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu,"

"Kau selalu berhasil membuatku kagum dengan setiap tindakanmu, tapi di sisi lain aku juga merasa tak tega,"

"Semua itu membuatku selalu ingin mendukungmu dan menjagamu dari jauh, membuatku semakin ingin tau tentangmu,"

Chanyeol terus saja berbicara meski Baekhyun sama sekali tak merespon.

"Dan itu tanpa sadar membuatku justru terbiasa denganmu, membuatku begitu ingin berada di sisimu, dan membuatku semakin menginginkanmu, Baekhyun,"

"Kau mungkin masih tak percaya denganku, tapi aku benar-benar ingin bersamamu, Baekhyun. Aku serius ingin menikahimu,"

Baekhyun masih tak menjawab, bahkan setelah Chanyeol mulai berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai beranjak menjauh.

"Aku akan keluar mencarikan bubur yang lebih hangat untukmu,"

.

Baekhyun masih sibuk memikirkan ucapan Chanyeol saat pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka tak lama kemudian. Sosok ayahnya terlihat diikuti ibunya yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah memesankan tiket untuk kita ke Jepang sore ini, jadi bersiaplah,"

Mata sipit Baekhyun mau tak mau membulat.

"Ayah,"

"Jangan membantah. Ikuti saja perkataanku dan kehidupanmu akan lebih baik dari ini," balas ayah Baekhyun lagi sebelum Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

Sang ibu ikut mendekat ke arahnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah, jangan pikirkan apapun. Percayalah, ayahmu melakukan ini semata-mata untuk kebaikanmu juga,"

"Tapi aku ingin di sini," Baekhyun masih berusaha menolak, meski lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Mau apa kau di sini? Bersama dengan pria yang tidak mencintaimu itu?"

Baekhyun mendadak tak bisa menjawab, memang perkataan ayahnya itu ada benarnya.

Memangnya ingin apa dia di sini? Berkuliah? Bahkan teman dan para seniornya sudah menjauhinya sekarang. Bekerja? Dengan kondisinya sekarang ia tak yakin akan ada orang yang menerimanya bekerja.

Dan lagi, mengenai Chanyeol, ayahnya memang benar mengenai pria itu yang tak mencintainya. Lalu ingin apa ia di sini?

 _Aku benar-benar ingin bersamamu, Baekhyun_

Namun tiba-tiba saja perkataan Chanyeol barusan terngiang di telinganya. Baekhyun mulai merasa bingung, hatinya ingin tinggal, namun otaknya berkata lain.

Baekhyun masih berpikir dalam diam tanpa menyadari Chanyeol yang telah berada di ruangan itu.

Ayah dan ibu Baekhyun seketika menatap ke arahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol yang memang sudah mendengar semuanya sejak awal justru menatap ke arah Baekhyun, seolah menunggu jawaban gadis itu.

"Baekhyun," panggilan lembut Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun seketika mengangkat kepalanya. Raut wajahnya mendadak pias dan matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu.

"Pergilah," ucapan Chanyeol itu membuat tiga pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu membulat. "Aku tak akan menahanmu hanya karena keinginanku, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ucapanku tadi bersungguh-sungguh,"

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir, sedangkan ayah ibunya kini justru berbalik menatapnya.

"Aku memang belum bisa mengatakan dengan yakin bahwa aku mencintaimu sekarang, tapi," Chanyeol menelan ludah sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya dan menatap satu per satu pasang mata di ruangan tiu dengan yakin.

"Aku akan berkata dengan yakin bahwa aku sangat tulus kepadamu. Aku sungguh serius untuk menjadikanmu pendampingku dalam hidupku. Aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk menyerahkan seluruhnya kepadamu, tak hanya hatiku, tapi juga tubuhku, pikiranku, bahkan hidupku sendiri,"

"Dan meski kau tak bisa menerimanya sekarang, aku akan tetap berusaha meyakinkanmu, itu pun jika kau memberikanku waktu,"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat semua tatapan mengarah kepadanya, seolah dirinya lah yang kini menjadi penentu akhir keputusan ini.

Baekhyun melirik ke ayahnya yang hanya menatapnya tajam, meski tak berkata apapun, ia tau ayahnya itu pasti akan tetap memaksanya pergi. Matanya kemudian bergulir ke arah Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan cara berbeda, tatapan lembut yang disertain dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang masih merasa bingung dengan situasi yang ada, ibu Baekhyun akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah, suamiku, kita pergi saja sendiri sore ini, biarkan Baekhyun memikirkannya lagi lebih lama. Lagipula, ia juga masih butuh istirahat di sini, kau juga harus segera kembali karena pekerjaanmu. Biar kita putuskan ini lain waktu lagi," bujuk wanita itu pada suaminya.

Meski tampak masih tak rela, ayah Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu atas bujukan istrinya, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing.

Chanyeol akhirnya berinisiatif untuk mendekati Baekhyun lebih dulu, meletakkan kantung plastik putih yang dibawanya sejak tadi di atas meja di samping ranjang.

"Aku membelikanmu sup ayam, kata orang ini bisa meningkatkan nafsu makanmu,"

Baekhyun hanya melirik saat Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan isi kantung plastik itu dan meletakkannya ke dalam mangkuk.

"Ja, makanlah dulu, setelah itu istirahatlah lagi,"

Chanyeol mengulurkan sesendok sup ke arah Baekhyun, yang hanya ditatap oleh gadis itu. Chanyeol kembali menyodorkannya, meminta Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, namun Baekhyun justru menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin aku belikan yang lain?"

"Kenapa, Chan?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru balik bertanya. Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku pergi? Kenapa kau tak memaksaku lagi untuk tetap tinggal?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Ia pun meletakkan kembali mangkuk sup yang di pegangnya dan memilih duduk di samping Baekhyun, di atas ranjang sempit itu.

Arah mata Baekhyun bergulir dan tetap menatap Chanyeol, "Biasanya kau akan begitu keras kepala memaksaku bersamamu, menyuruhku ini dan itu, tapi kenapa justru sekarang kau pasrah saja? Apa kau tidak lagi berniat menikahiku?"

Chanyeol masih tersenyum manis, "Tidak, aku masih ingin menikahimu," satu tangannya terangkat untuk menata helai rambut Baekhyun yang sebagian menutupi wajahnya. "Tapi aku tak ingin lagi memaksamu,"

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Karena aku sudah tau alasanmu menolakku selama ini," tangan Chanyeol beralih mengusap surai rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Aku sudah tau ketakutanmu selama ini, dan juga semua yang menyebabkannya,"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat heran. "Kau tau? Tapi bagaimana?"

"Ibu tirimu menceritakannya semuanya," Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lembut. "Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun,"

Baekhyun terdiam, tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Jadi jangan paksakan dirimu, Baekhyun. Aku pun begitu, aku tak akan lagi memaksamu. Lakukanlah sesuai kata hatimu, dan aku akan meluluhkanmu dengan caraku sendiri,"

Baekhyun tanpa sadar mulai terbius dalam senyuman Chanyeol, bahkan ia tak sadar saat pria itu perlahan mulai mengecup bibirnya yang sedikit menganga.

"Dan sekarang adalah waktumu untuk makan,"

.

 **Baekhyun POV**

Suara pintu tertutup membuatku membuka mata perlahan. Kamar inapku ini tampak gelap, hanya ada cahaya remang-remang yang merambat dari ujung-ujung pintu masuk. Chanyeol baru saja pergi, dan akhirnya aku bisa melakukan rencanaku.

Ku raih ponselku yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Jari-jariku mulai memencet sebuah nomor yang ingin kutuju.

"Ayah,"

Sebuah gumaman singkat dari sebrang sana membuatku mendadak merasa gugup.

"Ayah, aku tak akan pergi ke Jepang," ucapku akhirnya

Tak ada jawaban, dan aku pun hanya bisa menelan ludahku dengan paksa, menahan gugup.

"Aku ingin tetap di sini. Aku memutuskan untuk memberikan kesempatan untuk ayah dari anakku,"

"Aku harap ayah bisa memahami keputusanku,"

"Tentu," aku baru saja hendak menutup telepon kami karena merasa tak akan ada jawaban saat sebuah suara berat terdengar. Aku seketika terkesiap, ayahku akhirnya berbicara padaku.

"Dan kau harus tau, Baekhyun, meski ayah selama ini kasar dan keras padamu, tapi percayalah, ayah hanya ingin kau bahagia. Ayah tak ingin apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibumu di masa lalu terjadi lagi padamu, oleh karena itu ayah akan berusaha menghargai pilihanmu ini dan berharap kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu itu,"

Telepon akhirnya diakhiri, dan aku masih terpaku menatap layar ponselku. Rasanya tak percaya dengan baru saja yang kudengarkan, aku bahkan tak yakin jika suara itu benar-benar keluar dari mulut ayahku.

Tanpa sadar mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku mulai merindukan ayahku tanpa alasan.

 **POV End**

.

Pagi mulai terasa saat sinar matahari mulai merambat masuk dari sela-sela tirai yang terbuka. Baekhyun mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk melalui iris matanya.

"Sudah bangun?" hal pertama yang dilihat Baekhyun pagi itu adalah senyum Chanyeol yang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Lelaki itu tampak menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan tangan itu di bawah dagunya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan masih menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana pagi yang baru.

"Waktu sarapanmu sebentar lagi. Kau ingin makan makanan dari rumah sakit, atau kubelikan sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak lapar," Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara seraknya yang tidak begitu jelas.

"Tapi kau harus makan," tangan Chanyeol tergerak menata surai Baekhyun yang berantakan karena baru saja terbangun. "Memangnya kau tidak merasa bayi kita sedari tadi menendang meminta makanan?"

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, lalu perlahan tangannya menyentuh perut buncitnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Kau bahkan tak sadar jika sedari tadi kepalaku bersandar di atas perutmu,"

Baekhyun refleks memegangi perutnya sendiri, seolah baru saja terjadi sesuatu pada perutnya. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Perlahan ia kembali meletakkan telinganya di perut Baekhyun, berusaha mendengarkan pergerakan bayi mereka di dalam sana.

"Aku selalu suka saat merasakan pergerakannya, Baek. Rasanya mengagumkan,"

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam saat Chanyeol mulai mengelus dan menciumi perut buncitnya. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika lelaki itu kini sudah mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan balik menatapnya lembut.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih, Baekhyun,"

"Huh?" Baekhyun yang masih setengah melamun hanya bisa bereaksi seadanya.

"Terimakasih, karena kau telah memberikanku kesempatan lagi,"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak memikirkan maksud ucapan Chanyeol hingga kemudian ia mulai mengerti.

"Kau tau?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Ya, aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan ayahmu semalam,"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tak sengaja mendengarnya," Chanyeol seolah tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Baekhyun mendadak merasa gugup saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Wajahnya mulai memerah saat suara berat Chanyeol terdengar di telinganya.

"Terimakasih, sungguh, aku berjanji akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membahagiakanmu,"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Note:

Entah sebenarnya ini bisa dibilang memuaskan atau tidak, tapi aku sedikit bersyukur setidaknya chapter ini tidak begitu mellow dari sebelumnya. Aku merubah hampir setengah isi chap dari yag sebelumnya aku tulis agar tidak begitu hurt, dan hasilnya justru seperti ini *hehe* Chapter depan udah ada alurnya diotakku sebenarnya, dan semoga aja tidak akan melenceng jauh dari pemikiran awal.

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca curhatanku di postingan sebelumnya *sudah ku delete* Dan maaf bagi beberapa dari kalian yang merasa tertipu dan mengira ada update-an baru *bow* karena itulah aku berusaha secepatnya meng-update karena memang sudah jauh terlambat dari jadwalku seharusnya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat review kalian yang lagi-lagi *maafkan saya* tidak bisa kubalas satu-satu, tapi percayalah setiap pesan kalian pasti kubaca, bahkan sampai berulang-ulang, hehe. Karena jujur saja, review kalian itu adalah penyemangatku juga. Terimakasih juga bagi yang sudah menyemangati, cinta banget sama kalian semua *kecup basah* oh, dan tak lupa bagi yang follow ataupun favorit, boleh lah ikut review juga bagi yang belum hehe

Sekali lagi, maaf untuk keterlambatannya dan selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya *byebye*

SALAM KOKOBOB *shimmyshimmy*


	10. Chapter 10

**NB: New cover by myself *hehe***

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

 **EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke**

 **ChanBaek**

.

.

.

Hari kembali berlalu dan nampaknya cuaca sudah mulai membaik. Namun nampaknya tak hanya cuaca yang membaik, mood pasangan adam dan hawa di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit itu nampaknya juga sudah mulai membaik, terlihat dari mood keduanya yang begitu cerah. Dan itu juga yang mendukung kondisi sang wanita hamil di ruangan itu semakin membaik.

"Aku akan pulang hari ini, kan?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah selesai mengunyah sesendok bubur yang baru saja disodorkan Chanyeol padanya.

"Iya, setelah makan siang kita akan pulang,"

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang, lalu kembali menerima suapan lain dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau harus tetap beristirahat total, Baek. Kau ingat kan apa kata dokter kemarin?"

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah sendu saat mengingat mengenai pertemuan mereka dengan dokter kemarin. Sang dokter mengatakan jika ia harus sudah berhenti dari aktivitas sehari-harinya dan beristirahat total. Kandungannya memang tergolong lemah, ditambah dengan beban pikiran yang selama ini dirasakannya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan kembali tangannya untuk menyuapi Baekhyun.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan,"

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah," Baekhyun menunduk seraya mengusap lembut perutnya.

"Yang terpenting sekarang pikirkan dulu kesehatanmu, semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, meski begitu raut wajahnya masih terlihat muram. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada bayinya.

Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya membuat Baekhyun seketika mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap kaget pada Chanyeol yang justru tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan cemberut, nanti tidak cantik lagi," ucap Chanyeol lalu terkekeh kecil saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal seraya menahan malu.

Siang harinya setelah makan siang, mereka pun bersiap keluar dari rumah sakit. Baekhyun mengenakan dress selutut yang dilingkupi oleh sweater kebesaran milik Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengenakan kaos abu-abu polos. Baju itu dibeli Chanyeol seadanya dari toko di dekat rumah sakit.

"Aku baru sadar kau membolos kerja selama tiga hari ini," Baekhyun membuka suara setelah keduanya berada di mobil Chanyeol. "Apa tidak apa-apa untukmu?"

"Tak masalah, aku akan bicara pada seniorku nanti," Chanyeol menjawab tanpa menghadap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Lelaki itu tengah sibuk menjalankan mobil mereka kembali menuju Seoul.

"Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut aku kemari waktu itu,"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Jika aku tak ikut saat itu, mungkin aku tak akan bisa melihatmu lagi,"

Baekhyun terdiam, dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

Mereka tiba di apartemen Baekhyun saat hari menjelang sore. Setelah berjalan lambat menaiki tangga -Baekhyun menolak untuk digendong lagi-, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Dan mereka sama-sama terkejut saat mendapati Kyungsoo di dalam apartemen itu.

"Astaga Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap gadis itu setelah memeluk Baekhyun erat, tanpa sempat melepas apronnya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap kakak sepupunya itu dengan kesal setelah melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Sejak tadi pagi. Kau bilang kalian akan pulang hari ini, makanya aku datang pagi-pagi sekali,"

Baekhyun meringis kecil, sedangkan Chanyeol justru terkekeh.

"Salah sendiri tak bertanya dengan detail. Kau kan hanya bertanya pulang hari apa, tak bertanya waktunya,"

Kyungsoo merengut mendengar bantahan kakak sepupunya itu, merasa dikerjai. Baekhyun menepuk bahunya pelan dengan wajah menyesal, ikut merasa bersalah.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sejak tadi?"

"Hanya bermalas-malasan sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membersihkan apartemenmu dan memasak sesuatu," Kyungsoo berujar seraya melangkah kembali menuju dapur.

Baekhyun hendak mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo namun Chanyeol kembali bersuara.

"Karena sudah ada Kyungsoo di sini, bisakah aku pergi dulu?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbalik hampir bersamaan, menatap lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu dengan bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang juga merasa penasaran.

"Kau tau, aku membolos tiga hari ini dan aku harus menemui seniorku secepatnya untuk melaporkannya," jelas Chanyeol, kemudian menatap Baekhyun seraya mengusap bahu sempit gadis itu dengan lembut. "Aku akan kemari besok pagi,"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol keluar dari apartemennya dengan sebuah senyuman.

.

"Jadi, ayahmu membiarkanmu untuk tetap di sini?"

Rambut Baekhyun yang dikucir tinggi bergerak ke kanan kiri akibat anggukan kepala Baekhyun. Gadis itu tengah menikmati sepiring spagetti olahan sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo berdecak tak percaya. "Wah, itu hebat. Kupikir ayahmu akan memaksamu pergi ke Jepang,"

"Aku juga tak menyangka," Baekhyun menyuap kembali segulung spagetti, "Aku hampir saja menangis terharu saat ayahku mengatakan hal itu padaku,"

"Ya, tentu saja, kau selama ini selalu berpikiran buruk padanya, padahal ayahmu juga pasti selalu memikirkanmu,"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu, bagaimana setelah ini? Kau bilang kau akan memberikan kesempatan pada Chan oppa,"

"Iya, tapi aku masih tak tau harus bagaimana," Baekhyun menjawab seraya memainkan garpu di tangannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, menyentuh bahu sahabatnya itu dengan lembut.

"Kalau kau memang masih bingung, jalani saja dulu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan,"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk, kali ini dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Oh ya, Baek. Mau menonton sesuatu malam ini?" tawar Kyungsoo yang segera dibalas senyuman semangat oleh Baekhyun.

.

Pagi menjelang dan Baekhyun kembali terbangun oleh sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya. Kandungannya yang membesar membuat tubuhnya semakin cepat lelah, maka tak heran jika akhir-akhir ini ia cenderung bangun lebih siang. Apalagi semalam ia pun baru saja begadang menonton film yang direkomendasikan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan perasaan bingung, pasalnya Kyungsoo tak terlihat sama sekali di apartemennya. Dan justru mendapati Chanyeol-ah yang kini berada di ruang tengah, dengan beberapa kardus kosong di sekitarnya.

"Chanyeol?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun ternyata," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak yang masih kentara. "Dan ini untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi seraya menunjuk kardus kosong di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum, kali ini senyum misterius yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit penasaran.

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru mulai meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di sofa. Dan gadis itu pun akhirnya hanya bisa menurut dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan,"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menunggu kalimat Chanyeol selanjutnya dengan wajah penasaran.

Chanyeol meremas lembut tangan Baekhyun sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Ayo kita pindah ke apartemenku,"

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak, hanya bisa menatap senyuman lembut Chanyeol yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"Aku berpikir jika akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal di apartemenku, aku jadi bisa lebih memperhatikanmu,"

Chanyeol masih tersenyum, menunggu Baekhyun yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud memaksamu, hanya saja,-"

"Kapan?" pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya.

"Terserah padamu, tapi akan lebih baik jika sesegera mungkin," lelaki itu kembali menunjukkan senyum lembutnya. "Jika kau mengizinkan, aku akan mulai mengepak barang-barangmu hari ini,"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Ini di luar dari dugaannya, dan ia belum siap jika harus tinggal bersama Chanyeol saat itu juga. Sejenak ia ingin menolak, namun di sisi lain ia sendiri merasa tak enak pada lelaki itu.

"Tapi aku akan semakin merepotkanmu," jelas Baekhyun lirih. "Apa tak masalah?"

"Kau tak pernah merepotkanmu, Baekhyun," jawab Chanyeol seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut. "Justru aku-lah yang merasa beruntung jika kau bersedia tinggal bersamaku,"

Tanpa diketahui, pipi perempuan mungil itu menjadi sedikit merona. Dan Baekhyun jadi tak punya alasan untuk mengatakan tidak.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Chanyeol masih menunggu, menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan dan senyuman lembut.

"Bagaimana?"

Anggukan pelan Baekhyun membuat senyum Chanyeol semakin merekah. Dengan bersemangat ia mulai mengambil salah satu kardus kosong yang dibawanya.

"Jadi, aku bisa mulai dari mana?"

.

Pekerjaan mem-packing keperluan Baekhyun selesai sebelum sore hari. Baekhyun tengah sibuk di dapur saat Chanyeol baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sebuah handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah sibuk mengaduk sup buatannya dengan refleks berbalik, namun kemudian ia menjerit tertahan saat dilihatnya Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa menggunakan pakaiannya.

Chanyeol yang dihadiahi teriakkan seperti itu seketika ikut merasa panik.

"Pakai pakaianmu sana!" ujar Baekhyun sedikit berteriak, lalu buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Chanyeol yang masih tak paham situasi hanya bertanya bingung.

"Kau tak sadar jika sedang telanjang sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan kesal, seraya mulai kembali fokus pada masakannya.

"Aku kan pakai celana," ucapan Chanyeol terhenti sejenak saat mulai mengerti maksud ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ah, apa kau merasa malu melihat tubuhku terbuka seperti ini?" Dengan senyuman jahil, Chanyeol mulai menggoda Baekhyun.

"Ya, pakai bajumu atau kupukul kau dengan wajan," teriak Baekhyun setengah mengancam, yang justru membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Kenapa ketawa? Pakai pakaianmu,"

"Pakaianku kan kotor terkena debu," alasan Chanyeol, senyum jahil masih terpampang di wajahnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya hanya berdecak kesal, terpaksa meninggalkan sup buatannya untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Gadis itu kembali tak lama kemudian dengan sebuah kaos besar berwarna biru yang ia sodorkan untuk Chanyeol.

"Pakai ini dulu," ujar Baekhyun, masih dengan nada kesalnya.

Chanyeol menerima baju itu dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Ini milik siapa? Ayahmu?"

"Bukan, itu milik teman sejurusanku yang pernah aku pinjam,"

Chanyeol akhirnya memakai kaos itu, meski dengan raut wajah yang sedikit masam.

"Jangan pernah lagi meminjam kaos pada lelaki lain kecuali aku," ucapan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun yang sudah mulai melanjutkan kegiatan masaknya, berbalik sejenak.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya, jangan saja," jawab Chanyeol asal. "Aku tak suka jika kau menggunakan kaos yang berbau khas lelaki lain,"

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit berjengit saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku cemburu," bisikan pelan Chanyeol di telinganya membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa tak nyaman.

"Chan, aku sedang memasak,"

"Aku tak tau kau bisa memasak,"

"Aku memang tak sepandai Kyungsoo, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengolah sedikit," Baekhyun menggeliat, masih berusaha melepas pelukan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya kau istirahat saja, Baek. Kita masih bisa memesan makanan di luar. Dan lagi, kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan," bukannya melepas, Chanyeol justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun ingin sekali mengumpat. Api dari kompor yang menyala di hadapannya sudah cukup membuat udara terasa panas, dan pelukan Chanyeol justru semakin membuat tubuhnya semakin terasa gerah.

"Karena itu, berhentilah menggangguku agar aku bisa segera menyelesaikan ini,"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli saat menyadari Baekhyun yang merasa gugup karena pelukannya.

"Kau tau Baek, sikapmu yang malu-malu seperti ini justru semakin membuatku bernafsu,"

"Ya!"

Dan sebuah pukulan akhirnya bersarang juga di kepala Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu meringis kecil sekaligus menahan senyumnya.

Lima belas menit, dan makan malam pun akhirnya siap. Tentu saja dengan bantuan Chanyeol di beberapa pekerjaan.

Chanyeol menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri mengambilkan nasi untuknya.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, kau duduk saja,"

"Ish, ini sudah hampir selesai, Chan,"

"Menurutlah,"

Namun sikap keras kepala Chanyeol kembali muncul. Dengan paksa, ia mengambil mangkuk miliknya di tangan Baekhyun dan menarik gadis itu untuk duduk di kursinya, tampak tak peduli dengan wajah merajuk yang ditunjukkan gadis itu.

"Kau berlebihan," protesnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum ke kecil di antara kegiatannya mengambil nasi, "Kau kan sudah memasak, biar aku yang melakukan ini,"

Namun, wajah cemberut Baekhyun masih bertahan, bahkan hingga Chanyeol kembali duduk di kursi makan.

"Selamat makan," ucap Chanyeol sebelum memulai menyantap makanannya, tampak tak terlalu peduli dengan wajah merajuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya dan memperhatikannya dengan tajam tanpa berniat ikut menikmati makanan mereka.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sifat overprotective-mu nanti jika kita tinggal bersama di apartemenmu," ucap Baekhyun setengah bergumam.

Chanyeol menghentikan suapannya sejenak, mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan mata sipit Baekhyun memincing padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan sifatku? Kupikir wanita akan menyukai sifatku yang overprotective, bukankah wanita suka jika merasa terlindungi?" pendapat Chanyeol sembari melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Tapi kau memperlakukanku seperti nenek-nenek yang tidak bisa apa-apa," nada bicara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi karena kesal, namun Chanyeol justru hanya menatapnya sekilas.

"Kau merasa menjadi nenek-nenek?"

"Ya!"

Teriakan kesal Baekhyun itu justru membuat Chanyeol tertawa geli. Ia bahkan tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mengusak gemas poni Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu membuang muka dengan kasar.

"Hari-hariku pasti akan ramai sekali nanti jika kita sudah tinggal bersama," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menoleh, seketika merasa kikuk saat mendapati Chanyeol yang menatap lembut padanya.

"Ayo makan, kau pasti lelah sudah mempersiapkan makanan ini seharian," Baekhyun bahkan tak menolak saat Chanyeol menyuapkan sesuap nasi padanya. Sikap ketusnya seketika luntur hanya karena senyuman lembut milik Chanyeol.

.

Keesokkan paginya terasa berbeda bagi Baekhyun. Ia tidak lagi terbangun oleh sinar matahari seperti biasanya, dan justru terbangun oleh suara berat Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Sarapanmu sudah siap," awalnya Baekhyun hanya merasa suara itu hanya imajinasinya saja ataupun efek dari mimpinya, namun begitu merasakan deru nafas di dekatnya, mata Baekhyun sontak terbuka.

"Ya!" Baekhyun secara refleks memundurkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Baek,"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" bukannya menjawab ucapat Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru melontarkan pertanyaan balik pada lelaki itu. Mata sipitnya menyimpit seolah tengah menghakimi lelaki itu.

"Untuk membangunkanmu. Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit, tapi aku tak mau pergi sebelum berpamitan padamu," jawab Chanyeol santai, seolah tak peduli dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan dan juga susumu, jadi jangan lupa dihabiskan," tambah lelaki itu seraya tersenyum lembut. Ia mulai bangkit berdiri, merapikat kemejanya yang sempat kusut karena berlutut terlalu lama untuk membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu,"

"Tunggu,"

Chanyeol yang saat itu baru saja berbalik, kembali menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang masih memeluk selimutnya dengan bingung.

"Apa, kau akan kemari lagi nanti?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir, sedangkan Baekhyun menunggu seraya menggenggam selimutnya dengan gugup.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku selesai larut hari ini, jadi mungkin aku akan menginap saja di rumah sakit,"

Diam-diam, Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewanya. Tentu saja Chanyeol enggan bolak-balik dari rumah sakit ke apartemennya yang cukup jauh.

"Kenapa?"

"Ti, tidak. Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu dan jangan lupa makan,"

Baekhyun segera membaringkan lagi tubuhnya setelah mengatakan itu. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya di balik selimutnya.

Sayangnya ia tak sempat melihat, bagaimana Chanyeol justru tersenyum kecil menyadari sikapnya itu.

.

"Aku bosan~,"

"Astaga, Baek. Aku masih ada kuliah setelah ini. Berhentilah merengek seperti itu," balas Kyungsoo di sebrang telepon dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, kau sedang sibuk menyelesaikan laporanmu sebelum kelas 30 menit lagi, tapi sahabatmu justru menelpon dan merengek minta ditemani?

"Kyungsoo egois. Apa aku bukan sahabatmu yang berharga lagi?"

"Lihat, siapa yang sebenarnya egois di sini? Apa ada sahabat yang tega mengganggu sahabatnya yang tengah genting menghadapi deadline laporannya?"

Baekhyun meringis begitu menyadari sikap dirinya itu.

"Maaf, mood-ku hanya sedang buruk hari ini,"

"Kalau begitu, tunggu tiga jam lagi, aku akan ke apartemenmu dan membuat mood-mu jadi lebih baik," dan Kyungsoo akhirnya memutus telepon itu secara sepihak.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia lempar asal ponselnya ke sofa di sampingnya dan kembali menatap layar televisi di sampingnya. Tak ada acara yang menarik sebenarnya, tapi ia tak punya kegiatan lain untuk meredam kebosanannya.

Sejenak, ia melirik jam di apartemennya. Pukul 11.30. dan itu artinya adalah waktu istirahat siang untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun buru-buru meraih ponselnya lagi dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali terdiam, merasa ragu, lalu menghapus dan mengetikkan ulang. Beberapa kali begitu, hingga akhirnya pesan itu pun terkirim dengan sempurna.

Baekhyun memeluk erat bantal sofanya begitu pesan itu berhasil terkirim, tak bisa membendung rasa gugupnya untuk menunggu balasan dari pesan itu.

.

 **From: Baekhyun**

 **Kau sudah makan siang?**

Chanyeol baru saja duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin rumah sakit saat ponselnya bergetar. Ia pun bangkit sejenak untuk mengambil ponsel di sakunya, membuat Sehun yang duduk di hadapannya sedikit mengernyit.

Dan wajah Sehun semakin mengernyit saat melihat sahabatnya itu yang tersenyum lebar saat melihat ponselnya.

"Siapa, hyung?"

"Huh?" Chanyeol yang masih tenggelam dalam ponselnya hanya bereaksi seadanya pada pertanyaan Sehun.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu pesan sampai kau tersenyum lebar seperti itu?" tanya Sehun ulang dengan sedikit penekanan.

Chanyeol tak lekas menjawab, ia kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab singkat.

"Calonku,"

"Huh?" tanya Sehun lagi, tak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Ca-lon-ku, Oh Sehun," balas Chanyeol lagi, tanpa sekalipun menatap ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mendecih kecil, "Calonmu? Calon apa? Calon pembantu maksudmu?"

Mata bulat Chanyeol akhirnya melirik Sehun, memberikan tatapan tajam pada teman sesama intern-nya yang secara umur lebih muda darinya itu.

"Terserah imajinasimu saja," balas Chanyeol akhirnya, kemudian kembali terfokus untuk mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Eyy, jangan merajuk seperti itu, hyung. Aku hanya bercanda," Sehun mencuil lengan Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Aku hanya tak percaya saat tiba-tiba kau mengatakan tentang 'calonmu' itu, padahal kau tak pernah bercerita apapun padaku,"

"Haruskah?" tanya Chanyeol setengah minat.

Sehun berdecak kesal, "Setidaknya kenalkan dia padaku, hyung. Bukankah aku juga akan menjadi adik iparnya nanti,"

"Ipar? Kau bahkan bukan adikku,"

"Tapi aku kan sahabat terbaikmu di rumah sakit ini," bujuk Sehun lagi. "Ayolah, hyung~,"

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, ia selalu merasa tak tahan saat sudah mendengar rengekan Sehun.

"Iya, iya. Tapi tak sekarang,"

Mata Sehun seketika berbinar, "Sungguh? Oke, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu dengan sabar,"

.

 **From: Sepupu Kyungsoo**

 **Sudah. Kau sendiri?**

Baekhyun segera menekan tombol Balas dan mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

 **To: Sepupu Kyungsoo**

 **Aku hanya makan salad buah siang ini. Sedang tidak nafsu untuk makan makanan berat**

Tak lama, balasan pesannya segera tiba, dan Baekhyun tak mau menunggu lama untuk membukanya. Layar televisi yang menyala di depannya seolah tak menarik lagi baginya.

 **From: Sepupu Kyungsoo**

 **Benarkah? Apa kau merasa mual? Atau kau ingin makanan di luar?**

 **Makanlah yang banyak, aku tak ingin kau jatuh sakit lagi**

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat membaca pesan itu. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berubah cepat dan pipinya sedikit memanas. Dengan semangat, ia mengetikkan balasannya.

 **Aku ingin memakan masakanmu**

Namun tangannya seketika berhenti saat menyadari pesan yang diketiknya. Ia teringat bahwa Chanyeol tak mungkin bisa ke apartemennya hari ini, jadi ia buru-buru menghapusnya lagi.

 **To: Sepupu Kyungsoo**

 **Tenang saja, aku tak apa.**

 **Selamat bekerja**

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kosong layar ponselnya saat pesan itu selesai terkirim. Sedikit merasa kecewa karena keinginannya tak bisa terpenuhi, namun di sisi lain, ia juga merasa lega karena sudah bisa menyalurkan rasa rindunya pada lelaki itu.

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng saat menyadari isi hatinya sendiri. Ada apa dengannya?

Namun lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat membaca ulang pesan dari Chanyeol. Perlahan, ia mulai mengetikkan sesuatu kembali.

 **Name: Park Chanyeol**

.

Hari sudah larut. Baekhyun tampak tertidur di sofa ruang tengahnya dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Gadis itu benar-benar hanya bermalas-malasan hari ini. Mood-nya buruk sejak pagi, dan lagi ditambah Kyungsoo yang membatalkan janjinya tadi sore. Gadis bermata bulat itu terpaksa harus menginap di rumah teman sejurusannya untuk menyelesaikan proyek akhir semester mereka.

Baekhyun tengah melenguh seraya menyamankan tubuhnya di atas sofa saat bel apartemennya berbunyi. Beberapa kali, hingga membuatnya terpaksa bangun dengan wajah kusut.

Ia melirik jam sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak bangun. Siapa yang datang saat larut malam begini?

Gadis itu membuka pintu apartemennya dengan malas dan seketika tekejut saat mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depannya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Chan?"

"Kau sudah tidur?" tanya lelaki itu saat menyadari penampilan kusut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun buru-buru merapikan rambutnya dan memundurkan langkahnya untuk membiarkan Chanyeol masuk.

"Kau bilang tak bisa kemari hari ini," ucap Baekhyun, sedikit membela diri dengan penampilannya yang berantakan.

"Memang. Tapi aku memaksa diriku kemari," balas Chanyeol setelah membuka sepatunya, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah tiba di ruang tengah. Gadis itu nampak terburu membersihkan ruang tengahnya yang tampak berantakan karena ulahnya seharian ini.

"Sudah, biarkan," ucap Chanyeol seraya menahan tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk duduk. Baekhyun sempat menolak, namun tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah memaksanya membuatnya menurut seketika.

"Aku merasa bosan makanya aku hanya bermalas-malasan hari ini," ucap Baekhyun lagi sebagai pembelaan. Dalam hati ia merasa malu dengan situasinya saat ini.

Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia bahkan sudah mulai sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tas plastik yang dibawanya.

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat menyadari apa yang ada dibalik kotak berwarna merah muda itu.

"Cake?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat mata berbinar Baekhyun. Gadis itu bahkan dengan bersemangat duduk di atas karpet, tepat di sampingnya, meski sedikit kesulitan dengan perutnya yang membesar.

"Aku khawatir kau tidak makan banyak hari ini jadi aku membelikanmu ini," ucap Chanyeol, lelaki itu kembali tersenyum saat dilihatnya Baekhyun memotong cake yang dibawanya dengan senang hati, mengambil sepotong dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Enak~,"

"Kau suka?"

"Hmm," balas Baekhyun seadanya, karena gadis itu nyatanya masih asyik melahap cake strawberry yang dibawa Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya untuk mengusak poni Baekhyun.

Kurang dari 30 menit, cake itu sudah tak bersisa lagi. Baekhyun menghabiskannya seorang diri. Bahkan sepertinya asih dirasa kurang karena Baekhyun kini masih sibuk menjilat krim di tangannya.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol segera beranjak mengambil tisu, lalu mengambil paksa kedua tangan Baekhyun yang masih terlumuri krim.

"Tidak baik menjilatinya seperti itu, Baek. Ini kotor," ucap Chanyeol sambil membersihkan tangan Baekhyun dengan teliti.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi ini enak,"

"Aku akan membelikanmu lagi besok, jadi jangan biasakan hal ini,"

Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa menurut karena lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengeluarkan tatapan memaksanya. Meski tentu saja, dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu mau tak mau akhirnya tertawa kecil, "Ey, aku tak tau jika kau bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Chanyeol," balas Baekhyun tak terima.

"Sungguh? Lalu apakah kebiasaan menjilati tangan dan merajuk ini bukan tingkah anak kecil?"

"Terserah kau saja," balas Baekhyun final, masih dengan wajah merajuknya ia perlahan bangkit.

Saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit kesulitan, Chanyeol tergerak mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri. Namun Baekhyun justru menolaknya halus.

"Kau benar-benar kemari hanya untuk mengantar cake itu? Bukankah kau seharusnya menginap di rumah sakit?"

"Aku akan menginap di sini," balas Chanyeol sembari ikut bangkit berdiri.

"Kenapa? Bukankah terlalu jauh jika harus bolak-balik dari sini ke rumah sakit?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, menatap mata penasaran milik Baekhyun hingga kemudian tersenyum.

"Memang. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk melihatmu, aku ingin selalu memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja,"

Baekhyun diam-diam tersipu oleh jawaban Chanyeol. Ia membuang pandangan matanya ke arah lain, berusaha tidak merona saat melihat senyum hangat lelaki itu.

"Tapi ini akan melelahkanmu. Kau bahkan harus bekerja dari pagi sampai larut begini,"

"Kalau begitu, tinggallah di apartemenku. Maka aku akan tetap bisa bekerja dan pulang untuk melihatmu setiap hari,"

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku, tak bisa menjawab saat lelaki itu kembali membahas mengenai kepindahan mereka.

Namun diam-diam, ia mulai berpikir, bagaimana dengan kesehariannya sekarang yang semakin membosankan karena sudah tak bisa lagi berkuliah seperti biasanya. Juga kebosanan yang menghampirinya seharian penuh karena tak terbiasa dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Tapi kalau kau masih ragu, tak apa, aku masih bisa menunggu dan membiasakan diri setiap hari,-"

"Kau bisa ijin bekerja besok?"

"Huh?" mata bulat Chanyeol mengerjap bingung saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertanya kepadanya.

"Mungkin butuh beberapa waktu untuk membawa barang-barangku ke apartemenmu dan,-"

"Tunggu," Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun, memegang lembut bahu mungil itu dan menatapnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Kau, kau ingin pindah ke apartemenku?"

"Hmm," Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, berusaha melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol karena jujur saja, hal itu membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak berbohong kan, Baek?"

"Memangnya untuk apa aku berbohong?" tanya Baekhyun balik, lalu berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya.

Namun bukannya terlepas, kedua tangan itu justru kini balik memeluknya erat. Membawa tubuhnya tenggelam dalam tubuh jangkung lelaki itu, dengan kata-kata terima kasih yang berulang diucapkan kepadanya.

Baekhyun akhirnya mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, dan membawa dirinya untuk membalas pelukan itu.

.

Baekhyun terbangun keesokkan harinya dengan wajah kusut. Matanya terlihat sayu, karena mata itu baru saja tertutup dua jam lalu. Ya, Baekhyun tak bisa tidur semalaman. Otaknya terus saja berpikir mengenai keputusannya untuk pindah ke apartemen Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya, hanya saja ia gugup. Ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti begitu tiba di apartemen Chanyeol. Belum lagi, ia akan ditinggal seorang diri selama Chanyeol bekerja, di apartemen yang sama sekali asing baginya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh seketika. Lelaki itu baru saja memasuki kamarnya, dengan sebuah apron yang masih terpasang di tubuh tegapnya.

"Aku baru selesai memasak sarapan. Kau mau langsung makan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, lalu mulai beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu,"

Chanyeol balas mengangguk pula, lalu kembali keluar setelah menunjukkan senyum kecilnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu,"

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan saat pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup. Dadanya kembali bergemuruh saat sebuah bayangan muncul di benaknya.

Apakah ia akan mengalami ini setiap hari saat sudah tinggal bersama Chanyeol?

Wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa memanas dan Baekhyun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus bersikap biasa saja karena Chanyeol justru akan semakin mengoodanya jika ia terlihat gugup.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melirik sejenak ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk menata makanan di meja makan sebelum akhirnya menuju kamar mandi.

Namun di kamar mandi, Baekhyun kembali merasa gugup. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang dan itu membuatnya tak tenang.

"Ish, apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini," gumamnya, merasa kesal pada dirinya yang tak bisa mengontrol rasa gugupnya sendiri.

Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dengan wajah yang lebih tenang. Meski sayu matanya masih terlihat karena kurang tidur, tapi ia sudah tak terlihat sekusut sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya masak seadanya, karena sepertinya tak banyak sesuatu di kulkasmu," ucap Chanyeol seraya menyodorkan semangkuk nasi padanya.

"Apa kau sengaja mengosongkan kulkasmu? Kau sudah berencana akan pindah?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun buru-buru mengelak. "Aku hanya tak sempat berbelanja lagi. Kau tau kan, aku baru dirawat,"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sembari menuangkan sup di mangkuk Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus keluar untuk berbelanja. Di apartemenku sepertinya juga tak ada bahan makanan,"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar saat Chanyeol kembali membahas apartemennya.

"Baek,"

"Hmm?" Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah terlarut pada lamunannya, sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Maaf sebelumnya, karena keputusanmu agak tiba-tiba untukku, jadi aku belum menyiapkan apapun untukmu,"

"Uh? Tidak apa, Chan. Lagipula aku hanya akan numpang menginap," Baekhyun tertawa garing menanggapi ucapannya sendiri.

"Akhir minggu nanti aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk kita berbelanja, aku janji," ucap Chanyeol lagi seraya tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali menikmati sarapannya seraya menunduk. Rasa gugupnya kembali membuncah dan ia takut jika Chanyeol akan menyadarinya.

"Makanannya tidak enak?"

"Huh? Enak kok, enak," Baekhyun buru-buru menjawab tanpa sekalipun manatap ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum jahil, tangannya terjulur untuk mengusak poni Baekhyun kembali, membuat gadis itu seketika menatap ke arahnya.

"Jangan gugup begitu. Kau kan hanya akan numpang menginap," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun tersadar jika Chanyeol baru saja menyindirnya.

"Aku tidak gugup, ish," Baekhyun melepas tangan Chanyeol dari kepalanya dengan kasar dan kembali memakan sarapannya dengan wajah merengut, membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menahan tawanya.

.

Sebenarnya, tak banya barang yang harus dibawa Baekhyun. Hanya beberapa pakaian dan perlengkapan kehamilannya. Tetapi tetap saja, hal itu akan terasa merepotkan jika hanya dua orang yang membawanya.

Atau mungkin satu, karena Chanyeol tak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun membawa barang-barang itu dengan perut buncitnya.

"Biar kubawa kopernya. Akan merepotkan jika kau harus bolak balik untuk mengambil barang sisanya," saran Baekhyun, yang tentu saja langsung dibantah Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Tidak akan merepotkan. Lagipula kita menggunakan lift,"

"Nah, justru itu, biarkan aku membawa kopernya. Aku hanya perlu menariknya sampai lift dan kita sudah sampai ke apartemenmu,"

"Tapi itu terlalu besar, biar nanti aku kemari lagi untuk mengambilnya,"

Wajah Baekhyun mengerucut, merasa kesal saat sifat overprotective Chanyeol kembali kumat.

"Ayo, kutunjukkan jalannya,"

Meski begitu, Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa menurut dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Apartemenku di lantai empat. Aku memilihnya karena memang aku tak begitu suka mennggunakan lift, apalagi jika sedang ramai," jelas Chanyeol setelah mereka tiba di lift.

Baekhyun segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menekan angka 4 karena Chanyeol sendiri masih disibukkan oleh barang-barangnya yang dibawa lelaki itu.

Mata sipitnya kemudian bergerak memperhatikan ornamen bagian dalam lift, begitu anggun dan juga mewah. Apartemen ini memang termasuk apartemen mewah. Selain dekat dengan pusat kota –termasuk rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja-, dan memiliki lantai yang begitu banyak -50 lantai, sepuluh kali lipat dari apartemen Baekhyun-, aparteman ini kabarnya memiliki kolam renang indoor dan outdoor serta fasilitas lainnya.

"Sampai,"

Pintu lift terbuka begitu monitor lift menunjukkan angka 4. Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan Baekhyun mengekor di belakangnya.

461

Baekhyun harus mengingat angka itu benar-benar agar tak kesulitan untuk mencarinya nanti.

"Lihat baik-baik,"

"Eh, apanya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, karena jujur saja, ia masih asyik melamun sejak tadi.

"Password-nya. Lihat baik-baik agar kau bisa menghafalnya,"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, namun kemudian mengernyit.

"Apa aku harus tau?"

Chanyeol menoleh dengan senyuman kecilnya, "Tentu saja harus. Ini akan jadi tempat tinggalmu juga nanti,"

Sebenarnya tak ada maksud apapun dari Chanyeol saat mengatakan itu, tapi entah mengapa itu membuat Baekhyun gugup. Ucapan Chanyeol seolah-olah mengarah pada 'bagaimana apartemen itu akan menjadi miliknya juga nanti'. Dan kata 'nanti' itulah yang membuat jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup kencang.

Baekhyun segera memfokuskan pikirannya kembali sebelum otaknya kembali membayangkan hal lainnya.

616161\. Bukan angka yang sulit dihafalkan sebenarnya, cenderung terlalu mudah bahkan.

"Bukankah password-mu terlalu mudah?" tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol selesai mengetikkan password-nya.

"Aku tak begitu suka hal yang rumit. Tapi jika itu terlalu mudah menurutmu, kau bisa menggantinya. Mungkin dengan tanggal lahirmu," ucap Chanyeol seraya mengambil lagi barang-barang Baekhyun dan mulai membuka apartemennya.

"Kenapa harus tanggal lahirku?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, namun nyatanya jawaban Chanyeol tak lagi ia pedulikan karena perhatiannya sudah terambil alih pada apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

Apartemen Chanyeol.

"Ayo masuk, akan kutunjukkan kamarmu,"

Ucapan Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ah, lebih lepatnya dari kekagumannya sekarang. Mata sipitnya itu kini terlihat membulat mengamati setiap sisi apartemen Chanyeol.

Apartemen Chanyeol tergolong luas, bahkan jauh lebih luas dari apartemen Baekhyun sendiri. Segala perabot dan aksesoris yang ada di dalamnya pun tergolong mewah. Belum lagi desainnya yang baik, membuat apartemen itu jauh terlihat lebih luas dan nyaman.

Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol ke arah kiri, dimana terlihat dapur dan meja makan besar yang bersisian, terlalu besar untuk ukuran apartemen yang hanya dihuni seorang.

Di sisi kiri meja makan, terdapat sebuah pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh Chanyeol.

"Ini kamarmu,"

Lagi, Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga. Kamar yang begitu luas -mungkin dua kali kamarnya sendiri-, serta perabotan yang berwarna senada, abu-abu muda.

"Maaf, karena aku belum mempersiapkan apapun, jadi isinya masih seadanya,"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, ini bahkan bukan sederhana lagi. Tidak ada yang kurang, lemari, tempat tidur, lampu tidur, bahkan pendingin ruangan. Baekhyun yakin ia bahkan akan sulit keluar kamar.

"Kau sendiri, tidur dimana?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Ah, kamarku di atas. Kau mau lihat?"

Chanyeol keluar setelah meletakkan barang-barang Baekhyun di dalam kamar, diikuti Baekhyun yang masih merasa penasaran.

Chanyeol mengajaknya berkeliling, mulai dari ruang makan, dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tengah sampai ke ruang bacanya. Dan selama itu pula Baekhyun tak berhenti berkedip memperhatikan bagaimana bagusnya interior apartemen itu.

"Terakhir adalah kamarku," ucap Chanyeol begitu mereka tiba di depan tangga spiral di antara ruang tengah dan ruang baca. "Kau mau lihat?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak hingga kemudian menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah sedikit lelah. Kau juga harus segera ke rumah sakit, bukan?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Sungguh?"

"Hmm," gumam Baekhyun lirih. _Lagipula itu ruang pribadimu._

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah. Aku akan memasak sesuatu untuk makan siang,"

Baekhyun buru-buru menolak, "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membuat sendiri. Kau bersiap saja ke rumah sakit. Aku tak mau kau bermasalah lagi dengan seniormu,"

"Tak apa, aku sudah ijin hingga setelah istirahat siang, jadi jangan khawatir," ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum lembut.

Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia pun segera berbalik menuju ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian dan menata barang-barangnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang lebih sedikit saat Chanyeol selesai menyiapkan makan siang. Ia membuka apronnya segera dan beranjak menuju kamar Baekhyun. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu pelan, namun tak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam sana.

"Baek? Kau di dalam kan?"

"Makan siangnya sudah siap, kau sudah selesai berbenah?"

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit saat sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Perlahan ia pun memberanikan membuka pintu kamar itu, dan ia tersenyum kecil saat mendapati Baekhyun yang justru terlelap dia atas tempat tidur. Barang-barangnya belum sepenuhnya tertata, namun gadis itu sudah tertidur lebih dulu. Sepertinya ia memang begitu kekelahan, atau mungkin kurang tidur lebih tepatnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan Baekhyun yang tertunda, menata dengan cepat barang-barang yang sebelumnya masih berceceran di atas karpet, lalu meletakkan sisanya di sisi kamar.

Begitu selesai, ia mulai beranjak mendekati Baekhyun. Duduk di pinggir tempat tidur seraya memperhatikan perempuan mungil itu terlelap. Posisinya yang setengah bergelung itu nampak lucu di matanya, hingga Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mengusap lembut surai gadis itu.

"Selamat datang, Baekhyun," ucapnya lirih, tangannya yang lain kini berpindah mengusap perut buncit Baekhyun.

"Selamat datang juga, anakku," senyum lembut dan tatapan teduh terpancar dari lelaki itu. Perlahan, ia mulai tergerak untuk mengcup ringan kening Baekhyun.

"Semoga kalian betah di sini,"

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat merasa punggungnya tiba-tiba terasa pegal. Ia pun melenguh, tergerak untuk membalikkan posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang dan meluruskan punggungnya kembali.

"Uh, aku ketiduran," gumamnya lirih. Pandangannya tergerak memperhatikan ke segala arah saat merasa itu bukanlah kamarnya, beberapa saat hingga menyadari bahwa ia baru saja pindah ke apartemen Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, pukul berapa ini?" Baekhyun bergegas bangkit, mengabaikan rasa pegal di punggungnya dan segera meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

"Pukul tiga sore? Ya Tuhan," Baekhyun pun buru-buru berdiri, tak lupa mengenakan cardigan dan sandal tidurnya terlebih dahulu sebelum keluar kamar.

Namun Baekhyun harus menelan kecewa saat disadarinya apartemen itu telah kosong, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Chanyeol di sana. Akhirnya ia pun hanya bisa melangkah malas ke meja makan, dimana sudah tersedia nasi goreng dan segelas susu di sana, disertai sebuah sticky note yang berisi tulisan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik kertas berwarna kuning itu dengan cepat.

 **Maaf, aku harus ke rumah sakit lebih dulu. Aku ingin membangunkanmu tapi kau terlihat begitu kelelahan.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk makan siang. Jika sudah dingin, kau bisa memanaskannya ke microwave.**

 **Oh, dan juga susumu. Selamat makan**

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut saat membaca pesan itu. Dalam hati menyalahkan dirinya yang tertidur tanpa tau diri.

Perlahan ia pun mengambil gelas berisi susu di hadapannya, meminumnya tanpa nafsu, meletakkan sisanya di meja makan, lalu beranjak ke ruang tengah. Ia tak berselera makan saat ini, lebih tepatnya tak ingin makan seorang diri.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang itu lalu menatap ke sekeliling. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sunyi apartemen besar itu. Pantas saja Chanyeol lebih memilih tinggal di rumah sakit daripada harus menikmati kesunyian ini setiap hari.

Getar ponsel membuat perhatiannya beralih. Ia tersenyum kecil begitu mendapati nama Chanyeol-ah yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Chan,"

" _Kau sudah bangun?"_

"Hmm," jawab Baekhyun seraya mengangguk, wajahnya yang sebelumnya muram kembali berbinar.

" _Kau sudah habiskan makan siangmu?"_

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, namun kemudian tersadar jika Chanyeol tak mungkin melihatnya.

"Belum," jawabnya lirih, sedikit takut-takut.

" _Kenapa?"_ suara lelaki itu tampak berubah khawatir, Baekhyun mulai merasa tak enak.

" _Apa masakanku tak enak?"_

"Bukan," elak Baekhyun cepat. "Aku hanya sedang tak ingin makan sendiri,"

Baekhyun bisa mendengar helaan nafas berat dari sebrang telepon.

" _Baekhyun, kau harus tetap makan, sayang. Aku tak bisa pulang cepat hari ini, jadi habiskan makan siangmu, oke?"_

Pipi Baekhyun sedikit merona mendengar panggilan 'sayang' dari Chanyeol, tapi kemudian ia segera tersadar.

" _Atau kupesankan sesuatu untukmu? Kau harus tetap makan, Baek,"_

Baekhyun kembali merasa tak enak, Chanyeol sudah menyempatkan dirinya untuk memasak namun ia bahkan tak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"Tidak perlu, Chan," tolak Baekhyun lembut. "Aku akan memakan masakanmu, tapi,"

" _Tapi apa, hmm?"_

"Saat pulang nanti, bawakan cake yang semalam lagi, bisakah?"

" _Tentu, apapun untukmu. Jangan lupa makan siangmu, oke?"_

"Hmm,"

" _Seniorku sudah memanggilku, aku harus kembali bekerja,"_

"Ya, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, Chan. Aku tak apa,"

" _Sampai nanti, Baek,"_

Baekhyun menatap sejenak ponselnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit menuju meja makan.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam saat Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di lantai apartemennya. Wajah terlihat lelah namun sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanannya.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, ia pun segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun kemudian ia kembali terhenti saat menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang tertidur di atas sofa ruang tengah.

Chanyeol mengerjap sejenak, masih berusaha memahami suasana yang tak biasanya ini, hingga kemudian ia mulai tersadar.

Itu benar-benar Baekhyun, dan ia akan harus mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan adanya Baekhyun di apartemennya, karena memang mulai hari ini mereka akan tinggal bersama.

Benar. Tinggal bersama, berdua.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan senyumannya sendiri saat memikirkan hal itu.

Perlahan ia masuk, berusaha melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin agar tak mengganggu tidur cantik wanita mungil itu. Senyumnya lagi-lagi terkembang saat melihat wajah polos Baekhyun yang tertidur. Begitu menggemaskan.

Langkahnya kemudian berlanjut, menuju ruang baca hanya untuk sekadar menyimpan tas kerjanya. Ia berniat ingin meletakkan kotak cake yang di bawanya di dalam kulkas saat pandangannya teralih pada sesuatu yang tertata rapih di atas meja makan.

Mata bulat Chanyeol memincing dengan langkah kaki yang terus mendekat, hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di meja makan itu.

Sebuah masakan rumah lengkap bahkan dengan hidangan pendukungnya.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seingatnya bahan makanan di kulkasnya hanya ada sedikit, lalu darimana Baekhyun memasak makanan-makanan ini?

Chanyeol mulai melangkah lagi menuju kulkas dengan kotak cake yang masih ia bawa. Ia buka pintu tinggi berwarna metalik itu dan matanya kembali membulat.

Kulkasnya penuh. Meski tak dibilang sepenuhnya penuh, namun setidaknya setiap rak di sana telah terisi oleh berbagai jenis makanan.

Setelah meletakkan kotak cake yang dibawanya di salah satu ruang yang kosong, ia kembali menutuk kulkas itu. Pandangannya beralih pada Baekhyun yang masih nampak terlelap, sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lelah terlebih dulu, mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos yang lebih terasa nyaman dan santai. Setelahnya ia kembali ke ruang tengah, terdiam seraya memperhatikan wajah terlelap Baekhyun tanpa tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Baek," panggilnya lirih pada akhirnya. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengguncang bahu gadis itu dengan lembut.

Baekhyun melenguh, merasa terganggu dalam tidurnya dan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Baek, tidurlah di kamarmu. Punggungmu bisa sakit nanti,"

"Hmm," Baekhyun menggumam kecil sebelum akhirnya memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka. Mata sipitnya yang sayu itu seketika terbuka saat menyadari Chanyeol yang berada di depannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Baekhyun seraya berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Chanyeol ikut mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu perempuan yang tengah hamil itu.

"Ya. Sudah cukup lama sebenarnya," jujur Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tak membangunkanku?" sesal Baekhyun. Dirinya kini tengah sibuk mengusak kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Kau sudah makan malam? Aku tadi memasakkanmu makan malam tapi sepertinya sudah dingin," ucap gadis itu lagi seraya meringis kecil.

Chanyeol terdiam, merasa tak enak, "Kau memasaknya sendiri? Tapi darimana kau dapatkan bahan-bahan itu? Kulihat kulkas juga sudah penuh,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Sore tadi aku pergi keluar, hanya ke minimarket di lantai dasar apartemenmu, karena kupikir akan merepotkan jika tak ada bahan makanan di rumah. Sedangkan untuk menunggu hingga hari minggu nanti akan terlalu lama,"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terdiam, menatap mata polos Baekhyun yang masih menatap lembut ke arahnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Kau sendiri, sudah makan malam?" tanya Chanyeol mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "Hmm, sedikit, di sela-sela kegiatan memasakku tadi,"

Hal itu membuat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol kembali terlihat, "Jadi kau belum makan malam?"

"Begitulah," Baekhyun meringis malu. "Tapi aku meminum susuku, kok. Aku hanya masih tak suka makan sendiri,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan sekarang. Aku akan menemanimu," Chanyeol segera bangkit menarik lengan kanan Baekhyun pelan.

"Tapi kau sudah makan malam kan?"

"Tak masalah, aku masih bisa makan satu porsi lagi. Lagipula, pulang larut membuatku merasa lapar lagi,"

Dan malam itu pun akhirnya mereka lalui dengan masakan dingin Baekhyun, yang entah bagaimana terasa hangat hanya karena suasana hati mereka berdua.

.

Hari demi hari mereka lalui. Suasana yang awalnya terasa canggung untuk mereka berdua, tak lagi begitu terasa karena nyatanya mereka sama-sama menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Meski tak banyak waktu yang mereka lalu berdua karena Chanyeol yang lebih banyak disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit, namun hal itu tak lagi menjadi halangan. Baekhyun kini tak lagi segan untuk sekadar menghubungi Chanyeol di sela-sela waktu kerjanya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang, jemarinya memutar ponsel di tangannya dengan bosan. Pesannya pada Chanyeol sejak 30 menit lalu belum juga dibaca oleh si penerima. Padahal Baekhyun sedang begitu merindukan, ralat, kesepian saat ini.

Chanyeol tak pulang semalam karena jadwal tugas malamnya. Dan lagi, ini adalah hari Sabtu, dimana seharusnya Chanyeol pulang lebih cepat. Tapi lelaki itu sepertinya masih disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkannya dengan rapih, tergeletak begitu saja di atas maja ruang tengah sejak 30 menit lalu. Ia memang berniat untuk mendatangi Chanyeol di rumah sakit, namun ia menunggu balasan pesan lelaki itu terlebih dulu, karena ia sendiri juga ragu jika nanti akan menganggu pekerjaan lelaki itu. Sayangnya, pesannya bahkan belum terbaca hingga saat ini.

Wanita yang tengah hamil itu akhirnya bangkit berdiri, memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa menunggu balasan pesan Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tengah sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 dan ia masih membutuhkan waktu selama perjalanan sebelum mencapai rumah sakit.

.

Suasana rumah sakit siang itu cukup padat. Cuaca yang saat ini mulai menjelang musim panas membuat banyak orang mengidap penyakit, dan itu membuat mereka berbondong-bondong untuk berobat. Dan lagi, ini hari terakhir untuk praktek klinik, yang mana tak akan disia-siakan oleh mereka.

Chanyeol sendiri baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. Selama dua jam menjadi asisten di ruang operasi membuat energinya banyak terkuras. Belum lagi semalaman penuh ia tidak sempat tertidur karena harus melakukan jaga malamnya.

Lelaki itu memasuki ruang internnya dengan lemas. Ia buka jas dokternya dengan asal, lalu berbaring di salah satu ranjang di sana. Tangan kanannya tergerak, meraba-raba nakas di samping ranjang untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ia tinggal sebelum ia melakukan operasi.

Mata bulatnya yang mengantuk sedikit menyimpit saat mendapati beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dan juga pesan dari Baekhyun. Rasa khawatirnya tiba-tiba muncul, karena tak biasanya gadis itu menghubunginya berkali-kali seperti itu.

Dengan segera ia bangkit, menekan nomor 1 di layar untuk balik menghubungi Baekhyun.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun sendiri ternyata sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Selesai menanyakan ruangan Chanyeol pada resepsionis, ia segera melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Namun gerakannya seketika terhenti saat matanya mendapati sesosok gadis yang dikenalnya tengah berdiri di koridor, seolah tengah menunggu sesuatu.

Luhan.

Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di rumah sakit ini?

Dirinya tiba-tiba merasa dilema, merasa takut sekaligus ragu. Berbagai hal memasuki pikirannya.

Lama Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu, memperhatikan apa yang sekiranya sosok itu lakukan di rumah sakit ini, hingga ia mendapati sosok lain menghampiri. Sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan jas dokter yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun buru-buru menyembunyikan tubuhnya di sisi koridor lainnya.

Hingga tak lama, ia melihat bayangan Luhan yang pergi berlawanan arah dengan arah tujuan Baekhyun, menuju keluar rumah sakit. Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, mencoba memaknai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan apapun kecuali pemikiran buruk di otaknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, berusaha menghilangkan prasangkanya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya lagi untuk menemui Chanyeol. Hingga tak lama ponselnya bergetar dan ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

" _Baek, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Maaf aku baru saja melakukan operasi. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

Baekhyun masih terdiam sejenak, masih berusaha menghilangkan segala prasangka di otaknya sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku tak apa. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku akan menunjungimu di rumah sakit. Dan aku sudah sampai sekarang,"

" _Kau di rumah sakit? Sungguh? Lalu kau dimana sekarang? Aku akan kesana,"_

"Tidak," potong Baekhyun cepat. "Kau tunggu saja di ruanganmu, aku sudah dekat,"

Chanyeol seketika bangkit dari ranjang setelah telepon mereka ditutup. Ia buru-buru menuju mejanya, mengambil cermin kecil di lacinya dan melihat penampilannya sendiri.

"Oh, buruk sekali diriku,"

Tak lama, pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar. Dengan segera, ia pun membuka pintu ruangan itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Baek," tanpa menunggu, ia pun segera mendekap sosok di depannya, memeluknya erat seolah merindukannya begitu lama.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan kemari," ucapnya setelah melepas pelukannya.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menyodorkan kotak bekal di tangannya.

"Kau pasti belum makan, kan?"

Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahan wajah berbinarnya. Ia pun segera menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera masuk.

"Kau datang sendiri?"

"Hmm," Baekhyun menganggu seraya meletakkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya di atas salah satu meja di sana.

"Kenapa tak memberutahuku lebih dulu?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi kau bahkan tak membaca pesanku," wajah Baekhyun merengut lucu, lalu ikut duduk di sisi ranjang, di samping Chanyeol.

"Uhh, apa kau merindukanku?" tanya lelaki itu seraya merangkul bahu sempit Baekhyun, namun wajahnya berubah sayu saat Baekhyun menyanggahnya dengan cepat.

"Tidak,"

"Tidak hanya aku maksudku, baby juga," tambahnya lagi seraya mengelus perutnya yang sudah terlihat membuncit.

Raut wajah Chanyeol kembali merekah, tanpa ragu ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Baekhyun dan menghadap ke perut buncit itu, mengecupnya tanpa henti seolah tengah menyalurkan rasa rindunya.

"Appa juga merindukanmu, baby,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, hatinya menghangat hanya karena interaksi mereka yang sederhana itu. Sebenarnya interaksi seperti ini sudah seringkali mereka lakukan setelah mereka tinggal bersama, namun melakukannya di rumah sakit tempat Chanyeol bekerja membuat Baekhyun kembali merasa merona.

Tangan mungilnya perlahan tergerak, mengusak rambut lebat Chanyeol yang terurai di pahanya.

"Rambutmu lepek," komentar Baekhyun saat merasakan basah keringat di tangannya.

"Wajahmu juga kusut. Apa kau tidak mandi seharian ini?"

Chanyeol meringis malu, lalu beranjak bangkit kembali.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak tidur semalaman, mandi hanya akan membuat kepalaku sakit," jelas Chanyeol lirih.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih tirus dari biasanya.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras,"

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Lama hingga tanpa terasa wajah keduanya mulai mendekat, semakin dekat hingga hanya ada beberapa mili untuk kedua belahan bibir mereka bertemu, dan-

"Hyung,"

Pintu rungan intern itu terbuka, membuat keduanya seketika saling menjauh satu sama lain dan membuang muka.

"Oh, ada orang lain ternyata," Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya malu, lalu beranjak untuk menutup pintu lagi sebelum Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Kau masu masuk? Masuklah. Kami juga akan keluar sebentar lagi," ucap Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya diikuti Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya ingin mencarimu. Katanya ada wanita yang mencarimu tadi jadi aku hendak memberitahumu. Ternyata ia sudah disini," Sehun tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung.

"O-oh, ya, terimakasih," balas Chanyeol yang juga tak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri justru terdiam, merasa jika sosok yang dimaksud Sehun bukanlah dirinya.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa. Kenalkan, ini Oh Sehun, temanku sesama intern,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun,"

"Oh, kau yang bernama Baekhyun," Sehun sedikit memekik terkejut. "Ah, ya, salam kenal," tambahnya lagi seraya membungkuk, begitu menyadari reaksinya yang berlebihan.

"Aku membawa bekal makan siang, apa kau ingin ikut bergabung dengan kami, Sehun-ssi?" tawar Baekhyun sedikit berbasa-basi.

Sehun diam-diam melirik Chanyeol, melihat bagaimana lelaki itu memberi kode padanya untuk menolak ajakan Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya, dengan sadar diri, Sehun pun menolaknya baik-baik.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. Aku ada di kantin jika kau mencariku, Sehun-ah," ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya pergi seraya menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Ne, hyung," balas Sehun dengan tersenyum kecil. Tangannya melambai pada pasangan yang mulai terlihat menjauh itu.

"Jadi itu calonnya," gumam lelaki itu lirih. "Tapi kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan perutnya?"

Sehun sedikit tersentak saat sesuatu muncul di otaknya.

"Jangan-jangan,"

.

"Makan yang banyak. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini,"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum saat Baekhyun menyodorkan sesumpit daging ikan pada sendok nasinya. Diam-diam memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu tengah menasehati dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau banyak belajar memasak, Baek. Menu masakanmu semakin bervariasi,"

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak punya kegiatan apapun di rumah. Dan aku juga tak mungkin terus mengandalkanmu untuk memasak,"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum sendiri, entah mengapa rasa bahagianya membuncah hanya karena melihat sosok Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf membuatku kebosanan di rumah. Aku janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan seharian besok agar kau tak lagi merasa bosan,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil menyodorkan sesumpit daging ikan yang baru ia hilangkan durinya kepadanya Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan menunggu saat itu tiba,"

Keduanya tertawa ringan karena candaan kecil itu dan kembali menikmati makan siang mereka dengan sempurna.

.

Hari yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba. Pagi-pagi sekali, Baekhyun sudah bangun, membersihkan dirinya dan menuju ke dapur. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengolah berbagai bahan makanan yang disiapkannya.

Chanyeol bangun tak lama kemudian dan segera menuju dapur saat mendengar suara dari arah sana.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari Chanyeol yang berada di dekatnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, meski sama sekali tak dilihat oleh Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tampak terkejut dengan beberapa makanan yang sudah siap di meja makan.

"Kau makan sebanyak ini untuk sarapan?"

Baekhyun menoleh sejenak, tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab. "Ah, sebagian itu akan kumasukkan ke kotak makan untuk bekal,"

"Bekal?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Iya. Kau bilang kita akan jalan-jalan seharian ini, bukan?"

"Tapi kita masih bisa makan di restoran, kenapa harus membawa bekal?"

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin kita makan dengan bekalku. Aku ingin kita makan di taman seperti sedang berpiknik,"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menyetujui saran Baekhyun.

"Kau mandilah dulu. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sebentar lagi,"

Chanyeol akhirnya hanya bisa menurut dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Namun baru saja ia hendak masuk, suara bel terdengar. Baekhyun yang saat itu masih sibuk di depan kompor melirik ke arahnya.

"Biar aku saja," ujar Chanyeol, lalu beranjak menuju ke interkom, hendak melihat siapa yang datang. Dan matanya membulat saat tau siapa yang baru saja menekan bel apartemennya itu.

"Siapa, Chan?" Baekhyun yang penasaran ikut mendekatinya. Matanya ikut membulat saat melihat sosok di layar interkom itu.

Chanyeol berbalik, menatap mata Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Ibuku,"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Maaf sebelumnya karena baru update setelag berbulan-bulan. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan mereview chapter ini._

 _Meski ini terlihat banyak, tapi sebetulnya alur di chapter ini agak lambat. Jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya._

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang masih mendukung ff ini. Selamat membaca.._


	11. Chapter 11

**NB: New cover by myself *hehe***

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

 **EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke**

 **ChanBaek**

.

.

.

Baekhyun menunduk, memainkan jemari-jemarinya dengan tidak beraturan. Deru nafas gugupnya terdengar di sela-sela detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Kakinya bergerak-gerak sedikit gemetar, selaras dengan gerak jarum jam yang menemaninya di ruang tengah.

Sesekali ia menoleh, ke arah kamarnya yang baru saja dimasuki oleh Chanyeol dan ibunya. Ya, ibu Chanyeol datang pagi ini secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang tak punya pilihan lain akhirnya membiarkan sang ibu masuk, dan segera menariknya ke kamar sebelum sempat mengeluarkan suaranya.

Baekhyun menunduk lagi, telapak tangannya mulai basah dan gemetar kakinya semakin cepat. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara percapakan dari sepasang ibu dan anak itu.

"Jadi, dia wanita itu?" tanya sang ibu dengan nada tinggi yang kentara.

"'Itu' yang bagaimana yang eomma maksud? Tenangkan diri eomma dulu sebelum bertanya," ujar Chanyeol seraya mencoba menenangkan sang ibu, menahan kedua bahu wanita paruh baya yang masih berusaha keluar dari kamar.

"Iya, wanita yang kau hamili itu. Eomma sudah mendengarnya dari bibimu. Chanyeol-ah, apa sekarang kau menjadi pria yang suka meniduri perempuan-perempuan jalang?"

"Eomma!" Chanyeol berteriak untuk menghentikan ucapan kasar ibunya itu.

"Apa? Kau marah pada eomma? Bukankah seharusnya eomma yang marah padamu?" ibunya balik membalas dengan kesal.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sejenak, berusaha menetralkan emosinya sendiri.

"Dia bukan perempuan jalang, bu. Dan lagi, eomma tidak perlu khawatir tentangku. Aku sudah dewasa dan memiliki pekerjaan, aku akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya padanya," jelas Chanyeol setelah lebih tenang.

Mata ibunya memincing tidak suka. "Akan? Jadi kau belum menikahinya? Bahkan setelah kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Memang belum. Tapi pasti aku akan menikahinya nanti. Eomma tenang saja,"

"Tenang saja bagaimana? Kalian tinggal bersama dan bahkan dia sudah hamil besar begitu, kau mau taruh mana wajah malu orangtuamu, Chanyeol!"

"Ini bukan masalah malu atau tidaknya, tapi Baekhyun masih butuh waktu untuk menerimaku sebagai suaminya, bu," balas Chanyeol lagi, masih berusaha tenang menahan emosi ibunya.

"Tunggu," ibu Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengangkat satu tangannya. "Jadi maksudmu, wanita itu sendiri yang menolak untuk kau nikahi segera, begitu?"

Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng, menyadari jika ia baru saja salah berbicara.

"Apa-apaan dengannya sebenarnya, Chanyeol? Sudah beruntung kau mau bertanggung jawab pada bayinya, tapi dia justru menolakmu seperti itu? Apa ia tak tau malu?"

"Eomma, hentikan," Chanyeol mulai memekik frustasi saat ibunya lagi-lagi mulai berprasangka negatif.

"Dia sedang mengandung anakmu, Chanyeol. Calon keturunan Park. Apa yang wanita itu mau sebenarnya? Apa ia sengaja mempermainkanmu dan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padamu, begitu?"

"Eomma, kumohon hentikan!" Chanyeol akhirnya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan nada tingginya.

"Ini masalahku, bu, jadi biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan ini," ujar Chanyeol tegas. "Dan kuharap eomma tak perlu datang lagi dan merusak apa yang sudah kulakukan,"

Sang ibu menatap anak semata wayangnya itu dengan tidak percaya. Ia berdecih lirih sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu dengan hentakan keras, diikuti Chanyeol yang masih berusaha menghentikannya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan menunduk. Bahkan saat wanita paruh baya itu terhenti di hadapannya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak berani berkutik.

"Kau," Ibu Chanyeol mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di hadapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol buru-buru melangkah maju.

"Wanita egois dan tak tau malu, kuharap kau jaga tingkahmu. Jangan sampai kau berbuat bodoh dan membahayakan calon cucuku," ucap wanita itu sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke pintu keluar. Chanyeol segera mengikuti langkah ibunya itu setelah melirik ke arah Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kau puas? Eomma akan pulang sesuai keinginanmu," ujar sang ibu setelah memakai high heelsnya. "Dan eomma harap kau sadarkan wanita itu segera. Eomma tak mau cucu eomma itu nanti lahir tanpa status yang jelas,"

Wanita yang menjadi nyonya Park itu akhirnya pergi, menyisakan suasana hening yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Chanyeol menutup matanya sejenak, menghela nafas lega sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kembali.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di sana, seraya menundukkan wajahnya dan mengaitkan kedua jemarinya di bawah perut. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sebelum menghampiri wanita itu.

"Ayo kita sarapan, lalu bersiap pergi,"

Baekhyun masih tak menjawab, bahkan enggan beranjak saat Chanyeol mulai menarik lengannya pelan. Wanita itu masih tetap menunduk dan terlarut dalam lamunannya.

Hal itu, mau tak mau, membuat Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan membuka suaranya.

"Mengenai ucapan eommaku, sebaiknya tak perlu kau masukkan hati. Eommaku memang seringkali tak bisa mengontrol kata-katanya, jadi,"

"Tak apa," balas Baekhyun cepat. Wajahnya tak lagi menunduk dan justru balik menatap Chanyeol.

"Lagipula kata-kata eommamu ada benarnya. Aku memang egois dan tak tau malu, tak masalah," tambahnya lagi dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Baek,"

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapannya. Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin mandi dulu?"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba beranjak menuju dapur, hendak melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan Chanyeol justru terdiam, memandang sendu punggung sempit yang sibuk itu.

Waktu sarapan pada akhirnya diisi oleh suasana canggung, suasana yang sudah jarang terjadi di antara mereka akhir-akhir ini. Pagi itu seolah terlihat sebagai pagi pertama mereka menikmati sarapan berdua. Tak ada yang berniat mengeluarkan suaranya lebih dahulu dan keduanya memilih menikmati sarapan mereka dalam diam.

Chanyeol diam-diam menatap Baekhyun dalam sela-sela suapannya, tampak seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Namun di sisi lain, Baekhyun sendiri justru terlihat acuh tak acuh, terlihat tau apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan dan enggan membahasnya sama sekali.

Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun pasti terluka dengan semua perkataan ibunya. Hanya saja wanita itu memilih untuk bersikap biasa saja dan terlihat tak terpengaruh oleh hal itu. Ya, wanita itu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan sikap 'sok' cueknya saat ini.

"Kau ingin kita pergi kemana hari ini?" Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suaranya, mencoba mengalihkan suasana canggung yang tercipta saat itu.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, terlihat berpikir dengan tagan yang ia sangga di dagunya. "Entahlah. Mungkin kita bisa berbelanja bahan makanan untuk seminggu ke depan,"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk kecil, tanda setuju.

Pukul 10 pagi tepat, keduanya mulai beranjak keluar menuju pusat perbelanjaan yang mereka inginkan. Tak lupa bekal yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan sejak pagi ikut dibawa oleh mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka mencapai salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di daerah Gangnam itu. Baekhyun segera melepas sabuk pengamannya setelah Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Ingin melihat-lihat perlengkapan bayi terlebih dulu? Aku pikir kita mungkin bisa membeli beberapa perlengkapan sedikit demi sedikit agar tak terlalu merepotkan nanti,"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran itu.

"Tapi, bukankah ini masih terlalu cepat?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya, "Lalu kenapa? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Dan lagi, akan melelahkan bagimu jika harus membeli perlengkapan saat usia kandunganmu sudah tua,"

Lagi, Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa menurut saat aura tak mau kalah Chanyeol mulai muncul, meski dalam hati ia juga sedikit setuju dengan ucapan lelaki itu.

Boleh dibilang, mungkin ini adalah kali pertama mereka pergi berdua. Dan jujur saja, Baekhyun masih belum terbiasa dengan itu. Karenanya, Baekhyun memilih untuk berjalan di belakang Chanyeol, menjaga jarak dengan pria itu namun tetap berusaha mengimbangi langkah besarnya.

Chanyeol awalnya tak menyadari, hingga akhirnya ia berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun yang berjalan sedikit tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Kenapa berjalan di belakangku? Kemari," Chanyeol segera menarik lengan Baekhyun agar wanita itu berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kau bisa tersesat jika seperti itu,"

Baekhyun tak bisa bereaksi apapun karena kini perhatiannya tertuju pada tangan Chanyeol yang sudah menggenggam erat telapak tangannya.

Suasana saat itu cukup ramai, mengingat saat itu adalah akhir pekan. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang terus menerus, tak jarang saling bersisian dan menyenggol tak sengaja. Dan Chanyeol selalu berusaha sigap akan hal itu, ia akan segera memiringkan tubuhnya untuk membentengi Baekhyun jika arus tiba-tiba menjadi ramai.

Dalam diam, Baekhyun memperhatikan semua perlakuan Chanyeol dan merasa tersentuh.

Lima menit kemudian, toko yang mereka cari akhirnya terlihat. Chanyeol seketika tersenyum lebar, merasa bersemangat dan semakin tak sabaran.

"Selamat pagi," suara pramuniaga terdengar begitu mereka memasuki toko itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, aku ingin melihat-lihat perlengkapan untuk calon anakku," ucap Chanyeol ramah, lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun dan menarik wanita itu untuk lebih mendekat ke arahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung saat pramuniaga itu membungkuk dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Apa ini anak pertama anda?" tanya pramuniaga itu dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun yang masih merasa canggung hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan bingung.

"Mari ikut saya," pramuniaga itu mulai bergerak mendekati Baekhyun, hendak mengantarnya untuk lebih masuk pada toko itu. Baekhyun mengikuti dengan ragu, beberapa kali menoleh menatap Chanyeol, namun pria itu hanya tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Boleh saya tau jenis kelamin anak anda?"

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat pramuniaga itu bertanya. "Ah, itu, kami belum mengetahuinya. Usianya masih 25 minggu,"

"Oh, benarkah? Maafkan saya kalau begitu. Perut anda sudah membesar, jadi saya pikir usianya sudah lebih dari 30 bulan,"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan pramuniaga itu. Sejenak ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak sibuk memperhatikan beberapa barang yang terpajang di etalase toko itu.

"Baju ini lucu sekali," ucap Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun dan sang pramuniaga yang masih asyik berbincak, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apakah ada versi warna birunya?"

"Oh, maaf, sepertinya warna birunya sudah habis, hanya tersisa warna merah dan hijau,"

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa, masih setia memegang baju jumper mini yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Warna merah itu juga bagus menurutku," Baekhyun ikut memberikan pendapatnya.

"Tapi ini terlalu feminim. Bagaimana jika anak kita laki-laki?"

"Memangnya anak laki-laki tak bisa memakai warna merah? Yang feminim itu merah muda, bukan merah,"

Beberapa kali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol beradu pendapat selama mereka memilih barang yang akan dibeli, namun tak jarang juga Baekhyun hanya menurut dengan apa yang dipilih Chanyeol. Hingga tak terasa sudah hampir dua jam mereka berkeliling toko itu.

"Apa jika dimasukkan ke dalam sini, dijamin semuanya akan higienis?"

Chanyeol masih tampak sibuk bertanya-tanya mengenai alat sterilisasi botol bayi. Lelaki itu bertanya dengan begitu detail seolah tak ingin salah memilih barang. Sedangkan Baekhyun di sampingnya hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan seksama, berusaha memahami setiap percakapan yang didengarnya.

"Baiklah, saya ambil satu untuk yang ini," ucap Chanyeol akhirnya. Pria itu menghela nafas lega sejenak, lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau lelah?"

Meski Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, namun Chanyeol jelas melihat tatapan mata Baekhyun yang tak sebinar beberapa saat lalu.

"Maaf, aku terlalu banyak bertanya ya?" Chanyeol mengusap pelan pelipis Baekhyun yang sedikit basah oleh keringat.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku juga ikut belajar banyak saat mendengarkanmu," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Kita cukupkan untuk hari ini, kau sudah terlihat lelah. Waktu makan siang juga sudah hampir lewat. Kau duduk saja di sini dan aku akan pergi untuk membayar,"

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Wanita itu hanya bisa terdiam saat Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipinya lembut sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju kasir yang tak jauh dari tempatnya beristirahat. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Chanyeol yang sedang memunggunginya di depan meja kasir.

Diam-diam, sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya, mengamati bagaimana Chanyeol yang nampak sibuk meneliti setiap barang yang sudah mereka pilih. Dalam hati, ia merasa lega. Sosok Chanyeol benar-benar sangat bisa diandalkan untuk dirinya yang masih sangat tak siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu.

Hingga akhirnya pikirannya mulai teringat mengenai ucapan ibu Chanyeol tadi pagi.

Apakah benar ia sebegitu egoisnya hingga mengabaikan semua sikap manis Chanyeol padanya selama ini?

"Suami anda benar-benar suami yang siaga, nyonya," Baekhyun menoleh saat sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya. Ia hanya tersenyum kikuk saat dilihatnya seorang pramuniaga tersenyum dan mulai mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Jarang sekali saya menerima pelanggan pria yang begitu peduli dan cermat dalam memilih keperluan untuk calon anaknya,"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Mungkin itu berasal dari nalurinya, ia seorang dokter,"

Sang pramuniaga mengangguk paham, "Anda berdua sangat serasi. Semoga persalinan anda dilancarkan,"

"Terimakasih," Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, lalu setelahnya berbalik saat melihat Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya. Wanita itu pun beranjak bangkit dengan menahan perutnya, menunggu Chanyeol yang saat itu sudah selesai dengan dua kantung plastik besar di tangannya.

"Terimakasih sudah berbelanja di sini, Tuan, Nyonya. Ditunggu kehadirannya lain waktu. Semoga bayinya lahir dengan sehat,"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan sang pramuniaga itu. Mereka pun segera beranjak meninggalkan toko itu setelah sebelumnya Chanyeol mengenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun protektif dan tangan kirinya mengangkat dua buah kantung plastik besar berisi belanjaan mereka.

"Kau ingin makan dimana?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kita sudah membawa bekal?"

"Iya, maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu. Kau bilang kau ingin makan seperti sedang piknik,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu sedikit menimbang-nimbang.

"Sungai Han? Cuacanya sedang cerah, dan kita juga bisa sambil berjalan-jalan di sana, bagaimana?"

"Okay," Chanyeol tersenyum mengiyakan, lalu semakin mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

.

Baekhyun duduk di atas tikar yang sebelumnya dibentangkan di atas rumput yang tebal, tepat di bawah salah satu pohon besar yang ada di taman di pinggir sungai Han. Setelah sedikit menyamankan duduknya, Baekhyun mulai meraih kotak bekal yang dibawanya dari rumah, membukanya satu persatu dan menatanya dengan rapi di bagian tengah tikar itu.

Setelah selesai, ia menoleh ke sebuah mini market yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Chanyeol baru saja pergi untuk membeli minuman yang lupa mereka bawa, dan beberapa snack yang mungkin bisa menjadi hidangan penutup mereka.

Tak lama, Chanyeol sudah kembali dengan sebuah kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Aku membeli beberapa buah-buahan untuk di rumah nanti. Sepertinya sudah tak ada buah di rumah,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar itu, ia juga menyadarinya, karena ia sendirilah yang menghabiskan semua buah-buahan di apartemen Chanyeol.

"Benar, aku baru ingat kita lupa untuk berbelanja bahan makanan juga,"

"Kita bisa melakukannya nanti, sekarang kita makan dulu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit karena terlambat makan,"

Baekhyun mulai menyendokkan nasi goreng yang ada di salah satu tempat makan, mengunyahnya perlahan seolah tidak berminat. Dan Chanyeol jelas melihat itu semua.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berselera? Ingin makan yang lain?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Tak apa, hanya sedang tak nafsu saja,"

Chanyeol diam-diam menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan cemas. Sudah jelas wanita itu kelelahan, wajahnya bahkan sedikit pucat, tapi ia tetap tak makan dengan banyak. Dirinya saja sudah begitu lapar sekarang sekarang, namun Baekhyun, yang notabene berbadan dua dan harus membagi energi tubuhnya untuk bayinya, justru tak berselera makan.

Baekhyun yang menyadari tatapan Chanyeol padanya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tak apa, jangan menatapku seperti itu,"

"Aku cemas, Baek," Chanyeol mulai berujar. "Kau bangun pagi-pagi dan memasak semua ini, tapi kau justru tak memakannya sendiri. Kita sudah berbelanja sampai siang dan tubuhmu butuh energi,"

Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya melanjutkan makannya dengan perlahan.

"Kau rajin meminum vitaminmu, kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Tentu, bahkan sekarang sudah hampir habis,"

"Kalau begitu, minggu depan kita ke rumah sakit untuk kontrol dan meminta vitamin lagi. Bulan ini kau belum kontrol, kan?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk, namun kemudian berujar. "Tapi aku sudah diperiksa di Bucheon seminggu yang lalu,"

"Itu beda, Baekhyun. Saat itu kau diperiksa secara umum, sedangkan kau harus tetap kontrol setiap bulan untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut kondisimu dan bayi kita,"

Baekhyun terdiam, memilih untuk tak ingin membantah ucapan Chanyeol dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku pasti menyusahkanmu," ucapan lirih Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Aku tau seharusnya aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, makan dengan cukup dan pergi kontrol tanpa disuruh, tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya merepotkanmu," ucapan pelan Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

"Aku bahkan menggantungkanmu dengan alasan tidak masuk akal dan membuatmu seolah berusaha sendiri dalam hubungan kita. Aku benar-benar tak tau diri,"

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol lembut, ia meninggalkan tempat makan yang sebelumnya di pangkunya dan beranjak mendekati Baekhyun, meraih tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau masih ingin menikahi wanita sepertiku, Chan?" suara Baekhyun terdengar sedikit serak di balik dadanya, wanita itu pasti sudah mulai menangis.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Chanyeol lembut sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut. Bisa ia dengar samar-samar suara isakan Baekhyun yang terdengar di dadanya.

"Aku takut, Chan," suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, tapi aku takut,"

"Apa yang takutkan? Aku ada di sini, tak akan kemanapun,"

Chanyeol perlahan mulai melepaskan pelukan mereka dan meraih wajah mungil itu di kedua tangannya.

"Kau sekarang adalah salah satu alasanku untuk hidup, dan karena itu aku juga tak ingin kehilanganmu dan terus berusaha untukmu. Jangan merasa kecil sayang, bagiku semua pengorbananku tak seimbang dengan semua pengorbananmu untuk menjaga bayi kita,"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan justru kembali terisak, melingkarkan kedua tangan kecilnya di pinggang Chanyeol dan mengeratkatnya.

"Itu berarti kau masih ingin menikahiku, kan?"

"Tentu saja, sayang,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan,"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut sejenak, tak memahami maksud ucapan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan spontan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan menatap wanita itu dengan lama.

"Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"Aku tau kau mengerti maksudku, Chanyeol. Jangan membuatku mengulanginya, aku malu," ucapnya sambil menunduk dan menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya.

Senyum Chanyeol mulai merekah, lalu kembali meraih tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat namun tetap menjaga jaraknya agar tak menghimpit perut Baekhyun.

"Aku tau, aku hanya takut kau bercanda, sayang,"

"Apa menurutku aku ingin menikah karena bercanda?" kekehan kecil Baekhyun terdengar, wanita itu balas membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan meletakkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun ikut tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar tak percaya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskannya?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka melepas pelukan mereka.

"Bukan karena ucapan eommaku, kan?"

"Bisa dibilang salah satunya adalah itu," balas Baekhyun dengan senyum kecil penuh arti.

Chanyeol ingin membantah, namun Baekhyun buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Tapi apa yang eommamu bilang memang tak salah, Chanyeol. Dan itu justru menyadarkanku tentang hal ini. Kita sudah tinggal bersama, tanpa ikatan, namun kita sudah mempunyai bayi bersama, ini tidak benar,"

"Dan lagi, aku memang sudah memikirkannya beberapa malam terakhir. Kau sudah terlalu banyak berusaha selama ini, Chan. Dan menurutku tak salah jika aku memang harus memilihmu," tambah Baekhyun lagi seraya tersenyum tipis.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum senang, "Tentu saja, karena aku yakin bahwa memang akulah yang terbaik untuk kau pilih,"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Percaya diri sekali,"

"Harus. Karena kudengar dari Kyungsoo bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya pria yang membuatmu tertarik, benar?"

"Ck, aku harus menyumpal mulut Kyungsoo setelah ini,"

Keduanya akhirnya tertawa lepas bersama. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun, terutama pada tawa lepas yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh wanita itu. Diam-diam ia terpesona dan tanpa sadar mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan tanpa disadari wanita yang masih tertawa dengan matanya yang menyimpit.

Cup.

Mata Baekhyun seketika membulat saat sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Ia seketika tersadar dan menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Cantik. Teruslah tertawa seperti itu, aku menyukainya,"

Baekhyun berdecak kesal, namun rona merah di pipinya tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Ayo, cepat makan. Kita masih harus berbelanja bahan makanan lagi,"

.

Jika dibilang hubungan mereka membaik setalah itu, tentu saja, iya. Baekhyun sudah lagi tak merasa canggung ataupun tak enak hati pada Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sudah tak segan untuk sekedar melakukan skinship pada Baekhyun. Meski hanya sekadar pelukan selamat tidur dan kecupan di kening sebelum berangkat bekerja, namun Chanyeol sudah cukup puas dengan itu.

Kedua orang tua mereka juga sudah dihubungi mengenai keputusan mereka. Ayah Baekhyun awalnya begitu terkejut saat mengetahui anaknya begitu cepat luluh, namun pria paruh baya itu tak banyak berkomentar dan hanya menitipkan wejangan dari jauh. Sedangkan ibu Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengomel, meski perasaan senang tak bisa disembunyikan dari suaranya.

Pertemuan keluarga untuk membahas pernikahan mereka baru akan dilakukan dua minggu lagi. Sebenarnya ibu Chanyeol sangat ingin semuanya berjalan cepat, karena tak ingin perut Baekhyun semakin membuncit nantinya, namun sayangnya jadwal ayah Baekhyun menghalangi niatnya itu.

Baekhyun segera beranjak bangkit saat suara bel terdengar. Ia melihat sejenak penampilan tubuhnya di cermin sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol begitu Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku ambil tasku dulu,"

Hari ini adalah hari yang sudah mereka rencanakan untuk melakukan kontrol kandungan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sengaja meminta izin pada seniornya di hari sebelumnya dan membuat janji pada Jongdae, sekadar menyisihkan waktu untuk melihat perkembangan calon buah hatinya.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit dihiasi oleh beberapa pertanyaan Baekhyun mengenai perkerjaannya. Beberapa kali pula bercerita mengenai tingkah janinnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengulas senyum. Ia begitu menikmati kehidupan barunya kini, dengan suara Baekhyun yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari. Wanita itu mulai terdengar cerewet baginya, namun Chanyeol tak mengeluh. Ia justru merasa senang jika Baekhyun sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengannya. Bukan lagi bersikap canggung seperti saat mereka berada dalam perjalanan kontrol bulan lalu.

Mereka masuk ke ruangan Jongdae tak lama setelah mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Tentu saja karena janji yang sudah dibuat Chanyeol sebelumnya, sehingga Baekhyun tak perlu mengantri lama seperti pasien lainnya.

"Ah, selamat siang, Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun-ssi. Lama tidak bertemu," Jongdae menyapa keduanya dengan senyum ramahnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, namun justru dibalas oleh Chanyeol di sebelahnya.

"Benar, sunbae. Lama tidak bertemu," balas pria itu dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Jongdae tersenyum kecil, sedikit mengerti maksud Chanyeol dan kembali menarik tangannya.

"Ini sedikit terlambat dari jadwal yang seharusnya,"

"Maafkan kami, dokter. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi minggu lalu, jadi kami sempat lupa untuk kemari," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum kecilnya, merasa malu.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

"Baekhyun dirawat di Bucheon untuk beberapa hari karena demam," jelas Chanyeol kemudian. "Saat itu kandungannya sudah diperiksa juga, tapi kami ingin memeriksanya lebih detail lagi dengan sunbae,"

"Ah, begitu rupanya," Jongdae mengangguk mengerti, lalu mulai membaca berkas yang sudah dipersiapkannya.

"Apa ada keluhan untuk sebulan ini, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, "Tak banyak. Hanya mengenai mood-ku yang naik turun dan nafsu makanku yang sedikit berkurang,"

"Ia tak mau memakan apapun selain buah dan susu hamilnya, kecuali jika kupaksa," tambah Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun sedikit menyikutnya.

Jongdae kelirik pasangan itu bergantian dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?" pertanyaan itu seketika membuat pasangan itu berjengit kaget dan gugup.

"Tak perlu merasa gugup. Aku mendengar dari Sehun, katanya kalian akan menikah?"

Baekhyun spontak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan menatap tajam kepadanya, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Sehun mengatakan itu?"

Jongdae mengangguk. "Ia bahkan bergosip kepada para perawat mengenai hal itu,"

Dalam hati Chanyeol menggeram, pantas saja ia merasa sedikit diperhatikan beberapa hari ini di rumah sakit.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai kontrolnya?"

Baekhyun mulai memasuki ruang praktek Jongdae, untuk kedua kalinya namun rasa gugup masih ia rasakan. Kali ini Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk ikut masuk, berdiri di samping ranjang yang diduduki Baekhyun dengan siaga. Setelahnya ia mulai membantu calon istrinya itu untuk berbaring dan sedikit menyingkap blouse yang dipakainya.

"Kita mulai sekarang ya," ucap Jongdae sebelum mulai mengoleskan gel bening di perut Baekhyun dan menggerakkan alat USG di sana. Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, namun matanya lagi-lagi tak bisa berpindah dari layar USG di hadapannya.

"Bisa dilihat, bagian tubuhnya sudah lebih berkembang sekarang dan posisi tubuhnya sudah mulai berubah," Jongdae menjelaskan sambil terus menggerakkan alat di perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh seraya sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat layar USG dengan lebih jelas. Ia bisa melihat perubahan bayinya kini, dengan jari-jemari yang bahkan bisa ia hitung dengan jelas saat ini. Tanpa sadar, wanita itu menangis dalam diam.

Tak berbeda dengan Chanyeol, pria itu sama merasa takjubnya. Detak jantungnya seakan semakin cepat saat suara detak jantung bayinya terdengar begitu jelas di ruangan itu.

"Tapi tunggu, ada yang harus aku pastikan," Jongdae tiba-tiba berhenti dan berpikir dalam diam sembari terus mengamati layar USG di depannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, sunbae?" Chanyeol menatap Jongdae tak sabar, tiba-tiba merasa cemas tanpa alasan.

"Aku belum yakin dengan ini, Chanyeol-ah. Tapi kurasa ada yang berbeda dengan kandungan Baekhyun-ssi,"

Ucapan Jongdae jelas membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seketika merasa takut.

"Twin-twin transfusion syndrome,"

Sebuah suara wanita membuat perhatian tiga pasang mata di ruangan itu beralih seketika. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengernyit heran, tak tau jika ada orang lain yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang praktek itu. Sedangkan Jongdae justru merasa terkejut, tak percaya.

"Ada kemungkinan terjadi t.t.t.s, jadi akan lebih baik jika dilakukan USG 4 dimensi untuk memeriksa lebih lanjut," ujar wanita yang baru saja masuk itu sembari ikut mengamati layar USG yang menyala.

"Minnie-ya, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan formal? Ini rumah sakit, Kim Jongdae-ssi,"

Jongdae mengedipkan matanya begitu sadar dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia segera beralih pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kami akan membicarakan mengenai kondisimu terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun-ssi. Bisakah kalian menunggu sebentar?" tanya Jongdae senbari mengelap gel di perut Baekhyun. Lelaki itu segera beranjak keluar setelah sebelunya membungkuk sopan pada pasangan itu. Tak lupa, ia menarik tangan wanita yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya tanpa izin.

"Dia siapa, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tengah merapikan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Aku baru melihatnya hari ini,"

" _Kapan kau tiba di Seoul?"_ suara Jongdae terdengar samar dari dalam ruang praktek.

" _Apa itu penting bagimu?"_

" _Kim Minseok, aku sedang tidak bercanda!"_

Hening sejenak, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar tawa kecil dari wanita bernama Minseok itu.

" _Perkenalkan, aku Profesor Kim Minseok yang akan menjadi ketua divisi Obgyn dan Neonatology,"_

"Profesor baru?" gumam Chanyeol lirih.

" _A-ah, kau kembali setelah berhasil meraih gelar profesormu, begitu? Kau berniat mengejekku karena masih menjadi dokter spesialis seperti ini?"_

" _Ck, kau berlebihan, Jongdae-ya. Aku kemari untuk membantumu, dan tidakkah kau sadar bahwa seharusnya kita membicarakan mengenai pasienmu, bukannya tentang kita!"_

Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana tegangnya ruangan Jongdae saat ini setelah mendengar perdebatan keduanya. Sedangkan dalam hati Chanyeol justru bertanya-tanya apa hubungan keduanya yang membuat mereka bersitegang seperti itu.

" _Oke baik, aku salah,"_ Jongdae berujar setelah sebuah helaan nafas kasar terdengar darinya. _"Jadi apa maksudmu dengan t.t.t.s? Bagaimana kau menyimpulkan secepat itu?"_

" _Tidakkah kau mendengarnya tadi? Ada dua detak jantung yang berbeda, salah satunya jauh lebih lemah. Dan lagi tubuhnya bahkan tak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh tubuh bayi yang satunya. Ini salah satu pertanda t.t.t.s,"_ jelas Minseok yang bisa di dengar oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

" _Tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa menyimpulkannya secepat itu. T.t.t.s adalah masalah serius,"_

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat mulai memahami maksud pembicaraan mereka, sedangkan di sampingnya, Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangan mereka, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena takut.

" _Karena itulah aku menyarankan untuk melakukan pemerikasaan dengan 4 dimensi,"_

Akhirnya, sesuai dengan saran Minseok, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai beranjak menuju ruangan khusus USG 4 dimensi. Baekhyun berjalan dengan mata yang basah, merasa begitu khawatir dengan keadaan bayinya, sedangkan Chanyeol merangkulnya erat, berusaha menenangkan wanita itu dengan mengelus bahunya lembut.

"Tak perlu takut, kami hanya akan memastikan. Akan lebih baik jika kita mengetahuinya lebih dini agar kita bisa berantisipasi untuk apa yang terjadi selanjutnya," Minseok menjelaskan dengan lembut sembari menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mulai berbaring lagi.

Kali ini Jongdae hanya bisa bediri menjadi asisten Minseok dan memperhatikan kerja wanita itu.

Jemari tangan Minseok bergerak lincah di atas perut Baekhyun, seiring dengan gambar yang muncul di layar USG di ruangan itu. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama seraya berpikir.

Chanyeol masih setia di samping Baekhyun, sembari matanya itu memperhatikan layar tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan perbedaan dari hasil USG yang dilihatnya sebelumnya.

"Jika dari sini, kalian bisa lihat bahwa bayi kalian sesungguhnya adalah kembar yang berada dalam satu kantung yang sama. Posisinya yang saling menutupi membuatnya terlihat hanya sebagai satu bayi dari hasil USG biasa," Minseok mulai menjelaskan dengan telaten.

"Dan jika kalian memperhatikan lebih teliti, kalian bisa mendengar bahwa sebenarnya ada dua detak jantung yang berbeda yang terdengar," Chanyeol mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan gugup.

"Hanya saja, jika dilihat dari ukurannya yang lebih kecil dan kondisi detak jantungnya yang lebih lemah dari bayi satunya, mungkin bisa jadi sudah terjadi Twin-twin transfusion syndrome," Minseok menoleh setelah menjelaskan, memperhatikan raut pasangan calon orang tua itu dan tersenyum.

"Kau seorang dokter, kan? Seharusnya kau paham soal hal ini," ia melirik Chanyeol yang masih terdiam seraya berpikir.

"Apa itu berarti buruk, dokter?" Baekhyun yang sudah tak sabaran akhirnya bertanya penasaran.

Minseok tersenyum sejenak, "Sebenarnya jika ditangani sejak awal tidak akan berpengaruh terlalu buruk. Kita hanya perlu terus memastikan agar pembagian nutrisi pada plasenta keduanya tetap berjalan dan mencoba agar mengimbangkannya,"

"Tapi bagaimana jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi? Bagaimana jika ketidakseimbangan ini terus berlangsung?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai sedikit resah.

Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun mau tak mau semakin merasa khawatir.

"Hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi adalah, bayi yang lebih kecil berhenti berkembang karena nutrisi yang didapatkannya diambil sepenuhnya oleh bayi lainnya. Dan jika itu terjadi, hal harus kita lakukan adalah melahirkan mereka dengan paksa karena jika dipaksakan, bayi tersebut akan meninggal dalam kandungan dan bukan tidak mungkin itu berpengaruh pada bayi lainya,"

Tangis Baekhyun akhirnya pecah, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis keras. Chanyeol refleks meraih bahunya dan merangkulnya lembut.

"Tapi tentu saja kami akan berusaha agar kemungkinan terburuk itu tak terjadi. Jadi kami menyarankan agar kontrol untuk nona ini dipersering, mungkin seminggu sekali. Kami juga akan memberikan vitamin tambahan untuk pengontrol hormon. Dan jika memang dibutuhkan, kami akan melakukan rawat inap untuk nona,"

Baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak menjawab, mereka masih merasa shock dengan kabar yang baru saja mereka dengar. Di sisi lain, Jongdae berdiri seraya menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada salah satu pasiennya itu.

.

Perjalanan pulang sore itu tak seceria perjalanan mereka saat berangkat tadi. Baekhyun, si sumber suara yang biasanya lebih sering mencairkan suasana kini memilih diam. Dan Chanyeol pun ta bisa memaksa wanita itu untuk berbicara karena ia tau apa yang tengah dipikirkan wanita itu.

"Baek, sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja," Chanyeol akhirnya memilih menyempatkan dirinya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, tersenyum selembut mungkin dan menggenggap tangannya.

"Ini salahku,"

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan terlalu cemas. Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku jamin, hmm?" Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, berharap Baekhyun akan melihatnya dan merasa sedikit lebih baik, namun wanita itu masih enggan menoleh.

"Aku sudah melakukan janji pada Dokter Minseok untuk kontrolmu setiap minggu, jika kita rajin melakukannya, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Baekhyun masih betah dalam mode diamnya, menatap ke luar jendela dengan mata yang terlihat memerah menahan tangis.

"Setidaknya kita punya kabar baik hari ini. Kau mengandung anak kembar dan kita akan punya dua anak sekaligus," Chanyeol tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya, namun terasa hambar saat ia mulai ikut merasa terpikirkan dengan penjelasan Minseok tadi.

Lelaki menoleh lagi dan mendapati Baekhyun justru menangis karena ucapannya barusan. Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk menepikan mobilnya sejenak.

"Sayang, jangan begini," Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengemannya sejenak untuk berusaha bangkit meraih bahu wanita di sampingnya itu.

"Itu hanya akan membuatmu tertekan dan kau tau bukan, itu tak baik untuk kesehatanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk berulang sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Yang terpenting sekarang, jaga kesehatanmu, makanlah yang banyak dan bergizi, jangan stress dan istirahat yang cukup. Selama kau mendengarkan saran Dokter Minseok dan mengikuti kata-kataku, aku percaya semua baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjagamu, tenang saja,"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dan menatap Chanyeol ragu.

"Kenapa menatap begitu? Kau tak percaya aku bisa menjagamu? Aku juga dokter asal kau tau," balas Chanyeol, pura-pura merasa tak terima. Namun ia sedikit merasa lega saat Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum kecil karena ucapannya.

"Aku percaya padamu," ucap Baekhyun lirih lalu ikut membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

Malam itu, Baekhyun tidur cepat. Ia merasa mengantuk setelah memakan makan malamnya. Tak heran memang karena ia sudah menangis terlalu banyak hari ini dan itu pasti membuatnya lelah.

Dan Chanyeol masih di sana, duduk di sisi ranjang Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan selamat tidur. Ia masih enggan melepaskan retinanya dari wajah pulas Baekhyun, memperhatikan bagaimana wanita itu bernafas dengan teratur tanpa suara, tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali meski harus memiringkan tubuhnya dengan paksa karena sudah tak merasa nyaman untuk tidur telentang.

Butuh sekitar setengah jam untuk Chanyeol merasa puas dengan wajah itu. Ia mulai beranjak bangkit, sejenak memperbaiki letak selimut Baekhyun dan memerikan kecupannya di kening sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan helaan nafas lelah. Tangannya mulai merogoh sakunya, mencari ponselnya untuk kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Eomma,"Chanyeol menyapa ibunya lebih dahulu, sedangkan di sebrang telepon, ibunya bertanya-tanya mengenai Chanyeol yang lebih dulu menghubunginya. Itu sangat jarang terjadi, namun Chanyeol justru sudah melakukannya dua kali ini dalam seminggu.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah? Tumben sekali kau menelpon lagi. Kau tidak mau mengatakan bahwa kalian tak jadi menikah, kan?" pikiran negatif ibunya kembali muncul.

"Bukan, eomma," Chanyeol menjawab dengan sabar, karena memang ia memiliki maksud lain. "Aku ingin meminta tolong sedikit,"

"Meminta tolong apa?"

"Bisakah eomma membantuku dan Baekhyun untuk persiapan pernikahan kami? Maksudku, eomma pasti ingin pernikahan ini cepat diadakan, tapi aku sendiri masih sibuk-sibuknya bekerja, dan Baekhyun," Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, merasa ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang terjadi sebenarnya mengenai Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kenapa? Gadis itu tak mau repot mengurusi pernikahannya, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu, eomma. Eomma tau dia sedang hamil. Dan kami baru kontrol hari ini, dokter mengatakan Baekhyun mengandung bayi kembar dan ia harus lebih banyak beristirahat karena hal itu," jelas Chanyeol lagi, namun tak sepenuhnya ia jelaskan. Mungkin sebaiknya ibunya tak perlu tau akan hal ini, karena ibunya pasti akan menyalahkan Baekhyun yang macam-macam lagi.

"Kembar?" Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara ibunya memekik terkejut di sebrang telepon.

"Astaga, aku akan memiliki cucu kembar?" diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum melihat reaksi bahagia ibunya. Dalam hatinya pun ia merasa bahagia, sangat. Namun lagi-lagi pikiran mengenai kondisi keduanya membuatnya urung mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya.

"Ne. Karena itulah, bisakah ibu membantuku dan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan lebih hati-hati.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kebetulan butik ibu sedang tidak begitu ramai, ibu bisa mengurus semuanya," ucapan sang ibu mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi tetap jaga wanitamu itu, Chanyeol-ah. Kehamilan kembar lebih rawan, kau harus menjaga cucu-cucu ibu. Jangan sampai keteledoran kalian membuat mereka terancam,"

"Ne, eomma tenang saja,"

Chanyeol menutup telepon itu dengan perasaan sedikit tenang. Akhirnya ia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU untu memeriksa pasiennya saat matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang wanita di sudut koridor. Ia menggeram dalam hati, sudah beberapa hari ini ia mencari pria itu untuk meminta penjelasannya mengenai rumor yang ia sebarkan, tapi Sehun beberapa kali berhasil menghindar. Lelaki itu selalu pintar mencari alasan untuk pergi, bahkan bisa langsung menghilang setelah apel pagi yang selalu mereka lakukan, hanya untuk menghindari cecaran pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Namun kali ini Chanyeol menemukan celah lelaki itu. Ia tersenyum miring sembari melangkah mendekat, namun langkahnya seketika terhenti saat ia mengenali sosok wanita yang sedang ditemani oleh Sehun. Wanita itu juga menyadari kehadirannya dan tak kalah terkejut hingga hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Sehun pun mau tak mau ikut menoleh.

"H-hyung," Sehun terbata saat matanya bertemu dengan mata besar Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam, ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya pada sosok wanita di samping Sehun.

"Kau sudah selesai mengecek pasienmu?" Sehun bertanya basa-basi, merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana canggung yang tercipta, meski pada dasarnya itu bukan karena dirinya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia melirik Sehun sejenak kemudian kembali beralih pada wanita yang kini tampak bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sehun.

"Dia siapa?"

"Oh, ini temanku, hyung," Sehun buru-buru beralih pada wanita di belakangnya dan menarik lengannya pelan.

"Luhannie, ini Park Chanyeol, teman internku di sini,"

"Ah, salam kenal," Luhan tersenyum kikuk, merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Chanyeol padanya.

"Hyung, aku masih harus berbicara dengan Luhan. Bisakah kita mengobrol lain waktu?" Sehun segera memanfaatkan keberadaan Luhan untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Ia merasa gugup, jujur saja, Chanyeol tak pernah suka menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang lain dan lelaki itu pasti akan mendampratnya habis-habisan. Belum lagi melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang tak mengenakkan saat ini, ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol padanya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku pergi dulu, Luhan-ssi,"

Luhan sedikit meringis saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terlihat menekannya itu. Ia bahkan bisa melihat senyum paksa lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

Chanyeol pulang hari itu dengan tidak bersemangat. Raut wajahnya suram dan itu jelas membuat Baekhyun mengernyit kebingungan. Lelaki itu bahkan tak meliriknya barang sedikitpun dan hanya berkutat dengan dahi berkerutnya.

"Pekerjaanmu berat? Kau terlihat sangat tertekan," tanya Baekhyun saat pria itu meneguk air dingin di gelasnya dengan kasar.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit lelah,"

"Mau kumasakkan sesuatu? Atau kusiapkan air hangat untuk mandi?" tawar Baekhyun namun lelaki itu hanya berjalan acuh menuju kamarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin tidur saja. Bisakah kau bangunkan aku saat makan malam nanti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berdeham pendek, matanya mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol menaiki tangga dan ia mengernyit bingung. Chanyeol tak terlihat seperti biasanya dan itu membuatnya berasumsi macam-macam.

Apakah pekerjaan lelaki itu membuatnya stress? Atau ada kabar buruk yang membuat mood-nya memburuk? Dokter Minseok tidak lagi memberikan kabar buruk apapun tentang bayinya, kan?

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu mengelus perutnya. Jika itu tejadi, Chanyeol pasti sudah memberitahunya.

Namun ingatannya kini justru tertarik untuk mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Chanyeol pernah berlaku sedingin ini padanya, dan itu karena satu hal.

Luhan?

Baekhyun mengernyit tak yakin, namun asumsinya bertambah saat diingatnya Luhan pernah berada di rumah sakit Chanyeol saat dirinya berkunjung di sana.

 _Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar bertemu dengan gadis itu?_

Saat makan malam tiba, Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk membangunkan pria itu. Chanyeol terbangun tak lama kemudian dengan mata yang masih terlihat lelah.

"Makan malamnya sudah siap. Kau bersihkan tubuhmu dulu sebelum turun," ujar Baekhyun lalu mulai beranjak untuk pergi, namun tangan Chanyeol menahan lengannya dengan erat.

"Tidak bisakah kita melewatkan makan malam? Aku ingin tidur saja, bersamamu," suara Chanyeol terdengar serak.

Baekhyun tak berani bergerak saat lelaki itu memeluk pinggangnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pahanya.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tak melewatkan makan malamku,"

Chanyeol sedikit tergelak, meski dengan suara seraknya. "Kau benar. Kalau begitu sebentar saja, bisa kan kau menundanya sebentar?"

Lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Baekhyun dan mulai menciumi perut buncitnya. "Maafkan appa yang membuat kalian kelaparan sayang, tapi appa ingin eomma-mu, sebentar saja,"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Pria itu selalu saja berhasil menghilangkan segala prasangka buruk yang ada di pikirannya sebelumnya dengan semua perilaku manisnya.

"Kau sedang kenapa, Chan? Seniormu memarahimu lagi?" Chanyeol menggeleng sembari mengusakkan wajahnya di paha Baekhyun, diam-diam menikmati usapan lembut wanita itu di surainya.

"Kau tidak bisa menemukan Sehun dan memarahinya?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, namun kali ini dengan tawa kecil setelahnya. Ia tau betul bagaimana marahnya Chanyeol mengetahui temannya itu menyebar rumor tentangnya.

Namun, berbeda dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu jusru teringat pertemuannya dengan Luhan siang ini akibat mencari Sehun. Lelaki itu lantas bangkit, menatap Baekhyun dalam yang hanya dibalas tatapan polos oleh wanita itu.

"Baek, ayo kita adakan pesta,"

"Pesta?" dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, senyum lebarnya terlihat. "Ayo kita adakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut pernikahan kita. Kau bisa mengundang beberapa temanmu, begitu juga aku, dan kita bisa mengumumkan secara resmi mengenai rencana pernikahan kita,"

"Tapi apa tak terlihat berlebihan?" Baekhyun bertanya tak yakin, apalagi ia pada dasarnya tak pernah menyukai pesta. "Kita bahkan belum melakukan pertemuan keluarga untuk menentukan tanggalnya,"

"Tidak juga," pendapat Chanyeol. "Lagi pula kita hanya melakukan pesta kecil seperti pesta barbeque bersama teman-teman kita, hanya untuk menjelaskan mengenai hubungan kita dan rencana pernikahan kita. Mengenai tanggal, kita masih bisa memberikan mereka undangan resmi nantinya,"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Lalu kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

"Hmm, besok?" usul Chanyeol lagi dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Itu terlalu cepat. Kita bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun,"

"Kita bisa melakukannya malam hari dan paginya kita bisa berbelanja lebih dahulu untuk persiapannya. Besok hari Minggu, dan lagi aku yakin Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati membantu kita untuk mempersiapkannya,"

Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk setuju. Mereka kembali melanjutkan waktu mereka dalam diam sebelum akhirnya memutuskan turun, menyantap makan malam mereka yang mungkin sudah menjadi dingin karena terlalu lama ditunda.

.

Tak banyak persiapan yang dibutuhkan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk pesta malam itu. Mereka hanya berbelanja beberada bahan untuk barbeque, buah-buahan, minuman ringan serta bahan makanan lainnya sebagai pelengkap.

Kyungsoo datang setelah makan siang dengan beberapa snack tambahan yang sengaja dibelinya bersama Jongin. Pria itu kembali ke kampusnya setelah mengantar Kyungsoo, karena masih harus menyelesaikan berkas tesisnya yang sudah mendekati deadline.

Tak banyak orang yang diundang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebenarnya. Chanyeol hanya mengundang Sehun sebagai sahabat terdekatnya di rumah sakit, juga Jongdae yang sudah banyak membantunya mengenai kehamilan Baekhyun selama ini. Baekhyun sendiri hanya mengundang Kyungsoo, dan juga Jongin tentunya. Ia sebenarnya ingin mengundang Donghae juga, salah satu kakak kelas terdekatnya di kampus tapi Chanyeol menolak keras. Apalagi saat tau lelaki itulah yang pernah meminjamkan kemeja pada Baekhyun, yang pernah ia pakai sebelumnya.

"Tak banyak yang datang, kenapa kau berbelanja sebanyak ini?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengabsen satu-persatu bahan makanan yang dibeli oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Kau tak ingat ada Jongin si pemakan segala?" Chanyeol menjawab dari arah belakang mereka seraya membawa kantung beras yang baru dibelinya.

"Dan juga, teman intern yang kuundang nafsu makannya sama dengan gorila,"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, sedangkan Kyungsoo memutar mata malas. Kakak sepupunya itu masih suka mengatai orang lain seenaknya.

Kedua wanita seumuran itu mulai meracik berbagai bahan makanan dengan telaten. Sedangkan Chanyeol bekerja di balkon, menyiapkan tempat dan alat untuk barbeque. Ia juga menata ulang ruang tengahnya agar bisa ditempati oleh orang banyak.

Waktu sudah mendekati pukul 7 malam, dan seharusnya para tamu yang mereka undang sudah datang saat itu. Namun baru Jongdae yang berada di sana, bersama Minseok yang entah bagaimana ikut bersamanya.

Kyungsoo masih berusaha menelpon Jongin yang sepertinya terjebak macet, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun sejak beberapa saat lalu.

Tak lama, bel apartemen terdengar. Baekhyun yang baru saja menaruh semangkuk sup di meja makan beralih ke arah interkom.

Baru saja ia menekan tombol di interkom itu saat matanya melihat sosok lain di balik interkom itu. Bukan Jongin ataupun Sehun yang mereka tunggu, namun Luhan. Gadis yang selama ini selalu membuatnya berprasangka buruk pada Chanyeol, tiba-tiba muncul di depan apartemen mereka.

Apa yang gadis itu inginkan sebenarnya?

Apa Chanyeol sengaja mengundang Luhan diam-diam?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maafkan karena lagi-lagi chapter ini ga banyak ada perkembangan, baik secara konflik maupun alur. Sudah diusahakan untuk agak sedikit dipercepat, tapi justru ada aja ide tambahan, membuat alurnya jadi sedikit lambat.

Untuk penjelasan mengenai bidang kedokteran di chap ini, mohon maaf jika ada beberapa kekeliruan. Gue bukan anak kedokteran jadi mohon maklum penjelasannya seadanya. Kalau ada salah mungkin bisa komentar di review biar gue bisa pikirkan ulang mengenai kelanjutannya.

Sekali terimakasih yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya. Gu terharu karena masih banyak yg menunggu ff ini. Gue bahkan ga nyangka review kalian bisa mencapai 50 dalam waktu seminggu. Semoga chap ini masih bisa memuaskan kalian dan review kalian bisa bertambah *deepbow* *hope*

Paragraf terakhir, gue ingin bertanya, masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan IDOL Games? Gue sedang dalam tahap perampungan chap akhirnya tapi jujur aja sulit banget nulisnya karena feelnya udah jauh banget, apalagi ini tentang OT12 di awal2 debut dan kondisi realnya sekarang susah didapat feelnya. Sebenarnya udah sampai tahap pengumuman tiap official couple, tapi sampai 8k aja gue udah hampir gumoh (karena ga pernah nulis sebanyak ini buat satu chap). Ditunggu aja ya kalau begitu (kalau ada yang masih nunggu)

Thank you so much for your support *muah*


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

 **EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke**

 **ChanBaek**

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke dalam lift yang baru saja terbuka. Ia menatap datar pada kumpulan tombol berangka yang ada di sisi pintu lift itu sebelum seseorang lain menekannya terlebih dahulu.

"Nona, ingin ke lantai berapa?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja mengintrupsinya itu.

"Ah, saya juga akan ke lantai 4," jawab Luhan sopan.

Suasana kembali berubah hening, keduanya mulai sibuk dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Begitupun dengan Luhan. Gadis itu nampak menahan rasa gugupnya, merasa tak tenang dan takut. Dalam hatinya ia mulai menyesali tingkah kekanakkannya beberapa hari lalu.

Sejujurnya pertemuan tak sengajanya dengan Chanyeol benar-benar tak sepenuhnya ia harapkan. Luhan memang sengaja ke rumah sakit itu karena Chanyeol, namun ia tak sungguh berharap untuk bertemu langsung dengan lelaki itu.

Luhan hanya penasaran. Ia ingin tau kabar Chanyeol, ia ingin tau bagaimana hidup lelaki itu sekarang. Niatnya murni untuk mencari tau. Namun nyatanya Tuhan memang berkehendak untuk mempertemukan mereka lagi.

Dalam hati Luhan bertanya-tanya mengenai ajakan Sehun semalam. Undangan pesta barbeque dari Chanyeol yang Sehun tawarkan padanya, apakah ada alasan lain? Ia dan Sehun memang dekat, namun ia masih tak percaya jika lelaki itu benar-benar mengundangnya karena hal itu. Karena ia tau, Sehun masih sekadar ber'main-main' padanya.

Detak jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat seiring bergeraknya lift itu. Mungkinkah ada maksud lain? Apa mungkin, Chanyeol sengaja ingin bertemu dengannya?

Gadis itu terlalu sibuk pada lamunannya hingga tak sadar pintu lift sudah terbuka kembali.

"Nona? Ini sudah di lantai empat," suara ibu muda di sebelahnya membuat Luhan sedikit berjengit.

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih banyak," Luhan membungkuk hormat sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

.

Baekhyun hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali hingga suara Kyungsoo mengintrupsi di belakangnya.

"Siapa, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekatinya dari arah belakang.

Baekhyun segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan buru-buru menekan tombol di interkom itu.

"Tamu Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu utama dan kembali terkejut setelah itu.

"Luhan? Kenapa kau di sini?" Kyungsoo bertanya cepat, tak percaya dengan kehadiran sosok gadis itu.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. "Aku kemari atas nama Oh Sehun, teman intern Chanyeol oppa di rumah sakit,"

"Apa?" gumam Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Luhan kembali tersenyum, berusaha mengabaikan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah menatapnya tajam saat ini. Ia mulai melangkah masuk, melepas high heels yang dipakainya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah sandal tidur yang tersedia di sana.

Ia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum mulai memasuki apartemen yang sudah lima tahun tak didatanginya itu.

"Ngomong-omong, pesta apa yang kalian adakan malam ini? Sepertinya tak ada kejadian penting yang harus dirayakan-oh," ucapan Luhan terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi.

"Baekhyun?" nada heran keluar dari mulut Luhan, apalagi saat melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang nampak begitu santai saat ini, dengan sebuah apron di tubuhnya. Ia menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo seolah meminta penjelasan, namun Kyungsoo justru tersenyum miring kepadanya.

"Tentu saja ada, untuk apa sebuah pesta diadakan tanpa ada sesuatu yang bisa dirayakan,"  
jelas Kyungsoo secara tersirat. Ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan mengajak gadis itu kembali melanjutkan masakan mereka, membiarkan Luhan yang masih dalam mode tercengangnya.

Baekhyun kembali sibuk pada sepanci sup mendidih di hadapannya, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Ia bahkan tak memperhatikan tangannya yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh bagian panas dari panci itu.

"Ah," Baekhyun berjengit terkejut, membuat Kyungsoo beserta Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki dapur, menatap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Baek? Jarimu terluka?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Chanyeol bergerak cepat mendekati kedua gadis itu dan menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tidak berhati-hati, hmm?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memperhatikan bagian tangan Baekhyun yang mulai melepuh.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukan dirinya. Sedangkan di belakang mereka, Kyungsoo mendecih kecil.

"Oppa! Kau tau siapa yang membuat Baekhyun tak fokus seperti ini? Itu kau, oppa!"

"Aku?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Lelaki itu baru saja mengambil kotak obat di laci bawah dapurnya.

"Iya, kau oppa! Memangnya siapa yang sengaja mengundang gadis itu jika bukan kau?"

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit, masih tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kyungsoo, namun sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Maksudmu itu aku?" tanya Luhan yang entah sudah sejak kapan berada di dapur itu. Chanyeol terkesiap, sedangkan Baekhyun buru-buru menarik tangannya yang belum sepenuhnya diobati Chanyeol.

"Aku kesini karena Sehun yang mengajakku, bukan begitu, Chanyeol-ssi?" ujar Luhan dengan nada formal yang ditekankan.

Tak ada suara, mungkin lebih tepatnya tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Suasana begitu terasa canggung, bahkan untuk Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan mereka.

"Baekhyun? Aku tak tau jika kau segitu akrabnya dengan Kyungsoo? Kau bahkan tanpa malu datang ke apartemen sepupu Kyungsoo dengan penampilan seperti itu," ucapan sinis Luhan membuat Kyungsoo emosi.

"Apa maksudmu, huh? Jika kau tak tau apa yang terjadi jangan sok tau!" balas Kyungsoo kesal.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, lalu memandang Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak membalasku, Byun Baekhyun? Apa kau sudah merasa kalah denganku?"

"Berhenti," suara berat Chanyeol terdengar, membuat Luhan seketika menutup mulutnya.

"Pesta akan segera dimulai, lebih baik kalian semua bersiap menuju balkon. Biar aku yang membawa makanan-makanan ini," jelas Chanyeol sembari sedikit melirik ke arah Luhan.

Kyungsoo segera melepas apronnya, dan menarik Baekhyun menjauh menuju kamar untuk berganti baju. Baekhyun melangkah dengan beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke belakang, sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan dua orang itu di dapur.

"Kau juga pergilah, Luhan. Aku harus mengurus ini," ucap Chanyeol lagi sembari mengambil satu per satu piring berisi makanan yang telah selesai dibuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Biar kubantu, oppa," Luhan berniat mendekat, namun Chanyeol buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri," ucap lelaki itu datar. "Dan juga, jangan lagi kau berkata seperti itu pada Baekhyun. Kau menyakitinya,"

Chanyeol segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya membeku di tempatnya.

.

Sehun dan Jongin akhirnya datang tak lama kemudian. Kedua lelaki itu segera turun tangan membantu Jongdae, Minseok dan Chanyeol yang tengah menata makanan di atas meja besar di balkon. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun keluar beberapa saat kemudian dan ikut membantu.

"Nuna," Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan yang baru saja memasuki balkon. Gadis itu ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum lebar Sehun yang diarahkan padanya.

"Aku tak tau kau benar-benar akan datang,"

"Apa aku pernah berbohong?" tanya Luhan yang membuat keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Semuanya sudah siap, duduklah di tempat yang kalian mau," ucapan Chanyeol membuat kedua orang itu segera melangkah mendekati yang lainnya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang berjalan bergandengan. Sepiring daging panggang sudah selesai dimasaknya dan ia mulai duduk di salah satu tempat kosong di sisi Baekhyun.

"Jadi, sebelum aku memulai pesta ini, ada baiknya kita saling berkenalan lebih dahulu, bukan?" Chanyeol mulai membuka suara, lalu menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang duduk di sampingnya yang lain.

"Hyung, kau dulu,"

Jongdae tersenyum canggung sebelum mulai mengenalkan diri.

"Aku Kim Jongdae, senior di rumah sakit Chanyeol dan Sehun, serta dokter kandungan pribadi Baekhyun,"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Jongdae.

Minseok yang duduk di samping Jongdae ikut meneruskan. "Aku Kim Minseok. Hanya teman lama dari Dokter Kim dan profesor di rumah sakit yang sama,"

"Oh Sehun, sahabat terbaik Chanyeol hyung di rumah sakit," Sehun berucap percaya diri dengan kekehan kecil setelahnya.

Chanyeol mendengus geli, sedangkan yang lain tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Ya! Kau punya sahabat terbaik selain aku, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin tak terima, sedikit bercanda.

Chanyeol ikut tertawa melihat interaksi keduanya, namun matanya beberapa kali mengarah ke arah Baekhyun yang terlalu sibuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Xi Luhan, teman dekat Sehun. Salam kenal," perkenalan Luhan setelahnya membuat suasana tiba-tiba terasa canggung. Hanya Jongdae dan Minseok yang memang tak tau apa-apa dan hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"Aku Kim Jongin, sahabat terbaik Chanyeol sejak SMA," ucap Jongin dengan sedikit penekanan. Ia terkekeh kecil, berusaha mencairkan suasana kembali.

"Do Kyungsoo, sepupu Chan oppa dan sahabat Baekhyun," ucapan Kyungsoo menutup perkenalan mereka dengan raut wajah kecutnya.

Luhan merasa aneh saat tak ada seorang pun yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Nah, selanjutnya, aku akan menjelaskan alasanku membuat pesta malam ini," Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan. Diam-diam, ia merangkul pinggang Baekhyun di sebelahnya dari belakang.

"Aku akan mengumumkan bahwa wanita di sampingku ini, akan menjadi calon istriku. Kami akan segera menikah,"

"Huah," reaksi berlebih Jongin membuat Kyungsoo memukul lengannya pelan. Jongdae dan Minseok bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman lebar, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Hanya Luhan yang masih mematung di tempatnya, tak tau harus bereaksi apa.

"Selamat, hyung. Aku tak tau kau akan benar-benar menikah," ujar Sehun sedikit menggoda.

"Akhirnya kalian benar-benar melakukannya," ucap Jongdae seraya tersenyum tulus memberi selamat.

"Oh, jadi kalian belum menikah?" pertanyaan polos Minseok membuat seluruh pasang mata mengarah padanya.

"Nuna, kau merusak suasana," Jongin berkomentar, membuat tawa kembali terdengar di antara mereka.

Terkecuali Luhan mungkin, karena gadis itu masih merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Kami memang belum membicarakan tanggal pastinya, tapi akan kupastikan kalian akan kami undang," tambah Chanyeol lagi.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang tampak sumringah, Baekhyun di sebelahnya justru bergerak tak nyaman. Senyumnya bahkan terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

"Nah, sekarang kalian boleh nikmati semua hidangan yang ada di sini. Silahkan," ucap Chanyeol akhirnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

Seluruh perhatian pun kini beralih pada berbahan jenis makanan yang tersedia di meja besar itu. Baekhyun sendiri hanya meminum jus di gelasnya perlahan, sama sekali tak berminat untuk ikut menikmati makanan-makanan itu. Sedangkan Luhan diam-diam menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar," ucap Baekhyun kemudian sembari beranjak berdiri.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran. Lelaki kemudian membungkuk singkat untuk undur diri sejenak, mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi. Dan benar dugaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak benar menuju kamar mandi seperti yang ia katakan, namun menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Chanyeol membuka perlahan kamar Baekhyun dan menemukan gadis itu terduduk di sisi tempat tidurnya seraya menunduk. Ia mendekat perlahan ke arah Baekhyun dan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk berlutut di hadapan gadis itu.

"Hei, kenapa? Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tangan besar Chanyeol meraih sebelah pipi Baekhyun dan berusaha mengangkat wajah gadis itu. Ia tersenyum lembut saat kedua bola mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan pandangan matanya.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukan pesta ini karena Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun pelan hampir tak terdengar. Matanya memicing tajam dengan sorot penasaran yang membuncah.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lembut, "Kenapa harus? Aku melakukan pesta ini untukmu,"

"Tapi kenapa ia ada di sini, Chanyeol? Kau sengaja mengajaknya kemari?" nada suara Baekhyun yang sedikit naik terdengar bergetar. Chanyeol segera meraih tubuh itu ke pelukannya sebelum tangis Baehyun benar-benar pecah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai itu, Baek? Luhan kemari atas nama Sehun, ia tidak datang karena kemauannya sendiri,"

Baekhyun berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya yang berpacu di depan dada Chanyeol.

"Aku takut,"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat mulai mengerti maksud ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tak ada yang kau takutkan. Kau lihat? Aku di sini sekarang, memelukmu," Chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun. "Aku dan Luhan tak ada hubungan apapaun, kau lihat tadi bukan? Ia bahkan sudah bersama Sehun sekarang. Jadi jangan dipikirkan lagi, hmm?"

Perlahan Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, berhentilah memikirkan itu dan tersenyum. Ini acara kita, jadi kitalah yang harus menikmatinya,"

Baekhyun mulai menghapus sudut matanya yang basah seraya menatap Chanyeol.

"Tapi, benar kan jika pesta ini bukan kau buat untuk Luhan? Mungkin saja kau berpikiran untuk balas dendam atau sejenisnya,"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan mengacak rambut gadis itu dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sengaja membuatnya memang untuk mengumumkan pernikahan kita. Aku tak ingin ada rumor beredar lagi jika tidak cepat-cepat kuumumkan secara resmi,"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dan mulai menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Ayo kita keluar. Aku harus membalas ucapan Luhan tadi," balas Baekhyun berapi-api.

Chanyeol terkekeh kembali melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang sudah berubah 180 derajat sekarang. Tak heran, karena mood ibu hamil memang cepat berubah dan sulit diprediksi.

.

Luhan hanya diam selama perjalanan pulangnya bersama Sehun. Ocehan lelaki itu sama sekali tak dihiraukannya, dan justru lebih memilih ke luar jendela dan larut dalam lamunannya.

"Nuna, kita sudah sampai di apartemenmu," Luhan tersadar saat Sehun menyentuh bahunya lembut.

"Ah, maaf aku melamun,"

Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengusak sedikit poni Luhan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, nuna? Sepertinya penting sekali,"

"Tidak ada," sanggah Luhan halus, namun kemudian ia mendapatkan ide. Ia bisa menanyakan apa yang ada di pikirannya pada Sehun.

"Oh ya, Sehun-ah," lelaki itu seketika menatap ke arahnya lagi. "Temanmu yang tadi,-"

"Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Luhan mengangguk sekali.

"Sejak kapan ia berhubungan dengan Baekhyun?" Saat Sehun menunjukkan raut wajah bingung, Luhan buru-buru menambahkan.

"Maksudku, itu- Baekhyun adalah teman satu kampusku, makanya aku tau mengenai dirinya. Kehamilannya sudah besar dan kenapa mereka baru akan menikah? Bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah lama berhubungan?"

Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali setelahnya. "Aku sebenarnya juga tak begitu paham, nuna,"

Dahi Luhan mengernyit, semakin merasa penasaran.

"Chanyeol hyung setauku tak pernah bercerita mengenai wanita sebelumnya. Ia bahkan cenderung malas berhubungan dengan wanita. Tapi tiba-tiba saja beberapa minggu lalu, ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai calon istri, dan aku pun cukup terkejut saat tau calon istri yang dimaksud olehnya ternyata sudah mengandung,"

Luhan hanya bisa menggumam lirih setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun, masih merasa tak mengerti dengan hubungan keduanya yang terlihat begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tapi menurutku mereka sudah lama dekat, nuna. Baekhyun itu, sahabat sepupu Chanyeol hyung, bukan? Kurasa sepupunya itu yang mengenalkannya pada Baekhyun,"

 _Tidak_ , sanggah Luhan dalam hati. Seingatnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jelas terlihat tidak saling mengenal saat pesta ulang tahun Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Lalu sejak kapan kedua orang itu berhubungan? Jika dilihat dari besar perut Baekhyun, rasanya begitu tak mungkin.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan minumnya sejenak saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka tiba-tiba, ia menoleh, masih dengan sebuah gelas di tangannya yang masih terisi cairan berwarna putih pekat.

"Sudah meminum susumu?" tanya Chanyeol yang ternyata baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia kemudian melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sebuah handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali meminum susunya hingga habis dan meletakkan sisa gelas kosongnya di wastafel.

"Aku akan langsung tidur saja, tubuhku benar-benar lelah," ucap Baekhyun sebelum mulai beranjak meninggalkan dapur, namun Chanyeol segera menahannya. Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja meraih handuknya dan mengusapkan sedikit bagiannya di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya berkedip beberapa kali mendapati perlakuan itu.

"Bisakah aku tidur di kamarmu malam ini?" ucap Chanyeol kemudian, membuat Baekhyun seketika menatapnya terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya-" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sembari menyampirkan sebagian helai rambut Baekhyun yang tak masuk dalam ikatan rambutnya ke belakang telinga gadis itu. "Ingin tidur bersama calon istriku saja,"

Pipi Baekhyun seketika memanas, namun ia segera menampiknya dengan dengusan kesal.

"Alasan. Kau pasti ingin sesuatu dariku, benar kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum geli, "Kalau aku ingin, memangnya kau mau memberikannya padaku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku cukup tau kau pasti akan meminta lebih jika kuberikan padamu,"

Lelaki itu tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia terbahak keras seraya mengusak gemas surai Baekhyun.

"Masih trauma dengan hari pertama kita?" tanya Chanyeol di sela-sela tawanya.

"Bukan trauma. Hanya tak mau mengulanginya saja,"

Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya lagi. Dikecupnya singkat bibir Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia angkat paksa tubuh mungil itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Park Chanyeol?" pekikan suara Baekhyun seketika bergema di apartemen itu.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya terkikik, tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Baekhyun meski gadis itu sedikit memberontak di tangannya.

"Park Chanyeol, hentikan. Kita tak bisa melakukannya, aku sedang hamil," ocehan Baekhyun perlahan menghilang saat Chanyeol mulai meletakkan tubuhnya dengan lembut di atas ranjang. Alisnya menyatu, mengernyit bingung saat lelaki itu mulai memasangkan selimut di tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher.

"Aku kan bilang hanya ingin tidur dengan calon istriku, kenapa kau berpikiran macam-macam begitu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda. Senyum jahil muncul di wajahnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin mengerucut kesal.

"Lagipula, aku juga tak akan melakukannya jika kau tak menggodaku lebih dulu,"

"Ya! Jadi kau masih menyalahkanku karena tindakanku malam itu? Aku hanya sedang bercanda saat itu," bantah Baekhyun tak terima, namun pipinya yang memerah justru menunjukkan sebaliknya. Chanyeol semakin tak tahan untuk semakin menggodanya.

"Oh, jadi kau selalu bercanda seperti itu saat sedang bersama seorang pria? Aku tak tau jika kau cukup berani ternyata,"

Baekhyun kembali gelagapan, "Siapa bilang? Aku sedang mabuk saat itu, tentu saja tindakanku tak bisa dikontrol,"

"Hmm, maksudmu kau akan menggoda pria di hadapanmu saat mabuk? Oh, itu benar-benar buruk. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mabuk lagi nanti,"

"Ya! Bukan begitu. Aku tak pernah melakukannya pada orang lain. Aku bukan wanita seperti itu!" Baekhyun masih berusaha membela dirinya, namun Chanyeol justru semakin tertawa karenanya. Baekhyun yang gugup benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan baginya.

"Aku tau, aku tau. Jangan marah seperti itu," Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah saat Baekhyun mulai berbaring memunggunginya, merajuk.

Lelaki itu kemudian ikut berbaring di samping Baekhyun, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada punggung sempit itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti wanita murahan," geram Baekhyun lirih, masih menahan kesal.

"Hei, jangan bilang begitu. Aku hanya bercanda tadi," Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai mengelus perut Baekhyun dari belakang.

Suasana kamar itu mendadak menjadi hening. Hanya deru nafas keduanya yang terdengar lembut beriringan, bersama detak jantung yang hanya bisa mereka berdua rasakan bersama.

"Baek," – "Chan,"

Kedua insan berbeda itu hanya menggeram lirih saat tak sengaja berbicara di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau dulu saja," ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tidak, kau saja,"

Baekhyun mulai memantapkan hatinya. Ia melepas perlahan pelukan tangan Chanyeol di tubuhnya dan bergerak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sepasang mata bulat lelaki itu dengan ragu.

"Kau harus tau Chanyeol, aku, aku tak pernah menyesali perbuatanku saat itu, ataupun perbuatan kita saat itu. Aku hanya takut,"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarkan sembari terus menatap mata Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku tau aku salah saat itu, maka dari itu aku takut. Aku tak pernah peduli dengan pandangan orang sebelumnya, tapi kali ini aku justru takut. Bukan pada orang lain, tapi pada keluargamu. Aku takut tak diterima oleh mereka, aku takut hanya menjadi beban untukmu. Belum lagi masa laluku yang terus saja membayangiku. Aku benar-benar merasa takut, Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun menghela ucapannya sejenak hanya untuk menarik nafas dan mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Kau tau masa laluku, Chanyeol. Aku tak pernah mau berada dalam sebuah hubungan karena aku takut. Aku, aku tak ingin seperti ibuku, Chanyeol. Aku takut disakiti sepertinya, takut dilukai seperti dirinya. Karena itu, Chanyeol-"

Baekhyun kembai menatap dalam mata Chanyeol, "Bersikaplah jujur padaku. Apapun yang terjadi, berusahalah untuk menjelaskannya padaku. Meskipun aku terluka kemudian, setidaknya itu bukanlah salahmu, karena kau sudah berusaha jujur padaku,"

Chanyeol tak bisa bergeming saat tangan Baekhyun perlahan menyentuh pipinya, mengusapnya lembut, selembut tatapan mata gadis itu padanya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk hari ini dan hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku selalu berpikiran buruk padamu, namun itu bukan berarti aku meragukanmu. Aku hanya takut, karena memang aku belum sepenuhnya mengenalmu. Aku hanya ingin mengerti dirimu lebih jauh, agar aku tak selalu berpikiran buruk padamu, seperti apa yang kulakukan pada ayahku sebelumnya,"

"Jadi Chanyeol, mulailah bersikap terbuka padaku. Meski aku tau itu tidak mudah, aku akan bersabar untuk menunggunya. Mulailah dari apapun, pekerjaanmu, orang tuamu, keluargamu, atau mungkin masa lalumu," Baekhyun tersenyum sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan. "Karena aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berharga di sampingmu, Chanyeol,"

Senyuman Chanyeol ikut terbentuk, ia kembali mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, menyisipkan kepalanya di sela leher gadis itu dan menghirup aromanya dengan candu.

"Aku-, akan berusaha," ucapnya tepat di bawah telinga Baekhyun.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, membalas pelukan itu dengan usapan ringan di balik punggung lebar lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya itu.

Iya, suaminya.

" _Baekhyun, bisakah kita bicara?" sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu kamar Chanyeol. Ia baru saja hendak mengambilkan pakaian Chanyeol untuk Jongin yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan saos di tubuhnya._

" _Jongin-sunbae? Kenapa kemari? Aku akan turun setelah mengambilkan pakaian ganti untukmu,"_

" _Bukan, bukan itu. Aku kemari sengaja untuk berbicara padamu," ucap Jongin sembari duduk di sisi ranjang Chanyeol, melihat-lihat sejenak suasana kamar itu sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Baekhyun._

" _Bicara apa, sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Ia ikut duduk di sisi ranjang itu, tak begitu jauh dari Jongin._

" _Hanya ingin tau bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini,"_

" _Ne?" Baekhyun bertanya tak mengerti, semakin merasa bingung._

" _Aku tau, kau pasti terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan malam ini. Kyungsoo bilang kau tau mengenai hubungan Luhan dan Chanyeol sebelumnya,"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan. "Hanya sedikit. Chanyeol hanya mengatakan mereka pernah berhubungan, tapi aku tak mengetahui detailnya,"_

" _Lalu, bagaimana pendapatmu dengan itu?"_

 _Baekhyun hanya terdiam saat Jongin melontarkan pertanyaan itu._

" _Kau dan Luhan bisa dikatakan mempunyai hubungan yang buruk di kampus, dan ternyata ia adalah mantan dari calon suamimu, apa tidak masalah?"_

 _Senyum kecil terlihat di wajah Baekhyun, "Sebenarnya aku tak masalah mengenai status itu, tak peduli mengenai hubunganku dengan Luhan bagaimana. Aku hanya, tak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol,"_

 _Dahi Jongin mengernyit, "Sikap yang seperti apa?"_

 _Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, "Aku tak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi ia terlihat lain jika bertemu dengan Luhan. Terlihat dingin dan canggung, seperti sosok yang berbeda,"_

 _Jongin akhirnya tersenyum paham. "Itu karena perpisahan mereka tak cukup baik, makanya ia bersikap seperti itu. Kau tak perlu khawatir,"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, meski keraguan masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya._

" _Kau, masih merasa ragu pada Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin kemudian._

 _Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, sunbae. Aku tidak ragu, hanya, hanya sedikit takut saja,"_

" _Tidak perlu takut, aku tau Chanyeol sejak lama. Dan menurut penglihatanku, ia benar-benar tulus padamu. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah mencoba untuk mempercayainya,"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Iya, sunbae,"_

" _Dan lagi, bisakah aku minta hal lain padamu?" tanya Jongin lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk kembali._

" _Tolong pahami mengenai apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan padamu, berusahalah untuk mengerti dirinya, karena Chanyeol yang kau tau, tidak setegar apa yang kau lihat sebenarnya, Baekhyun,"_

 _Rasa penasaran Baekhyun kembali muncul saat mendengar ucapan Jongin._

" _Berusahalah untuk tetap berada di sisinya dan mempercayainya, karena aku yakin, apa yang ia lakukan sepenuhnya adalah untuk dirimu juga,"_

" _Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol sebelumnya, sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Namun Jongin hanya tersenyum padanya, sebuah senyum misterius._

" _Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku yakin Chanyeol pasti akan menjelaskannya padamu suatu hari nanti. Jadi, jangan lelah untuk percaya padanya,"_

.

Pertemuan keluarga yang direncanakan akhirnya tiba. Baekhyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali hari ini, dengan perasaan gugup yang sejak semalam menghinggapinya. Beberapa kali ia terlihat melamun dan mengabaikan apa yang ia tengah lakukan sebenarnya.

"Baek, sudah selesai bersiap?" suara berat Chanyeol mengagetkannya. Lelaki itu sudah siap dengan kemeja biru donker di tubuhnya. Ia bahkan sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, namun Baekhyun masih terlihat melamun di depan cermin di kamarnya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku belum memakai pakaianku,"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Kenapa? Kau bingung akan mengenakan pakaian apa hari ini?"

"Aku gugup, Chanyeol. Aku gugup," Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah yang tegang.

"Sejak tadi kau mengatakan 'aku gugup', memangnya apa yang membuatmu gugup?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya memainkan jari-jemarinya. Chanyeol yang melihat, pun menyadari apa yang tengah dirasakan Baekhyun. Langkahnya mendekat, lalu berdiri di samping Baekhyun, menghadap ke arah cermin.

"Lihat, wajah cantikmu jadi memuram karena kau yang sedang tegang, Baek," ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memukul bahunya pelan.

"Jangan menggodaku, Chanyeol. Aku sungguh sedang gugup saat ini,"

"Kenapa kau harus gugup jika aku ada di sampingmu, Baek," jemari tangan Chanyeol perlahan meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun yang bertaut, mengambil salah satunya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu secara utuh," Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab lirih, kepalanya sedikit menunduk. "Dan lagi, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan ayahku setelah hubungan kami membaik. Aku tak tau harus melakukan apa,"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut, dalam hatinya sedikit menghangat, Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah sangat berubah menurutnya. Perempuan itu kini tak segan untuk berbagi kegelisahan dengannya, tidak lagi menjadi sosok yang berdiri sendiri dan bertindak sok kuat mengatasi masalahnya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang, aku ada di sampingmu, Baek. Jangan khawatir," Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, membuat Baekhyun menengok ke arahnya. "Kau hanya perlu mengindahkan kegelisahanmu dan serahkan padaku,"

Sepasang mata sipit itu bertahan lama dalam tatapan mata Chanyeol, seolah tengah mencari kenyamanan yang Chanyeol tawarkan tadi.

.

Pertemuan keluarga itu nyatanya tak berlangsung lama. Pembicaraan pernikahan berjalan dengan cepat, karena memang Ibu Chanyeol yang lebih banyak mengatur mengenai segala persiapannya. Sedangkan Ayah Baekhyun lebih mementingkan mengenai kondisi kesehatan dan kandungan Baekhyun saat hari pernikahan, sehingga ia pun setuju dengan rencana Ibu Chanyeol untuk mempercepat acara pernikahan tersebut dan menyerahkan segala persiapannya kepada calon besannya itu.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya terdiam selama acara keluarga itu, membuat sang ayah dan ibu tirinya sedikit merasa heran.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja, bukan?" pertanyaan Nyonya Byun membuat seluruh pasang mata mengarah ke arah perempuan yang tengah hamil itu.

"Aku baik, ibu. Jangan khawatir," panggilan ibu itu membuat Nyonya Byun ikut tersenyum lega.

Baekhyun tampak tersenyum simpul, namun diam-diam tangannya meremas tangan Chanyeol yang tengah digenggamnya. Lelaki itu ikut memperhatikannya, mengetahui bagaimana Baekhyun menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Ayah sudah berbicara dengan dokter keluarga kita. Ayah ingin kau mendapatkan perawatan khusus darinya hingga kau melahirkan, Baekhyun," Ayah Baekhyun berujar seraya menyesap sedikit kopinya.

"Kau harus fit hingga hari pernikahanmu, atau ayah kan memaksamu untuk mengundurkan pernikahan ini,"

Meski telah berbaikan, nyatanya sifat keras dan protektif sang ayah tak pernah berubah. Dan Baekhyun kini mulai memahami sifat ayahnya tersebut.

"Iya ayah, saya yang akan menjaminnya," Chanyeol menjawab lebih dulu, menggantikan Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol. Apa kau sudah melamar Baekhyun? Ayah belum melihat cincin di tangan Baekhyun,"

Ucapan Ayah Chanyeol itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tanpa sengaja saling berpandangan. Lelaki paruh baya yang selama acara juga lebih banyak diam itu, menatap keduanya dengan bingung.

"Jangan katakan jika kau belum melakukannya, Chanyeol,"

Ayah Baekhyun berdecak saat menyadari baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab.

"Putramu itu memang lamban, Tuan Park. Mungkin ia ingin kugertak lebih dulu seperti sebelumnya," komentar Ayah Byun sembari setengah menyindir calon memantunya itu.

"Ah, itu," Baekhyun tampak berusaha menjawab di tengah kegugupannya, namun eratan tangan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Saya memang belum melamarnya secara resmi, Ayah. Tapi saya sudah mengadakan pesta sederhana dengan teman-teman kami untuk mengumumkan mengenai pernikahan kami," jelas Chanyeol akhirnya.

Tuan Byun dan Tuan Park mengangguk bersamaan, cukup merasa puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukan proses lamaran yang rumit Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin menjamin kau tak melupakan proses-proses kecil yang juga penting untuk kau lakukan. Meski pernikahan ini terkesan mendadak, namun pernikahan ini tetaplah penting untuk Baekhyun dan kami berdua," tambah Tuan Park kemudian.

Tak lama, pertemuan itu pun berakhir. Ibu Chanyeol menjadi yang lebih dulu undur diri, beralasan bahwa ia harus segera membuat persiapan mengenai pernikahan. Tuan Park dan Tuan Byun tampak mengobrol sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Tuan Byun terpaksa undur diri karena harus kembali ke Jepang sore ini.

"Kalian akan langsung pulang?" Ayah Chanyeol bertanya sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ya. Baekhyun harus banyak istirahat," jawab Chanyeol sembari mengamit erat tangan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Ayah ingin berbicara empat mata padamu sebelum pernikahan kalian. Kuharap kau bisa menyempatkan waktu," ucapan sang ayah membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Mengenai apa?"

"Hanya mengenai perusahaan. Datanglah sesegera mungkin," ucap Ayah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya berpamitan untuk pergi.

Chanyeol tampak terdiam beberapa saat setelah sang ayah pergi, membuat Baekhyun di samping merasa khawatir.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

"Oh, tidak apa. Ayo kita pulang," jawab Chanyeol seadanya membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

Persiapan pernikahan selanjutnya berjalan sangat lancar. Ibu Chanyeol benar-benar mengurus semuanya dengan cepat dan detail. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya sesekali berkontribusi, terutama dalam hal konsep yang bahkan secara umum sudah diatur oleh sang Ibu. Wanita paruh baya itu bahkan tak segan untuk menyambangi apartemen Chanyeol guna mendapatkan keputusan yang lebih meyakinkan.

Di sela-sela itu, Chanyeol tetap disibukkan oleh kegiatannya di rumah sakit. Pekerjaannya bahkan semakin menunpuk mengingat ia berencana untuk cuti setelah hari pernikahannya hingga hari persalinan Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin memberikan perhatian khusus pada Baekhyun dan calon buah hati mereka mengingat kondisi mereka yang harus dibawah penanganan khusus.

Baekhyun pun tak kalah sibuknya. Ia mulai memperhatikan kondisi kandungannya secara intens meski masih disibukkan oleh beberapa tugas kuliahnya. Ia memang tidak benar-benar cuti secara penuh, ia masih tetap harus melanjutkan semester yang terlanjur sudah ia ambil. Belum lagi kontrol kandungan yang harus ia jalani setiap minggu. Dan menjelang masa ujian seperti saat ini, Baekhyun harus benar-benar bisa membagi waktunya untuk belajar dan beristirahat.

.

"Chan oppa tidak menjemputmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil saat Kyungsoo bertanya padanya. Ujian terakhirnya baru saja selesai dan mereka sudah sepakat untuk pulang bersama hari ini. Mereka berjalan bersisian menuju halte dengan lambat, tentu saja karena kandungan Baekhyun yang sudah menginjak bulan ketujuh. Perutnya sudah sangat besar mengingat janin yang dikandungnya adalah sepasang bayi kembar.

"Ia bilang ia harus melakukan tes di ruang oprerasi,"

Kyungsoo menganggguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Semester ini memang akan segera berakhir. Apalagi Chan oppa juga akan segera lulus dari masa intern-nya,"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatapnya dengan terkejut, "Sungguh? Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

Kyungsoo berdecak kecil, "Payah sekali, masa kau tidak tau tentang calon suamimu sendiri,"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. Ia memang jarang memperhatikan Chanyeol dan justru pria itulah yang lebih memperhatikannya. Mereka akan menikah tak sampai sebulan lagi, namun Baekhyun masih merasa belum terlalu mengenal calon suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahanmu, Baek?" Kyungsoo kembali membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Ibu Chanyeol sudah mengurus semua untukku, karena Chanyeol tak ingin aku terlalu kelelahan. Jadi aku hanya menerima apa yang sudah disiapkan beliau,"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa asal terima saja, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo memprotes keras, membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit khawatir.

Ya, bukankah tak sopan jika justru mertuamu yang menyiapkan semua perlengkapan pernikahanmu sedangkan kau hanya duduk dan diam menunggu?

"Apa aku salah?"

"Tentu saja," balas Kyungsoo cepat.

"Aku pasti calon menantu yang tak tau diri," wajah Baekhyun mendadak menjadi muram dan Kyungsoo justru mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, kau seharusnya ikut merencanakannya karena bagaimanapun ini adalah salah satu momen penting dalam hidupmu. Kau harus mempersiapkannya sesuai keinginanmu, Baek,"

Baekhyun mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo dengan seksama meski belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak punya pesta pernikahan impian versimu sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng polos dan Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dengan frustasi.

"Kau tau sendiri aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk menikah," bela Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk kecil saat mengingat trauma yang dialami Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita rencanakan mulai sekarang. Kau harus tetap merencanakannya sesuai keinginanmu, Baek. Kau tak mau kan, jika pesta pernikahanmu nanti menjadi pernikahan yang kuno seperti jaman dulu," Kyungsoo kembali mengomel. "Aku tau betul bagaimana selera bibiku itu,"

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu menggebu-gebu itu.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana jika kita mampir di kafe terlebih dahulu," Kyungsoo mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Kita bisa makan kue dan berdiskusi disana,"

Baekhyun seketika tersenyum lebar, menyetujui pendapat Kyungsoo. "Oke,"

.

Perjalanan menuju kafe mereka tempuh tak sampai tiga puluh menit. Kafe yang mereka tuju memang tak jauh dari kampus mereka. Meski berjalan dengan lambat, namun keduanya tak begitu merasakannya karena mereka sudah sibuk membayangkan berbagai rencanayang akan mereka buat.

"Kursi di lantai ini terisi semua," Baekhyun bergumam setelah memperhatikan suasana kafe siang itu. Waktu memang menunjukkan waktu makan siang dan tak heran jika kafe itu terisi penuh oleh para pekerja ataupun mahasiswa yang singgah untuk menikmati istirahat siang mereka.

"Kalau begitu, naiklah ke atas lebih dahulu. Aku akan menyusul setelah memesan," saran Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa naik sendiri kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil meski wajahnya terlihat sedikit ragu. Perlahan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga kecil di ujung ruangan. Kedua tangannya dengan setia bertaut di bawah untuk menahan perut buncitnya.

Tangga terakhir sudah dilewati dan Baekhyun akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega sejenak. Matanya bergulir memperhatikan suasana di lantai dua kafe itu namun matanya justru bertumpu pada dua sosok yang dikenalnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Namun kakinya seketika melemas saat dua sosok itu justru melakukan hal yang tak di duganya.

"Berhenti menangis, Lu," sosok lelaki yang menjadi calon suaminya itu memeluk erat seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya.

Gadis yang menjadi rivalnya di kampus.

Gadis yang seingatnya adalah mantan kekasih calon suaminya itu.

Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

?

.

.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu jelek jika menangis, kau tau kan?"

Baekhyun bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Bagaimana Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Bagaimana tatapan lembut Chanyeol yang hanya tertuju pada gadis itu. Bahkan ia kini mulai mengusak rambut gadis itu dengan sayang, tertawa kecil untuk menenangkannya yang menangis tersedu dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun bingung, ia seperti tak bisa berperikiran jernih. Bayang-bayang masa lalunya tiba-tiba memasuki otaknya. Bayangan perselingkuhan sang ayah terhadap ibunya kembali memasuki pikirannya. Hatinya terasa sesak dan matanya mulai memanas menahan tangis.

Baekhyun berbalik tanpa berniat mengganggu momen kedua orang itu. Dengan langkah yang dipaksakan ia kembali menuruni tangga yang baru saja susah payah dinaikinya, tangan kanannya berpegangan erat pada pegangan tangga sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan berat perutnya. Pandangan matanya kosong, ia bahkan mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang berpapasan dengannya dan menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa turun lagi, Baek? Di atas penuh?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya saat Baekhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Gadis itu masih saja fokus pada pikirannya sendiri dan Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti akhirnya kembali berbalik dan mengikutinya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin pulang," Baekhyun bergumam lirih tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin mengernyitkan dahinya, benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu. Bahkan setelah keduanya telah tiba di luar kafe, Baekhyun masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei, ada apa, Baek? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tak menjawab dan justru menghentikan salah satu taksi yang lewat di hadapan mereka, memasuki taksi itu tanpa suara dan mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang hendak menahannya.

.

Kyungsoo tak mengerti, Baekhyun tak pernah terlihat seburuk itu sebelumnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk naik kembali, mengabaikan dua gelas jus yang baru saja di pesannya dan mencari tau penyebab perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu.

Dan tak jauh berbeda dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun sama terkejutnya saat mendapati Chanyeol dan Luhan yang masih berpelukan. Tidak, tepatnya Chanyeol-ah yang memeluk gadis itu dan Luhan sendiri sibuk menetralkan deru nafasnya yang memburu karena baru saja menangis.

"Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kedua orang itu terkejut dan seketika melepaskan pelukan mereka. Luhan berbalik dengan mengusap air matanya yang masih tersisa sedangkan Chanyeol membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Jadi ini yang Baekhyun lihat? Pantas saja ia terlihat buruk seperti itu," Kyungsoo mulai mengomel, mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang di kafe itu yang ikut memperhatikan mereka.

Chanyeol yang masih terkejut semakin terkejut saat mendengar nama Baekhyun dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun baru saja kemari?"

"Ya," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan setengah berteriak.

"Dan ia pergi setelah melihat kalian berpelukan. Kau bilang kau ada ujian hari ini, oppa, lalu kenapa kau ada di sini bersama dia?" Kyungsoo menunjuk Luhan tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. Luhan berkedip polos seolah baru menyadari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Oppa, kau lupa dengan trauma Baekhyun? Kau lupa jika Baekhyun sudah berusaha keras untuk mempercayaimu dan melawan traumanya itu? Tapi kenapa kau justru masih berduaan dengan wanita ini tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol bergegas pergi dan mengabaikan omelan Kyungsoo yang sudah semakin menjadi-jadi. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada Baekhyun, pada gadis yang baru saja melihat apa yang seharusnya tak dilihatnya.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menyesali apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya hingga membuat calon istrinya itu salah paham. Rasa takutnya kembali muncul, mengingat bagaimana sulitnya ia menyakinkan gadis itu selama ini, dan usahanya harus hancur dalam sekejap hanya karena tindakannya yang tak terkontrol.

.

.

.

 **(real) TBC!**

Maaf kalau chapter ini benar-benar tidak memuaskan. Apalagi dengan banyaknya typo atau kalimat-kalimat yang kurang harmonis. Aku mengetiknya terpotong-potong, selang beberapa bulan, jadi kadang kurang sesuai dengan paragraf sebelumnya. Sekali lagi mohon maaf.

Selamat membaca...


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: chapter ini akan banyak perubahan latar tiba-tiba. Mohon dipahami baik-baik, karena mungkin akan banyak jawaban di chapter ini. Dan maaf untuk beberapa kalimat yang tidak koheren, chapter ini selesai jauh lebih dulu daripada chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Gamsahamnida *love***

 **Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

 **EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke**

 **ChanBaek**

.

.

 _ **Few days ago**_

" _Apa? Jadi kaulah yang sengaja menyuruh Sehun mengajak Luhan hari itu?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk kecil saat Jongin bertanya padanya dengan raut wajah tak percaya._

 _Sahabat dekatnya itu berdecak. "Apa kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?"_

" _Aku tau," Chanyeol menjawab santai. "Aku punya alasan untuk itu,"_

" _Alasan apa?" tanya Jongin tak sabaran. "Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan sebenarnya? Bahwa kau sengaja ingin menunjukkan semuanya pada Luhan? Kau ingin gadis itu paham dengan kondisimu sekarang dan berhenti menganggumu, begitu?"_

 _Chanyeol masih belum menjawab, tatapannya lurus ke depan dimana arus Sungai Han terlihat cukup deras. Langit sudah mulai menguning, namun Chanyeol sengaja mengajak Jongin pergi untuk memberitahu semuanya._

" _Aku hanya ingin tak ada salah paham,"_

" _Salah paham apa, Chanyeol? Jika kau ingin Luhan mengerti, beritahu ia secara baik-baik, bukan begini caranya,"_

 _Chanyeol tak bisa membalas saat Jongin mulai mengemukakan pendapatnya._

" _Apa kau pikir alasannya untuk mendekati Sehun diam-diam karena ingin mendekatimu? Apa menurutmu ia datang karena ia ingin kembali kepadamu? Chanyeol, justru kaulah yang membuat hubungan kalian menjadi canggung seperti ini,"_

 _Jongin mendesah lelah saat Chanyeol tak bereaksi apapun, bahkan untuk melirik ke arahnya._

" _Kau masih menyukainya? Kau takut melukainya, bukan? Makanya kau bertindak seolah tak mengenalnya lagi,"_

" _Apa maksudmu, Kim Jongin?" emosi Chanyeol akhirnya meledak. Ia mengehela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali berujar._

" _Aku hanya masih merasa bersalah padanya," jawabnya lirih nyaris tak terdengar._

 _Jongin berdecih lagi. "Kau akan menikah dengan Baekhyun tapi kau bahkan belum bisa menyelesaikan salah pahammu dengan Luhan,"_

 _Chanyeol memilih diam dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada aliran sungai di depannya._

" _Kau tak tau, Jongin. Ini juga sulit bagiku," Chanyeol mulai membuka suara kembali._

" _Baekhyun, kau tau ia begitu sensitif mengenai wanita lain di kehidupanku. Aku menyadari ia selalu berpikiran macam-macam di belakangku mengenai sikapku pada Luhan yang tak biasa, tapi aku harus bagaimana?" lelaki itu mendesah nafas lelahnya._

" _Luhan selalu mengingatkanku pada kesalahan terbesarku dan aku tak pernah bisa bersikap biasa saja padanya. Bahkan untuk mengatakan secara langsung mengenai hubunganku dengan Baekhyun, aku tak punya nyali. Aku bukan siapapun lagi untuknya, kenapa aku harus menjelaskan hubungan kami. Tapi aku juga tak bisa lepas tangan, Jongin. Aku masih merasa harus membuatnya mengerti,"_

" _Dan lagi, Sehun menjadi orang ketiga di antara kami yang tak bisa kuhiraukan. Aku tak bisa membuat hubungan kami seperti ini, Jongin. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya bahwa dunia kami sudah berbeda, aku sudah memiliki Baekhyun,"_

 _Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan raut wajah kesal._

" _Baiklah. Kita anggap tujuanmu adalah baik, tapi tidak bisakah kau membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun dan Luhan saat ini?"_

" _Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun, dan kurasa ia sudah mengerti. Mengenai Luhan, aku harap ia bisa memahaminya sendiri,"_

" _Kau egois, Chanyeol," Jongin mulai mengumpat. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau jika Baekhyun sudah mengerti dengan hubunganmu dengan Luhan? Kau mengatakan semuanya? Kau mengatakan padanya jika kaulah yang memutuskan pertunanganmu dan Luhan beberapa hari sebelum hari pernikahan kalian? Aku yakin tidak. Kau pasti hanya memberikan kalimat-kalimat penenang palsu yang nyatanya kau sendiri tak bisa memastikannya,"_

 _Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap sahabatnya itu tajam. "Apa yang tidak bisa kupastikan? Aku dan Luhan sudah tak ada hubungan apapun, perasaanku pun!"_

" _Berhenti membual jika kau sendiri masih bersikap begini! Tak ada perasaan apapun, kau bilang? Pengecut! Kau bahkan tak bisa bersikap biasa padanya!" Jongin meninggikan suaranya membuat amarah Chanyeol meningkat._

" _Itu hanya karena aku merasa bersalah!"_

" _Kalau kau merasa bersalah maka minta maaflah, jelaskan semuanya baik-baik! Jika kau hanya bisa kabur dan menggunakan orang lain seperti ini maka kau benar-benar pengecut, Park Chanyeol! Kau tak hanya akan menyakiti Baekhyun karena ini, tapi juga Luhan!"_

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuket bunga yang baru saja di pesannya saat di perjalanan tadi.

Ya, Chanyeol memang sengaja ingin memberikan kejuan pada Baekhyun. Ia bahkan berbohong jika memiliki ujian hari ini dan beralasan tak bisa menjemput Baekhyun. Ini adalah hari terakhir ujian yang dilakukan Baekhyun untuk semester ini, tentu saja sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti kuliahnya semester depan dan fokus mengurus bayinya sejenak.

Chanyeol sungguh tidak sabar. Meski pernikahannya hanya tinggal tiga minggu lagi, namun Chanyeol rasanya tak tahan untuk segera meminang gadis itu untuk menjadi istrinya, meresmikan hubungan mereka di depan Tuhan dan negara, serta orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Karena itulah Chanyeol merencanakan semuanya hari ini. Ia ingin mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan siang bersamanya dan melamarnya secara resmi di sana.

Chanyeol masih menunggu dengan berdiri menyandar di mobilnya saat ia justru melihat sosok lain yang begitu dikenalnya.

Luhan, gadis yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"Oppa,"

"Hai, Lu," sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum kecil yang justru terlihat canggung.

Dalam hati, Chanyeol berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Kalimat Jongin terngiang di kepalanya, ia harus membiasakan diri bersikap biasa saja pada Luhan.

"Menunggu Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sepertinya ujiannya sedikit diundur tadi," Luhan mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Mau menunggu bersamaku?"

Tawaran Luhan itu mau tak mau akhirnya diterima oleh Chanyeol, hingga keduanya kini berakhir di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari kampus.

"Ujianmu sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi. Kesan canggung masih terasa di antara keduanya, tapi sebisa mungkin Chanyeol berusaha mengindahkannya.

Luhan mengangguk seraya menyesap kopi yang dipesannya.

"Berarti tak lama lagi kau akan mendapat gelar mastermu," Luhan tersenyum malu saat Chanyeol secara tak langsung memujinya.

"Ya, berkatmu, oppa,"

Suasana kembali hening dan keduanya tampak bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Oppa," Luhan kembali membuka suaranya. "Kau benar-benar akan menikahinya?"

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Tentu saja,"

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol dapat mendengar dengan jelas nada suara Luhan yang bergetar saat menanyakan hal itu, jadi ia hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Apa karena bayimu yang ada di rahimnya?"

"Itu salah satunya," Chanyeol menjawab setenang mungkin dengan senyum lembut yang tak luntur dari wajahnya.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dalam, wajahnya terlihat sendu sekaligus kecewa.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" nada suara Luhan semakin bergetar dan terdengar parau karena menahan tangis.

"Dulu kau memintaku untuk memikirkan ulang hubungan kita tapi kenapa sekarang kau justru menikah dengannya?"

"Luhan, kau tau sendiri kondisi kita berbeda sekarang," Chanyeol berusaha menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan dengan tenang namun Luhan kembali memotong ucapannya.

"Apanya yang berbeda?" mata Luhan tampak mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku melakukan apa yang kau minta selama di Paris, aku terus mikirkanmu dan hubungan kita selama lima tahun ini, aku bahkan masih mengharapkanmu setelah kembali lagi kemari, meskipun tetap saja aku terlalu takut untuk memulainya lagi. Tapi kenapa kau bisa melupakanku semudah itu, oppa?"

Chanyeol terdiam dan tak tau bagaimana harus membalas ucapan Luhan yang sudah dipenuhi rasa emosi itu.

"Kita bahkan sudah hampir menikah, oppa. Jika saat itu kau tidak membatalkannya, jika saat itu kau tidak menghancurkan semuanya,"

" _Apa-apaan ini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan marah saat melihat beberapa pekerja yang masuk tanpa ijin ke apartemennya._

 _Beberapa pekerja itu sontak menatap takut padanya, dan tak lama sosok Luhan muncul dari arah dapur dengan apron di tubuhnya._

" _Kenapa ribut seperti itu, oppa? Aku yang menyuruh mereka kemari untuk mendekorasi ulang apartemenmu," Luhan menjawab dengan santai seolah tak melihat tatapan tajam Chanyeol kepadanya._

" _Kita tak pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, Luhan,"_

" _Apa kita juga harus membicarakan hal sepele seperti ini? Apartemen ini juga akan menjadi apartemenku setelah kita menikah lagi, apa salah jika aku ingin mendekorasinya sesuai keinginanku?"_

" _Tapi setidaknya kau bisa meminta ijin dahulu padaku," Chanyeol membalas dengan setengah berteriak, menahan amarahnya yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun._

 _Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ada apa denganmu, oppa? Ini hanya masalah apartemen, kenapa kau harus semarah ini?"_

 _Perdebatan mereka terhenti sejenak saat Chanyeol dengan paksa menyuruh para pekerja itu keluar dari apartemennya. Luhan mulai ikut merasa marah._

" _Oppa, setidaknya kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik. Kenapa kau harus meributkan seperti ini?"_

" _Ribut?" mata Chanyeol memincing tak percaya. "Jika kau tak berlaku sesuka hatimu, maka aku tak akan semarah ini, Luhan,"_

" _Sebenarnya apa maumu, oppa? Aku tak masalah jika kau marah karena aku yang melarangmu masuk ke faluktas kedokteran pilihanmu itu, tapi mengenai apartemen? Haruskah kau juga semarah ini padaku?" Luhan balas berteriak_

" _Itulah masalahmu, Luhan," Chanyeol kembali berujar marah. "Kau tak pernah berusaha memahamiku dan selalu memaksakan kehendakmu sendiri. Dan sekarang kau juga seenaknya mengubah apartemenku tanpa ijinku,"_

 _Luhan menatap calon suaminya itu dengan tatapan terluka, tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya itu._

 _Tiga tahun. Selama itulah mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain, begitu saling mencintai hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah tepat setelah mereka lulus sekolah menengah. Suatu keputusan yang besar mengingat usia mereka yang masih sangat muda untuk memulai suatu kehidupan berumah tangga._

" _Ku pikir kau sudah memahami diriku, oppa," Luhan berujar dengan nada kecewa yang kentara. "Ku pikir kau bisa menerima seluruh kekuranganku saat kau memutuskan untuk menikahiku,"_

" _Memang," mata Chanyeol masih berkilat marah, tak peduli dengan Luhan yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "Tapi kau-lah yang tak pernah memahamiku, kau-lah yang tak pernah berusaha mengerti aku, Luhan,"_

 _Luhan sudah mulai terisak sedangkan Chanyeol tempak tengah mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu karena menahan marah._

" _Ini memang tidak benar, Luhan," Chanyeol kembali berujar setelah lebih tenang. "Kurasa aku memang mengambil keputusan yang terlalu terburu-buru,"_

 _Mata Luhan membulat saat mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol._

" _Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini," keputusan Chanyeol itu membuat tangis Luhan semakin keras. "Kita masih butuh waktu untuk memikirkan hubungan kita,"_

"Aku bahkan harus menahan malu keluargaku yang mendapat omongan tak sedap karena pernikahan kita yang batal. Kau juga tak tau bagaimana marahnya kedua orang tuaku padamu, namun aku tetap saja membelamu saat itu," Luhan terus saja bercerita dengan air mata yang memenuhi wajahnya.

"Aku, aku juga terpaksa mengikuti permintaan orang tuaku untuk berkuliah di luar negeri, meninggalkanmu dan mengabaikan perasaanku padamu," Luhan menutup wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua tangannya. "Tapi kau justru memilih orang lain selain aku,"

Chanyeol membeku. Pikirannya mulai berkelana, mengingat kejadian lima tahun lalu yang membuatnya begitu menyesal hingga saat ini.

" _Apa maksudnya ini, Luhan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tatapan tajam._

 _Luhan berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah terkejut, namun senyum kecilnya kemudian muncul dengan wajah sendunya._

" _Aku akan pergi, oppa,"_

 _Chanyeol mendecih menahan marah. "Apa sekarang kau mencampakkanku?"_

 _Luhan tersenyum miris, "Oppa sudah membatalkan pernikahan kita, lalu aku bisa berbuat apa? Akan lebih baik aku pergi ke Paris dan melanjutkan mimpiku di sana,"_

" _Luhan," Chanyeol mulai mendesah frustasi._

" _Bukankah oppa bilang bahwa kita harus memikirkan hubungan kita lagi? Lalu apa mau oppa sebenarnya?" mata bening milik Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat Chanyeol kembali merasa bersalah._

" _Tapi kau tak perlu pergi seperti ini, Luhan,"_

 _Luhan menggeleng dengan matanya yang basah. "Tidak, oppa, ini akan lebih baik. Kita bisa memikirkannya dengan tenang tanpa adanya rasa bersalah. Jadi aku akan tetap pergi,"_

Chanyeol bukannya tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah menyakiti hati gadis itu, namun ia hanya terlalu takut. Apalagi saat bayangan masa lalunya muncul, mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya yang tak pernah mendapatkan perhatian orang tuanya dan seolah diabaikan oleh mereka.

Belum lagi saat mengingat kejadian yang menjadi akar utama tragedi lima tahun itu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari terburu-buru saat lift yang dinaikinya terbuka. Dengan tergesa ia segera menuju pintu apartemennya dan memasukkan kode apartemennya di sana namun kemudian ia harus menghela nafas kecewa.

Baekhyun tak ada disana. Ia tak pulang ke apartemennya.

Tanpa ingin membuang waktu, ia segera berbalik dan menuju tempat lain yang sekiranya akan dituju Baekhyun.

Tetapi nyatanya Baekhyun masih di dalam taksinya, berputar-putar tak tentu arah setelah beberapa kali sang supir menanyakan tujuannya. Ia masih setia dengan pikiran kalutnya, dan hanya meminta untuk sang supir untuk tetap melaju tanpa peduli dengan pandangan bingung lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Nona, ini sudah kelima kalinya aku memutari jalan yang sama. Sebenarnya anda akan kemana, nona?" sang supir kembali bertanya. Ia sebenarnya merasa kesal, namun melihat tatapan kosong Baekhyun dan kondisinya yang tengah hamil, membuatnya urung dan menahan kekesalannya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, memandang keluar jendela dengan matanya yang memerah. Air matanya mengalir tanpa suara dan kedua tangannya memeluk perutnya dengan protektif.

"Antarkan aku ke Paju,"

.

Luhan masih terduduk di kafe bahkan setelah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia menatap kosong pada gelas kopi pesanan Chanyeol yang bahkan belum sempat diminum pria itu.

Ia teringat ucapan Chanyeol tadi, serta perlakuan pria itu yang sempat membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo salah paham pada mereka.

" _Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua yang kau lalui selama ini, Luhan," ucapan Chanyeol itu membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatap pria itu._

" _Asal kau tau, aku juga hidup dengan penuh rasa penyesalan seperti dirimu. Aku menyakitimu dan bahkan menghancurkan hubungan kedua keluarga kita, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain, Luhan,"_

" _Setelah berulang kali memikirkannya aku memang merasa kau dan aku memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama," Luhan kembali terisak saat Chanyeol mengucapkan hal itu. "Aku sudah menghancurkan semuanya dan akan begitu sulit untuk memperbaikinya lagi dari awal,"_

" _Dan aku selalu takut jika masalah yang sama akan muncul lagi saat aku memulai hubungan kembali. Bukan hanya denganmu, tapi aku juga bahkan terlalu takut untuk memulainya dengan orang lain," Chanyeol mulai bercerita mengenai apa yang dirasakannya selalu._

" _Namun dengan Baekhyun rasanya berbeda, Luhan," Chanyeol mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap teduh gadis yang masih berkaca-kaca itu. "Ia mengajarkanku berbagai hal baru,"_

" _Ia mengajarkanku untuk lebih mengerti dan memahami. Ia mengajarkanku bahwa tak harus orang lain yang memahamiku lebih dulu. Ia mengajarkanku bahwa tak harus orang lain yang mengetahui lukaku lebih dulu. Ia mengajarkanku bahwa tak hanya akulah orang yang terluka di dunia ini," mata Chanyeol mulai menerawang mengingat bagaimana kehidupan Baekhyun yang jauh lebih memiliki liku dan luka dibandingkan dirinya._

" _Ia mengajarkanku untuk tidak lemah dengan lukaku sendiri. Ia mengajarkanku untuk tidak terpuruk oleh lukaku sendiri," Luhan menatap Chanyeol semakin dalam seolah mulai mengerti ucapan pria itu. "Kau tau sendiri jika aku selama ini selalu terpaku pada duniaku sendiri, mengabaikan perkataan orang lain dan merasa menjadi orang yang paling disakiti oleh kedua orang tuaku. Tapi ia, yang justru lebih terluka dibandingkan aku, justru terlihat lebih kuat dengan dirinya sendiri,"_

" _Melihatnya membuatku ingin selalu melindunginya, menemaninya dan membantunya menyembuhkan lukanya, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk hidup bersamanya, Luhan," Chanyeol memantapkan tatapannya pada Luhan yang juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Mata gadis itu masih berkaca-kaca, namun Chanyeol tau jika gadis itu sudah memahami ucapannya._

" _Jadi, carilah orang lain yang juga bisa mengajarkan hal yang sama padamu, Luhan. Karena hidup tak selamanya hanya merasakan suka, namun kita juga harus belajar memahami luka,"_

 _Luhan menangis lagi, namun kali ini dengan tangisan yang berbeda. Ia memang masih merasa kecewa, namun ia juga tak menampik jika perkataan Chanyeol itu benar adanya._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat melihat tangisan itu, mengingat bagaimana cengengnya gadis itu sejak dulu. Perlahan tangannya mulai mengusap pipi basah gadis itu._

" _Berhentilah menangis, Lu. Kau tau jika aku selalu tak suka melihat seorang wanita menangis,"_

 _Bukannya berhenti, Luhan justru semakin menangis. Lelaki itu pun mulai merasa tak tega, didekatinya gadis itu dan direngkuhnya dalam pelukannya yang hangat._

" _Berhenti menangis, Lu," Chanyeol tertawa kecil berusaha menghibur gadis itu dengan menepuk pelan punggung gadis itu._

" _Wajahmu jelek jika menangis, kau tau kan?"_

" _Oppa menyebalkan," kesal Luhan dengan suara seraknya akibat habis menangis. Namun senyum kecilnya mulai terlihat di balik punggung Chanyeol, menandakan suasana hatinya yang mulai membaik. Ia bahkan mulai menjahili Chanyeol dengan main-main memukul bahu lebarnya._

" _Aku tetap menyayangimu, Luhan, dan aku akan tetap menjadi 'oppa' untukmu,"_

 _Luhan mengangguk cepat seraya mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Pelukan mereka pun terlepas dan keduanyasaling menatap dalam._

" _Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu, oppa,"_

" _Tentu,"_

 _Dan keduanya kembali berpelukan hingga Kyungsoo menginterupsi mereka._

Luhan diam-diam tersenyum. Rasa kecewa memang masih menghinggapi hatinya namun setidaknya ia merasa lega.

Ya, ia lega karena sudah menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahamannya dengan Chanyeol. Meski Chanyeol kini memilih orang lain, namun Luhan merasa lega karena keduanya kini mulai bisa melupakan luka yang membuat hubungan mereka menjauh.

Maka dari itu, Luhan sudah bisa tersenyum lebar sekarang. Ia juga siap mencari pilihannya sendiri.

Seseorang yang bisa mengajarkannya memahami luka.

.

Chanyeol memukul dinding dengan kesal. Ia baru saja tiba di apartemen Baekhyun namun tentu saja apartemen itu terkunci, bahkan setelah ia menekan bel berulang kali hingga salah satu anggota apartemen lain mengomel padanya. Maka ia pun turun mencari penjaga apartemen dan bertanya padanya.

"Nona Byun?" pria tua itu mengernyitkan dahinya berusaha mengingat, Chanyeol menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku tak melihatnya hari ini. Bukankah ia memang sudah meninggalkan apartemennya sejak sebulan lalu?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi karena lagi-lagi tak mendapati keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan hendak menelpon calon mertuanya saat telepon Kyungsoo masuk ke ponselnya.

"Oppa sudah menemukannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya begitu sambungan telepon mereka terhubung.

"Belum, ia tidak ada di apartemenku ataupun di apartemennya sendiri," jelas Chanyeol dengan lemas. Ia tak tau lagi kemana ia harus mencari karena sepengetahuannya, hanya Kyungsoo dan dirinyalah yang dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Ia juga tidak ada di rumah orang tuanya. Ibunya baru saja menelpon dan menanyakan kabarnya," Kyungsoo ikut menjelaskan.

"Kau harus mencarinya hingga dapat, oppa. Ia pasti begitu terkejut dan berpikiran macam-macam. Jangan sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya,"

"Aku tau,"

Chanyeol segera memutus teleponnya tanpa berniat mendengar omelan Kyungsoo lebih lanjut. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencariannya kembali.

.

Hari semakin gelap namun pencarian Chanyeol justru semakin tak membuahkan hasil. Ponselnya di bangku sampingnya kembali berdering ke sekian kalinya dan Chanyeol tak perlu melihat nama di layar ponselnya untuk mengetahui sang penelepon.

"Oppa, kau masih belum menemukannya?" suara frustasi Kyungsoo terdengar begitu ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Belum," balas Chanyeol tak kalah frustasinya. Ia sudah mendatangi setiap tempat yang mungkin di datangi Baekhyun namun ia belum juga menemukan gadis itu. Rasa khawatirnya semakin membuncah mengingat hari yang mulai larut dan suasana yang semakin sepi.

"Astaga, kemana sebenarnya dia," Kyungsoo menghela nafas menyerah, dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol merasa panik. Jika Kyungsoo sudah menyerah, lalu bagaimana dengannya?

Otak Chanyeol kembali berputar, mengingat kembali tempat yang mungkin terlewat olehnya, hingga sebuah kalimat Baekhyun terngiang di otaknya.

 _Aku, aku tak ingin seperti ibu, Chanyeol. Aku takut disakiti sepertinya_

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. Chanyeol buru-buru menahan Kyungsoo yang hendak menutup teleponnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau tau tempat dimana ibu Baekhyun dimakamkan?"

Kyungsoo di seberang sana terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan ragu, "Sepertinya aku tau. Tunggu, aku ingat-ingat dulu,"

Chanyeol memukul kemudinya dengan gemas, tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Ah, iya. Ibunya dimakamkan di salah satu hutan di Paju,"

Chanyeol seketika memutar balik mobilnya saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Wajahnya semakin terlihat khawatir mengingat tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Baekhyun. Sebuah hutan dan hari yang sudah gelap.

Mengabaikan suara Kyungsoo di telepon, Chanyeol mulai mempercepat laju mobilnya.

.

Sudah hampir empat jam Baekhyun berdiri di tempat itu namun tubuhnya seolah terpaku di tempat. Mengabaikan kakinya yang mulai terasa pegal, matanya masih saja setia menatap sebuah pohon berukuran besar dengan sebuah nama terpatri di sana, nama ibunya.

Air matanya sudah lama habis dan kini ia hanya berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di bawah perut buncitnya. Pandangannya menatap kosong, dan pikirannya seolah penuh dengan berbagai hal yang terus saja memenuhi otaknya. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika warna langit di sekitarnya mulai gelap.

Tak tahan dengan kakinya yang pegal, perlahan Baekhyun mulai bersimpuh di depan pohon itu. Menunduk dengan sebelah tangan yang memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa nyeri. Namun rasa nyeri itu seolah kalah dengan rasa sakit di hatinya saat ini.

Ia kecewa.

Semua hal yang ditakutkan olehnya seolah terjadi di depan matanya hari ini.

Hal yang dibencinya selama ini seolah benar-benar terjadi padanya.

Baekhyun kembali menangis. Wajahnya yang sudah pias karena terlalu lama menangis tadi kembali basah oleh air mata keringnya. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga ia ingin mengikuti jejak ibunya saja saat ini tapi sebuah pergerakan dari perutnya selalu menyadarkannya kembali ke dunianya.

Seharusnya ia tau sejak awal. Chanyeol dan Luhan tak pernah benar-benar berpisah sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan tidak benar-benar memutuskan hubungan mereka secara resmi. Bagaimana bisa ia mempercayai semua Chanyeol selama ini?

Seharusnya ia tau jika hati Chanyeol masih berlabuh pada Luhan. Seharusnya ia tau bahwa ia hanyalah wanita yang tak sengaja masuk dalam kehidupan pria itu, tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Luhan yang bahkan sempat menjadi tunangannya.

Baekhyun memegang dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak.

Ia harus bagaimana sekarang? Haruskah ia melepas semuanya sekarang?

Jika saja ia tak jatuh oleh pesona Chanyeol. Jika saja ia tak terbuai dengan semua perhatian Chanyeol, pasti tak akan sesakit ini untuk melepasnya.

Tapi ia sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Ia mempercayai seluruh hatinya untuk pria itu. Ia bahkan sudah terlanjur bergantung padanya. Tapi apa yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya berpikir ulang.

Masihkah ia bahagia dengan hanya perasaan sepihak? Kuatkah ia jika harus disakiti seperti ibunya dulu?

Baekhyun kembali menangis dan mengadu di depan makam ibunya. Dirinya seolah tak lagi mempunyai semangat hidup, bahkan untuk dua nyawa yang masih di perutnya.

Baekhyun menyerah, hingga tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit itu dan mulai tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

.

Chanyeol berlari kesetanan. Bahkan dengan petugas yang berlari mengikutinya dengan susah payah. Meski sang petugas yang ditanyainya itu mengatakan jika tak mungkin lagi ada orang di hutan itu namun Chanyeol masih belum merasa puas jika belum mencarinya sendiri.

Ia tau bagaimana Baekhyun, bagaimana keras kepalanya gadis itu, dan bagaimana hancurnya gadis itu jika mengingat luka masa lalunya. Dan ia yang justru kini menorehkan lukan itu lagi, tak ingin membuat luka itu menganga semakin lebar.

Ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya sebelum terlambat-

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang saat mendapati sosok yang dicarinya seharian ini terbaring di atas tanah. Ia berlari dengan rasa takut yang memenuhi hatinya. Tangannya bergetar sangat mengangkat tubuh lemah itu dan mengangkatnya di pangkuannya.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengguncangkan tubuh itu perlahan. Wajah pias Baekhyun membuatnya tak bisa menahan tangis, apalagi saat melihat tangan Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas di samping perut buncitnya.

"Baekhyun, sadarlah sayang, kumohon," Chanyeol menangis lebih keras, bahkan setelah sang petugas yang tadi mengikutinya sudah tiba di sampingnya.

"Astaga, ternyata dia benar-benar masih di sini," petugas itu terlihat terkejut, apalagi saat melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, tuan,"

Seolah tersadar, Chanyeol segera berdiri dengan mengangkat tubuh itu. Sedikit terseok karena tubuhnya yang mendadak terasa lemas, namun ia tetap berusaha berdiri dan berlari membawa tubuh itu menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Add-note:

 ***silahkan dibaca atau tidak, karena mungkin cukup panjang dan berisi curahan hati**

Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol lakukan dan Chanyeol rasakan. Terkadang, memang ada seseorang yang akan menjauh setelah melakukan kesalahan. Karena tentu saja ia merasa bersalah, merasa terlalu malu untuk bahkan menunjukkan mukamu di hadapan orang itu.

Sebut aja itu aku. Karakter-karakter disini mungkin sedikit banyak ada yang tercermin didiriku, meski alur ceritanya berbeda sama sekali. Aku seperti Chanyeol, yang akan terpuruk pada satu hal dan perasaannya sendiri, dan aku juga seperti Baekhyun, aku sudah tidak percaya cinta.

Setahun lalu rasanya sebagai perubahan drastis dalam hidupku, karena jujur saja aku kehilangan semangat hidup. Aku merasa tak pantas bahagia, merasa begitu hampa, dan aku tak tahu harus percaya siapa. Aku tak punya seseorang yang bisa berbagi, bahkan orangtuaku. Rasa kecewa dihatiku entah harus kubagikan dengan siapa.

Sejak kecil, aku diberikan donktrin untuk tak percaya oranglain. Aku diberikan pemahaman secara tak langsung bahwa semua orang baik memiliki tujuan tertentu. Dan secara tak langsung aku membentuk diriku yang terkunci, menutup semuanya seorang diri, hingga berpuncak setahun lalu.

Aku minta maaf untuk kalian yang menunggu fanfic ini. Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian yang masih mengapresiasi. Melalui fanfic ini setidaknya aku merasa berguna meski hanya sebuah tulisan yang hanya sebuah ide fiksi.

Cerita ini jujur saja merupakan harapan di hatiku, bahwa aku juga ingin memiliki orang lain yang mengorbankan dirinya untukku meski dengan seribu kekurangan yang aku punya. Dan aku berharap semoga kalian juga mendapatkannya.

Terimakasih dan mungkin jika bisa, silahkan tuliskan kesan apa yang kalian dapat dari fanfic ini, karena mungkin chapter depan sudah menjadi chapter penyelesaian. Ungkapkan saja apa yang mungkin kalian rasakan dan dapatkan setelah membaca cerita sederhana ini.

Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan semoga kalian terus bahagia *goodbye*


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

 **EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke**

 **ChanBaek**

.

.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit selama ia mengandung dan Jongdae seolah tak merasa terkejut saat mendapati Chanyeol yang berlari mendatangi ruang ICU dengan Baekhyun di gendongannya. Meski tak lama menjadi dokter, Jongdae selalu tanggap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Bahkan ia terlanjur hafal dengan kondisi tubuh Baekhyun karena terlalu sering menanganinya.

"Apa dia gadis yang waktu itu?"

Jongdae menoleh sejenak saat mendapati suara Minseok yang bertanya padanya. Jongdae mengangguk kecil lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Ia mengalami hipotermia," Jongdae berujar pendek seraya menyuntikkan sesuatu di lengan Baekhyun. Tubuh gadis itu memang sangat dingin, bahkan dibawah temperatur normal manusia. Kondisi itu tentu tidak baik untuknya dan kandungannya.

Minseok mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai membantu Jongdae, tangannya bergerak menekan lembut sisi perut buncit Baekhyun dan beberapa kali menempelkan stetoskopnya di sana.

.

Chanyeol duduk di depan ruang ICU dengan cemas. Beberapa kali rambutnya ia acak dengan kesal dan matanya tak lepas dari pintu ICU yang baru saja dimasuki Baekhyun. Entah sebesar apa penyesalannya saat ini, namun Chanyeol merasa benar-benar seperti sudah menghancurkan hidupnya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin datang tak lama kemudian. Mereka kini hanya bisa menunggu dengan cemas.

Pintu ICU mulai terbuka dan satu-persatu dari mereka seketika berdiri dan mneghampiri Jongdae yang keluar bersama Minseok. Keduanya tampak tak menunjukkan senyum membuat mereka yang menunggu seketika menahan nafas. Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang paling merasa takut saat ini.

"Baekhyun baru saja mengalami hipotermia," Jongdae mulai menjelaskan secara perlahan dan menatap satu per satu sosok di depan ruangan itu sekilas. "Hal itu membuat aliran darah di tubuhnya tidak normal, begitu juga dengan detak jantungnya,"

"Kami sudah berhasil menormalkan suhu tubuhnya sekarang begitu pula dengan detak jantungnya, namun untuk kondisi janinnya," Minseok melanjutkan penjelasan Jongdae dan menjeda sejenak. "Detak jantung mereka sangat lemah. Kami harus melihat kondisi mereka selama 24 jam ke depan untuk memutuskan langkah selanjutnya,"

"Langkah apa maksud dokter?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tidak sabar, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah mulai menangis di pelukan Jongin. Meski mereka tak paham dengan penjelasan Minseok seluruhnya namun mereka tau jika itu bukanlah kabar yang baik.

"Apakah janinnya harus dikeluarkan dengan paksa atau tidak," ucapan Jongdae itu membuat tubuh Chanyeol semakin melemah.

Bayinya. Bayi mereka. Anak kembar mereka.

Ia sudah melukai mereka secara tidak sengaja.

"Tapi kami akan tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar kedua janinnya dapat bertahan, karena itu tetaplah berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka,"

Jongdae dan Minseok segera memasuki ruang Icu itu kembali setelah memberi penjelasan. Baekhyun memang harus menempati ruang ICU selama seminggu ke depan agar kondisinya terus terkontrol dengan maksimal.

"Ini semua karena kau, oppa. Jika kau tidak membuatnya salah paham, Baekhyun tidak akan seperti ini," Kyungsoo menatap marah pada Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang basah, seolah tidak peduli dengan kondisi Chanyeol yang tidak bisa juga dikatakan baik. Lelaki itu terduduk di bangku dengan pandangannya yang kosong.

Ibu Chanyeol datang tak lama kemudian dengan wajah yang tak kalah khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol? Mengapa Baekhyun bisa masuk rumah sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung beberapa saat. Tak ada di antara mereka yang berniat untuk menjelaskan kabar buruk yang terjadi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tak ada yang menjawab?" Sang Nyonya Park semakin tak sabaran, kini beralih menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang duduk tak jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Kami tak bisa menjelaskan panjang lebar, Bibi. Tapi kondisi Baekhyun saat ini tidak baik,"

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas kasar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun sebenarnya? Pernikahan kalian sebentar lagi tapi dia justru bersikap ceroboh seperti ini,"

"Ibu, ini bukan salahnya. Ini salahku," Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab dengan suara lirih yang terdengar serak.

"Iya, ini salahmu, oppa! Ini salahmu karena bertemu dengan Luhan di belakang Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo menyela dengan nada marah di sela isak tangisnya.

"Luhan?" Alis Nyonya Park menyatu mendengar nama yang tak asing baginya itu. "Kau masih sering menemuinya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, merasa ingin membela diri namun lidahnya seolah tak punya kekuatan. Rasa khawatirnya pada Baekhyun lebih menguasainya sekarang.

"Jawab Eomma, Chanyeol. Kau masih berhubungan dengan Luhan?" sang ibu bertanya dengan tidak sabar, membuat Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tak akan menjawab apapun, Eomma. Karena eomma pasti tak akan pernah mengerti," lelaki jangkung itu akhirnya berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan sang ibu yang berdecak dengan diliputi rasa marah.

Dan Jongin pun pada akhirnya memilih turun tangan untuk sahabatnya. Lelaki itu merasa menjadi sosok yang paling berpikiran jernih saat ini.

"Chanyeol sudah lama tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Luhan, saya rasa ini hanya salah paham. Dan Chanyeol hanya butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan, ia pasti masih sangat syok saat ini,"

Nyonya Besar Park itu akhirnya memilih diam, duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu di sana bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

.

Kepergian Chanyeol yang mereka kira hanya sebentar itu ternyata menyita waktu lebih lama. Bahkan setelah berganti hari dan orangtua Baekhyun telah tiba di Korea, Chanyeol masih belum juga terlihat kembali.

"Sebenarnya dimana putra anda, Tuan Park? Apa dia tidak khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun saat ini?" Ayah Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama mempertanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol, membuat Ibu dan Ayah Chanyeol secara bersamaan merasa gugup dan bersalah.

"Saya sempat memarahinya dan ia pergi setelah itu. Saya pikir ia hanya ingin mencari udara segar tapi entah bagaimana ia belum kembali sampai sekarang," jawab Ibu Chanyeol.

Beruntunglah, belum sampai 24 jam, kondisi Baekhyun dan bayinya sudah kembali normal. Ia telah dipindahkan ke ruangan VIP dan hanya ada orangtua Baekhyun dan orangtua Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Jongin pulang pada dini hari atas paksaan Ibu Chanyeol yang tak ingin keponakannya ikut sakit karena menunggu bersama mereka.

"Semoga saja dia tidak benar-benar melepas tanggung jawabnya," ucap Ayah Baekhyun dengan sedikit menahan kesal, lalu memutuskan untuk menuju kantin rumah sakit atas bujukan sang istri, mengingat dirinya yang juga belum memakan apapun semenjak mendengar kabar mengenai sang anak.

Keadaan hening kemudian menghampiri sepasang suami istri keluarga Park yang tersisa itu. Suasana canggung terasa meski keduanya kini duduk secara berdampingan.

"Apa yang kau katakan hingga membuat anak itu pergi?" ayah Chanyeol bertanya lebih dulu, mengalihkan perhatian sang istri dari ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Aku bertanya mengenai Luhan,"

"Luhan?"

Nyonya Park mengangguk dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kondisi Baekhyun drop setelah melihat Chanyeol berpelukan dengan Luhan,"

"Kau yakin?"

Ibu Chanyeol mengangguk sekali. "Kyungsoo yang menjelaskannya padaku,"

Tuan Park menghela nafas panjang, raut bersalah terlihat di wajah tuanya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memaksa bertanya padanya," lelaki paruh baya itu kembali berujar. "Apa yang terjadi sekarang juga mungkin karena kesalahan kita,"

"Kesalahan apa?" sang istri bertanya bingung.

"Chanyeol sudah tau mengenai keinginan kita untuk bercerai," penjelasan sang suami membuat Nyonya Park membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak pembicaraan kita tempo dulu, sesaat sebelum pernikahan Chanyeol dibatalkan,"

Kening Nyonya Park berkerut bingung.

"Maksudmu, ia mendengar pembicaraan kita di ruang kerjamu saat itu?"

Sebuah anggukan dari sang suami membuat wanita itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

 _Chanyeol masuk ke rumah besarnya dengan langkah bersemangat. Pernikahannya tinggal seminggu lagi dan seluruh persiapan sudah ia lakukan dengan matang. Hanya tinggal mencocokkan pakaian yang sudah ia pesan, dan Chanyeol datang ke rumah untuk alasan itu. Kedua orang tuanya harus ikut mencocokkan pakaian yang dipesannya untuk mereka agar semua semakin berjalan sempurna._

 _Langkah besar Chanyeol mulai menaiki tangga dengan hening. Rumah besar yang selalu kosong itu memang jarang terisi oleh sang pemilik rumah, oleh karena itu Chanyeol sangat antusias saat mengetahui kedua orang tuanya pulang ke rumah hari ini. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol sangat sibuk, masing-masing dari mereka memegang perusahaan yang berbeda. Meski begitu, Chanyeol sendiri justru enggan mewarisi salah satu perusahaan mereka. Alasannya hanya satu, karena ia ingin mewujudkan cita-citanya menjadi dokter._

 _Menjadi seorang dokter seperti yang diimpikannya selama ini memang tak semudah yang ia kira. Otaknya memang cerdas, namun kedua orang tuanya justru sangat menentang pilihannya saat ia pertama kali mengutarakannya. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol harus melanjutkan perusahaan mereka._

 _Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak keras kepala. Meski ditentang habis-habisan, ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Bahkan ketika sang kekasih juga ikut membujuknya untuk mengikuti keinginan kedua orang tuanya, Chanyeol masih tak bergeming dari pilihannya._

 _Tak lama, Chanyeol sudah tiba di depan kamar orang tuanya. Tangannya terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu kamar itu namun sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam. Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya sejenak dan memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar._

" _Aku hanya perlu tanda tangan di sini, bukan?" suara sang ibu terdengar jelas dari tempatnya berdiri._

" _Ya. Jika berkasnya sudah lengkap semua aku akan mengurusnya setelah Chanyeol resmi menikah,"_

Mengurus apa? Apakah salah satu perusahaan orang tuanya?

 _Batin Chanyeol terus bertanya-tanya dengan penasaran._

" _Jangan katakan pada Chanyeol sebelum pesta pernikahannya berlangsung, ia pasti tak akan setuju jika kita bercerai,"_

 _Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna._

 _Bercerai? Kedua orang tuanya akan bercerai? Tapi kenapa?_

" _Ya, tentu saja. Setelah ia menikah nanti, maka kita sudah lepas dari tanggung jawab kita sebagai orang tua dan kita bisa menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing,"_

" _Dan aku juga tak perlu makan hati lagi karena terpaksa harus hidup bersamamu,"_

 _Tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat menahan marah, tak pernah menyangka jika kedua orang tuanya akan lepas tanggung jawab begitu saja padanya. Bahkan setelah selama ini terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaan mereka dan mengabaikannya. Chanyeol selalu berpikiran positif bahwa suatu saat nanti, setelah ia menikah dan kedua orang tuanya mendapatkan cucu darinya, ia berharap bahwa keluarganya dapat menjadi keluarga yang harmonis seperti impiannya. Namun saat itu juga semua angannya itu hilang dalam sekejap._

 _Chanyeol melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya dengan menahan marah._

"Jadi hal itu yang membuatnya membatalkan pernikahannya?"

"Ya. Mungkin ia tak ingin melihat kita berpisah setelah ia menikah,"

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, larut dalam penyesalan masing-masing.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Nyonya Park kembali bertanya.

"Aku memintanya menemuiku. Aku berniat ingin membicarakan mengenai warisan yang akan kuberikan padanya, tapi dia justru meminta kita untuk bercerai,"

"Bercerai?" wanita paruh baya itu semakin bingung. Bukankah Chanyeol tak ingin mereka bercerai dulu, tetapi mengapa sekarang meminta mereka untuk bercerai?

"Ya, ia meminta kita untuk berpisah dan menjalani kehidupan kita masing-masing dengan bebas,"

Nyonya Park terdiam, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Chanyeol bilang begitu?"

Tuan Park mengangguk kembali dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Ia meminta kita untuk bahagia dan menikmati kehidupan kita,"

Tangis Nyonya Park seketika pecah, ada rasa terharu di hatinya namun di sisi lain ia juga merasa sedih.

"Chanyeol mencoba memperbaiki kesalahannya, yeobo," panggilan manis itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Tuan Park. Lengan kokohnya pun perlahan meraih tubuh sang istri yang bergetar di dalam pelukannya.

"Apa, apa mungkin ia bertemu Luhan, juga karena ingin memperbaiki semuanya?" Nyonya Park bertanya terbata di dalam isakannya yang semakin mengeras.

Meski tak ada jawaban, namun keduanya yakin, jika memang itulah yang terjadi.

"Dan aku justru menyudutkannya setelah semua ini terjadi?" perasaan bersalah memenuhi hati Nyonya Park seketika.

"Tak apa, kau hanya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Lagipula, aku bisa melihat bahwa Chanyeol sudah berubah dan sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya juga di dalam diri Baekhyun. Ia hanya butuh waktu dan ia pasti akan kembali meraih kebahagiannya,"

Ucapan sang suami perlahan membuat ketenangan di hati Nyonya Park, membuat hatinya yang lama terasa dingin mulai menghangat, seperti bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Kuharap begitu,"

.

Jongin sebenarnya memiliki banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini, namun hatinya merasa tak bisa tenang semenjak kepergian Chanyeol dari rumah sakit semalam. Jadi setelah melakukan tugasnya untuk mengajar, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tau benar dimana Chanyeol akan pergi di saat masa tertekannya.

"Aku seperti merasa _de javu_ melihatmu di sini lagi," Jongin menyapa lebih dulu sembari mendudukkan dirinya di bangku bar.

Lelaki di sebelahnya tidak menoleh, hanya berdecak seraya tetap menunduk dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau bahkan terlihat lebih buruk dari lima tahun lalu,"

"Jangan membahas saat itu, Jongin,"

"Oh maaf," Jongin meminta maaf setengah hati, lalu memutuskan untuk memesan minuman.

"Botolmu masih penuh. Kau tidak minum atau memang ini sudah botol kesekianmu?"

"Aku ingin minum, tapi hatiku menolak hal itu. Minum membuatku teringat akan kesalahanku,"

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, lalu mulai meminum pesanannya.

"Benar. Minumanlah yang membuat amarahmu hilang kendali. Kau bisa menjadi orang yang berbeda, bahkan menghamili seseorang tanpa sadar," Jongin kembali berujar sarkas membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Tapi kalau tidak minum, untuk apa kau di sini?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tak menjawab, dan hanya memandangi gelasnya yang masih penuh.

"Ayah Baekhyun sudah ada di rumah sakit dan ia pasti menunggumu untuk memarahimu,"

Keduanya akhirnya tertawa kecil, meski tawa itu terasa hambar bagi keduanya.

"Apa menurutmu Baekhyun akan memaafkanku?" Chanyeol akhirnya mulai bertanya pada sang sahabat.

"Tentu saja, jika kau menjelaskannya dengan baik,"

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Hei, ada apa dengan rasa pesimismu itu? Kalian sudah akan menikah, Baekhyun pasti akan mengerti jika kau jelaskan semuanya,"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Kau tau aku selalu pesimis dengan hidupku,"

"Dan itulah yang membuatmu tak pernah maju," Jongin menjawab dengan cepat. "Kau selalu saja tenggelam dalam lukamu sendiri. Semua bisa diselesaikan jika kau ingin,"

"Tapi aku sudah terlalu menyakiti Baekhyun,"

"Itu hanya karena kau tidak pernah mau jujur padanya. Jika sejak awal kau jujur, ini tak akan terjadi, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, setuju dengan ucapan Jongin.

"Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah kembali ke rumah sakit dan jelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun,"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin, Jongin,"

"Apa lagi, Chanyeol?" tanya Jongin sedikit gemas.

"Aku tak yakin Baekhyun akan bahagia bersamaku,"

Jongin membuang nafas lelah, sedikit banyak tahu mengenai sifat Chanyeol yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tak yakin?"

"Kau tau sifatku, Jongin. Aku egois, keras kepala, sering memutuskan semua hal dengan pemikiranku sendiri hingga seringkali menyakiti orang lain," Chanyeol berujar sembari mengacak kasar rambutnya yang sudah kusut. "Dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku menyakiti orang lain karena sifatku ini,"

Jongin tak tau harus menjawab apa. Sahabatnya itu memang seringkali terlalu larut dalam rasa pesimisnya, dan karena itulah ia selalu berusaha akan meluangkan waktunya untuk Chanyeol saat ia dibutuhkan.

"Bukan hanya sekali, Jongin. Ini ketiga kalinya aku gagal melindungi Baekhyun dan anak-anak kami,"

"Aku tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun dan bayi kami lagi Jongin,"

Ucapan Chanyeol itu membuat Jongin mengenyit kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol?"

"Aku ingin Baekhyun bahagia," ucap Chanyeol lirih.

.

"Baekhyun, akhirnya kau sadar," Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang kembali ke rumah sakit, memekik senang saat dilihatnya Baekhyun sudah sadar.

"Aku khawatir sekali sampai-sampai rasanya aku ingin segera berlari ke sini setelah ujian selesai,"

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir," jawab gadis itu akhirnya dengan suara lemah.

"Oh ya, bi. Bagaimana kondisi si kembar?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Ibu Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa ruangan Baekhyun bersama ayah dan ibu Baekhyun. Ayah Chanyeol sudah kembali mengurus urusan kantornya yang sempat terbengkalai.

"Syukurlah Profesor Minseok menangani Baekhyun dengan baik, si kembar sudah tak apa-apa," jawab Ibu Chanyeol dengan senyuman kecil.

"Wah, syukurlah," pekikan bahagia Kyungsoo seolah menjadi penghibur mereka di ruangan itu. Seluruh pusat perhatian kini teralih pada sosok polos Kyungsoo yang secara tidak langsung mencarikan suasana tegang yang sempat meliputi ruangan Baekhyun.

"Ayah, ayah batuk sejak tadi. Sebaiknya ayah pulang saja dan tidur di rumah," ujar Baekhyun tak lama kemudian. Memang, penyakit tuberculosis yang diidap Ayah Baekhyun seringkali kambuh, apalagi dalam kondisi lelah dan banyak pikiran seperti sekarang.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa. Ayah di sini saja," ucap sang ayah keras kepala, namun bukan Byun Baekhyun namanya jika tidak sama-sama keras kepala.

"Tidak, Ayah. Ayah pulang saja. Ayah sudah dengar sendiri aku tidak apa-apa, jadi pulanglah bersama ibu,"

"Lalu kau akan dengan siapa, nak? Ibu Chanyeol juga harus pulang setelah ini, bukan?"

"Aku kan ada di sini, bi. Aku yang kan menemani Baekhyun," Kyungsoo menjawab kemudian.

"Tapi bukankah kau harus kuliah besok?" kali ini Ibu Chanyeol yang bertanya pada keponakannya.

"Tidak bi, mulai besok aku libur semester. Jadi aku bisa bebas menemani Baekhyun di sini," jawab Kyungsoo lagi dengan senyuman lebar.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang terjadi. Ayahmu harus pulang dan beristirahat. Kau juga beristirahatlah Baekhyun," pamit Nyonya Byun kemudian.

Setelah Orangtua Baekhyun pergi, tak lama kemudian Ibu Chanyeol juga pamit setelah hampir seharian penuh menunggui Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Hingga kini meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdua di ruangan besar itu.

"Kau tau? Kupikir hari ini aku akan melihat keponakanku, karena kemarin Dokter Kim dan Profesor Kim mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengeluarkan si kembar dengan paksa," celotehan Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun kembali tersenyum.

"Belum waktunya, Kyungsoo. Mereka harus berumur minimal 35 minggu untuk dilahirkan," Baekhyun menjelaskan mengenai pengetahuan yang sudah diketahuinya selama mengandung.

"Jika tidak?" Kyungsoo bertanya penasaran.

"Hmm, berarti mereka terlahir prematur dan bisa jadi memiliki kelainan dalam tubuh mereka,"

"Ugh, jangan sampai itu terjadi pada keponakanku," Baekhyun dalam hati mengamini ucapan Kyungsoo.

Mereka kembali terdiam, sibuk dengan alat rajut yang Kyungsoo bawakan. Baekhyun memang sudah lama meminta diajari merajut, namun baru sekarang terlaksana karena mereka baru bisa lepas dari ujian hari ini.

"Hmm, Baek, boleh aku bertanya?" Kyungsoo kembali membuka suara, kali ini tampak bertanya ragu.

"Mengenai apa?"

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai kejadian kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya, menghentikan aktivitas merajut mereka.

"Kau bahkan tak bertanya apapun tentang Chanyeol oppa,"

"Aku hanya tak ingin mendengar apapun, Kyung," Baekhyun menjawab lirih sembari menatap tali rajutan di tangannya.

"Aku tak ingin bertanya jika pada akhirnya hal buruk yang akan ku dengar,"

"Hal buruk apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya tak mengerti.

"Chanyeol sama sekali tak terlihat di sini. Bukankah dengan itu kau sudah tau jawabannya?" Baekhyun bertanya retoris, yang masih belum dipahami oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jawaban apa? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Baek,"

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali menjawab.

"Ia sudah tak peduli denganku, karena ia sudah kembali bersama Luhan, bukan?"

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggelang. "Kau salah, Baek,"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan.

"Chanyeol oppa mencarimu seharian kemarin. Ia juga yang menemukanmu di Paju dan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit tadi malam. Ia menunggumu di depan ruang ICU bersamaku dan Jongin oppa. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir pada keadaanmu,"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, merasa tak percaya dengan penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu mengapa ia tak ada di sini sekarang?"

"Aku tak tau mengapa, Baek. Bibiku kemarin memarahinya dan bertanya mengenai Luhan, lalu kemudian ia pergi tiba-tiba,"

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo, tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Ah, dan juga, aku bertemu dengan Luhan hari ini. Dia menanyakan keadaanmu,"

"Luhan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, membuat Baekhyun semakin mengernyit heran.

"Kau tau, aku marah-marah padanya di koridor kampus hingga dilihat anak-anak lainnya," Kyungsoo berujar dengan berapi-api, membuat Baekhyun meringis ngeri. Sahabatnya itu memang terkadang bisa bersikap brutal jika tengah marah.

"Dan tahu apa yang ia katakan? Ia minta maaf, Baek. Aku bahkan harus bertanya ulang untuk memastikan ucapannya saat itu,"

Baekhyun semakin membulatkan matanya, "Kau serius?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekali, "Ia meminta maaf padaku, kemudian menanyakan keadaanmu dan menanyakan dimana kau dirawat. Ia bilang ia juga akan meminta maaf padamu,"

Mulut mungil Baekhyun terbuka tanpa sadar, merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saya ia dengar.

"Kurasa ini mengenai apa yang terjadi kemarin, Baek," Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan hati-hati.

"Kita pasti sudah salah paham pada Chanyeol oppa,"

Ucapan Kyungsoo itu kembali membuat Baekhyun berpikir dalam diam.

.

Perkataan Kyungsoo semalam ternyata bukan sebuah candaan karena besok paginya, Luhan ternyata benar-benar datang menemui Baekhyun. Hal itu tentu saja mengejutkan Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo yang masih berada di ruangan Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baek. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Luhan bertanya ramah seolah melupakan perseteruan yang selama ini terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Wanita yang ditanyai itu masih terdiam dalam keterkejutannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar kemari," Kyungsoo menjadi pihak yang menjawab pada akhirnya.

"Aku tak pernah berbohong mengenai ucapanku," ujar Luhan tegas.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Baekhyun akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan gadis berambut ikal itu untuk masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang inapnya.

"Wow, ruang VIP. Kau benar-benar mendapatkan perawatan terbaik di sini,"

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu kemari, Luhan?" Baekhyun berbalik bertanya, mengabaikan kalimat basa-basi Luhan sebelumnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu," Luhan berujar seraya menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Dan sedikit meminta maaf mungkin,"

"Mengenai apa?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran.

Luhan tak menjawab langsung, ia sedikit melirik ke arah Kyungsoo seolah merasa tak nyaman dengan keberadaannya.

"Ada apa? Apa aku tak boleh mendengarkan juga?" Kyungsoo yang merasa ditatap, memprotes seketika.

"Akan lebih baik begitu," jawab Luhan dengan senyum kecil yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa kesal.

"Kyung, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami?" Baekhyun meminta sembari menatap lembut sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, apa aku baru saja diusir?" tanya Kyungsoo tak terima, namun melihat tatapan memelas Baekhyun, akhirnya mau tak mau ia menurut untuk meninggalkan keduanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung,"

"Ya, ya. Aku akan pergi makan saja kalau begitu," ucap Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Kyungsoo sudah tak ada. Kau bisa membicarakan hal yang kau inginkan," fokus Baekhyun beralih kembali pada Luhan yang kini sudah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak melihat Chanyeol oppa di sini? Apa dia tengah pulang?" bukannya menjawab, Luhan justru bertanya, membuat Baekhyu berdesis kesal.

"Aku tidak memintamu bertanya, Luhan,"

"Oh, maaf," ucap gadis itu sembari meringis kecil, lalu duduk di kursi samping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan tak ada Chanyeol oppa di sini,"

"Apakah yang ingin kau bicarakan berkaitan dengannya?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Sangat,"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, raut penasaran memenuhi wajahnya.

"Aku cukup terkejut mendengar kau masuk rumah sakit hanya karena kejadian kemarin,"

Ucapan Luhan itu membuat Baekhyun berdecak menahan kesal.

"Yang kau katakan 'hanya' itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitiku, Luhan,"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa kesal.

"Maaf kalau begitu, tapi kami sungguh-sungguh tak melakukan apapun kemarin,"

"Kalian berpelukan dan kau bilang tak melakukan apapun?" Baekhyun bertanya sinis.

"Ia memelukku untuk menenangkanku yang menangis, Baekhyun. Hanya itu,"

Baekhyun berdecih, merasa tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut.

"Kau tak percaya pada kami?" pertanyaan Luhan itu tidak Baekhyun jawab.

"Kau tak percaya pada Chanyeol oppa? Calon suamimu?"

"Apa hakmu bertanya seperti itu padaku?" Baekhyun bertanya kesal, tak suka Luhan mencampuri urusan perasaannya seperti ini.

"Tak ada memang," Luhan mengendikkan bahunya, namun kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku merasa harus bertanya. Ini untuk kebahagiaan Chanyeol oppa,"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak suka, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau melakukan kesalahan seperti apa yang aku lakukan sebelumnya,"

Kening Baekhyun semakin berkerut mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Kesalahan apa?"

Luhan terdiam, mengambil nafas panjang sebelum mulai menceritakan kisah cinta terburuknya lima tahun lalu.

"Kau tau apa yang membuat aku dan Chanyeol oppa berpisah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, karena memang ia benar-benar tak tau apapun.

"Chanyeol oppa membatalkan pernikahan kami seminggu sebelum harinya, Baek,"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat, merasa terkejut sekaligus tak percaya dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Kami bertengkar hebat hanya karena aku yang merubah apartemennya tanpa seijinnya," Luhan menghela nafas lelah sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Dia terbawa amarahnya dan memutuskan membatalkan pernikahan kami, dan aku yang juga merasa terluka akhirnya menyetujui hal itu. Pernikahan kami batal, orangtuaku marah besar padaku dan pada akhirnya aku dipaksa pergi ke Paris untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di sana,"

Baekhyun terdiam, lidahnya kelu. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan ceritakan panjang lebar.

"Saat itu, tentu saja aku sangat marah padanya. Ia membatalkan pernikahan kami secara sepihak hanya karena amarahnya sesaat dan menyuruhku untuk memikirkan kembali hubungan kami," Luhan terdiam sejenak, teringat dengan kejadian yang sempat membuatnya tertekan saat itu.

"Namun setelah aku pergi, dan benar-benar memikirkannya, aku tau ternyata bukan hanya Chanyeol oppa yang salah," Baekhyun terkejut, merasa penasaran dengan apa yang kan Luhan ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Aku juga salah saat itu. Aku tidak percaya padanya. Aku terbawa oleh rasa marah dan kecewaku sendiri sehingga melupakan perasaan Chanyeol oppa saat itu,"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertegun, ucapan Luhan sedikit banyak mengingatkannya mengenai salah paham yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan tak bertanya lebih lanjut saat itu dan memutuskan secara sepihak untuk pergi ke Paris, tanpa pertimbangan darinya," Luhan menunduk, rasa penyesalan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Dan kau tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Baekhyun? Chanyeol ternyata membatalkan pernikahan kami karena kedua orangtuanya. Ia tak ingin orangtuanya bercerai setelah kami menikah. Ia tak ingin berbahagia di atas perpisahan kedua orangtuanya," Luhan terisak, dan ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihatnya. Gadis itu bahkan tak tau lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa, diam-diam ia ikut merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dialami Luhan.

"Dan aku benar-benar merasa bersalah saat mengetahuinya, Baek. Aku bahkan merasa tak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya, tapi Baek, hati tak bisa di bohongi, bukan? Aku merindukannya, terus merindukannya hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea untuk mencari tahu kabarnya,"

Isakan Luhan perlahan berhenti dan kini mulai menatap Baekhyun yang hanya membeku.

"Karena itu, aku merasa terkejut saat melihatmu dekat dengannya. Aku tak terima dengan semua yang terjadi, namun pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol oppa membuatku mengerti segalanya, Baek," Luhan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"Bahwa hubungan kami memang sudah berakhir sejak lama, bahwa tak ada lagi perasaan Chanyeol oppa padaku, bahwa ia memang sudah berbalik mencintaimu, Baek,"

Baekhyun terkejut untuk kesekian kali. Bahkan tak bereaksi apapun saat Luhan perlahan menyentuh tangannya.

"Kau, sudah mengerti arti dari semua yang kuceritakan, Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam, matanya tiba-tiba terasa buram saat Luhan kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Kuharap kau belajar dari pengalamanku, Baek. Cinta bukan hanya mengenai kau menyukai, tapi juga bagaimana kau memahami dan mengerti seseorang,"

.

Chanyeol mungkin sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir dua hari di dalam bar, tapi ia masih cukup sadar saat dirinya tiba di rumah sakit malam itu. Hampir tengah malam, dan Chanyeol memang sengaja datang di saat-saat itu agar tidak ingin dilihat oleh siapapun. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Baekhyun, itu saja.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah besar dan lambat menuju ruangan yang ia ketahui dari Jongin. Ia bersyukur Jongin bersedia menjadi pemberi informasi untuknya, terutama mengenai Baekhyun yang sudah dipindahkan dari ruang ICU. Itu tandanya kondisi Baekhyun dan anak-anaknya sudah mulai membaik.

Ia terdiam sejenak di depan ruangan VIP yang ditempati Baekhyun, merasa takut jika ternyata orangtuanya atau orangtua Baekhyun berada di sana. Hingga akhirnya ia memantapkan hatinya untuk membuka ruangan itu, dan terkejut kemudian karena menemukan ruangan itu kosong.

Kosong dan sudah rapi seolah tak pernah ditinggali sebelumnya.

Dahinya mengernyit bingung.

"Loh? Chanyeol hyung?" Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan Sehun tengah berjalan tak jauh darinya dengan sebuah ponsel di telinganya.

"Kau baru datang? Dan kenapa kau terlihat buruk sekali?"

Sehun bukannya mengejek, namun penampilan Chanyeol memang benar-benar terlihat buruk. Kaos kelabu yang dipakainya terlihat kusut karena sudah dua hari ini tidak ia ganti, begitu pula dengan rambut acak-acakan dan tpi yang terpasang seadanya di kepalanya. Untungnya saja ia masih memakai celana dan sepatu yang terlihat pantas.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa basa-basi, karena ia yakin Sehun pasti tahu bahwa Baekhyun sebelumnya dirawat di sini.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Apa?"

"Baekhyun noona sudah dipulangkan tadi sore. Kudengar ia akan dibawa ayahnya ke Jepang malam ini,"

.

.

.

TBC

 **Terimakasih untuk semangat yang kalian berikan. Dan juga untuk kesan pesan dari ff ini.**

 **Chapter depan bakal jadi chapter penutup. Belum tau apakah akan ada sequelatau ga, tepi mungkin liat jumlah permintaan dan waktu yang aku punya.**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Happy reading..**

 **.**

 **Beautiful Accident**

By liJunYi

.

.

 **EXO fanfiction - Official Couple - GS for uke**

 **ChanBaek**

.

.

"Baekhyun noona sudah dipulangkan tadi sore. Kudengar ia akan dibawa ayahnya ke Jepang malam ini,"

Mata bulat Chanyeol membelalak lebar, terkejut dan juga merasa tak percaya. Namun wajah serius Sehun seolah mengatakan jika apa yang baru saja pemuda itu katakan benar adanya.

Chanyeol segera berbalik, berlari terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar dengan wajah takut yang begitu kentara.

Sehun yang ditinggalkan begitu saja hanya mengendikkan bahu, lalu kemudian menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan teleponnya.

"Kau yakin ini tak terlalu berlebihan untuknya, noona?"

Suara tawa wanita membuat Sehun menghela nafas lagi, merasa sedikit bersalah.

" _Biar saja, Sehun. Salahnya sendiri pergi tanpa kabar dan meninggalkan Baekhyun seperti itu,"_

"Tapi aku merasa kasihan melihat wajahnya tadi," Sehun mengungkapkan pendapatnya.

" _Tenang saja. Ia pasti hanya akan menangis begitu akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun di apartemennya,"_

Wanita itu kembali tertawa, dan tawa itu akhirnya menulari Sehun juga.

"Oh, jangan lupa janjimu besok, noona. Aku menunggumu di cafe biasa,"

" _Tentu, Sehun. Sampai jumpa besok,"_

"Sampai jumpa juga, Luhan noona,"

.

Chanyeol berlari tanpa arah dengan wajah panik. Bahkan pandangan orang di sekitarnya tak membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa penerbangan ke Jepang malam ini sudah berangkat?" ia bertanya cepat pada salah satu petugas _boarding pass_.

"Ke Jepang? Sudah berangkat satu jam lalu, tuan,"

Tubuh Chanyeol seketika melemas. Ia berjalan lunglai ke salah satu kursi tunggu yang ada dan menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Chanyeol menangis dalam diam, hingga sebuah getar ponsel terasa dari dalam saku celananya. Ponsel yang ia sengaja matikan sejak dua hari lalu, yang baru saja ia aktifkan tadi saat hendak menanyakan kabar Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin. Sayangnya kedua orang itu tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya.

Panggilan dari ibunya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas malas, mengusap air matanya kasar dan menolak panggilan itu. Ibunya pasti hanya akan memarahinya lagi, apalagi dengan pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun yang sudah dipastikan akan batal.

Panggilan kedua datang lagi, dan lagi-lagi dari ibunya. Chanyeol akhirnya mau tak mau menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya! Chanyeol! Kau dimana?"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, perkiraannya benar.

"Di neraka, sebentar lagi mungkin,"

"Chanyeol! Ibu bertanya serius padamu?"

"Apalagi yang harus kujawab, bu? Baekhyun pergi dan aku seperti berada di neraka sekarang!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan marah, tak peduli dengan pelototan orang yang duduk di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau marah pada ibu? Ibu bertanya karena ibu mencarimu. Baekhyun menungguimu di apartemen sejak tadi sore tapi kau tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Ia baru saja tidur setelah ibu paksa. Kau di mana sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan hanya mematikan telepon dengan cepat. Mendengar nama Baekhyun membuat otaknya berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia langsung berlari dan mencari kendaraan untuknya kembali pulang, ke apartemennya.

.

Wajah marah sang ibu sama sekali tak Chanyeol hiraukan. Lelaki itu hanya melangkah masuk ke apartemennya dengan cepat, menuju kamar Baekhyun dan memastikan bahwa wanita itu benar ada di sana.

"Kemana saja kau dua hari ini, huh?" Ibu Chanyeol sudah siap untuk kembali mengeluarkan amarahnya, namun Chanyeol hanya melambaikan tangan acuh sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Ibu boleh pulang, maaf tak bisa mengantar," ucapnya sebelum menutup dan mengunci kamar Baekhyun, meninggalkan sang ibu dengan rasa kesal yang memuncak.

"Ibu belum selesai bicara, Chanyeol!"

Tetapi lelaki itu benar terlihat tak peduli, matanya terfokus pada sosok wanita hamil yang sudah ia rindukan sejak kemarin, tengah terlelap damai di ranjangnya meski dengan wajah yang masih terlihat pucat.

Chanyeol kembali menangis. Rasanya seperti sebuah beban berat di tubuhnya menghilang melihat wajah tenang itu kembali. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali membunuh Sehun yang sudah berani mengerjainya tadi.

Dan suara tangisan Chanyeol itu nyatanya cukup keras hingga membuat Baekhyun bangun di tidurnya.

"Chanyeol?"

Wanita yang tampak terkejut itu kembali terkejut dengan sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol. Tangisannya bahkan semakin keras hingga membasahi bahu Baekhyun.

"Chan? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku, aku hampir saja bunuh diri karenamu," Chanyeol berujar dengan suara seraknya akibat menangis.

Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit, tak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" kedua tangan Baekhyun mendorong paksa tubuh Chanyeol namun tubuh kekar itu nyatanya masih betah bersandar di bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu sampai rasanya aku mau mati,"

"Berhenti berkata begitu di depan anakmu, Chanyeol," Baekhyun berujar marah, namun tangannya mulai mengusap lembut punggung lebar Chanyeol.

"Jangan berucap 'mati' dengan mudah, kau masih punya anak-anak yang membutuhkanmu,"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya menangis di pelukan Baekhyun.

Sepuluh menit dan itu jelas membuat bahu Baekhyun terasa pegal. Namun Baekhyun tak memprotes apapun dan membiarkan lelakinya itu tenang di pelukannya.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya?" ujar Baekhyun setelah tak lagi mendengar isakan Chanyeol.

"Hmm," lelaki itu berdeham lirih dan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan pelukanmu ini, Tuan Park. Tubuhmu berat dan bahuku pegal menahan badanmu,"

"Tidak mau," Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara kecil yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Hei, aku serius. Kau mau aku jatuh sakit lagi?"

Mendengar ancaman itu membuat Chanyeol buru-buru melepas pelukannya.

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya saat dilihatnya wajah kusut Chanyeol.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi hingga membuat wajah tampan calon suamiku ini menghilang?"

Baekhyun berniat menggoda Chanyeol namun lelaki itu justru bersujud di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Kau boleh menamparku atau menghajarku sesukamu tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf kepadamu,"

Baekhyun kembali tertawa, lalu memaksa membangunkan tubuh Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak memintamu meminta maaf,"

Nyatanya lelaki masih tetap berusaha menunduk dan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali.

"Bangun Chanyeol. Aku akan semakin merasa bersalah jika kau seperti ini,"

Chanyeol akhirnya bangun, meski lelaki itu masih tetap menunduk, masih tak berani menatap Baekhyun, atau lebih tepatnya, malu.

Dan lelaki itu tak bisa berkutik saat jemari lentik baekhyun perlahan menyusuri wajahnya, menyentuh setiap inci wajahnya hingga ke rambutnya yang kusut.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat buruk," Baekhyun berujar, kali ini dengan nada sedih. "Apa kau benar merasa semenyesal itu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, berulang kali hingga lehernya terasa pegal.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapan Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Aku pasti membuatmu sangat khawatir,"

Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak, Baek. Akulah yang salah. Aku berbohong padamu, aku tak jujur padamu, aku juga mengecewakanmu. Aku yang salah, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau mungkin salah karena tidak jujur, tapi aku juga salah karena tidak mempercayaimu,"

"Baek," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku sudah mengatakan untuk berusaha mempercayaimu, tapi pada akhirnya emosiku tetap menguasaiku, maafkan aku,"

"Tidak Baek, jangan minta maaf lagi,"

"Jongin sunbae bahkan sudah memperingatkanku untuk lebih mengerti dirimu, tapi aku masih dikuasai egoku sendiri,"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah. Gadis itu nyatanya sama balik menatap sendu padanya. Hingga tak lama keduanya menangis tanpa suara hanya dengan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol berucap maaf yang lirih untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu menarik wajah Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon," Chanyeol berujar meski dirinya sendiri juga ikut menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol, sangat mencintaimu hingga perasaan ini seolah menutupi pikiran rasionalku saat itu," Baekhyun berujar di dalam dekapan dada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga rasanya membayangkanku meninggalkanku begitu menyakitkan untukku,"

"Maaf,"

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu hingga rasanya aku tak sanggup bahkan untuk kehilangan sedikit perhatianmu,"

Ucapan Baekhyun yang semakin keras seolah membuat hati Chanyeol semakin sakit karena rasa bersalah. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya berharap rasa sakitnya berhenti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol," ucapan pelan itu nyatanya membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin menangis.

"Aku juga, Baekhyun. Aku juga," dan hanya itu yang akhirnya bisa Chanyeol katakan.

"Aku juga tak bisa kehilanganmu," ujar lelaki itu sembari mengelus surai Baekhyun di bawah wajahnya.

"Aku tak ingin kau terluka Baekhyun. Aku berpikir berulang kali bahwa mungkin aku harus melepasmu agar kau tak terluka lagi karenaku, tapi pada akhirnya aku tetap tak rela untuk berpisah denganmu,"

Baekhyun menggeleng di dada Chanyeol, lalu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jangan sampai kau berpikiran untuk melepasku, Chanyeol. Itu adalah pikiran paling bodoh meski kau beralasan untuk membuatku bahagia,"

"Aku tau," Chanyeol menunduk, masih menatap Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah. "Oleh karena itu aku berusaha mengejarmu ke bandara saat Sehun mengatakan kau kembali ke Jepang,"

"Sehun mengatakan itu?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Ya. Dan bodohnya aku percaya," Chanyeol berdecak kesal saat mengingat Sehun. "Tapi ucapannya benar menyadarkanku akan satu hal,"

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penasaran.

"Bahwa keputusan melepasmu akan menjadi penyesalan keduaku seumur hidupku,"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil saat Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Penyesalan pertamamu berarti melepas Luhan?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terkejut, apalagi saat wanita itu justru tertawa dengan apa yang baru ia katakan.

"Aku tidak salah, bukan?"

"Kau, apa saja yang kau tau?" pertanyaan gugup Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

"Semuanya," Chanyeol semakin membulatkan matanya.

"Luhan yang menceritakan semuanya," Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Luhan?" Chanyeol mengulang, berusaha tak salah dengar. Dan anggukan Baekhyun menjadi jawabannya.

"Kapan?"

"Tadi pagi. Ia bahkan sengaja datang menjengukku hanya karena ingin aku mendengarkan ceritanya,"

Chanyeol hanya berkedip beberapa kali, tak tau harus bereaksi apa.

"Apa ia juga menceritakan tentang kejadian kemarin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kembali, dan itu membuat Chanyeol heran. Wanita itu tak terlihat terluka setelah mendengar ceritanya dan terlihat biasa saja.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Maksudku," Chanyeol berusaha mencari kalimat yang pas. "Dia pasti sudah menceritakan mengenai hubungan kami, mengenai kesalahanku dulu dan mungkin semua sifat burukku,"

"Luhan tidak bicara begitu padaku," Baekhyun menyangkal cepat. "Ia bahkan yang membuatku untuk lebih mengerti keadaanmu,"

"Ia berkata begitu?" Chanyeol bertanya tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kembali, namun sedetik kemudian ia berwajah galak.

"Jangan terharu karena ucapannya,"

Chanyeol tanpa sadar tertawa, wajah cemburu Baekhyun kali ini begitu lucu baginya.

"Tentu saja aku terharu," Chanyeol berkata seraya memeluk Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku terharu ternyata ia tidak seegois dulu,"

"Jangan berpikir untuk kembali padanya karena dia sudah tidak egois," ancam Baekhyun lagi dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin tertawa keras.

"Aku serius, Chanyeol," Baekhyun berujar kesal sembari memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Aku tau, sayang. Aku tak pernah berpikiran sekalipun untuk kembali padanya," Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan menciumi pucuk rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Ck, kau menertawaiku seolah-olah tidak baru saja menangis keras di pelukanku tadi," Baekhyun masih mengomel setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Aku tidak menangis," Chanyeol membantah, namun Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah mengejeknya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu tanya saja pada anakmu,"

Chanyeol mencubit pangkal hidung Baekhyun membuat gadis itu memekik kesal.

"Apa ini berarti kau sudah memaafkanku?" Chanyeol kembali pada topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Tergantung," namun reaksi Baekhyun tak seserius yang ia kira, gadis itu masih betah mengerjainya.

"Kalau sampai kau kedapatan memeluk perempuan lain lagi, aku mungkin akan marah lagi dan membiarkanmu tidur di sofa selama setahun kemudian,"

"Apa-apaan itu," Chanyeol berujar tidak terima.

"Bagaimana dengan ibuku? Kyungsoo? Atau jika anak kita perempuan? Apa aku tidak boleh memeluk mereka?"

"Ish, bukan begitu maksudku," Baekhyun memprotes dengan kesal yang terlihat menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti," ujar Chanyeol akhirnya sembari mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Dan jangan lagi-lagi membalas sapaan perempuan asing dengan ramah. Kau tidak tau saja jika mungkin ia berencana untuk mendekatimu,"

"Iya, sayang,"

"Aku serius, Chanyeol,"

"Iya, sayangku. Aku sudah menulisnya dengan jelas di otakku," Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali agar bibir mungil itu berhenti merajuk.

"Dan juga, jujur padaku apapun yang terjadi,"

Kali ini, Chanyeol tampak lebih serius mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jangan lagi-lagi menyimpan sesuatu dariku dan bertindak diam-diam, Chanyeol. Itu bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman di antara kita," dan Chanyeol tahu betul Baekhyun merujuk kemana.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin membebanimu dengan masalah ini. Kau harus memikirkan kuliahmu, kandunganmu, persalinanmu, pernikahan kita. Aku tak mau masalahku semakin membebanimu,"

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu? Kau juga punya masalah dengan pekerjaanmu, memikirkanku, persalinanku, dan pernikahan kita. Jadi tidak salah jika kau juga membagi masalahmu denganku," Baekhyun berujar meyakinkan, lalu meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol untuk ia genggam.

"Kita akan menikah, Chanyeol. Dan kau tau apa artinya? Itu artinya hidup kita akan menjadi satu, dan berarti masalahmu akan menjadi masalahku juga,"

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Aku tak ingin menjadi pihak yang cerewet dan selalu mengeluh mengenai masalahku. Kau juga harus berbagi, agar kita impas,"

"Aku mengerti,"

"Aku tidak salah, kan?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun entah kesekian kalinya.

"Kau benar. Dan aku justru berterimakasih karena kau mau memahamiku,"

"Itu karena kau sudah lebih dulu memahamiku, Chanyeol,"

"Hmm, sama-sama,"

"Aku tidak mengucapkan terima kasih,"

Dan keduanya kembali tertawa sembari berpelukan erat.

.

"Perutmu bunyi, Chanyeol,"

Acara bermesraan di atas ranjang sedikit terganggu dengan suara perut Chanyeol yang terdengar jelas. Awalnya Chanyeol tak peduli, dan masih bersikukuh memeluk Baekhyun sambil setengah tertidur seperti sekarang. Namun justru Baekhyun yang merasa risih dengan itu.

"Biarkan,"

"Kau tidak makan sejak kapan?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran.

"Sejak kau masuk rumah sakit,"

Jawaban santai Chanyeol itu nyatanya membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ini sudah dua hari, Chanyeol. Kau bercanda?"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, Baek. Mulutku terasa pahit dan aku hanya minum beberapa teguk untuk membasahi tenggorokanku,"

"Kalau begitu, kita makan sekarang," Baekhyun hendak bangkit dari tidurnya namun lengan Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghalangi.

"Biar saja, aku sudah mengantuk sekarang,"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Apa kau juga tak tidur dua hari ini?"

Anggukan Chanyeol kembali membuat Baekhyun membuang nafas kesal.

"Kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini," Baekhyun berusaha bangun meski harus mengangkat lengan berat Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya.

"Ayo bangun. Kau harus mengisi perutmu dengan apapun sebelum tidur. Bangun,"

"Tidak mau," Chanyeol hanya mengusak wajahnya pada selimut Baekhyun saat gadis itu menarik lengannya.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak menerima bantahan,"

"Galak sekali," keluh Chanyeol masih enggak membuka matanya.

"Aku harus galak karena aku calon ibu. Bangun sekarang,"

"Anak kita akan takut padamu jika kau sudah galak sebelum mereka lahir, Baek,"

"Bangun atau kutendang kau dari sini,"

"Iya sayang, aku bangun," Chanyeol akhirnya bangundengan malas, sempat mencuri kecupan di bibir Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya berdiri.

"Kau tidur saja, aku akan makan sendiri,"

"Aku akan menemanimu,"

"Tidur saja, Baek. Kau bahkan masih terlihat pucat. Aku heran bagaimana bisa Jongdae hyung mengijinkanmu pulang hari ini," Chanyeol yang mengomel sendiri membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Aku yang memaksa untuk pulang," ujar Baekhyun setelah akhirnya ikut berdiri.

"Ayo makan! Aku juga belum makan omong-omong," Baekhyun kabur setelah mengatakan itu, karena sudah dipastikan Chanyeol akan mengomel padanya.

.

"Kalian belum tidur?" suara sang ibu mengagetkan pasangan yang hendak mengisi perut mereka itu.

"Ibu pikir kalian akan bercinta semalaman sampai lupa waktu," Ibu Chanyeol jelas sedang menggoda keduanya karena ia terlihat tersenyum jahil.

"Kami lapar, jadi kami memutuskan untuk makan sebelum tidur, bu," Baekhyun menjelaskan, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu duduk di kursi makan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Kau sendiri yang tak mau makan saat kupaksa, Baekhyun. Dan aku yakin anak itu pasti belum makan sejak dua hari lalu,"

Baekhyun hanya meringis karena nyatanya tebakan sang ibu mertua benar mengenai Chanyeol.

"Panaskan saja makanan di meja makan, Baek. Ibu akan tidur di kamar Chanyeol," Ibu Chanyeol mematikan televisi yang diontonnya lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk menyuruh calon suamimu itu untuk minum vitamin. Badannya kusut sekali seperti tanaman layu,"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum mengiyakan ucapan ibu mertuanya.

Tak butuh lama untuk menghangatkan makanan karena tak sampai sepuluh menit, makanan yang disiapkan ibu Chanyeol sudah kembali terlihat menggiurkan di atas meja.

"Chanyeol, makan," Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol yang masih bersandar di atas meja.

"Eum, kepalaku sakit, Baek,"

"Maka dari itu, makan dan minum obatmu, Chan,"

Ucapan Baekhyun tak benar-benar di dengar Chanyeol karena lelaki itu ternyata masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hah, sebenarnya siapa yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit di sini? Kenapa aku justru mengurus orang yang seharusnya sehat-sehat saja?" Baekhyun menghela nafas keras, sengaja agar Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"Maaf," Chanyeol bergumam sembari memaksakan diri mengangkat kepalanya.

"Buka mulutmu," dan Baekhyun dengan segera menyodorkan sebuah sendok terisi penuh di depan mulutnya.

Dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi tak bisa menolak saat akhirnya Baekhyun memaksa menyuapinya malam itu.

.

Pagi menjelang dan pasangan calon orangtua muda itu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa. Ibu Chanyeol pulang di pagi hari setelah teringat akan pesanan di butiknya. Baekhyun bangun untuk menyapa sang ibu mertua sebelum pergi lalu memilih untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Chanyeol bangun agak terlambat, terburu-buru untuk mandi begitu bangun dan berakhir di meja makan setelah Baekhyun berteriak memaksanya sarapan.

"Aku benar-benar terlambat, Baek,"

"Aku tau. Tapi kau tidak bisa pergi sebelum sarapanmu habis,"

Chanyeol mengunyah dengan kasar dan sesekali menatap jam dinding.

"Kau bahkan sudah bolos dua hari dan baru merasa panik hari ini?"

"Justru karena aku bolos aku harus berangkat cepat pagi ini,"

Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu, lalu berdiri membawa piring kotornya ke wastafel dan mencucinya.

"Aku ikut denganmu ke rumah sakit,"

"Huh?" Chanyeol yang masih mengunyah dengan mulut penuh hanya bisa memekik.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu ke rumah sakit," ulang Baekhyun lagi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum menyuap sendok terakhirnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan aku belum diijinkan pulang dari rumah sakit, bukan? Dan aku sudah berjanji pada Dokter Kim untuk kembali pagi ini,"

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Chanyeol sembari di tengah kunyahannya.

"Jadi kau belum seharusnya pulang, begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari memakai sweater panjangnya.

"Mereka masih harus mengamati perkembangan _babies_ agar tidak halangan sampai hari pernikahan kita,"

Chanyeol meneguk air di gelasnya dengan terburu, sembari melotot pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah sakit semalam,"

"Kondisimu saja sangat buruk semalam, bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya padamu,"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan cepat setelah meletakkan piring kotornya dengan asal di wastafel.

"Duduk. Biar kuperiksa kondisimu," dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut jika Chanyeol sudah berujar dengan nada memerintah seperti itu.

Chanyeol kembali tak lama kemudian dengan peralatan kesehatan yang sengaja disimpannya di rumah, bergerak terampil memeriksa suhu tubuh, denyut nadi dan tekanan darah Baekhyun.

"Benar, tekanan darahmu masih rendah," Chanyeol bergumam pelan, lalu menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memaksa keluar dengan kondisi begini, huh?"

Chanyeol marah, Baekhyun tahu benar, tapi dia justru tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kupikir kau di apartemen dan mengurung diri menyalahkan dirimu sendiri makanya aku minta pulang,"

Lelaki tinggi itu menghela nafas, sedikit merasa bersalah karena pada dasarnya ia lagi yang menjadi alasan Baekhyun mengabaikan kesehatannya.

"Jangan diulangi, oke?" Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun yang masih terlihat pucat.

"Kau harus pikirkan kesehatanmu apapun yang terjadi denganku. Jangan sampai aku semakin merasa bersalah karena kesehatanmu yang menurun karenaku,"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut, lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,"

"Iya, aku janji,"

.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Chanyeol?" nada marah Ayah Chanyeol setengah menggema di ruangan besar Baekhyun, membuat suasana ruang inap VIP itu menjadi sedikit mencekam.

"Kau pergi tanpa kabar dan bolos begitu saja tanpa pemberitahuan?"

"Kau pikir ini rumah sakit milik ayah, huh?"

Chanyeol hanya menunduk saja saat sang ayah memarahinya. Ia sudah kenyang dimarahi seniornya dan kini sang ayah kembali memarahinya di jam istirahatnya.

"Jika ayah tak kenal dengan pemilik rumah sakit ini, kau pasti sudah lama dipecat Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun yang juga mendengar amarah ayah mertuanya hanya bisa meringis prihatin.

"Tenang saja, Paman. Saya sudah membicarakan hal ini lebih dulu dengan Presdir Yunho dan memintanya mengurus cuti Chanyeol lebih cepat untuk pernikahannya. Jadi ketidakhadirannya kemarin sudah dianggap sebagai cuti," Jongdae yang juga tak sengaja berada di sana ikut membela, merasa tak tega dengan juniornya itu.

"Nah, jika Jongdae tak sigap, kau akan bertindak seperti apa? Kau mau kehilangan pekerjaanmu bahkan sebelum anakmu lahir, begitu?"

"Kan masih ada perusahaan ayah," Chanyeol berusaha beralasan, tapi itu justru membuat ayahnya semakin kesal.

"Kau mau bergantung pada warisanku? Aku memberikanmu warisan bukan untuk membiarkanmu bersantai, tapi untuk memberikan jaminan pada cucu-cucuku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu,"

"Ayah seperti berharap terjadi sesuatu padaku," Chanyeol memprotes dan justru mendapat pukulan di kepalanya.

"Kalau tidak niat bekerja, berhenti saja daripada mempermalukan ayahmu,"

"Lalu nanti anakku makan apa?"

"Kau benar-benar," Ayah Chanyeol sudah ingin memukul lagi, namun menghentikan tangannya saat sadar terlalu banyak mata yang memperhatikannya.

"Mengapa tidak jadi memukulku? Aku suka dipukul ayah," Chanyeol tidak bercanda, ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan itu. Ia sudah lama ingin dipukul ayahnya seperti anak nakal, karena selama ini ayahnya terlalu diam jika ia berulah, dan hanya ibunya yang akan memarahinya.

"Sudahlah, ayah sakit kepala menghadapimu," sang ayah akhirnya menyerah, memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum kembali menatap putra tunggalnya lagi.

"Ayah harap kau tidak akan sakit kepala saat menghadapi kenakalan anakmu nanti, Chanyeol,"

"Tak akan ayah, aku kan menjadi ayah paling sabar sedunia. Seperti ayah,"

Ucapan dan senyuman Chanyeol itu diam-diam membuat hati Tuan Park merasa haru.

"Kau senang sekali menjahili ayahmu, Chan," Baekhyun berkomentar setelah ayah mertuanya benar-benar pergi.

"Jarang-jarang, sayang," jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi kuharap kau tidak mengulanginya, Chanyeol. Kau juga membuatku dalam masalah karenamu," Jongdae ikut menyahuti.

"Iya, hyung. Terimakasih," ucap Chanyeol sembari mengerling jenaka.

Jongdae tersenyum, merasa lega setidaknya pertemuan mereka hari itu berhasil mengubah Chanyeol.

" _Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Chanyeol berjengit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jongdae menepuk bahunya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sejak pagi ia berada di taman rumah sakit ini, dan tak menyangka jika Jongdae kan menemukannya di sini._

" _Kau senggang, hyung?" panggilan akrab Chanyeol berubah setelah sekian lama mereka berbagi cerita, terutama mengenai Baekhyun._

" _Lumayan," Jongdae menjawab singkat._

" _Ingin bercerita?" kali ini Jongdae yang bertanya. Namun lagi-lagi, Chanyeol terdiam, seperti menit-menit yang telah ia lalui sebelumnya._

" _Kalau begitu, bisa aku bercerita?"_

 _Chanyeol tak menjawab atau bereaksi apapun, jadi Jongdae merasa lelaki itu tak menolak._

" _Aku juga seorang ayah, omong-omong,"_

 _Chanyeol menoleh, merasa terkejut dengan fakta itu, karena seingatnya Jongdae belum menikah hingga sekarang._

" _Anakku bahkan sudah akan sekolah tahun ini," Jongdae berujar dengan nada yang terdengar menyesal. "Dan baru kuketahui namanya dua bulan yang lalu,"_

" _H-hyung," Chanyeol terbata, ia tak tahu apakah harus mengucapkan selamat atau berduka._

" _Aku menyesal, tentu saja. Apalagi jika membayangkan bagaimana perjuangan ibunya yang harus mengandung sembari sekolah di tempat yang asing baginya," Jongdae terus bercerita tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Chanyeol._

" _Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Menyesal juga tak akan mengubah apapun, bukan? Tapi aku tahu bahwa yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah melakukan apapun yang seharusnya sebagai ayahnya dan menebus kesalahanku, benar?"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk, setuju dengan ucapan Jongdae._

" _Tapi percayalah, Chanyeol, memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai ayah di depan seorang anak yang tak pernah melihat ayahnya sejak kecil akan terasa sangat sulit bagimu," Jongdae menatap Chanyeol kali ini._

" _Dan aku tak ingin kau merasakannya," tepukan halus di bahu Chanyeol menyadarkan Chanyeol satu hal._

" _Cukup aku, dan hanya aku yang merasakannya,"_

 _Chanyeol ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, namun Jongdae sudah terlanjur pergi meninggalkannya._

Jongdae keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun dengan senyuman lega, hingga tak menyadari sosok lain yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ayah!"

Lelaki itu reflek menoleh, matanya membulat tak percaya saat seorang anak perempuan mendekatinya dengan antusias.

"Minrae-ya," Jongdae tanpa sadar sudah berjongkok, membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menerima pelukan anak perempuan itu.

"Ayah jangan bilang pada ibu ya kalau Minrae kemari,"

"Kau pergi diam-diam?"

Anak perempuan itu mengangguk semangat.

"Tapi ibumu pasti akan menemukanmu di sini, sayang," Jongdae berujar dan kemudian kembali terkejut dengan sosok lain di belakang Minrae.

"Apa yang ibu bilang untuk tidak kemari tanpa ijin, Minnie-ya?"

Anak perempuan itu seketika meringkuk di dalam pelukan Jongdae.

"Minnie hanya ingin bertemu ayah," anak itu mencicit ketakutan dan Jongdae segera mengangkatnya di gendongan.

"Ibu sudah mengatakan padamu jika ibu sedang sibuk, dan-,"

"Biar saja. Aku yang akan menemaninya hari ini. Jadwalku hanya sampai siang," ujarnya seraya pergi dengan sang anak perempuan di gendongan.

Tak lama, Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun, menatap heran pada seniornya yang nampak menahan kesal itu.

"Oh, Profesor Minseok? Anda akan memeriksa Baekhyun?"

Minseok tertegun, lalu kembali menunjukkan wajah profesionalnya.

"Iya. Apa ia ada di dalam?"

.

"A-ampun hyung! A-ini sakit demi apapun!" Sehun memekik menahan suara dan rasa sakitnya. Chanyeol benar-benar menjambaknya tanpa ampun, ia bahkan merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya rontok dengan paksa.

"Ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kurasakan kemarin, bodoh!" Chanyeol masih menggeram lemah, tak ingin menganggu penghuni rumah sakit lainnya.

"Hyung, jangan mengumpat. Calon ayah tak boleh berbicara kasar," dan Chanyeol semakin kasar menarik rambut Sehun.

"Darimana kau mendapat ide bodoh itu, hah?"

"Lu-luhan noona,"

"Luhan?" Chanyeol bertanya tak percaya.

"Ia bilang ingin memberimu pelajaran agar kau tak membatalkan pernikahanmu lagi untuk kedua kali, AH!"

Chanyeol bahkan menjambak rambut Sehun dengan kedua tangan kali ini.

"Kalian benar-benar cocok sebagai pasangan biang onar,"

"Terimakasih, hyung," dan teriakan Sehun kembali membahana kemudian.

.

"Jadi, apa aku baru saja melewatkan sesuatu kemarin?" Jongin dan Kyungsoo datang sore itu, dengan Kyungsoo yang entah bagaimana terlihat sangat berbunga-bunga.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu," Jongin membalas cepat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau terlihat bugar dan ceria di sini padahal aku yakin melihatmu seperti orang kehilangan nyawa kemarin," Jongin menyindir dan membuat Baekhyun-Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Terimakasih untuk pujiannya,"

"Dia menangis seperti anak kecil tadi malam," kali ini Baekhyun yang berbicara, seolah ingin ikut mengejek calon suaminya itu.

"Sungguh, Baek? Aku jadi ingin melihat," Kyungsoo berujar penasaran.

"Kau seharusnya merekamnya," tambah Jongin.

"Ya, puas-puaskan saja kalian menertawaiku," ucap Chanyeol pasrah pada akhirnya, yang kembali membawa tawa.

"Ayahmu sudah pulang ke Jepang, Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya kemudian, sembari asyik mengupas apel yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Hmm. Ayahku pulang kemarin sore, ia mengajakku agar aku bisa diperiksa oleh dokter kenalannya di Jepang, tapi tentu saja aku menolak," Baekhyun menjelaskan sembari mengunyah apel yang Kyungsoo kupaskan.

"Oh, jadi ucapan Sehun mengenai kau akan ke Jepang itu benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Luhan bahkan ada denganku saat itu,"

"Pantas saja," Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hatinya, namun tak menyesal sudah menyiksa teman intern-nya itu.

"Luhan menjadikan fakta itu untuk membohongimu, benar?" Jongin tertawa saat tebakannya diangguki Baekhyun.

"Pintar juga dia, pantas kau menangis seperti anak kecil," Jongin menyenggol lengan Chanyeol dengan wajah mengejek, membuat lelaki tinggi itu mendengus.

"Aku bahkan mengelilingi bandara untuk mencari Baekhyun," keluh Chanyeol yang tentu saja akan ditertawai Jongin.

"Dan kupastikan kau juga menangis di sana seperti anak ayam kehilangan induk," Chanyeol tak menjawab karena memang tebakan Jongin benar.

"Tak ada yang tau aku pulang kecuali Luhan dan Ibu Chanyeol yang mengantarku. Untung saja Ibu Chanyeol menelponnya, jika tidak entah bagaimana nasibnya," Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Mungkin kau akan menemukannya di _headline_ berita," Jongin bercanda akan itu tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol sedikit setuju dengannya.

"Oh, aku tidak mau membayangkan hal itu," Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi, bisakah sekarang ganti kalian yang bercerita?" Baekhyun kali ini yang mengubah topik, mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya akan perubahan mood Kyungsoo yang begitu kentara hari ini.

Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya, tak ingin menjawab. Sedangkan Kyungsoo lama terdiam, tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kami kan bertunangan,"

"Apa?" Baekhyun memekik terkejut.

"Kerja bagus, Kim," dan Chanyeol merangkul sahabatnya itu meski sang sahabat terlihat enggan.

"Kapan?" Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang paling antusias.

"Mungkin setelah kalian menikah. Kami belum membicarakannya lebih lanjut," Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan malu-malu.

"Kuharap tak ada lagi pengunduran karena alasan konyol pria ini," kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menggoda Jongin.

"Aku berjanji melakukannya setelah seminar tesisku," Jongin berkilah.

"Dan kau baru akan menikahi Kyungsoo setelah disertasimu, begitu?" dan Baekhyun menyindir dengan lidah tajam khasnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin karirku berbenturan dengan urusan pernikahan kami,"

"Semoga kau tak keburu menikah dengan berkas penelitianmu,"

"Aku harap Kyungsoo tidak hidup kesepian nanti,"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama berkomentar sinis dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kenapa kalian jadi mengejek kami?"

.

Semuanya berjalan lancar. Begitu lancar hingga rasanya semua permasalahan sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi di hidup mereka. Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit, Chanyeol kembali dengan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter, serta hubungan mereka yang membaik.

Chanyeol tidak benar-benar bekerja di rumah sakit karena yang sebenarnya yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk di ruangan Jongdae, curhat dengannya sembari membantunya di klinik kandungan yang ia tangani – ia sudah cuti omong-omong. Ia hanya sesekali datang dan bekerja jika suasana mendesak dan akan pulang saat siang hari , membawa pesanan makan siang yang diminta Baekhyun – 'calon'nya itu sudah ia larang untuk memasak – dan makan siang bersama. Kadang-kadang mereka akan mengikuti jadwal yang diberikan Ibu Chanyeol, seperti fitting gaun – yang dilakukan hampir setiap hari, melihat hasil undangan atau semacamnya yang biasanya hanya akan Chanyeol minta untuk dilakukan di apartemen.

Hingga tanpa terasa akhirnya hari itu akan benar-benar tiba. Semua persiapan sudah selesai dan hanya tinggal melakukan esok hari.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebenarnya tak ingin begitu memusingkan acara esok karena pada dasarnya tak akan ada yang berubah kecuali status mereka. Mereka akan tetap tinggal bersama di apartemen, atau mungkin dengan Chanyeol yang lebih banyak dirumah hingga hari persalinan Baekhyun.

Namun tentu saja, hari esok akan tetap hari menegangkan bagi mereka.

"Chanyeol, bisa kau bantu aku mencoba gaunnya?" Baekhyun meminta saat Chanyeol sudah bersiap akan tidur.

"Kau sudah mencobanya tadi siang, sayang,"

"Aku ingin mencobanya lagi, aku takut sudah tidak muat di tubuhku,"

Chanyeol ingin menertawai alasan Baekhyun itu tapi ia urungkan karena ia tahu, Baekhyun hanya merasa gugup.

"Kau cantik, sayang," Chanyeol berkomentar begitu ia selesai membantu Baekhyun mengenakan gaunnya.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Baekhyun berputar sedikit untuk melihat penampilannya di depan cermin.

"Hmm," Chanyeol kini memeluknya dari belakang, menghirup aroma wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya itu.

"Tapi kenapa aku masih merasa tidak percaya diri?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol dan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau hanya gugup, sayang,"

"Bukan itu, Chanyeol," Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari perut buncitnya yang terlihat kentara.

"Aku tak percaya diri dilihat oleh teman ayahku juga teman dan kerabat orangtuamu,"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kita hanya mengundang keluarga dan teman dekat. Tak ada yang akan membicarakanmu,"

"Tetap saja, Chanyeol," Baekhyun masih mengeluh, kali ini dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Seharusnya aku tak mengundur-undur pernikahan kita hingga aku hamil tua begini,"

"Ssst," Chanyeol berdesis, membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun yang didekapnya dan menyentuh bibir mungil itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Jangan menyesali apapun untuk hari terbaik kita besok," ucapan Chanyeol nyatanya tak benar menghilangkan gelisah hati Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan foto pernikahan kita nanti? Anak kita mungkin nanti akan bertanya mengapa ibunya sudah berperut besar saat orangtuanya menikah,"

"Jawab saja karena ada dirinya di sana," Chanyeol menjawab yakin.

"Justru dia akan senang karena ternyata ia ada di saat orangtuanya sedang saling mengikat janji," tangan Chanyeol turun untuk mengusap perut buncit Baekhyun, kandungannya sudah berjalan delapan bulan sekarang.

"Jangan khawatir, karena apapun yang terjadi, keluarga kita akan bangga padamu, tamu kita kan mengagumimu, anak kita akan memujimu, dan aku akan selalu mencintaimu," lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun lama dan dalam.

"Hanya percaya padaku dan mari hadapi hari esok bersama,"

Ya, percaya.

Karena hanya itulah yang kan membuat hatimu tenang menjalani hari-hari ke depan yang tak terduga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang akan melakukan pertunangan di kapal pesiar seperti ini kecuali dirimu, Kyung?"

"Jangan salah, Baek. Banyak orang yang melakukannya. Aku hanya mengambil ide mereka,"

Baekhyun berdecih.

"Ini kedua kalinya kau memaksaku datang ke pesta yang tidak kusukai,"

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku," Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas, lalu berjalan menuju Jongin yang memanggilnya dari jauh.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku diundang di sini sebagai tamu, atau sebagai dokter pribadi istrimu,"

"Keduanya, hyung. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga,"

Chanyeol tampak memainkan tangan Minrae yang tertidur di gendongan Jongdae.

"Beruntung Minseok tidak menolak saat aku mengajaknya dan Minrae,"

"Berterimakasihlah padaku hyung, kalian jadi bisa sekalian berbulan madu di sini,"

"Apa ada pasangan yang berbulan madu membawa anaknya?"

"Ada. Aku dan Baekhyun,"

"Anak kalian belum lahir, bodoh!"

"Hei, jangan mengumpat, hyung. Seorang ayah tidak boleh berkata kasar,"

"Itu kalimatku, hyung," Sehun datang tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"Sudah puas bercumbu dengan Luhan?" Chanyeol menyindir, menatap leher Sehun yang masih terlihat kemerahan bekas lipstik wanita.

"Belum. Dia memaksa berhenti karena ingin menemani istrimu,"

"Aku bahkan masih tak percaya mereka menjadi sahabat,"

"Merasa satu seperjuangan, mungkin?"

Ketiga lelaki itu tertawa kecil membuat anak perempuan satu-satunya di antara mereka melenguh dalam tidurnya.

Mereka masih berbincang hingga teriakan Luhan terdengar sampai membahana.

"Park Chanyeol, istrimu akan melahirkan!"

"Shit!"

"Jangan mengumpat, hyung," Sehun mesih sempat memperingatkan di keadaan genting itu.

"Masa bodoh, Oh Sehun! Aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah!"

.

.

.

END

(chapter yang tidak memuaskan, aku tau. Tapi aku berasaha tak ingin mempunyai beban dan menyelesaikannya semampuku. Semoga masih memuaskan untuk dibaca)


End file.
